Buttercup
by MemoriesFade
Summary: Trying to escape the pain of her daughter's death, Ginny runs to America to start anew. Almost six years later, a man from her past walks back into her life, reopening old wounds and setting in motion a journey of discovery, sorrow, and joy.
1. Prologue

This first chapter is a flashback. The next chapter is where the story really starts.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or settings from the Harry Potter Universe. And I am not making any money off of this story.

* * *

Ginny Weasley laughed while splashing her brother with water. "Ron, stop."

"You're the one splashing me," Ron yelled.

"Alright, I'll stop." Ginny held her hands up in a surrender motion. Wading over to her brother, she smiled. "How does it feel to be done with school?"

Ron heaved a sigh. "Honestly, it doesn't feel that great. With Fred gone, the Burrow is more like a mortuary than a home."

"It'll get better, Ron," Ginny said. "As long as we're there for Mum, things will look up. They have to get better."

"You're so optimistic," Ron said. "It's sickening."

"Oh, come on." Ginny slapped his bare arm. "You have Hermione. The two of you shag like rabbits. Don't try and deny it. Who can't hear the noises coming from the Head Girl's room?"

The tips of Ron's ears turned redder than a tomato. "Is that true?"

"No, brother dearest," Ginny said. "But now at least I know it's true."

Ron grabbed Ginny around her waist, throwing her into the deeper part of the lake. Ginny came up to the surface of the water, spluttering. She swam over to her brother with every intention on dunking him. However, Harry got to him first. Ron went down into the lake like a sinking brick. Bellowing, Ron charged at Harry, attempting to dunk him as well. The rest of the day went much the same until Professor McGonagall ran them inside.

"Ginny," Ron called. "Wait up."

Ginny spun around. "Hurry up."

"I'm sorry about earlier," Ron said. "You know, bringing up Fred and everything. I know how you feel about it. So, thanks for cheering me up."

Ginny's smile was stiff. "What are sisters for?"

"Let's go." Ron motioned for her to follow him. "I have a serious case of the munchies. Harry, Hermione and I are meeting in the kitchen."

"Go ahead," Ginny said. "I'm kind of tired. And I need to run out and grab my tie. I forgot it by the lake."

"Do you want company?" asked Ron.

"No." Ginny waved off his offer. "I'll be fine by myself."

"Okay," Ron said. "See you later."

Ginny watched as Ron left, tears prickling at the back of her eyes. Before she could ponder what was happening, she was running. Her slipper clad feet hit the stone floors of Hogwarts, emitting a sharp sound. The air around her felt like it was closing in. Her clothing felt uncomfortably wet. Hair flew in her face, pieces flying into her mouth, the taste of lake water sticking to her tongue. Feet buckling beneath her, she slid down the closest wall. Her chest heaved with silent sobs, nails clawing the walls.

"Hello?"

Ginny didn't respond. She couldn't respond. Her lips were clamped shut, blue from the cold that had seeped into her body. A brief thought of how inappropriately dressed she was flitted through her head. Her white school shirt clung to her skin, revealing the two piece swimming suit she had underneath. Her skirt was hiked up due to her odd body angle. If she could muster the energy to move, she would have fixed her skirt. But she couldn't. Instead, she sat silently, wondering which unlucky soul had managed to stumble upon her.

"Weasley?"

Draco Malfoy eyed the small girl in front of him. Her haphazard clothing gave him a very nice view of her not so little places. But her shaking form made him snap out of those thoughts. He knelt down next to her, wondering how best to approach the girl. He didn't want her to attack him. Draco couldn't help the grimace that appeared on his face as he remembered the incident in his fifth year. He gently placed an arm on her shoulder, shaking her.

"Weasley," he said.

Ginny looked up at the boy she associated with all things evil. She, along with most others, had hated the fact that Draco Malfoy had been allowed back. He had almost killed Dumbledore. He had been a Death Eater. Yet, Harry Potter, the saviour of the wizarding world, stood up for Malfoy. Harry even went as far as to give a testimony in front of the school about Malfoy's innocence. People, albeit reluctantly, accepted him back. Some people even went as far as to befriend him. Ginny had not been one of them. She had stayed as far from the boy as possible. She couldn't forget his past indiscretions.

"Weasley," Draco repeated.

"Ginny," she muttered, feebly.

"What?"

"My name is Ginny," she said, louder than before.

"Ginny, you're lying in a hall, soaking wet." Draco touched her shivering form. "By the feel of it, you're freezing as well. Is there anything I can do?"

Ginny laughed, a hollow sound to Draco's ears. "No, Malfoy. There isn't anything you can do, unless, of course, you can manage to bring my brother back to life. If not, kindly leave me alone, Malfoy."

"I can't bring anyone back to life. I can get one of your living brothers." Draco didn't know why he was being uncharacteristically nice to the youngest Weasley. It may have to do with the fact that he couldn't stand to see her lying on the floor almost naked. Or it could be the fact that he had decided to turn over a new leaf, more in part to his mother's wishes than anything else. "What will it be, Weasley?"

"Please don't. I don't want to see anyone right now." Ginny looked up at him, earnestly. "I can't deal with the pitying looks. Or people telling me they know how I feel. Because they don't know how I feel."

"Follow me," Draco said. He held out a hand to help her up. "I promise I won't kill you."

"Why should I follow you?"

"Because, Weasley, I won't pity you. He took off his cloak, offering it to her. "And I won't pester you with questions. I could care less."

Ginny could swear the cold was getting to her why she accepted his offer. But she didn't think about it too much. She stood, placing her smaller hand in his large ones. The warm cloak he threw around her shoulders clung to her petite form, dampening. They travelled past classroom doors, down steps, through hallways, and, finally, entered a room through a portrait. It wasn't the common room she expected. Instead, she stepped into a bedroom. His bedroom, she assumed.

She took the cloak off, handing it to him. The smell of his cologne lingered on her skin, sending tingles through her body, unfamiliar tingles. Ginny swept into the room, settling onto the carpet by the fireplace. She saw the curious gaze that Draco shot her way. But she said nothing. The closer she was to the fireplace, the warmer she would get. She brought her knees up to her chest, making her body as small as possible.

"It hurts. Doesn't it?" Draco plopped next to her. "There's an aching feeling in your chest you can't be rid of. It clings to your every thought. You laugh. But you cry in the silence of your own room because you feel as if it's wrong to laugh. He's dead."

Ginny was shocked into silence.

"Life seems to fly past you. You're not living anymore. You're just watching," he said. "You fake the expressions people see on your face. You lie when anyone asks you if you're okay. You deny that it bothers you. When, in reality, you want to jump off the Astronomy Tower."

"How do you deal with it?" Ginny's voice came out as a croak. "Make the pain go away."

"I don't think you need to know," Draco said, moving to get up. "My mother sent me chocolate last week. You should have some."

Ginny's hand clamped down on his arm. "I like chocolate. But that isn't how you deal with it. How do you do it?"

"I find other things to occupy my time." Draco got up. He needed to put space between him and Ginny Weasley. The way her shirt had fallen open, those wide, innocent, brown eyes, her short skirt, was all too much. "Do you need anything?"

"I need you to take the pain away."

"What?" The sight that beheld him was one he never thought he would see. There was a naked Weasley in his bedroom, a good looking Weasley. "Put your clothes back on."

"Make it go away. Just for one night," she said, walking up to him. "I don't care if it hurts. I don't want to think about it anymore."

"Weasley," Draco said, warningly. He took a few steps back. "Don't tempt me."

"Fuck me, Malfoy."

* * *

"How could you?"

"You've betrayed your family."

"He is a Death Eater, Ginny."

Ginny hung her head in shame. "I wasn't thinking."

"Damn right you weren't," Ron yelled.

"You gave your innocence away to a Malfoy," Arthur Weasley said. The elderly, balding, man was trying to wrap his head around what his daughter had told him. He couldn't believe it. His daughter had sex. His young daughter was no longer a child. "Have you no shame?"

"Poor Harry, he'll be devastated." Molly Weasley clucked her tongue at her youngest child. She couldn't help but to feel part of the blame for what she did. After all, she should have kept a closer watch on the child. But she was a mother. And as a mother she would fix everything. "We'll make this better."

"How can you make this better?" asked Bill. "She's pregnant."

"We'll give the child away," said Molly. "Now, who wants dinner?"

"I am not giving my baby away," Ginny said.

"Now, now," Molly replied, hushing her daughter. "You have plenty of time to mull it over. Right now would not be the best time. You're upset. It's never a good time to make decisions."

"Mum, I can't give my baby away."

* * *

_Dear Draco, _

_I realize that it has been a few months since that day in June. But I felt the need to contact you. The matter is one of importance. I know we parted on the terms that we would never see each other again. But that cannot happen. You see, I'm pregnant. _

_No, you did not read that wrong. I am pregnant. _

_I'll leave your response to you. _

_Ginny Weasley _

"Ginny?"

"Mum?"

"Breakfast is ready," Molly said. "What are you doing?"

"I'm writing the letter to Draco." Ginny sealed the envelope. "I'll send it off after breakfast. I'm starving."

"Let me send it," Molly said. "Pig is out on an errand. And I'm running to Diagon Alley. I'll send it by owl post."

Ginny handed the letter to her mother. "Thanks, Mum."

Molly smiled, rubbing her daughter's stomach. "What am I here for?"

* * *

"The baby is healthy," Healer Jenkins announced.

"I don't care." Molly Weasley jumped out of her seat at the sight of the Healer. "I want to know how my daughter is doing. Is she healthy?"

"Yes," Healer Jenkins said. "She became unconscious at the end of the birth. But she has pulled through. She'll be in and out of sleep for a few days."

"Can I see her?" asked Molly.

"Certainly," Healer Jenkins replied. "You may deliver the good news. We haven't had a chance to speak with her as of yet because she's asleep."

"And what about what we spoke of?" asked Molly.

"Ah, yes," Healer Jenkins said. "Even though she is underage, we will still need her signature to approve the release of the child in your custody."

"Fine," Molly said.

Molly Weasley entered the brightly lit hospital room. Her daughter was barely awake, lying on the hospital bed. It was the perfect moment for her to go through with her plan. She took a parchment from her bag along with an ink pot and quill. Dipping the quill in ink, she hovered over her daughter. Molly knew what she was doing was bad. But this was her daughter. She would be better off after this. They hadn't spent the last seven months staying hidden from the public eye for no reason.

"Ginny?"

"Hi, Mum," Ginny said, softly. "How is the baby? The Healer hasn't spoken to me yet."

"Darling, I am so sorry." Molly set the parchment and quill on the side table. "They did everything they could possibly do to revive the child. But it was a stillbirth."

Tears streamed down Ginny's face. The familiar tightening in her chest, the prickling feeling behind her eyes, the pressure, it all came so fast. She couldn't think. Her mother droned on about a form she had to sign. Ginny, partially aware of what was going on, signed without question. She had failed. Her child was dead. Blackness engulfed her, ending her pain even if it was only for a few hours.

Molly left the room as her daughter fainted. She called for help, asking that no one tell her child of the baby's condition. They all looked at her strangely but agreed. Molly joined her husband in the waiting room, brandishing the signed parchment. A satisfied smile on her face, Molly sat down next to her husband. What she was doing might be wrong. But her child would be happier.

"I have the release form," Molly said.

"I'll deliver the child to the Malfoys," Arthur replied.

* * *

"Ginny this is for the best," Molly said. "You can start over. Put all your worries behind you in a new country."

"I suppose," Ginny said. She nervously wrung her hands at the designated Portkey spot. She was surrounded by a few people, all going to the same place. "I guess this is it. I'm really leaving England."

"We've gotten you a nice little cottage to stay in," Molly said. "You'll Portkey to the nearest Portkey Station. Then grab a ride on the local Knight Bus to the cottage. I wrote the address down for you."

Ginny placed the parchment in her cloak pocket. "Thank you for everything, Mum. I don't know how I would have gotten through the past few days without you."

"I love you very much, Ginny." Molly tucked an errant strand of Ginny's hair behind her ear. "I do everything for your benefit."

"I know." Ginny hugged her mother. She let go, checking her watch. "The Portkey will be ready in a minute."

"Bye, Ginny." Arthur Weasley still felt horrible about what he'd done to his daughter. Those days, watching her sit in the arm chair with a forlorn look, had been difficult. Molly reassured him that this was best for Ginny. She could start a new life. Arthur had faith that she was right. "I will miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Dad." She embraced her father. "Tell the boys they can stop by anytime. It's been rough not seeing them. I know that they're still mad at me."

"Eventually, your brothers will come round," Arthur replied. He placed a kiss on her forehead. "If you need anything, send an owl."

"Thanks, Dad," Ginny said.

"Just remember we love you," Arthur said.

"Alright, the Portkey is ready now." Ginny gave her parents a weak smile. "I love you both for everything you've done."

Ginny waved, touching the square object along with everyone else. Her stomach lurched, her body spinning through the air. She unsteadily landed onto a rough tiled surface. Someone grabbed her, helping her to stay on her feet. Ginny looked around at the room she was in. Tiled surface, pale green walls, and scenic paintings surrounded her. She found the room quite quaint. The man who steadied her pulled her out of the way, preventing a crash as the next group came through.

"Welcome to Pennsylvania," the man said. "Your baggage will be checked on your way out. Please ask for help at the desk if you need it."

"Thank you."

Ginny approached a large counter, the woman smiling on the other side. Forms were handed to her, which she quickly filled out. Then she procured the four shrunken trunks, watching as the woman rifled through her items. Everything was neatly placed back in order. The trunk was locked, spelled to shrink, and given back to her with a yellow card.

"Hand this to the security guard on your way out," the woman said.

"That's it?"

"Yes," the woman smiled.

"I need to get to this address." Ginny slipped the piece of parchment across the counter. "I'm not exactly sure how to get there."

"Out front you'll find a stand. Give them this slip and they will summon the appropriate bus. Or, you may take a car." The woman handed her back the paper. "It may be a little bit more expensive. But it's a lot faster."

Ginny nodded. Leaving the area, she handed the security guard her yellow pass. The doors opened, revealing the outdoors. She did as the woman had told her, deciding to take a car. The man at the booth was very nice. He told her some great things about the place she was going to. Despite his kindness, she was happy to get away from him. He was making not too subtle advances.

"So, are you new to this country?"

"Yes," Ginny said.

"Well, I've been to the Poconos on several occasions," the driver said. "It's a great place. It's quiet. But it's a nice place to get yourself together."

"That is just what I need," Ginny said.

"We're here," the driver said. "Don't you love the super speed of magical cars?"

"Thank you." Ginny handed over the American money her father had given her. "Have a good day."

"You too," the driver waved, pulling out of the driveway.

Ginny stepped onto the rocky driveway. The place was exactly like what she expected. It was located in a forest like alcove. Trees surrounded the cottage, fresh spring leaves attached. On the bad side, the grass was wildly growing. The flowerbeds were filled with weeds of various types. The paint on the cottage was peeling a little. She could swear there was a crack in one of the windows. Nothing more could be expected. It was the best her parents could afford. Besides, she had plenty of time to fix it up. This was her new home.

She took a step inside, a step closer to her new life.


	2. Pineapple Upside Down Cake

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or settings from the Harry Potter Universe. And I am not making any money off of this story.

This is where the story truly begins. It occurs almost six years after the Prologue.

* * *

"You're flying like a bunch of imbeciles!"

The little girl on the sideline of the Quidditch pitch groaned as, yet again, the chasers dropped the ball. Her hair flew wildly, the soft shade of red and gold lighting up under the sun. Her soft grey eyes were anything but soft at the moment. Instead, they turned dark grey with anger. She flailed her arms about, trying to get the attention of the chasers to tell them what to do. But a loud yell from further down the sideline stopped her from what she was doing.

"Serena Verity!"

"Sorry, Father."

Serena Verity Malfoy folded her arms, kicking the dirt with her trainers. This was her first practice in a week. She was so excited to be off punishment. It wasn't as if the seeker didn't recover. Serena was only trying to show him what a bad job he was doing. It wasn't her fault that he had swerved into the wall, although, the only reason he swerved was because she was jumping up and down yelling at him. He had just missed barreling into her. But that was a detail that the young girl preferred to overlook.

Further down the sideline, her father stood shaking his head. If there was one thing that Serena loved more than her father, it was Quidditch. Her father had no doubt that this was due to both he and her mother's blood. But he liked to think that it was him and him alone. Not only because her mother wasn't around. Rather, because he liked to think that she got all her endearing qualities from him.

"Father, he's doing it all wrong!" The little girl tugged at his shorts.

"Serena, sit on the bench." Draco looked down at her, shaking his head. "If you don't, I'll have your grandmother come and take you dress shopping. Your birthday is a few days away. You need a nice new dress."

The little girl blanched. "That's very wicked, Father."

"You'll behave, now, though."

"I hate going shopping with Grandmother." Serena crossed her arms, scuffing her trainers. "Grandmother tries to do all the things that a mother would do. All the other little girls in the store stare at me."

Draco knelt down, coming face to face with his daughter's grey eyes. He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, staring at her. She would turn six soon. His little baby was growing up before his eyes. And every day, she grew to look more and more like her mother, the small nose, the cheekbones, and her skin, which was darker than his pale color.

"Father?"

"They are all jealous of you." Draco patted her shoulder. "You are a Malfoy. Those young girls just wish they were like you."

"Did she like Quidditch?"

"Take a break guys," Draco yelled to the fliers in the air.

"Yes, sir!"

Draco dragged Serena to the bench, sitting her on his lap. "Your mother loved Quidditch. She was one of the most amazing females in the air."

"She was that good?" Serena's eyes lit up as they always did when Draco spoke of her mother. "Would she have been professional?"

"I don't know, Serena." Draco held his daughter against him. "She had the potential. I would have put her on my team."

"Wow," Serena said, amazed. "What else?"

"She was always laughing," Draco said. "Her eyes would sparkle whenever she was up to something. A lot like yours do."

Draco knew that having something in common with her mother meant the world to Serena. When she had turned four, she had finally begun to feel the pressures of not having a mother. She had come running into his room one night, her eyes brimming with tears, questions of her mother falling from her lips. It had been a tiring night, explaining to the young girl that she had no mother.

"Do you miss her?"

He froze. He couldn't tell his daughter that he never had a relationship with her mother. He couldn't explain to a five almost six year old that she was the result of convenient shag. Draco bit his tongue, staring off in space, buying himself some time to think of his answer. The truth was out of the question. But he could never lie outright to his daughter.

"She was good company." Draco was happy with his answer. "Now, what brought this on? You avoid the topic of your mother all the time."

Serena gazed at her feet. "Xavier and I were playing in his tree house last week. And he fell."

"And?"

"Well, Aunt Luna came running out to check if he was alright." Tears came to Serena's eyes. "And that's never happened to me. And she's dead."

Draco hushed his daughter. "It's alright. You have tons of motherly figures, Serena. You have your grandmother. Your Aunt Pansy is more than willing to act like a mother to you. Let's not forget Aunt Luna. She loves you to pieces."

"I know." Serena sniffled. "But none of them have red hair. They don't look like me."

"If you want, I'm sure Aunt Luna or Aunt Pansy would change their hair red," Draco suggested. "It could be their birthday present to you."

"Do you think they would?"

"Aunt Luna definitely would." Draco kissed her forehead. "Are you okay now?"

"Can I go see Aunt Luna?"

Draco patted her knee. "We can go later on."

"But I want to go now."

"Serena, we'll go later."

"Draco!"

"Mother, I'm at a bit busy." Draco looked up to see his mother calmly walking across the Quidditch pitch. "Is it important?"

"Yes." Narcissa Malfoy was known for her regal appearance. However, one look into her granddaughter's eyes, and the cold woman vanished. Replacing her was a woman filled with warmth and love. "It's concerning Serena's party."

"I don't want a party," Serena said. She pouted. "Why should I have to dress up in frilly gown? It is my birthday. Shouldn't I be able to wear what I want?"

"No." Narcissa immediately became stern. "You will wear your gown. You will like your gown. And you will not complain the entire night about how your evil grandmother forced you to wear it."

Serena smiled cheekily. "Can I still call you my evil grandmother?"

"Of course," Narcissa said. The older woman opened her arms. "Come and give your evil grandmother a hug."

"Hello." Serena ran into Narcissa's arms, grabbing her about the waist. "How has your day been?"

"Perfectly fine," Narcissa replied. She held Serena away at arm's length. "You are positively filthy."

"Mother, what is it that you want?"

"I was speaking with Zoe, Blaise's mother. And I was asking her about the cake they had." Narcissa wrapped an arm around Serena's shoulder. "They got an order from this bakery in America. The bakery's name is Buttercup, which seems fitting as they make this lovely buttercup colored icing."

"Mother," Draco said, warningly.

"I was thinking that we should go to the same place." Narcissa beamed at her son. "You know my penchant for sweets rivals Serena."

"You interrupted my practice to ask me something that you're already planning on doing?"

"Yes. I didn't want you to feel as if you weren't involved in planning your daughter's party." Narcissa's face was impassive. But her tone was that of someone who was speaking the obvious. "It would have been rude for me to hop on the next Portkey to Pennsylvania without telling you."

Draco resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Not only was it childish. But Malfoys never rolled their eyes. "Fine, you may hire get the cake from Buttercup. Make sure that you order other sweets. I'd like to send home sugar rushed children. You know how I love to irritate parents."

"I will see you this evening at dinner," Narcissa said. "I don't suspect that it should take too long for me to arrange things. I've arranged for a private Portkey. A car will be waiting for me as well. No sense in Apparating in a country that I am not familiar with."

"Bye, Mother." Draco gave his mother a peck on the cheek. "Serena, tell your grandmother goodbye."

"Goodbye, Grandmother," Serena said, hugging Narcissa once more. "I like chocolate."

Draco's eyes clouded over at the admission from his daughter. It was natural for children to like chocolate. However, that was one of the things he remembered about Ginny Weasley. She liked chocolate. That wasn't what she wanted that night. But she liked it. He ran a hand through his hair, remembering the way she had gripped it as she received her first orgasm ever. His scalp tingled as he remembered her touch. Draco closed his eyes, knowing the day had been shot.

"Mother, we'll be going home," Draco said.

"What about practice?"

"It's over." Draco ruffled Serena's hair. "Go get your things."

"Draco, I think you and Serena should come with me."

"Why would we do that Mother?" Draco crossed his arms. "I don't see the need to traipse across the ocean for a bakery."

"Daddy, can we go?" Serena did her best impression of a puppy dog face. "Please? I want to go to the bakery. You never take me to bakeries. You always take me to ice cream parlors."

Draco sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"Can we go see Uncle Blaise first?"

* * *

"Aunt Luna," Serena yelled.

"Oh, hello," the blonde woman said, greeting them at the door. "I'm surprised to see you. But come on in. Blaise and Xavier are in the sitting room, discussing Quidditch."

"I hope it's talking about the Falcons winning the next game." Draco kissed Luna's cheek. "You look well."

"So do you," Luna said. She noticed Narcissa standing behind Draco. "How rude of me, come in. Narcissa, excuse my manners. How are you doing?"

"It's fine dear." Narcissa stepped into the entrance room of the Zabini Manor, kissing Luna's cheek. "Is Zoe around?"

"She's in the sitting room. Ever since Xavier turned five, she's been clinging to him." Luna closed the door. "I think she's afraid he's growing too fast."

"Well, you have another one on the way," Narcissa said, eyeing her small bump. "How far along are you?"

"Three months," Luna said. She held her hands to her stomach. "I'm starting to get huge already."

"You're never huge, love."

Draco observed the married couple. It had come as a surprise to Draco that Blaise married Luna Lovegood a year out of Hogwarts. She was pregnant a month after their wedding. There had been a few suspicions about the wedding and the early birth of the baby. But anyone who hung around the Zabini couple knew they were disgustingly in love.

It had been shocking to Draco, especially that his best friend had married the resident Hogwart's loony. But sometime between the wedding and the announcement of her pregnancy, she had changed. She had dropped the talk of strange creatures. And in doing so, she had become one of the few people who Draco trusted around Serena. Though, Draco knew it had a lot to do with Luna being one of Ginny's closest friends.

Luna, much like him, had been shocked to hear about Ginny's passing. She had also been devastated to know that the family had not announced it. Nor had they invited anyone to a funeral. It was enough to plant a seed of doubt in both Draco and Luna. However, as time passed and Ginny did not surface to claim her daughter, the two knew that she was indeed dead.

Draco would never forget the day Luna had appeared on his doorstep. It was the day Luna had changed. It had been a few days before she announced her pregnancy. Draco supposed it had been frightening to her. Her best friend had died during child birth. And she herself was now pregnant.

Her face had been covered in tears, her hands shaking. Draco had immediately sent Serena to bed, taking the shaken girl into his home. He had sent a missive to Blaise, not wanting Blaise to think that something bad had happened to Luna. And in that moment, Draco too had broken down. Serena was one at the time. He was trying his best with her. But it would have been easier with help.

The two had bonded that night. Ever since then, Draco trusted Luna as much as he did Blaise or Pansy. Those three had become his closest companions. They helped him with everything. If Serena was sick, one of the three, if not all of them, would show up with some helpful advice. When Serena had her Little League Quidditch matches, they would all show up, cheering for both Serena and now Xavier. They had become his support team his family.

"Is something wrong, Draco?" Luna watched him staring at Blaise and Serena run around the foyer. "You have that look on your face."

"She brought her mother up." Draco sighed.

Luna wrapped an arm around Draco, feeling him stiffen. "Five years later and you still freeze up like an ice cube. Honestly, Draco, you should be used to it by now."

"I don't like hugs."

"Too bad," Luna said. "What happened this time?"

"She said that you, my mother, and Pansy don't have red hair." Draco smirked. "I told her one of you would change your hair red for her birthday."

"Git," Luna muttered.

"You don't have to," Draco said, softly. "She'll more than likely forget soon."

"No. I'll do it," Luna exclaimed.

"Draco, we should get going." Narcissa took a peek at her watch. "Pennsylvania is a far way off."

"Alright," Draco said. He shook hands with Blaise, giving him a manly hug. "Your mother had to go to Pennsylvania for a cake."

"She likes the best," Blaise said, wryly.

* * *

The smell of freshly baked cakes permeated the air in the small bakery. A few customers sat at the small tables provided, cupcakes and other delectable treats in their plates, a side of coffee or tea with it. Ambient lighting shone down on them, providing the perfect mood for a small lunch date or for reading the latest news while snacking on a scrumptious muffin. The glass display provided a colorful view of an array of sweet treats, enough to make a young child squeal with delight.

Behind the counter, a red-head worked diligently on a four layer cake. "Mr. Simmons, I am almost done."

"You don't know how much this means to me." The elderly man clasped his hands together, rimmed glasses sliding down his nose. "I don't know why Marilyn would put me in charge of the cake."

"Because all you had to do was place the order with me." Ginny smiled, observing the four layered wedding cake. With a quick spell, she boxed the cake, levitating it onto the counter. "Here you are. Tell Eva I am so happy for her."

Mr. Simmons dropped the money on the counter. "What would I do without you, Ms. Weasley?"

"Marilyn would have your head." Ginny wiped the icing onto her apron. "Now, go on. And don't ruin the cake."

"Have a good day, Ms. Weasley."

Ginny didn't hear what he had said, too caught up in watching the young child running into the bakery. It would soon be six years since the day she had lost her child. The little girl giggled, hiding behind her mother's leg as she saw the multitude of strangers in the small bakery. The sight brought sadness into Ginny's heart, which was soon put to rest as the mother of the child approached the counter.

"Hi, how may I help you?"

"I'll have a blueberry muffin," the lady said.

"And what would you like, sweetie?" asked Ginny, smiling at the young girl.

"A double fudge chocolate cupcake."

"That's a lot of chocolate. Are you sure you can handle it?"

"Yes," the little girl said, proudly.

Ginny packaged the two orders, collecting the money. Once the little girl walked away, she slumped down to the counter, a feeling of remorse filling her. Almost six years had passed and she couldn't get over the fact that her child had died. A hand reached to her stomach as she thought of what she had heard in the hospital room. She was sure there was a cry. But according to her mother, she was hearing what she wanted to hear.

"Thanks, Ginny."

"See you at lunch, Marla." Ginny waved to the brown haired girl, noticing the bakery was empty.

Ginny waved her wand at the tables in the room, watching as they sparkled and shined. Not having much to do, she took a seat at one of the tables, opening the latest copy of the Daily Prophet, which she had special ordered. She saw another announcement for Draco Malfoy's daughter's birthday. The sight of him with the small girl caused a small pang in her chest. Whoever the woman was that got him to consent to having a child, she certainly must have been something wonderful. He had never responded to her letter about having a child.

She wished the pictures would be in color just so she could see what the girl looked like. The little girl looked to be about five or six years old. Maybe he had gotten someone else pregnant as well. She wished she knew who the mother of the child was. But according to the earlier reports in the Daily Prophet. The mother had passed on while giving birth. The story had brought tears to Ginny's eyes the morning she read it. She had not had a job at that time. So, she wallowed in her own self-pity, drinking bottles of wine and Firewhisky.

She turned the page, seeing a picture of Harry. He had gone on to marry Cho Chang. She had been surprised to receive the invitation. However, she had not gone. Relations between her and Harry were strained at best. When he had found out about the pregnancy, he had pulled away from her completely. He, along with her family, had practically disowned her, refusing to speak with her. She had even missed their weddings, Ron to Lavender, Charlie to Hermione, surprisingly, George to Angelina, and Percy to Penelope.

Of course, over the years her relationship had improved immensely with her family. All her brothers were speaking to her once again. She would never forget the night they had all come to her cottage. It had been a stormy night. And she was up repairing the leaky holes in the roof. They had all tumbled out her fireplace, guilty expressions on their face. She knew they must have been feeling guilt over the way they treated her. So, she made up with them. The only people she couldn't make up with were her friends.

Her mother had told her that it would be best for her to start over completely. She had been cut off from her friends for such a long time. That she doubted they would accept her back in her life. Another day of wallowing in self-pity had been when she saw the wedding announcement for Luna Lovegood and Blaise Zabini, which had come as a complete and total shock to Ginny.

Contrary to popular belief, she hadn't thought Luna was crazy. Luna happened to be her only other true friend outside of the trio. Her life before moving to Pennsylvania had been truly sad and depressing. Perhaps she had made the right decision leaving it all behind, although, it still hurt when she had seen the birthing announcement for Xavier Zabini.

"Ms. Weasley?"

"That's me." Ginny looked up from her paper. "Can I help you?"

"My name is Healer Jenkins." The woman stepped into the bakery, a look of curiosity on her face. "You sent a letter to me a few years ago. I was sorting through some mail from years back and came across it."

"Yes," Ginny said, furrowing her eyebrows. "I had to thank you for what you had done. No matter what the outcome was. I still had to thank you."

"Right, but—"

"I hope this isn't rude. But I really am in no mood to talk about that time in my life." Ginny sighed, her eyes landing on the picture of Draco with his daughter. "It brings up too many old memories."

"But, Ms. Weasley," Healer Jenkins began.

Ginny held her hand up, moving behind the counter. "Here. Have a cake for your troubles. It's a town favorite, pineapple upside down cake."

"Thank you." Healer Jenkins took the neatly wrapped box, a pained expression on her face. "Ms. Weasley, you must listen."

"I'm sorry, Healer Jenkins." Ginny closed her eyes, opening them once more. "I hope the cake makes up for your long journey. If you would excuse me, I have a lot of work to get to."

"Of course, Ms. Weasley," Healer Jenkins said, turning away. Before she walked out the door, she looked back at the red-head. "I will be staying at the Sunshine Inn down the road. If you become curious, I beg that you come and see me."

"Have a safe trip back, Healer Jenkins."

Ginny watched as the woman exited the bakery, curiosity overtaking her. Perhaps she should have listened to the Healer. There had to be a reason why the Healer came halfway across the world to see her. It couldn't just be to apologize or show concern for Ginny's situation. There was some underlying reason, which far excelled any of that. Ginny bit her lip.

Finally deciding, Ginny removed her apron, taking her handbag from the cupboard in the back. She stuck her arms in her coat, thinking that she could catch the Healer before she got too far. She slung her handbag strap over her shoulder, buttoning the buttons on her coat as she did. She waved the wand at the room, making sure the counters sparkled before moving towards the door.

However, as she did, the door opened. "I'm sorry. I'm closing early for today."

"Weasley?"


	3. Strawberry Cupcake with Sprinkles

Thank you for the reviews. I enjoy the comments. And I hope you all enjoy the quick update. I'm trying to get out new chapters as soon as possible.

I'm as excited to write this as you are to read it.

Disclaimer: All things from the Potter Universe belong to J.K Rowling, Warner Brothers, Scholastic etc. I am not earning any money from writing this story. I just like messing with the characters.

* * *

Ginny froze, grey eyes piercing her very soul. She had never thought this day would come. The thought of seeing him walk into her little bakery had never crossed her mind. She had seen English wizards come here before and order cakes and such. Her confectionary goods had become quite known across the world, a little thought that made her happy. But she never thought that Draco Malfoy would be standing in the doorway of her bakery.

"Draco, what is the hold up?" Narcissa shoved her son, lightly, through the door. "Serena very nearly hurt herself running into you."

"Father, what's wrong?"

Narcissa followed her son's eyes sight, a gasp escaping her. "Merlin, she's—"

"You filthy little wen—"

"Draco," Narcissa admonished. "Serena is right here."

Ginny looked from mother to son, gaze finally landing on the little girl. The first thing she noticed was the little girl's soft grey eyes, the eyes which reminded Ginny of her father. The next thing was the red hair, light blonde highlights spread throughout. Ginny gasped, her mind thrown into overdrive. This little child was the perfect mix of Draco and her. This child looked like her. Her baby wasn't dead.

"Oh dear, she's going over," Narcissa exclaimed. She slapped her son's arm. "Draco."

Draco watched her fall back onto the floor. "What? It's nothing she doesn't deserve."

"Father, who is she?" Serena hugged her father's leg, fear in her eyes. "Is she dead?"

"Draco, you're frightening the living daylights of your daughter." Narcissa gathered the young girl in her arms. "Serena and I are going to explore this little town. I garner we should make a reservation at the local inn."

"We're leaving, Mother." Draco shook his head. "We're not staying here."

"Draco, she fainted," Narcissa whispered. "I think you're missing something."

"She's good at acting," Draco replied. In that moment, he saw his daughter's scared face. "Serena, are you alright?"

Serena broke down in tears. "That's my mum. Isn't it?"

"Serena," Draco said, pained. "It's not as simple as that."

"You killed her!"

Draco stiffened; the hatred lacing his daughter's voice hurt him worse than the Cruciatus curse. The way she turned to his mother for comfort rather than him was worse than death itself. He closed his eyes, keeping his breathing as calm as possible. He had to find out the truth behind it all. Not for his sake but for his daughter's.

"Mother, I will meet you two at the Manor tonight." Draco placed a kiss on his daughter's forehead. "I'm going to have a chat with her, Serena. She isn't dead."

Serena sniffled, opening one eye. "She isn't?"

"No," Draco said. "She was overwhelmed at seeing you. She hasn't seen you since birth. She must have fainted when she realized who you were."

"Will she be okay?"

"She'll be fine."

"But why did you tell me she was dead?" asked Serena.

"I'll explain later, Serena." Draco stepped over Ginny's still form, nicking a cupcake from the glass display. He walked back to Serena, handing her the cupcake. "Here you are."

Serena smiled, happily. "Thank you, Father."

"Go with your grandmother." Draco ruffled her hair. "We'll have this all sorted out by dinner time."

Draco sat in a chair, observing the mother of his child as the door to the bakery closed. She had changed. Her red hair had been shorter when he had last seen her. Now, it was long to her waist, soft and wavy. Her face was fuller as was her body. He could see a few of her curves through her coat. Her legs were definitely still as long and attractive as he had remembered them.

He stood from the chair, crouching over her, his wand at the ready. "Ennervate."

Ginny groaned, hands flying to the back of her head as she sat up. But her memory flew back to her in that moment, her eyes popping open. Once again, she found herself face to face with Draco Malfoy. His eyes showed fury, which Ginny found to be peculiar. She was the one who should be furious. He had her baby. He had stolen her child from her.

"You're really a git, Malfoy." Ginny stood, bending over as her vision swam.

"I wouldn't move so fast if I were you." Draco got to his feet, shaking his head. "That's a nasty little bump you had. I wouldn't be surprised if you had a concussion."

Ginny held onto the table for support, the room spinning around her. "You took my baby from me. How could you? And then you have the nerve to come in here, pretending that everything is alright?"

The shouting had made her head pound more than it had originally. She held a hand to her forehead as if touching her forehead would stop the drummers from playing inside her head. Unfortunately, it did not. Instead, she collapsed in the closest seat. A frustrated groan left her lips, thoughts of this being both embarrassing and a hindrance, flittering through her head.

"Me? I took your child from you?" Draco's face contorted into anger, rapidly. "You really are filth. Like I would sink to the level of taking a little girl from her mother? I, unlike you, have moral ethics."

"That's great," Ginny yelled, eyes meeting his once more. "A Malfoy is talking to me about moral ethics. It's snowing in hell."

"I should have left you unconscious on the floor." Draco sneered. "What kind of person leaves their child outside in the middle of the night? What person lets their daughter and friends think their dead? It's a good thing you're not a mother."

"I'm not a mother because you stole my child." Ginny paused, her eyes falling to the wooden floors. "Wait. What are you talking about? I never let anyone think I'm dead. You're the one who must have blackmailed my family to tell me it was a stillbirth."

"Me, blackmail your family?" Draco scoffed. "Think before you speak, Weasley. Your family could have had me in Azkaban in minutes if I even tried. My family wasn't exactly trustworthy at the time."

"So, you didn't steal her?" Ginny was confused. Her head was pounding. The room was spinning. Her daughter was alive. None of it made sense. "I don't feel so good."

Draco wrinkled his nose in disgust as Ginny turned away to retch on the floor. He was having a hard time wrapping his head around what Ginny was telling him. However, he had the decency to keep his stomach contents in his stomach rather than spewing it all over the floor. Then again, it was her floor. She would have to clean it.

"Sorry." Ginny flicked her wand at the mess, casting a freshening charm on her mouth. "It's all a bit much to take in. My baby is alive. My little girl is turning six. And you didn't steal her. So, why did Mum tell me it was a stillbirth?"

"Weasley, I don't have the time to solve your family problems," Draco spat. "Unlike you, I have a little girl to take care of."

"Wait!" Ginny began panicking. "What do you mean unlike me? You're not going to let me see her?"

"I can't risk having my daughter in a family like yours, Weasley," Draco said flatly. "Your family was willing to leave a baby to face the dangers of a rainy night. I can't have her anywhere near that kind of environment."

"But she's my baby," Ginny cried. "You can't keep her from me."

"I'm a father, Weasley. I do what's best for my daughter."

Ginny sobbed. "My family has kept me from my daughter for six years. Don't let them keep me from her again. I've been living my life these past few years, feeling empty. I was devastated for two years after her birth. I thought she was dead. Every little girl that walks through that door stabs a knife in my heart. I wouldn't be able to go on living knowing she's out there."

"Listen—"

"Please, Draco. Don't let my family tear away the most important thing in my life."

Draco was shocked that she had used his first name. It was the first time she had used his name since the night they had conceived Serena. That alone caught his attention. Her words lingered in his head. It would be cruel of him to take Serena out of her life again, especially when she had nothing to do with the abandonment in the first place. However, he couldn't stand to see this woman come into Serena's life and hurt her.

"Weasley, I get it. Really, I do." Draco talked in soft tones as if speaking to Serena. "I don't think I'm cruel enough to take her out of your life. And I certainly cannot deny Serena her mother when she's seen you."

Ginny bit her lip, a smile appearing on her face. "Ginny. Please. Call me Ginny."

"Serena is one of the most important things in my life," Draco admitted. "I can't have you hurting her."

Ginny threw herself at him, squeezing tight. "Thank you so much. I won't hurt her. I can't hurt her. I appreciate this chance you're giving me."

If Malfoys blushed, Draco would be pink. "Let me go, Weasley."

"Call me Ginny," Ginny said, stepping back. "We have a daughter."

"We do."

Ginny looked at the clock, hanging on the wall behind the counter. "Listen. It's lunchtime. I don't know about you. But all this talk and fainting made me quite hungry."

"Did you have somewhere in mind?"

"It's right around the corner." Ginny grabbed her handbag from the floor. "It'll be my treat."

"It would be bad manners for me to allow you to pay," Draco said haughtily.

Ginny opened the door to the bakery as she flipped the open sign to close. "Well, I'm guessing you have no American money. So, you have no choice."

Draco said nothing. Instead, he followed her down the street, which looked nothing like Diagon Alley. There was a road, muggle cars driving along. If he hadn't seen a witch performing a spell on herself, Draco would have assumed they were in a muggle neighbourhood. America was nothing like England.

"I've gotten used to it." Ginny broke through his thoughts. "I couldn't imagine why wizards and witches would use cars instead of Apparating or using the Floo network."

"Did you ever find out why?"

"No," Ginny said, shaking her head. "But after spending six years here, I've grown accustomed to it. I think America is more modernized than home."

Ginny stopped outside a small cafe, thanking the man who held the door open for her as he walked out. It wasn't a fancy place by any means. It was more like the Leaky Cauldron than anything else. There were booths all around the room, small tables set up in the centre. There was no hostess. So, Ginny and Draco chose a booth in the back, welcoming the privacy.

"Lou, can I get two orders of fish and chips?"

The man behind the counter winked at Ginny. "Bringing dates here to make me jealous?"

"Are you the jealous type, Lou?"

"Nah," Lou said. "What do you want to drink?"

Ginny stared at Draco. "What would you like?"

"Alcohol," Draco muttered.

"I will have a glass of red wine. He will have your best bottle of Firewhisky."

"Coming right up," Lou said.

Ginny clasped her hands together, awkward silence washing over Draco and her. There were too many things to say. She had so many things going on in her head. Her mother and father had lied to her. She began to wonder if her whole family was in on the ridiculous plan. The thought got her blood boiling, her fingers biting into her skin as she clenched her fists.

"Serena looks like that when she gets mad." Draco settled back in his seat, a glass of Firewhisky finding its way to the table. "She bites her lip too."

Ginny toyed with the stem of her wine glass. "I can't believe my mum would do this to me. When I was pregnant, she was so attentive. She told me I could keep the baby. She had me decorate a nursery, my brother's old room. Why would she lie to me?"

"I don't know." Draco shrugged. He smirked. "All those years at Hogwarts, you and your brothers thought you were so much better than me and my family. Yet, my mother would never do something like that to me."

Ginny sighed. "You could call my mum and dad the most deceitful people on earth. I couldn't disagree with you."

"What are you going to do?"

"Who knows?" Ginny observed the small cafe they were in. "Pennsylvania has become my home. But I would do anything to be close to my daughter."

"I was talking about your family," Draco said, agitated. He wanted to throttle Molly and Arthur Weasley. "I could kill them for doing what they did to Serena. We found Serena that night by chance. Father had an argument with Mother. She went running out in the rain. And she heard crying."

"She could have caught pneumonia or died!" Ginny held her hand to her chest, eyes brimming with tears. "How could Mum do something like that?"

"Sometimes, a family member will do even the craziest of things to protect their family." Draco spun his glass around on the table. "I wouldn't consider what your family did an act of protection though."

"Neither would I," Ginny said. She eased her elbows off the table as Lou put down the two plates of food. "Thanks, Lou."

"No problem, Ginny."

Ginny stared at her food, a puzzled expression on her face. "Why did you think I was dead?"

"They left a letter with Serena. It said that you had died during the birth." Draco remembered that night clearly. He had felt guilt upon hearing that Ginny had died. Anger and frustration had soon followed. "They left me with the day she was born. That was it."

"Does everyone think I'm dead?"

"Blaise and Luna think you're dead. So, does my father," Draco said. "I always found it odd that there was nothing in the Daily Prophet about your death. And Luna was depressed when she found out she couldn't go to your funeral."

"They told Luna I was dead?"

"She went to your house," Draco said. "Your mother was apparently a good actor. Because Luna said she cried throughout the entire tale of you giving birth."

Ginny avoided answering by biting into a piece of her fish. She would make sure that the Weasley family paid for everything they did. If it was the last thing she did, she would make sure they suffered. The Weasleys may have forgotten about her temper. But she would be more than happy to remind them. In minutes, plans began formulating in her head.

"Serena does that face when she is up to something naughty." Draco sipped his Firewhisky. "I suppose revenge is on your mind."

"Yes." Ginny tilted her head to the side. "What's she like?"

"Serena?"

"No, your mother," Ginny said, wryly.

"Cunning and manipulative," Draco said, chuckling. "She has everyone around her wrapped around her finger. Anything she wants, she gets."

"She sounds like a terror," Ginny exclaimed.

"Not at all," Draco said, swirling the contents in his glass. "She's well-mannered, a trait she received from my mother. She's bossy. I think she gets that from you. You should see the way she commands the Falcons."

"I read somewhere that you were coaching them," Ginny said.

"A benefit of buying the team," Draco said, smirking. "Serena certainly loves being out on the Quidditch field."

"Does she?"

"My players are scared of her. She stomps, yells, and throws things whenever she comes to the practices." Draco's eyes lit up as he talked of his little girl. "I had to punish her a little while ago for almost causing a catastrophic accident. I like to believe she gets her troublemaking gene from you."

"You were just as troublesome as me, if not more, when we were at Hogwart's. I heard about the little stunts you used to pull on Harry and Ron." Ginny sat back in the booth. "Let's not forget the ones you used to pull on me."

"You hexed me," Draco said.

"This is a bad road to go down." Ginny sighed. "I don't want to bring up anything too, sensitive."

"You're right."

"When can I meet her?"

Draco stiffened. "I don't want to rush things. I'd rather explain it to her first."

Ginny paused before speaking. "You're a good father, Draco."

"I don't have a choice," Draco said, solemnly.

With the solemn mood that had fallen, Ginny felt it was time to go. She withdrew the right amount of money from her bag. Draco watched her curiously as she dropped the money on the table. He had never seen money in paper form before. It was a strange revelation.

Ginny walked outside, stopping to stare at the cars passing. "I'm going to come home. I have to deal with my family. I don't even know if I can call them family."

Draco stuffed his hands in his pocket. "I'll talk to Serena. If she wants to meet with you, I'll owl you."

"I'll be staying at the Leaky Cauldron." Her thoughts shifted to her bakery. "Do you think a bakery would do well in Diagon Alley?"

"I wouldn't know."

"That's that then." Ginny crossed her arms, the corners of her mouth turning up. "I feel like a broken record, thanking you. But I know that you could have kept Serena from me. And I'm glad you didn't. So, thank you."

"Bye, Ginny."

* * *

It had taken her a day to get her things together. She had closed the bakery down without much trouble. She went into the bakery late at night, clearing the place out. They would read the little letter she left on the door. She was the only one working at the bakery. So, there was no one to fire. She would go back and take care of things at home. In the meantime, a real estate agent would be working on selling the little shop. She had thought of selling the cottage as well. But she couldn't bring herself to do it.

Over the years, she had fixed the little place, making it liveable and beautiful. There was a flower garden, vines running up the cottage walls and no cracks in the windows. She had worked for weeks trying to fix the place up alone. It would be her little gem. If she needed a place to hide in the future, she could always come back.

Ginny closed the last box, placing it on top of a stack of boxes. Her cottage was all packed up. She had left all the furniture. The only things she had packed up were her clothes and memorabilia. Pictures and tokens she had collected while living in Pennsylvania were neatly packed away in boxes. Her new life had been packed in boxes, waiting to be brought to a new home.

She put her hands on her hips. "It's time to take care of business."

The last bit of her Floo powder was resting on top of the mantle. She pocketed the suitcases, which had the clothes she would need. She had decided to bring only the necessities at first. She would get the rest of the things at a later time. For now, all she needed was clothes. She had owled Tom, the barkeep, about getting a room for two weeks.

Tossing the Floo powder in the fireplace, she yelled, "The Burrow, Ottery St. Catchpole."


	4. Triple Chocolate Fudge Brownies

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Harry Potter Universe. Nor am I earning any money from writing this.

I've noticed that a lot of you wanted more shock at Serena being alive. And when I first wrote it, Ginny was completely shocked. However, I made the shock delayed just so that she could take anger out on Mrs. Weasley as you will see.

* * *

The Weasley matriarch busied herself, knitting a sweater for her eldest son. She would have to start now in order to be done by Christmas. Though the Christmas season was eight months away, it never hurt to be prepared. Besides, she had nothing else to do with her time. There were no grandchildren to take care of this weekend. No, it was just her and her husband. But Arthur was busy in his shed, which left Molly to her own devices.

The sound of someone coughing in her fireplace sent excitement running through her. Perhaps one of her children had decided to visit after all. She welcomed the distraction that her children or grandchildren might bring her. Her day would be boring without someone to keep her company. However, as she looked up and stared into those familiar brown eyes, panic invaded her mind.

Molly Weasley had not seen her daughter in a little over four years. The impromptu visit she had given her daughter years ago had shaken her to the core. Her daughter had been downing bottles of Firewhisky, wine, muggle whiskey; basically, anything with alcohol had sufficed. The sight of her daughter face down on a wooden floor, tears of depression and sadness flowing down her face, was one Molly could not forget. It had been too much. Now, though, her daughter stood tall in front of her, wiping soot from her clothes.

"Hello, Mum."

"Ginny," Molly exclaimed, hiding her alarm behind a mask of happiness. "It's good to see you. But, if you don't mind me asking, what brings you home?"

"No reason," Ginny said, the calmness in her voice creating a deception of utter happiness. "Actually, that's a lie."

"Oh, so you have a reason?"

"Yes," Ginny admitted. "I've decided to move back home."

"What?" Fear gripped Molly in its hands, a feeling of foreboding washing over the mother of seven. She had raised Ginny. And she knew that her daughter would not just decide to move home for no reason. "I thought you were happy."

"I was." Ginny crossed her arms, a look that would make Voldemort run in fright being shot in Molly's direction. "That is until I got a visit."

"A visit from who, dear?" Molly shifted her feet, not missing Ginny's anger. "You look upset. Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Well, the bakery has been doing quite successful lately. I've had people from all parts of America come for my treats. I even have had some people come all the way from here to order my baked goods." Ginny took to pacing the room, a short laugh escaping her small frame. "And last week, a boy, actually, I should say man, walked into my shop. You remember Draco Malfoy. Don't you, Mum?"

"How could I forget?" The slight shakiness in Molly's voice did not go unnoticed.

"Ginny? You're home!"

Ginny spun around, arms flying at her to embrace her in a hug. She hadn't expected to see any of her brothers around. Though, it did not surprise her. After Fred's death, her family had tried its hardest to stay as tight knit as possible. The only person who had not been included in the family closeness was Ginny. Her mother had stayed away from her for years, her father and brothers being her only visitors. Ginny had asked about her mother time and time again, receiving the same answers. It was usually about her having to look after her grandchildren.

"Hi, Charlie," Ginny said flatly.

"You don't sound so happy." Charlie stepped back from her, his arm staying around her shoulder. "Is everything alright?"

"Why don't you have a seat, Charlie?" Ginny motioned to where her mother sat. It would be a good time to gauge whether or not her brothers knew. "I was about to tell Mum an interesting story."

Charlie shrugged. "Hermione will understand."

"I'm sure she will." Ginny grinned like a Cheshire cat. "Where were we, Mum? Oh right, Draco Malfoy."

"The bloke who knocked you up and took no responsibility?" asked Charlie.

"That's what I thought too, Charlie," Ginny said. "But, you see, he has a daughter."

"I heard. Didn't her mother die?" Charlie shook his head. "Poor thing, growing up with that bastard as a father must not be fun."

"The thing is her mother isn't dead." Ginny clapped her hands together. "Isn't that right, Mum?"

"Ginny, your father and I did what we thought was best," Molly explained, gaining her motherly tone. "I will not say that it was wrong. Because I believe it was the right thing to do."

"You're insane," Ginny yelled.

"What's going on?" Arthur Weasley walked in, wiping his hands on a cloth. "Ginny, what are you doing home?"

"Join the discussion, Dad." The title in which she called him held venom and hatred. "We were on the part where you took my daughter from me and told me she was dead."

"What?" Charlie's expression of confusion would have been hilarious at any other time. "Mum said that your baby died. You had a stillbirth. Isn't that why you left?"

"It is why I left," Ginny agreed. "However, it isn't the truth. Apparently, my parents thought it would be best to tell me my child was dead. They thought it was best to let me be depressed and wallow in my own self-pity. They left my daughter outside in the rain on the night she was born. The sight of you sickens me."

"That's impossible." Charlie refused to believe his parents were capable of such an act. "I would have known."

"Well, I thought I would have known my daughter was alive all these years," Ginny spat. "But I was wrong. You told him I was dead. You told Luna, my best friend, that I had died. You made a little girl suffer without her mother. You almost ruined any chance I had of seeing her."

"And rightly so," Molly yelled. "You had a chance at a new life, Ginny. Don't you see that? Why would you want to get involved with that boy and his spawn?"

The moment the words left her mouth, Molly was blasted across the room. Ginny stood with her wand outstretched, her body shaking. The room became a flurry of action as the two men chose their sides. Charlie ran to Ginny, holding her trembling form, helping her lower her wand. While Arthur moved to his wife, checking to make sure that she was alright.

"That child is my spawn too," Ginny said, her voice quivering. "I loved you as a daughter would a mother. You took that chance away from my daughter. She's never had a mother."

"You could have killed me." Fury took over Molly. "How would you feel if you killed your mother over some child? I was in my right to protect you, Ginny."

"No. You weren't." Charlie was the one who spoke. "Ginny was eighteen when she gave birth. She was a legal adult."

"The paper you made me sign," Ginny whispered, eyes widening. "You knew I wouldn't be in any state to think after you broke the news."

Molly held a hand to the bleeding wound on her forehead. "You wouldn't have seen reason, Ginny. Don't you see? I gave you a life, Ginny. I gave it to you. I made sure you had a chance to live your dreams."

"You are truly sick," Ginny said. "There is something wrong with you if you think that what you did was right."

"Ginny," Arthur pleaded. "You're right. We should have never done what we did. And I should have told you earlier. But what's done is done. It's in the past."

"Don't you dare, Arthur Weasley," Molly commanded. "Stand by your decision."

"It was your decision, Molly." Arthur rubbed the tiredness out of his eyes. "I had trouble sleeping at nights thinking about what we had done, Ginny. I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry."

"We've visited Ginny so many times, Dad." Charlie held onto his sister as if letting go would mean she would disappear from his life forever. "You could have told her. You could have done something."

"Her name is Serena," Ginny whispered. "And she's beautiful. I am happy that I will never have to introduce her to you. You will never see my daughter or me again."

"Ginny." Arthur reached out to his daughter, dropping his hand when she turned her head away. "I cannot stand to lose you again."

"You should have thought about that six years ago." Ginny's eyes landed on her mother. "It hurts me to see that you feel no remorse."

"I will not apologize." Molly held her head high, blood trickling down her face. "I did what was best for my daughter. No one can tell me otherwise."

Ginny laughed, all humour gone from her voice. "You're deranged, seriously deranged. How could you think what you did was right? It was immoral and depraved. I almost killed myself. Did you know that?"

Molly's eyes widened.

"I slit my wrists with a knife, Mum." Ginny noted the look of surprise flit over Molly's face. "I almost succeeded too. If Hermione hadn't decided to drop in that night, I wouldn't be standing here today."

"She never told me that," Charlie said softly.

"I asked her to keep it to herself," Ginny replied. "And that wasn't the first time. I'd also tried to turn my wand on myself. But apparently I didn't have enough hatred in me. Right now, though, is another story."

"Ginny, we should go," Charlie urged. "You don't want to do anything too rash."

"Don't I, Charlie?" Ginny's eyes were empty. "These people took my happiness away from me. They deserve whatever they get."

She raised her wand once more, her eyes firmly on her mother. With the hatred that coursed through her body, the killing curse would be an easy attempt. However, she couldn't bring herself to do it. Not with Charlie by her side and her father staring at her as if he wouldn't blame her for doing it. The feat was impossible. Instead, she settled on the Bat Bogey Hex, the spell a little more childish than she would have liked. But it got the job done.

"Let's go to my place, Gin."

Ginny wrapped her arms around her brother, allowing him to take her away. Shock had overcome her. Her mother had acted so unlike herself. The way she defended her actions made Ginny want to vomit. Luckily, she had not eaten that day because she knew she would be travelling internationally.

* * *

"She's been like that all day." Hermione stood in the doorway of her guest room. "I don't know what to do."

Ron peeked over Hermione's shoulder, a sense of sadness hitting him at the sight of his sister curled up in the middle of the bed. "We're waiting on Bill."

"Maybe it isn't such a good idea for you all to go speak with her." Hermione walked downstairs to the living room where the rest of the Weasley men were conversing. "I think maybe one of you should go."

"The only way any of us can deal with her is together," Charlie said. He held his arms open so his wife could come and sit on his lap, her presence comforting him. "I never thought that something like this could happen."

"I always thought Malfoy just had a thing for red-heads. I figured he slept with another red-head and had a kid." George tilted his head, a smile on his face. "This is the part where Fred would say Malfoy had a red-head fetish."

"That's why he used to argue with us at school," Ron said, chuckling. "It turned him on."

Despite themselves, the four brothers laughed. The small moment of happiness managed to lift the spirits of the room, talk of new things beginning to filter into the conversation. Penelope was pregnant. Eva, Ron's daughter, had said her first word. And George was planning on opening a shop in Hogsmeade. The conversation, which Bill walked in, made everything seem normal, if only for a moment.

"We're all here then." Charlie slapped Bill on the back. "You're the eldest."

"I'm getting too old for family reunions." Bill sighed. "How long's it been now since the incident?"

"Six years," Charlie answered. "Ginny said Serena, that's the daughter's name, is turning six in a few days."

"I can't help but to feel this is our fault," Ron said. "We should have been there. Mum would have never gotten away with something like that while we were around."

"Can't fix the past, brother dear," George said.

"Now we just have to make sure she's alright," Bill said.

"Penelope said we should take it slowly." Percy adjusted his glasses. "Don't startle her."

"You shouldn't go in then, Perce." George grinned. "Your face might scare her. If not, your pompous attitude would do the trick."

Percy huffed. "You haven't said anything new, George."

"Enough," Bill said, cutting through the sibling argument. "We've got our brotherly duties to perform."

The five brothers made their way upstairs, a nervous Hermione following them. It had been four years since she had broken things off with Ron and one since she had been married to Charlie. Fate had put it that she would be in the Weasley family. However, it was not how she had initially thought. She had envisioned being the one married to Ron, having his children. Instead, she was married to Charlie, one month pregnant with his child, a fact that Charlie did not know about as of yet.

"Ginny?"

Ginny stirred on the bed, her eyes shifting to the group in her doorway. "She's alive."

"We know." Bill was the first to walk in the room and take a seat on the bed. He brushed his sister's hair out of her face, noticing how much older she had gotten. "I'm sorry Ginny. If we had known, I would have told you."

Ginny turned to face the rest of her brothers. "You all don't have to stand there and be so awkward."

George laughed. "It's going to be good having you back, Ginny."

"About that," Ginny muttered. "Does anyone have some extra room for me to stay?"

"You can stay here, Ginny," Hermione suggested excitedly. "We have this room free and another guest room down the hall."

"Thanks, Hermione." Ginny looked at her old friend with mixed emotions. "Thank you, all of you. I know you would have told me if you knew. I'm not mad at any of you. I'm just mad at Mum and Dad."

"We are too, Ginny," Ron said, joining Bill and Ginny on the bed. "Charlie told us what you did to them. I wish we had been there to see it. If I remember, you were amazing with a wand."

Ginny started crying. "Thanks, Ron."

"Don't cry," George whined. "I hate when girls cry."

"Stop being insensitive," Hermione whispered, furiously. "Ginny, do you need anything?"

"No," Ginny mumbled, sniffling. "I just can't believe she's been alive all these years. I feel like I've been in a state of constant shock over the past week."

"Well, all you can do now is get your life started again." Hermione smiled, walking in the room. "You should try getting in touch with all your friends again like Luna and even Harry."

"I don't think Harry wants to see me." Ginny sat up in the bed, eyes red from crying. "I think he feels I betrayed him."

"Nonsense," Hermione said. "He was actually kind of upset you didn't come to the wedding. He's happy with Cho. Besides, you two were like Ron and me. It would have never worked out."

Ron snorted. "Thanks, Hermione."

"What?" Hermione rolled her eyes. "You and Lavender are happily married. I'm happy with Charlie. We're better off as friends or, rather, in-laws."

"I can't believe I missed your weddings because of Mum." Ginny shook her head. "I can't even think about that woman."

"Well don't," Hermione said. She took to commanding the room, seeing as how the siblings seemed to be in various states of shock. "You can come and make dessert. I'll whip up dinner. The rest of you can go get your wives and children. We'll have a party."

"She's so bossy," George commented. He sent Charlie an amused stare. "How do you live with her?"

"I like fighting her for the control," Charlie said, sending a wink in Hermione's direction. "Isn't that right, love?"

Hermione blushed. "Go and clear up the dining room, Charlie."

"Yes, love." Charlie placed a kiss on Hermione's forehead. "You heard the woman. Let's leave these two to do their gossiping."

Ginny giggled at the two and their antics. "If someone told me that you would end up married to Charlie, I would have slapped them. But you two look so happy together."

Hermione sat on the bed, crossing her legs under her. "We are happy, Ginny. And as your friend, I want to see you happy as well. How have you been?"

"I haven't tried to kill myself lately if that's what you mean." Ginny played with the hem of her shirt. "I don't know what to do with the knowledge of her being alive. I've gone on all these years thinking she's dead. But she isn't, Hermione. She's alive."

"Did you talk with Malfoy?"

"I asked to see her. And he said he has to speak with her first," Ginny explained. "You should see the way he looks when he talks about her. I would have never pegged him for the fatherly type."

"What did he think you were doing all these years?"

"He thought I was dead. They left him a letter saying I was dead." She quickly became angry again. "They even told Luna I was dead. I figured it must have been because she was married to Blaise. They knew that Draco and Blaise were good friends."

"It makes sense now," Hermione said. "Luna came up to Ron and me back when we were still dating. She asked Ron how he was dealing with the deaths. Ron and I just assumed she was talking about Fred and all the other people who died. We didn't think she was talking about you."

"How is she?" Ginny's face lit up with curiosity. "Do you see her much?"

"I saw her once or twice when she was pregnant. She was walking in Diagon Alley with Zabini. They looked happy. But there was something different about her." Hermione shrugged. "I chalked it up to her being pregnant."

"I've missed so much," Ginny moaned piteously. "How will I ever catch up?"

"Ginny, you can do it. You've always been headstrong." Hermione helped her up out of the bed, walking arm in arm with Ginny downstairs. "Now, I have a hankering for your triple chocolate fudge brownies."

"I'll see what I can do," Ginny replied with a smile. She rested her head on Hermione's shoulder. "Thanks, Hermione. And thank you for visiting me while I was in my social recluse. Other from my family, you were the only person who came to visit me."

"In Luna's defence, she thought you were dead," Hermione pointed out.

"I suppose." Ginny moved around the kitchen, grabbing the ingredients for her brownies. "You do have chocolate, right?"

Hermione searched through all her cupboards, letting out a sigh of frustration. "No."

"I can make vanilla bars," Ginny suggested. "It's not that big of a deal."

"I'm craving chocolate." Hermione groaned in frustration.

"Oh, is it that time of the month?" Ginny kept her voice low as the sound of the boys Apparating in could be heard. "I hate that."

"No," Hermione said with a glare. "You're almost as bad as the boys."

"What? It's natural for me to think that about you craving chocolates."

"I'm pregnant," Hermione whispered.

"You're what?"

Hermione gasped, looking at Charlie who stood in the doorway. "Charlie!"

"Uhm, I'm going to go get some stuff for the brownies." Ginny squeezed her friend's arm. "Is there a supermarket or store nearby?"

"There's a supermarket in town," Hermione muttered. "It's a short walk."

"I'll be back in a bit," Ginny said.

Ginny gave her brother a smile before going into the living room. She was greeted by a joyous greeting from several of the wives, Angelina and Lavender being the most excited. Fleur and Penelope gave her stilted hugs, happy smiles on their faces. It was the greeting she had expected. She had never truly gotten close to the two. Lavender and Angelina, on the other hand, had been at school with her. They were glad to see her.

"Ginny, meet Eva," Lavender said, holding the small girl on her hip. The little girl was beautiful with her short curly blonde hair and sparkling brown eyes. "Eva, this is your Aunt Ginny."

Ginny took the little girl in her arms, smiling at the nine-month old. "You are the most adorable baby. Can you say Aunt Ginny?"

Lavender frowned. "She only says Dada. I'm trying to get her to say Mama. But that isn't working out so well."

"She'll get it." A sad expression flitted over Ginny's face as she thought how she had missed this moment with her daughter. "I can already tell she'll be as smart as her Aunt."

"You must mean Hermione," Lavender joked, gathering her daughter in her arms.

"Funny," Ginny said wryly. She kneeled down on the floor, reaching out for the small boy hiding behind Angelina's legs. "You must be Fred."

"Hello," the little boy mumbled. His red hair fell in his face as he held onto his mother's legs.

"Aw, you're shy," Ginny said, laughing. "I'm your Aunt Ginny. I know you don't know me."

"Wait until he does get to know you," George said, coming behind his wife. "He won't let go of you."

"One more left," Ginny said, pointing to a little girl playing with her dolls. She had piercing blue eyes and light blonde hair, looking every bit like her mother. "You have to be little Jasmine."

"Yes I am," Jasmine said proudly. "I am six years old."

"You're a big girl." Ginny and Fleur had gone through their pregnancies at relatively the same time. Fleur had given birth three months earlier than Ginny, making Jasmine older than Serena. "I'm your Aunt Ginny."

"Nice to meet you," she said. "Would you like to play dolls with me?"

"Maybe later," Ginny responded, patting Jasmine's head. "I have to head into town. Hermione wants chocolate brownies. And she has no chocolate."

"I'll come." Bill clapped his hands together, coming to wrap his hands around Ginny's shoulders. "Can't have you walking into Wiltshire on your own, can we?"

"We're in Wiltshire?" Ginny smoothed the creases of her shirt out.

"Where'd you think we were, Gin?" George lifted Fred in his arms. "You didn't think Charlie still lived in Romania, did you?"

"Maybe," Ginny murmured. "No one told me any different."

"They opened a reserve here, a year ago," Ron explained. "Hermione had always wanted to move back here. But she knew Charlie had to be with the dragons. When the reserve opened, the two of them moved to Wiltshire."

"Oh," Ginny said softly. "Well, we better go into town. I have to start baking soon."

"Anyone else coming along for the trip?" asked Bill.

"I'll come." Ron kissed Lavender's cheek, placing a small kiss on Eva's forehead. "We'll be back soon."

"Can I come, Uncle Ron?" Fred waved his arms around, trying his best to reach Ron.

"Come here, you little bugger." Ron wrestled Fred out of George's arms. "Are you going to behave?"

"I promise, Uncle Ron."

"Well, let's go," Bill commanded.

The four Weasleys took off out the front door, passing the kitchen on the way. Ginny gave Bill and Ron a glare, making sure they would keep walking and not comment on Hermione and Charlie wrapped in each other's arms. The two seemed to have come to terms with the pregnancy. And they were celebrating, it seemed. It was a happy sight, a sight that kept a smile on Ginny's face as they walked down the road.

"How does it feel to be home?" Bill nudged Ginny in the shoulder.

Ginny wrapped her arms around herself, an indecisive look crossing her features. "I don't know."

"Oh you love it, Gin," Ron said as he shifted Fred from one hip to the other. "You get to be back with us, your nieces and nephew."

"I think that's what makes it so sad," Ginny said, linking arms with Bill. "I see all these kids. And I wonder why I had to miss my child's life. I missed all the good stages in her life. What's left now?"

"Tons of stuff," Bill said. "I bet she hasn't learned how to fly."

"She hasn't gone through the small things like her first crush or all those girly things," Ron commented.

"And she still has Hogwarts," Bill pointed out. "You haven't missed that."

"Yea but I only have five years with her before she goes off to Hogwart's." Ginny sighed. "And what happens if Draco doesn't let me see her as often as I want?"

"Have you talked to him about it?" asked Bill.

"I have," Ginny said. "He wants to talk to her first. If she responds well, he said he would owl me."

"He's always been an evil git," Ron muttered. "I don't know what you ever saw in him."

"In all honesty, Ron, he was convenient." Ginny laughed as both her brother's turned red instantaneously. "You should thank yourself for that one, Ron. I was depressed after you mentioned Fred while we were swimming in the lake. And he was there."

"Oh, bloody hell," Ron yelled to no one in particular. "I'm responsible for you shagging the ferret."

"Ron!" Ginny eyed Fred, who was staring at his uncle curiously. "You can't say that in front of kids."

"Uncle Ron, what's shagging?"

"You walked into that one," Bill said, tugging on his earring.

"Finally," Ginny exclaimed, the small town coming into sight. "I didn't want to walk anymore."

"Uncle Ron, what's shagging?" Fred continued questioning the red-head.

"It's something that people who are in love do." Ron set the little boy down on his feet while they explored the small town. "You're not supposed to talk about it, though."

"Oh," Fred said. "Mum and Dad are in love."

"Fred, would you like to go into that Quidditch over there with your uncles?" Ginny decided to put Ron out of his misery. "I bet Uncle Bill and Uncle Ron will buy you something nice."

"Okay," Fred said excitedly. "Come on, Uncle Bill!"

"Thanks, Gin," Ron muttered, his blush subsiding.

Ginny crossed her arms to ward off the cool spring air, laughter from the little children putting a smile on her face. It was odd how before children made her want to jump off a tall building. But now, the sight of the little girls skipping around, the boys chasing after them, put a grin on her face, happiness overtaking her. Ginny couldn't help but to laugh to herself as she stepped inside the market.

She made her way over to the baking ingredients, gathering together all the things she would need for her brownies, extra chocolates for Hermione, as well. As she perused the various different baking ingredients, including a particular brand of vanilla that Ginny had been dying to try in her cakes, the sound of a little girl squealing drew her attention.

"Serena Verity!"

"Grandfather, it's my mum."

Ginny couldn't believe her eyes. Standing in front of her was none other than Lucius Malfoy and her daughter, Serena Malfoy. It was shocking to see the two together, especially the way that the elder Malfoy held on to Serena, distrust evident in his eyes. Ginny knew if she made a move he didn't like, Lucius Malfoy would have his wand out in a flash.

"Ms. Weasley," Lucius said, barely hiding the disdain in his voice.

"Mr. Malfoy," Ginny responded. "How are you?"

"Fine," he said stiffly.

"Grandfather, let me go," Serena whined. She wiggled out of her grandfather's grip, glaring at him. "You're the lady from the bakery. You're my mum, right?"

Ginny looked to Lucius, hoping that perhaps he would steer her in the right direction. She didn't want to tell a story that would be better left for one of the Malfoys to tell. Furthermore, she didn't want to encroach on any of Draco's parental duties. Ginny was stepping into a muggle mine field. One wrong step and things could be blown apart, irreparable.

"Serena, why don't you find your grandmother?" Lucius gently guided Serena out of the aisle. "I'd like to have a word with Ms. Weasley."

"Yes, Grandfather," Serena replied sullenly. She took another look at her mother, squinting. "You're prettier in person, Mum."

"Thank you," Ginny mumbled, unsure of how to respond.

As Serena ran off, Lucius focused his cold stare on her. "I don't like you."

"Blunt and to the point," Ginny said wryly.

"I think what you did—"

Ginny held her hand up to stop him. "You think what my mum and dad did is deplorable, which I totally agree with you on. How could they do something like that to a little girl or me for that matter? You would think raising seven kids, my mum would have had a better knowledge of what's right for her children. But she didn't. Now, we're left in this sticky situation where you and your family hate me because of something my mother did."

"I believe my son went through the same exact situation while at school." Lucius smirked. "And now the tables have turned, haven't they, Ms. Weasley?"

"In all fairness, he did some of the things we blamed him for," Ginny pointed out. She gathered the ingredients in her arms, walking towards the elder Malfoy. "And before you go on thinking that I hated him back before I knew him. You're wrong. I didn't hate him until he tried to kill my brother. Before that, I considered him a misled child."

With those last words, Ginny left, leaving Lucius Malfoy in a state of shock. If anyone were to pass by, they would see the Malfoy patriarch look startled as if someone had jumped in front of him and yelled 'Boo,' which his granddaughter did do. Though, she stopped her antics the moment she saw the serious expression on her grandfather's face and the look of concern on her grandmother's face. Something had happened in the aisle, something her grandfather needed to think about.


	5. Chocolate Truffles

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Harry Potter Universe. And I am not earning money from this story.

This chapter is quite long. But it's turned out to be one of my favourites so far. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did.

* * *

The park was swarming with children and parents, the former running about like wild animals. The child-sized broomsticks zoomed across the designated flying spot, parents yelling at them to stop crashing into one another. The parents, despite having to yell at their children, seemed to be having a grand ole time, gossiping to the fellow parents about the new teacher who got fired from the day care because of an illicit affair with the owner. It was enough to make any Weasley, especially Ginny and George Weasley, laugh.

"That one over there said the owner was geeky looking." George pointed to a lady in a canary yellow hat. "I wonder if anyone told her it was rude to wear such outlandish things."

"When have you ever cared about what people wear, George?"

"Never," George said. "But I might have to shoot the bird on her hat to put it out of its misery."

"That's a bird?" Ginny squinted, taking a closer look at the hat in question. "I thought it was just a pile of feathers."

"No, it's a bird," George replied. "She has one in blue and purple."

"She has one in pink as well."

Ginny turned around, finding herself face to face with Draco Malfoy. Ginny was thankful she had chosen the spring dress she wore because of Draco's attire. His casual park clothes consisted of black slacks and a dark blue silk sweater. Serena, on the other hand, was decked out in her best clothes, it seemed. She wore a green dress with white lace and bows. It even included white lace gloves on her hands.

"Hello," Ginny said nervously. "Draco, Serena, this is my brother, George."

George shook hands with Draco and placed a kiss on Serena's hand. "Good to meet you."

"His son, Fred, wanted to come and play at the park," Ginny explained.

Awkwardness overcame the three adults, Serena oblivious to it all. No one had really thought of how the conversation would go when they all came face to face. So, they stood around in a small circle, staring at each other. It wasn't until Serena stomped her foot in irritation that any of the adults spoke up.

"Why did Grandmother make me wear this dress?"

"Serena," Draco warned.

Ginny hid a laugh behind her hand. "Well, you look very beautiful."

"But if we're only going to stand around in a park, why did I need to wear a dress?" Serena let go of her father's hand, crossing her arms. "I can't even go and play."

"Well, you're not here to play," Draco said.

"No one's talking," Serena whined. "Why can't I play?"

"I have an idea," Ginny said. "Why don't we go play on the swings? We can clean it to make sure your dress won't get dirty. And we can talk while you swing."

"Why couldn't you come up with that, Father?" Serena huffed. "I like Mother already. I knew I wouldn't think she was a good for nothing Weasley."

"Poisoning her mind, Malfoy?" George grinned, taking the barb in stride.

"My father said that," Draco confessed. "I can't poison her mind. She's old enough to make her own judgment."

Ginny sighed, following Serena to the swing set. There were only two children in the swing section of the park, the children who were too young to run around and play. That left a good many available swings, which left the choice of which swing to choose up to Serena. The little girl proved to be very indecisive as she walked from swing to swing with a complaint about why she couldn't choose that swing.

"This one," Serena declared.

Ginny flicked her wand, the seat becoming instantaneously clean. "There we go. Would you like to take off the gloves?"

"Yes, please," Serena said, handing her the lacy objects. "Can you push me?"

"Sure," Ginny said, moving behind the young girl. "Now, what should we talk about?"

"I liked the cupcake Daddy nicked for me," Serena complimented. "Did you bake it?"

"Yes," Ginny said, laughing at the fact that Draco had stolen something from her. "I bake a lot of things."

"Do you bake everything with chocolate? I love chocolate." Serena threw her head back as Ginny pushed her on the swing. "Daddy likes chocolate too. But he doesn't eat it much anymore. He said he has a reason. But he won't tell me."

"I'll see if I can figure it out for you." Ginny remembered Draco had liked chocolate. They had shared a box of chocolate after their sexual endeavour six years ago. He had loved it as much as she did. "Are you excited for your birthday party?"

"Grandmother said it's going to be the party of a century," Serena mimicked in a high voice. "I just don't want to wear the frilly dress she's gotten me."

"Why not?" asked Ginny. "I used to love wearing frilly dresses when I was younger. It always made me feel like a princess. I would think you would want to feel like a pretty princess on your birthday."

"You liked wearing frilly dresses?" Serena hopped off the swing, almost hurting herself in the process. "Didn't they itch?"

Ginny chuckled at the sight of the five-year-old with her hands on her hips. "Well, there's a spell for that."

"Grandmother said there wasn't," Serena said.

"Your grandmother may not have known." Ginny comforted the young girl who seemed to think her grandmother had lied to her. "She didn't have a girl. She had a boy. I don't think your dad complained about itching from dresses, do you?"

Serena giggled. "I don't think Daddy would wear a dress."

"Me either," Ginny whispered. "I'll tell your dad the spell. He can use it on you on the day of you birthday party."

"Aren't you coming?" The woeful look on Serena's face could make even the happiest person sad. "All the other girls will have their mothers there. Why can't I have mine?"

"It isn't as simple as me just showing up, Serena," Ginny explained. "I would need to get your father's permission. He would probably have to run it by your grandmother and grandfather. And at such short notice, it may not be possible."

"Serena, is something wrong?" Draco had seen the look that had crossed his daughter's face from across the park. His intention was to give Ginny and Serena some time alone while he, unfortunately, spoke with her brother and Fred, his son. However, upon seeing the look he considered the bane of his existence, he decided to come over. "Serena?"

"I want to go home," Serena mumbled, walking over to her father. "She's not my mother. My mother would want to come to my birthday party."

"Serena, go play on the swings," Draco ordered. "I have to speak with Weasley."  
"It's not that I don't want to," Ginny said, frustration evident in her tone of voice. She watched as the dejected girl sat on the swings, slowly swinging back and forth. "It's just that, I don't know if you, or your parents for that matter, would approve of me being there. I mean. Everyone thinks her mother is dead. And I'm not."

"Well, if your family hadn't done what they did, we wouldn't have that problem," Draco snapped.

"I understand that," Ginny replied, getting angrier by the minute. "I don't see why you need to continue bringing up the fact when I wholly agree with you. And, by the way, it wasn't my family. It was my parents. By saying family, you're including my brothers, who had nothing to do with it. They just thought you had a red-head fetish and shagged another red-head, who happened to get pregnant."

"As I recall, I wasn't the one who wanted to shag that night," Draco said, inching closer towards her. "So, if anything, you have a thing for blondes."

"Yes, Malfoy," Ginny replied venomously. "I took my clothes off and begged you to fuck me. But, if I remember correctly, you were an avid participant, especially on the second and third round. So, you cannot throw that in my face."

"What did you mean when you told my father that you didn't hate me before I tried to kill your brother?" The conversation quickly switched from one of anger to contemplation. "He can't seem to get it out of his head."

"I meant exactly what I said." Ginny crossed her arms, a glare still on her face. "I never hated you. I couldn't hate you. You never gave me a reason to hate you. Sure, there was the thing with the valentine but I quickly brushed that off. There were other more important things going on during my first year. But when we found out you were the one who almost killed Ron, well, things changed. You gave me a reason."

"If you hated me, why did you ask me that night?"

"Daddy, can we go?" Serena tugged on her father's sweater, interrupting the conversation he was having with Ginny. "I don't want to be here anymore."

Draco picked up Serena, a mask of indifference on his face. "The party is at the Manor tomorrow afternoon. It starts at four, cocktail attire. You may come early if you'd like."

Ginny was left standing in shock as Draco and Serena moved away. The young girl had a bright smile on her face, happy that she had managed to con her parents into doing exactly what she wanted.

* * *

The day after their meeting in the park, Ginny found herself standing in the lobby of Malfoy Manor. She decided she had never seen so much gold tinged marble in her life. The lavish golden decorations surrounded her, a smell of roses invading her nostrils. It was sweet and alluring, a scent which she never though the Malfoy Manor would smell like. She had pictured grey stone and a dank and mouldy smell.

She smoothed her pink and beige cocktail dress down, her nail snagging on the lace. She had taken out the best dress she owned. Unfortunately, it wasn't that great. In her time spent in Pennsylvania, she had never needed to own a fancy dress. The attire was not required for her day to day life. And with the short notice, she hadn't been able to go out and buy a dress.

"Can Belby help Miss?" A house-elf appeared with several forks in hand.

"Yes," Ginny said, noting the way the house elf was dressed in a little dress. "I'm here for the party."

"That's alright, Belby." Narcissa Malfoy swept down the stairs, an air of confidence and power surrounding her. Her stiletto clad feet clicked against the marble, her dress swishing around her knees. "I'll handle it. Go ahead and finish up setting the tables."

"Yes, Mistress," the house-elf said with a bow. But as the house-elf turned around, the fork hitched into the lace hem of her dress, the tell-tale sound of ripping permeating the air. The house-elf turned, surveying the damage with a look of horror on her face. "Belby is sorry, Miss. Belby will punish herself now."

"No, no," Ginny yelled. The words reminded her too much of the deceased Dobby. She observed the damage done to her dress. The hem of her dress had ripped completely, the dress reaching mid-calf. "I can fix it. I hope."

"Oh dear," Narcissa exclaimed, rushing down the last few stairs. A thoughtful expression crossed over her face as she looked at the ripped dress. "You know. I might have a dress in your size upstairs. Why don't you come with me?"

"Thank you. But that won't be necessary." Ginny checked her watch, eyes flashing to the fireplace. "I'll just pop back home, change, and be back in a flash."

"There's a little girl waiting for you upstairs," Narcissa said, grabbing Ginny's arm forcefully. "It's a simple thing to change upstairs in a dress I provide. Besides, I doubt you had two nice dresses."

Ginny didn't know if she should feel thankful or offended. She went with the latter. "I understand that you may all have strong distaste for me, but I will not be disrespected."

"Dear me," Narcissa said, outraged. "I never meant it like that, child. I simply meant that in your line of work, you probably didn't have very many cocktail events to go to."

"Oh," Ginny said sheepishly, a blush rising to her cheeks. "Sorry."

"No harm done." Narcissa led her down several halls before opening a set of white and gold double doors. "I understand there has always been animosity between the Weasleys and Malfoys. Though, the animosity did bring a child into this world. You'll have to tell me how that came to be one day. Draco is far too prudish to discuss it with his mother."

"Is he prudish?" Ginny stepped into the room, which was decked out in a beautiful rich green hue with cream trimmings. Her small heeled sandals sank into the plush carpet of the sitting room, the cool darkness of the room rushing over her. "This is a beautiful room."

"Thank you," Narcissa replied, walking through an open set of double doors. They entered the bedroom, the same colours assaulting their eyes. The beautiful cream coloured bed frame and silk bed hangings screamed rich and luxurious. "The closet is right here."

Ginny followed her through the bedroom, a door leading her to the largest closet she had ever seen in her life. Racks upon racks of clothing, shoes, hats and various other accessories, including gloves, lined the walls of the room, making Ginny gape in awe at its splendour. It was, perhaps, one of the most amazing things she had ever seen. Not being one for fashion, Ginny had to say the impressive collection of clothing would make any girl sigh in contentment, even the ones who didn't care for it.

"Here we are." Narcissa shifted through one end of the closet. "I bought a dress for myself a year and a half ago. The dreadful thing looked a lot nicer on the mannequin than it did me."

"Oh," Ginny said not sure how to respond. "That's awful?"

Narcissa removed a dress from the rack, holding it to Ginny's body. "Lucky for you, though. I think it'll look fantastic. You can go behind the screen and change. I'll find a pair of shoes."

"Okay." Ginny took the hanger Narcissa offered, going behind the screen hidden in a corner of the room. "The dress is amazing. I don't know if it'll fit."

"It will," Narcissa promised. "So, how did you and Draco end up doing the dirty deed?"

"Mother, are you talking to yourself?"

"Of course not," Narcissa said. She retrieved what she considered the perfect pair of shoes, hoping that Ginny was the same size. "I was speaking with Ms. Weasley in hopes that she would enlighten me on how you two happened to bring Serena into this world."

"Oh," Draco replied stiffly.

"Ms. Weasley, are you done yet?" Narcissa faced her son. "Ms. Weasley had a mishap. Actually, I should say, Belby had a mishap. She snagged forks in Ms. Weasley's dress and ripped it. I offered her one of my dresses, a dress I haven't worn, of course. While you're here, do you mind offering an opinion? A man's opinion is always best when getting dressed."

"I don't think she would be comfortable with that," Draco whispered to his mother. He hoped that Ginny wasn't overhearing him. "I'll go before she changes."

"Nonsense," Narcissa said softly, an iron-like grip on Draco's arm. "Ms. Weasley, come out."

"It's a little tight." Ginny moved from behind the screen, attempting to adjust her breasts in the bodice of the dress. She looked up to see Draco still standing there. She had thought, or rather hoped, that Draco had left by now. "Oh, I thought you left."

Draco's gaze landed on his mother before he locked eyes with Ginny. "I'm still here."

"I was right," Narcissa announced joyously. "It looks far better on you than me. What do you think, Draco?"

Ginny shifted on her feet nervously, anxious to hear Draco's opinion. "Uhm...is my hair alright?"

"One second," Narcissa mumbled, handing Ginny a pair of black stilettos. She waved her wand at Ginny. Immediately, Ginny's hair became straight with a slight wave, falling over her left shoulder. Her makeup became subtle, pink eye shadow and blush being removed. "Put the shoes on and you will look fantastic. Draco, are you going to offer an opinion?"

Draco observed the red-head in front of him, a mask on his face. The short dress she wore clung to her upper body, flaring out from her waist to just above her knees. The emerald green colour brought out her skin tone, bringing out the deep red colour of her hair. The shoes served to enhance her shapely legs as well as match the black band at her waist.

"You look beautiful," Draco intoned.

"Thank you." Ginny blushed, the colour spotting her cheeks. She noticed his classic black suit, the suit jacket left open, revealing the deep green shirt underneath. "You don't look too bad yourself."

"Fantastic!" Narcissa smiled at the interaction between the two parents. "Now, shall we go see Serena?"

"Ah, yes," Draco said. "Pansy and Luna are keeping her company at the moment."

"Luna?" Ginny suddenly became very aware of the fact that she would be seeing her former best friend tonight. "She's here, now?"

"Yes." Draco gave her a firm nod. "I haven't told her anything as of yet. I came to ask Mother if you had arrived because Serena keeps talking about you. Luna is becoming increasingly sad."

"You git," Ginny yelled. "Why couldn't you just tell her? Now you have her getting upset and depressed because she still thinks I'm dead."

"It's not my job to tell everyone you're alive," Draco sneered.

"Lead the way," Ginny said with a mock wave.

"Keep close," Draco said. "I wouldn't want you getting lost. It could take days to find you."

"I doubt I could get lost following your big head," Ginny muttered.

"A wonderful moment, ruined." Narcissa shook her head at the bickering duo.

"Narcissa, why are you talking to yourself?"

"For the last time, I do not talk to myself." Narcissa shot her husband a heated look. "It would do you and your son well to remember that."

"My son, who happens to be arguing with a Weasley," Lucius said, watching the retreating pair. Lucius followed behind the two with a wince. "Could they get any louder?"

Narcissa cringed as Ginny stomped her foot and Draco snapped back in response. "I think that answers your question, Lucius."

"They remind me of us," Lucius admitted.

"Yes," Narcissa said, a reminiscing smile on her face. "I never did understand why we bickered so much."

"We didn't know another way to express our passion towards each other." A smug expression crossed over Lucius' face. "We soon fixed that problem."

"Lucius," Narcissa shrieked. "Don't be so vulgar. Children will be running around soon."

"We could sneak away for a little," Lucius suggested.

"Perhaps later," Narcissa said with a wink. "We can leave Draco to be attacked by all the children."

"What is that blasted noise?" Lucius looked in the direction of Serena's room, the screaming becoming louder. "That isn't Serena."

"No. I believe it is Mrs. Zabini," Narcissa mused. "She just found out Ms. Weasley is still alive."

As they entered Serena's room, they found that it was Luna who was screaming. The blonde was cowering in a corner, shielding her face from all who looked upon her. Her body shook as she sobbed into her hand, incoherent mumbling accompanying the sorrowful sound. The others in the room were helpless. Draco had already gone to find Blaise. And Pansy, Serena, and Ginny could only stand and stare.

"Mrs. Zabini," Narcissa called.

"It's a ghost," Luna mumbled. "After all these years, it's a ghost."

"Luna," Ginny said softly, kneeling in front of her friend. "I'm here. I'm real."

"No. You're not."

"When my parents found out I was pregnant, they kept me locked away as you well and know," Ginny began. "After I gave birth, they told me my child was a stillborn. Of course, she wasn't. They had taken her from me and left her outside the Malfoy Manor. They also left a note that said I was dead. Nothing could be farther from the truth. I've been alive all these years. I lived in Pennsylvania and opened a bakery. But I'm back. I'm home."

"Ginny?" Luna stared at her with wide eyes, arms lowered to her lap. "Is it really you?"

"It's me," Ginny whispered, tears in her eyes. "Now, can we hug and cry joyously in each other's arms? I've been looking forward to it."

Luna half laughed half sobbed, throwing herself into Ginny's arms. "Merlin, I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," Ginny cried. "I wanted to Floo or Owl, especially when I found out you had gotten married and had a baby. But Mum told me I should start a new life. And I knew once I saw you, there would be no going back."

"It's okay," Luna assured her friend. "You're here now. That's all that counts."

"Love, are you alright?"

"Blaise, I'm having a tearful reunion," Luna shrieked. "You can't interrupt me like that."

"Sorry, love," Blaise chuckled. "But you have to remember that the stress isn't good for the baby."

"I just thought you were fat," Ginny exclaimed, pulling away from Luna. "I didn't know you were pregnant again."

Luna laughed. "I'm not fat. Well, I am fat. But it's because I'm pregnant."

Ginny helped Luna up from the floor with a little help from Blaise. "Congratulations."

"There is far too much sappiness going on in here." Pansy Parkinson crossed her arms, a look of disdain flitting across her face. "Is this what the Gryffindor common room was like?"

"Shut it, Parkinson," Luna snapped. "You very well know that I was not in Gryffindor."

"You did associate with them a lot, love." Blaise wrapped his arms around her burgeoning belly, lips planting a kiss on her cheek. "You must admit."

"Whose side are you on, Blaise?" Luna shot Blaise a look of contempt. "If I remember correctly, you said the guest room bed hurts your back."

"Excuse me?"

"Yes, Serena?" Draco knew his daughter had no idea what was going on in the room. In fact, now that he thought about it, Serena's room wasn't the best place for this to happen. His daughter, though she could be humble at times, loved attention, which she was not getting at the moment. "Did you want something?"

"My mum is supposed to be casting a spell so this dress will stop itching." Serena pouted at Ginny, who was busy fixing her running make up. "But you're all crying and yelling so much. She can't hear me."

"I'm sorry, Serena." Ginny withdrew her wand, a smile on her face. "Let's get rid of that itching."

"I wish Mother knew that spell when I was younger," Pansy whispered. "Parties would have been a lot more fun."

"My birthday parties consisted of funny cakes," Luna said. "Though, one year, Daddy and I went to search for Heliopaths."

"Did you have any luck?" asked Pansy, a smirk on her face.

"No," Luna replied.

"There," Ginny exclaimed. "How does that feel?"

"No itching," Serena squealed.

"Ginny, you and Draco match," Luna pointed out, a twinkle in her eye.

"We should go downstairs," Narcissa interrupted. "I think some of the guests may have arrived."

Ginny stood on her feet, an amused expression on her face. "Why do I feel as if a fork ripping my dress wasn't an accident?"

"Because my mother doesn't know when to leave things alone," Draco suggested.

"Father, can we go?" Serena pulled at Draco's jacket earnestly. "I don't want to be late for my own party."

"Ginny, are you coming?" Luna waited for her in the doorway.

"I'll see you downstairs," Ginny said to Serena, squeezing her shoulder.

Ginny joined Luna and the rest on the trip downstairs. However, as her feet landed on the floor of the foyer, Lucius Malfoy whisked her away. She wasn't sure whether or not she should scream for help. So, she chose to wait it out and see what he wanted. She followed him into his study, an uneasy feeling settling into the pit of her stomach. He could kill her right here. There was no one to stop him. Of course, she figured that Luna would probably wonder what was taking them so long. That thought made the uneasiness dissipate slightly.

"I've been thinking over your situation, Ms. Weasley." Lucius leaned back onto his desk.

"Is that so?"

"I believe you should talk to your mother," Lucius said.

Ginny was shocked. "What?"

"Do you know that some animals eat their young to protect them?" Lucius stared out at the vast expanse of his lawn. "I think your mother was simply trying to protect you."

"Sir, with all due respect, I don't think it is any of your business."

"I'm merely suggesting that you think over eradicating your parents from your life," Lucius said lightly. "I've put myself in their shoes ever since our interlude in the market. And I've come to the same conclusion every time."

"What would that be?"

"If Draco were to remove himself from my life, I would die."

The intense moment ended as Lucius left the study, giving Ginny a moment to mull over what he had said. Perhaps he was right. There was always the thought of killing her parents with kindness. Though, part of her couldn't come to terms with what her mother had done. The fact that her mother hadn't seen reason to apologize was odd. Molly Weasley had never been one to not admit her wrongs.

Ginny sank down in an arm chair by the fire, arms dropping to her lap. As she stared at the dying flames, she wondered what her next action should be. She could contact her mother in hopes that she had seen the error of her ways. Or she could continue on doing what she had been doing, ignoring her mother and father. The latter would be the easiest course of action. But she didn't know which one would be the right.

"Father said I could find you here." Draco leaned on the door frame, his hair tousled, falling in his face. "Are you planning on hiding here?"

"No," Ginny said, a confused expression on her face. "What would you do if you were in my situation? Would you talk to your parents?"

Draco stepped further in the room, the door closing behind him. "I would wait until my parents sought me out and apologized. Until then, I would get my life back as best as I could."

Ginny smiled serenely. "Hermione said almost the same thing."

"Granger and I agree on something for once," Draco said. "The sky must be falling."

"You asked me why I did what I did that night." Ginny took a look out the window. "I don't know. You were just talking. And you understood me. At least, you did that night."

"So, no guy ever understood you. That's why you jumped into my bed?"

"I didn't jump into your bed," Ginny said incredulously.

"Oh right. You stripped down naked in front of my fireplace." Draco smirked.

Ginny leaned back against the window. "Do you want to know the truth?"

"I thought that's where the conversation was going."

"Ron was talking about Fred while we were in the lake." Ginny crossed her arms, a fleeting expression of sorrow appearing on her face. "I needed to feel again. I had to feel again. And Harry wouldn't touch me because of Ron. You were there. You were willing. Plus, my brother had no control over you."

"Convenient shag," Draco said.

"I left your room the next morning without something I walked in with." Ginny moved to the doorway, stilettos clicking against the floor. "But I left with something, rather someone, I didn't go in with."

"Do you regret it?"

Ginny opened the door. "Ask me some other time."

The two agreed before stepping out in the hallway. Ginny was glad that Draco had come looking for her. If he hadn't, she would have surely gotten lost in the complicated maze of the manor. It was absurd how many rooms and hallways one building could have. It was no wonder Draco had been such a brat at school. He had been brought up in more lavishness than Ginny had ever thought.

They walked out onto a patio where a tent was set up, parquet flooring on the floor. The attitude of the outdoor set up was much like the one at the park. Parents dressed in their cocktail best spoke with each other about inconsequential topics. Kids surrounded Serena laughing and trying to coerce her into playing one game or another. The only difference was that their surroundings were far classier and included house-elves and a string quartet.

"Nice," Ginny muttered under her breath. Her eyes shifted from the vases of lilies on every table to the hanging chandelier in the centre of the room. "A little bit more extravagant than my birthday parties but lovely nonetheless."

"Maybe you'll get an invitation to this year's season opening ball," Draco replied. "If you think this is extravagant, you haven't seen anything."

"I doubt it." Ginny smiled as Serena's eyes landed on her. "I wonder what these gossip mongers are going to spread around in the morning."

"Mum!" Serena ran over to Ginny, grabbing her hand. "Come and meet my friends."

"We'll find out in the morning." Draco could see the wheels in the ladies' heads spinning, their eyes drifting from Serena to Draco, finally landing on Ginny. "They're formulating the story to tell the press in their heads as we speak."

Ginny was about to respond. But she was dragged away by Serena towards a group of little girls. Soon, the girls were talking about her dress and her shoes. They made the appropriate noises of liking something as they touched the hem of her dress. They seemed quite taken with her. Ginny soon realized the downfall of this as she was followed around by the group of girls until their parents saw fit to usher them away.

"You and Draco disappeared for a bit." Luna handed her a champagne glass, punch in her own. "Any chance you were shagging each other silly?"

"No," Ginny exclaimed. "We will not be doing that either."

"You did make a beautiful child," Luna pointed out. "No sense in stopping the continuation of your line there."

"I agree." Pansy waltzed up to the two talking girls with a glass in her hand. "You might be able to steal him away from that harpy."

"I didn't know he was dating someone," Ginny said. She glanced at Draco, who was busy having a discussion with his parents. "Who is she?"

"Tracey Davis," Pansy said, distaste evident in her voice. "What he sees in that pushy bint is beyond me. She holds conversation as well as a table."

"She irks me," Luna said. "The other day, she told me Xavier liked flowers too much. I almost hexed her to Africa. But Blaise stopped me."

"Where is Xavier?" Ginny observed a group of little boys huddled together in a corner. "Is he over there?"

"The little boy with black hair and blue eyes," Luna said, a grin on her face as Xavier was pushed by his friends towards Serena. "Pansy and I think that he has a crush on Serena. But, of course, Draco and Blaise, being the overprotective men they are, don't want to hear about it or condone it."

"They would make a cute couple," Pansy confessed with a shrug. "We'll have to wait a few years."

"Are you ladies joining the gossipers?"

"No," Luna said, an arm landing on her husband's shoulder. "We're simply ironing out the details of Xavier and Serena's wedding."

"Serena will be kept locked in a tower until she's thirty," Blaise growled. "She will not be talking to any boys."

"Oh come off it, Blaise," Pansy said. "You very well know that no one is going to stop the boys from knocking on Draco's door. Serena will be absolutely gorgeous when she grows older. At least we know what kind of man Xavier will grow into."

"Stop planning my daughter's future." Ginny emptied her champagne glass, eyes following Serena as she climbed under a table with Xavier. "What do you think they're doing under the table?"

"Who is under the table?" Draco came over to the group, raising an eyebrow. "It's a bit improper."

Luna shot Draco an amused expression. "Your daughter and my son are under the table."

"What?"

"You're drawing attention to yourself, Draco." Pansy laid a hand on his arm. "They're just kids. They don't know about the things that adults would do under a table given the chance."

"I don't know about you, Pansy. But I don't make a habit to shag anyone under a table," Draco replied. "That's probably why your relationships don't work."

"Draco!" The shrill voice made more than one person cringe. "I had almost forgotten the party was today."

"Did you get distracted by all the gifts you were choosing for Draco to buy, Davis?" Pansy sneered at the tall blonde attaching herself to Draco. "Or maybe it was the unflatteringly large diamonds you insist on wearing to casual affairs."

"Do I hear a hint of jealousy, Parkinson?" Tracey Davis was tall, slim and, at the moment, very vindictive. Though, she struck Ginny as a very vapid woman. "It is common knowledge that you had a thing for Draco. Perhaps you still do."

Pansy's hand clenched around her glass, her mouth opening to say something, but Draco wouldn't have it. "If you two ruin Serena's party, I will make sure neither one of you are happy for the rest of your days."

"Pansy, come with me." Blaise led Pansy away from the group. "You look like you need a stiff drink."

"Who is this, Draco?"

"Tracey, meet, Ginevra Weasley." Draco hesitated before speaking once more. "This is Serena's mother."

"You reproduced with a Weasley!" Tracey's high-pitched shriek drew the attention of the guests. "The thought sickens me. How could you sink so low?"

"Excuse me?" Ginny glared at the skinny blonde.

"Ginny, maybe we should let them talk," Luna suggested quietly. "Come on."

"That's right Loony. Take her away." Tracey waved the two away with her hand. "I don't want her near Draco."

"That isn't your decision to make," Draco said furiously. "And have some decorum. You're making a scene."

"You shagged a Weasley, Draco." Tracey was in hysterics. "You're lucky I haven't stormed out of here."

Several of the parents gasped at the crude language, their children looking on with curiosity. As the conversation continued, parents began to usher their children inside, a look of astonishment on their faces. Narcissa and Lucius tried their best to do damage control, moving everyone inside faster. Pansy, Blaise, Luna and Ginny remained outside with the arguing pair.

"You've turned the party into a spectacle, Tracey." Draco sneered at her. "Do you understand how much damage control I'll have to do?"

"I don't care about damage control," Tracey yelled. "I thought you said Serena's mother was dead."

"I thought she was," Draco deadpanned.

"How could you think she was dead?" Tracey waved her hands about. "I'm going to be the laughingstock at tea tomorrow. Everyone will know that you shagged a Weasley. I'll be humiliated."

"You humiliated my daughter," Draco said, the twitch of his jaw betraying the calmness in his voice. "The parents are going to have a fit."

"I don't care." Tracey huffed. "In fact, I'm leaving. I left a list at the jewellers for when you're ready to make up with me."

Pansy watched as Tracey stomped into the house, a laugh escaping her. "She is bloody hilarious."

"She leaves lists with the jewellers?" Luna smiled at Blaise. "Maybe I should take a leaf from her book, Blaise."

"She also leaves lists with her dress designer," Draco muttered. "I have to choose which store to go to."

"I'm sorry," Ginny whispered. "I didn't think this would be so much trouble."

"Did you think it would be butterflies and cupcakes?"

Ginny laughed. "Butterflies and cupcakes, I never thought the day would come."

"You're laughing at my pain," Draco complained.

"Draco, buy her the nice diamond necklace she wants." Blaise clapped him on his back. "She'll be back to shagging your brains out in no time."

"Unless you don't want her to be shagging your brains out," Luna mused. "In which case, you should thank Ginny."

"Which one will it be, Draco?" Pansy shoved a glass of Firewhisky in his hand. "Will you be buying the diamond or saying thank you?"

"Serena will be wondering where we are," Ginny said, feeling sorry for Draco. "And I'm sure Draco needs to speak with all the parents about his display."

"Very true," Draco said. "If you four don't mind, there are other pressing matters at hand."

"I can't wait to have tea with Tracey tomorrow," Pansy said with a smile. She looped her arm through Ginny's. "You have brought fun into our lives once more, Weasley."

"Can we send everyone home with cake?" Ginny looked at the six-tiered chocolate confection she had baked. "It seems like a waste."

"Did you make the truffles?"

"Yes," Ginny said with a nod. "I keep batches of chocolate truffles with me at all times. It's my favourite."

"Have you ever tried seducing someone with a chocolate truffle?" Pansy grinned.


	6. Mint Chocolate Cookies

I am looking for a beta, right now. So, if anyone is interested, please, contact me through my profile page if you're interested.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Harry Potter universe. I am not earning any money from this story.

* * *

"Ginny, how are you going to afford this place?"

"My realtor sold the bakery." Ginny unlocked the door to the empty shop. "Luckily, real estate in my town had gone up. It's apparently one of the most sought after business spots in Pennsylvania. Anyways, it sold for a hefty sum."

"At least you'll have your own place now." Hermione entered the shop, dust rising as she dropped her bag on the counter. "You'll have your hands full with cleaning this place."

Ginny sighed. "And I'll have to worry about cleaning up the flat upstairs as well."

"You won't be short of customers," Hermione said, eyeing the small crowd that had formed outside. "You are, after all, a celebrity."

"You would think these people would get a life," Ginny growled. "I feel like snapping the neck of whoever leaked the story to the Daily Prophet. I mean, honestly. I'm not shacking up with Draco. Nor am I trying to steal him away from the vile woman."

"I bet she leaked the story." Hermione helped Ginny perform the standard cleaning charms on the place. "Tracey Davis has always been one to want attention. It wouldn't surprise me."

"Well, they do make a striking couple," Ginny muttered. "Though, Draco sometimes looks as if he's about to keel over and die from all her shrieking."

"How are things between the two of you?"

"As good as can be," Ginny replied with a shrug. "He and I try our best to get along for Serena's sake."

"That's good." Hermione moved to help Ginny clean the glass display case in the centre of the counter. "Are you happy?"

"I am." The corners of Ginny's lips turned up. "For the first time in six years, I'm happy."

"Too bad the same can't be said for your brother and Lavender." Hermione sat on the counter top as Ginny continued cleaning the place up. "I've always known they weren't very happy with each other. Of course, I never told him this. I guess I had hoped he would find love again."

"You're not to blame for what's going on between them," Ginny scolded. "I love Lavender to pieces. I do. But Lavender and Ron were never meant to be. He confessed to me that the only reason they got married was because she was pregnant."

"I broke his heart," Hermione wailed.

"Stop giving yourself so much credit, Hermione." Ginny scowled at her. "Ron will find love again. It just won't be with Lavender. At least the two of them are managing things amicably."

"I wonder how I ever got myself in this situation sometimes." Hermione swung her legs back and forth, looking like a confused twelve-year-old. "How did I ever manage to fall for Charlie?"

"What happened between you and Ron?"

"He and I drifted apart," Hermione said. "One night, a month after we broke it off, I went to the Burrow to try and reconcile with him but I found him with Lavender. He looked happy. When I was going to leave, Charlie caught me outside crying. He did his best to console me. And we ended up shagging by the stream. The rest as they say is history."

"When did the two of you announce your relationship?"

"A couple months after we shagged, Charlie said he was getting tired of his mum trying to set him up on dates. He gave me an ultimatum of sorts. By that time, I knew I loved him. So, I couldn't bear to lose him. We told Molly first, then Ron, who took it exceptionally well. He broke Charlie's nose."

Ginny snorted. "He would."

"After he did that, though, he felt better. He gave us his blessings, if I recall correctly."

"I wonder if they've thought of getting a divorce," Ginny mused. "If they stay in an unhappy marriage, I doubt the amicability will last."

"You have a visitor." Hermione pointed to the door where Harry stood, knocking.

"You didn't!"

"Like it or not, Ginny, he was one of your friends." Hermione slid off the counter, unlocking the door. "Good to see you, Harry."

"It's been a day, Hermione." Harry gave his friend a hug, eyes moving to where Ginny stood frozen on the spot. "Long time no see, Ginny."

"Hi, Harry."

"I have to run." Hermione checked her watch. "Charlie and I have an appointment at St. Mungo's in an hour."

"Are you okay?" Harry's eyes showed concern as he stared at his best friend. "You didn't tell me you were sick."

Hermione beamed. "I'm not. I'm pregnant."

"What?"

"Charlie had the same reaction." Hermione patted his hand. "I promise you get to be the godfather."

"Thanks, Hermione. Good luck," he said.

"See you," Hermione said with a wave. She waved to Ginny. "Behave."

"I'm not a child, Hermione." Ginny crossed her arms. "Have fun."

"I'll try."

Hermione left the shop, leaving the two alone. It had been years since they had last been in a room alone together. Ginny remembered the day she told him she had given her virginity to Draco Malfoy. He had been mad, of course. However, he had accepted it, eventually. He had even offered to marry her. But Ginny couldn't trap Harry into a marriage with a child that was not his. Instead, she told him to go and find love. Apparently, he found love in Cho.

"You look well," Harry complimented.

"Married life is treating you well." Ginny threw her arms around him in her own sort of apology. "How have you been?"

"Cho and I had a baby." Harry ruffled his hair. "Sirius James Potter turned two a few months ago."

"I'm happy for you," Ginny said. "Aren't you happy we didn't get married?"

Harry chuckled. "You always did have a way with words, Gin."

"I know." Ginny winked.

"I heard about what happened with your parents." Harry grimaced. "I never thought Mrs. Weasley had it in her to do something so cruel and evil."

"Old news," Ginny said, brushing off his pity. "I'm looking to the future. My only concerns are getting my life back, Serena and trying my best not to hex Draco into oblivion."

"He isn't that bad, Ginny," Harry reasoned. "He and I actually talk now."

"What?"

"Brief conversations about Quidditch," Harry supplied. "I've become a Falcons fan. He never once mentioned that you were his daughter's mother. Now that I think about it, he didn't mention her mother at all."

"Who are you and what have you done with Harry Potter?"

"Funny," Harry said wryly. "He's a changed man. I suppose fatherhood does that to you."

"In all seriousness, I've noticed." Ginny took a look around, happy that the place looked like a replica of the bakery in Pennsylvania. "He's a much better father than I thought he would be."

"He's had six years of practise." Harry decided a change of subject was in order. "What are you turning this place into?"

Ginny pointed her wand at the window, sparks shooting at the glass. The glass became clean with scripted letters that said 'Buttercup Bakery.' "Welcome to Buttercup Bakery, Mr. Potter."

"You bake?"

"I bake," Ginny confirmed. She ducked behind the counter, walking into the kitchen, an expression of horror on her face. "What is this?"

"It looks like a kitchen, Ginny."

The kitchen was nothing like what Ginny wanted it to be. There was only a stove, a sink, a pantry, and an island in the centre of the room. Ginny sighed, knowing she had to go order new equipment eventually. In the meantime, however, she was stuck working with the kitchen she had. She couldn't afford to buy all new appliances at the moment. The only thing she had bargained for was buying tables and chairs.

"It'll have to do." Ginny flicked her wand, watching as the place became spotless.

"When is your grand opening?"

"Tomorrow morning," Ginny replied. "I'm not doing anything big and fancy. I'm just opening the shop."

"I'll see if Cho would like to stop by with Sirius," Harry said.

"Any type of customer would help." Ginny leaned back against the island counter. "The morning after I shagged Draco, you were in the common room waiting for me. You had the guiltiest expression on your face, but I didn't question you because I was in the same boat. Now that you know my secret, what was yours?"

Harry blushed. "You really want to know?"

"Yes," Ginny said, "especially when you have that cute blush on your cheeks."

"I snuck up to Cho's room the night before." Harry sighed. "It's the reason why I couldn't be upset with you when you told me the story."

"It would be a bit like the cauldron calling the kettle black." Ginny exhaled loudly, her arms resting against the counter. "We were never meant to be."

"Mum?"

Ginny perked up, moving out to the main room. She was surprised, happily surprised, to see Narcissa and Serena strolling into the bakery, an expression of shock evident on Narcissa's face. Serena was too busy trying to figure out who the man with her mother was to even take a look at her surroundings. Harry did his best to not laugh as the young girl glared at him, obviously coming to the conclusion that her mother was in a relationship.

"Serena," Ginny exclaimed, picking her daughter up and spinning her around. "What are you doing here?"

"We were shopping in Diagon Alley when I saw the sign on the window." Narcissa rested her hands on top of each other, placing them in front of her. "I assumed that it was your bakery or someone had stolen your bakery's name."

"This is the new bakery." Ginny rested Serena on the ground, hands settling on her hip. "I bought the flat upstairs too."

"Wouldn't you rather have a house?"

"I would," Ginny agreed. "But I think, for now at least, I would prefer to be closer to the bakery while it's starting up."

"I suppose but what about Serena?"

"The flat has three bedrooms, four bathrooms, a study, a living room, a kitchen and a dining room," Ginny supplied. "Serena will have her own bedroom when I get up and running. I will, also, make sure she's extremely comfortable by Draco's standards."

"Who are you?" Serena stared up at Harry through curious eyes.

"Serena Verity Malfoy," Narcissa scolded. "Your father has taught you better manners."

"It's alright, Mrs. Malfoy." Harry smiled at the young girl. "My name is Harry Potter. We've met before at the Falcons verses Harpies games. Do you remember?"

"Oh, you're the man Father said was a troublemaker at school," Serena said.

"That would be me," Harry said proudly. He lowered his voice to a stage whisper. "But don't let him fool you. Your dad was just as mischievous—"

"—if not more—"

"—at school," Harry finished, giving Ginny an amused glance. "Our tricks at school were sometimes harmful, though. So, don't take a leaf from our book. Act more like your mother. She tended to, most of the times, stay out of trouble."

"Oh," Serena said softly.

Harry straightened his shirt. "It was nice to meet you, Mrs. Malfoy, Serena. And it's good to have you back, Ginny. "

"Thanks for stopping by," Ginny replied, squeezing him in a tight hug. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Possibly," Harry said.

Ginny closed the door behind Harry, not wanting any more surprised visitors. "So, how have things been since the party?"

"The scandal is all over the papers," Narcissa commented. She shook her head in amusement. "It seems to be the biggest thing since the war ended."

"Yes, I've been getting calls about doing interviews with various publications." Ginny removed the groceries she had been storing in her handbag, reversing the shrinking spell she had placed on them. "But something Mr. Malfoy said has me reluctant to do any juicy interviews with the press."

"Lucius spoke with you?"

"Yes," Ginny answered. She watched as Serena read the labels on the groceries she had on the counter. "He gave me a bit of advice, which I may follow. I'm unsure at the moment."

Narcissa nodded. "When are you planning on opening the shop?"

"Tomorrow morning," Ginny replied. "I've got a lot of baking to do today and tonight. Luckily, I'm quite good at it."

"Well, good luck with that," Narcissa said. She beckoned Serena over. "I will inform Draco of your opening date. He has plans to take Serena to his practice tomorrow. Perhaps she can convince him to stop by."

Serena grinned. "Father has a sweet tooth, Grandmother."

* * *

Ginny finished putting the yellow apron over her white dress, a pleased smile on her face. She had managed to pull off baking all her recipes, including a six layer buttercup icing cake with white sugar flowers, before opening time. Of course, that meant that she had slept all of two hours, on a lumpy mattress, which was the only furniture her flat currently had. But it was worth it.

"They are really lining up," Hermione muttered. She had offered to help Ginny for opening day. "I wonder how many are here to see you."

"More than likely, all of them," Ginny said with a shrug. "Half of them wouldn't be here if it were someone else's bakery."

"Well, are you going to open the doors?"

Ginny withdrew her wand from her apron, pointing it at the sign on the door, which flipped over to show the word, open. In an instant, the people outside were rushing inside, some snapping pictures of Ginny as they did. Ginny exerted as much patience and happiness as she could, hoping that one of the camera holding customers would not be the first to order. She would be tempted to take the camera, and smash it in their face.

"Can I help you?" Ginny looked at an elderly man, who had walked in the shop seconds after the mad rush. "Is there something you have a hankering for?"

The man tapped his chin, lifting his hat slightly. "I'll have a cup of tea and a toasted hazelnut and chocolate scone."

"Would you like your tea to go, sir?"

"No, I'll stay."

"That will be six Sickles and twenty-one Knuts." Ginny placed the scone on a plate, the teacup on a saucer, and put his order on a tray. "Have a good day."

After serving around thirty-five people, the steady stream of customers came to an end. Ginny couldn't help but to sag in relief. She had expected a big crowd. But she had not expected to run out of her scones and be half-way through her cupcakes before noon. She wasn't used to having this many customers. However, she couldn't complain. The business was good. By the looks of it, she would make enough money to fill a three day quota in one day.

"Hi, Mum."

Those words had every reporter in the shop, snapping their camera. They had been sitting down, taking up space, for the past hour, hoping that the Malfoys would come and visit the shop. The sales on all the publications were soaring, and the reporters were interested in keeping things that way. All the publications, even gardening magazines, were vying for the exclusive interview with either Ginny Weasley or Draco Malfoy. But the two seemed to be keeping silent about whatever had occurred between them.

Ginny finished putting a tray of fresh scones in the display case before looking up to greet Draco and Serena. "I didn't think you two were going to come."

"I wanted a cupcake." Serena pressed her face against the glass, staring at the cupcakes with longing. "Which one has the most chocolate?"

"I have a chocolate cupcake with chocolate icing," Ginny said. "Would you like one of those?"

"Yes," Serena shouted, nodding her head vigorously.

"Okay," Ginny replied with a laugh. Her eyes landed on Draco. "Would you like anything? It's on the house."

"I'm fine." Draco gazed at the colourful display. "Tracey has me on a no sugar kick."

Ginny wrinkled her nose. "Merlin, I could never cut sugar."

"You work in a bakery," Draco pointed out.

"Very true," Ginny said. She took two cupcakes out of the display case, handing one to Serena and one to Draco. "It doesn't hurt to have a little bit of sugar. Besides, it's a chocolate cupcake with a cherry filling, chocolate icing, and cherry sprinkles."

Draco's mouth watered. "What Tracey doesn't know, doesn't hurt."

"How is your cupcake, Serena?" Ginny looked at the girl, who seemed content to eat her cupcake slowly, breaking it off into little pieces. "Would you like a glass of milk?"

"Yes, please." Serena nodded. "And it's yummy."

"Go ahead and have a seat." Ginny motioned to the empty tables. "I think the reporters ran off to see who could get their story out first."

Serena dragged her father to a table before he could respond, climbing into one of the chairs. She was happy that she had her mother and father in the same room. If she had her way, this would always happen. She had a plan for her parents. She didn't want to be the little girl with one parent anymore. Serena was going to make sure that she had two parents at all time.

"Here we are." Ginny placed a glass of milk on the table, her eyes landing on Draco who had bitten into the cupcake. "Is it good? I've never done a cupcake with a filling before."

"What kind of chocolate do you use?" Draco finished the cupcake, a look of contentment settling on his face. "It's better than Honeydukes."

Ginny blushed at the mention of Honeydukes. "For that cupcake, I used chocolate from a Tuscan chocolatier. I found it in an American store a few years back. And now I always have cases in stock. It's perhaps the best chocolate I've ever had, especially with wine."

"Ginny, I burnt the lemon bars." Hermione came out of the kitchen, a black blob, resting on a platter, in her hand. "I don't think I have a future in this business."

Ginny shook her head. "No, I would stick to being a Healer."

"Thanks," Hermione said, tossing the burnt remains in the garbage. She then took notice of the only two customers. "Hello, Malfoy."

"Granger," Draco greeted.

"Weasley," Hermione corrected.

"You married the Weasel King, after all." Draco smirked. "I always thought that was a match made in hell."

"It was," Hermione responded. "I married Charlie Weasley."

"One of my older brothers," Ginny added. As Draco opened his mouth to make a smart comment, Ginny pinched him. "Don't say a word."

Draco rubbed his arm. "No one's pinched me in twelve years."

"Hello," Hermione said, holding her hand out to Serena. "I'm Hermione."

"Serena, meet, Hermione," Ginny said. "She's my best friend."

"Delighted to meet you," Serena replied, shaking her hand.

"I hope my kid is as well-mannered as you are." Hermione released the young girl's hand, a kind look appearing on her face as she looked at Draco. "She's lovely, Malfoy."

"We better go," Draco said, uncomfortable with the attention. "I've got practice."

"Mum, can I have a dessert to go?" Serena pouted, batting her eyelashes.

"That's up to your father." Ginny hid her smile as Serena pouted at Draco.

"Only one," Draco said sternly.

Serena jumped up, squealing. "I want a slice of that cake."

"It's a golden cake with my own special icing. I call it buttercup because of the colour," Ginny said. She cut a slice of the cake, packaging it into a box, adding a sugar flower, a lily, for decorative purposes. Ginny bent over at the waist, handing Serena the box. "Enjoy."

"Thank you, Mum." Serena hesitated before leaning up to place a kiss on Ginny's cheek, running out the door with her father while yelling, "Bye."

Tears appeared in Ginny's eyes, her heart brimming with joy. It was the first time Serena had shown that type of love towards her. The thought that perhaps the title in which Serena addressed her wasn't empty made Ginny's heart soar. Serena had, of course, tried to incorporate Ginny in her life as much as possible. However, things did not seem forced anymore. The love that Serena held for her was, at the moment, unconditional. Perhaps her mother hadn't ruined things too bad as of yet.

"Ginny!"

Ginny blinked, Ron's voice bringing her back to reality. "Ron! What are you doing here?"

"I figured I should eat my body weight in sweet things." Ron sank down in one of the chairs, a forlorn expression on his face. "Isn't that what girls do when they get served with divorce papers?"

"She didn't." Hermione gasped, hand flying to cover her mouth. "I thought you two would wait until Eva grew a bit older. You know, the point where she can understand what's happening."

"Maybe it's better this way, Ron." Ginny sat across from him, placing a hand over his in what she hoped was a comforting gesture. "Hermione's wrong. Eva is better off not having to go through the divorce. If you divorce now, she'll be used to the living arrangements as she gets older."

"You're right, I guess." Ron slouched, defeated. "I'm not in love with Lavender, not by any means. But even I think this is a bit rushed. Not only do I have to come face to face with you shagging a Malfoy, again, and lunatic parents. But now, I have to handle my divorce and work out my living arrangements."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "You would mention Draco."

"You can always stay with me and Charlie, Ron." Hermione patted Ron on the shoulder, a sympathetic smile on her face. "Ginny moved out yesterday."

Ron winced. "I couldn't. We've come a long way, Hermione."

"But staying with me and Charlie would be too much," Hermione finished. She nodded in agreement. "You're right. But you're my best friend, I had to offer."

"Thanks, 'Mione." Ron lowered his head, a hand running through his hair. "I'll crash at one of the twin's or Harry's place."

"Don't be silly, Ron." Ginny scowled. "I may only have a mattress, so far, but you can stay with me. You can help me pick out furniture."

"Are you sure, Ginny? You've always been the independent type."

"I still am, Ron." Ginny scoffed, folding her arms. "I'm only offering you a place to stay until you catch yourself. Of course, if you'd like to move in, permanently, I wouldn't mind. I've got an extra bedroom, two actually, but one's for Serena."

"I'll help you pay rent, Ginny."

"No need," Ginny said. "The place is bought."

"Well, I'll help furnish it." Ron leaned back in the chair, a hardened look on his face. "I have to help out, financially, in some way."

"Alright," Ginny said with a shrug. "I've picked out all the furniture from a catalogue. You can choose the furniture for your room. And, also, I'm not Mum. I won't be cleaning up after you."

"I'm as handy with cleaning charms as you are," Ron exclaimed.

"Slacking off on the job, Weasley, I never thought you had it in you." The very feminine Slytherin drawl had the only three people in the bakery gaping. "Oh, am I interrupting?"

Ginny snorted. "Would you care?"

"No," Pansy replied, sliding her glasses onto the top of her head. "I came to give you business."

"You shag a Malfoy and associate with other Slytherins too." Ron shook his head in disbelief, turning to Hermione. "My sister's gone round the bend."

"Pansy, ignore my darling brother." Ginny smacked Ron in the back of his head, grinning widely. "What would you like?"

"A red velvet cupcake," Pansy said, observing the menu. She turned her gaze on Ron, a smirk on her face. "My, my, Weasley, you weren't as funny and appealing in school."

"Bloody hell," Hermione muttered, moving to help Ginny behind the counter.

"Didn't mean to encroach on your territory, Granger, or is it Weasley?"

"Weasley," Hermione replied. "As I just explained to your friend, I married Charlie not Ron."

"Pansy, did you want anything else?"

"Your brother on a platter," Pansy whispered, leaning closer to Ginny so Ron wouldn't here. "Is he single?"

"Going through a divorce," Ginny answered in hushed tones. "Found out today."

"He's depressed, even better."

Hermione laughed. "You are ever the Slytherin, Parkinson."

"What?" Pansy bit into her cupcake, leaning against the counter, her eyes watching Ron as he tapped his fingers on the table, deep in his own thoughts. "Every woman knows that it's easier to get closer to a guy going through an emotional crisis."

"That is my brother," Ginny warned. "I don't want him to have a heart, which has been broken by every girl he falls into a relationship with. Please, do not try."

"Don't worry, Weasley." Pansy dropped a few Sickles on the counter, a grin on her face. "Your brother will be in excellent hands."

"Ginny, I've got to get back to work. Criminals don't catch themselves." Ron kissed her on the cheek, doing the same to Hermione. "I'll be back at around eight. Dinner is my treat."

"The entrance to the flat is at the side of the building, up the stairs."

"What? I don't get a kiss too." Pansy tapped a finger to her cheek. "It's a small peck on the cheek, Weasley. Don't be shy."

Ron blushed, leaning in to place a kiss on Pansy's cheek. But the dark-haired beauty turned her head at the last minute, placing a light kiss on Ron's lips. The electricity that sparkled between the two was apparent as both their eyes widened, a mirrored look of shock on their faces. Pansy did her best to cover her surprise, bringing her sunglasses back down to cover her eyes.

"It's been fun, Weasleys." Pansy waved, walking out the door. "See you soon, Ronald."

"She's forward," Hermione commented.

"I should go work on a new batch of cookies while the crowd is non-existent," Ginny stated. "What do you guys think of a chocolate-y cookie with a slight hint of mint flavour?"


	7. German Chocolate Cake with Fudge Icing

Disclaimer: Anything from the Harry Potter Universe belongs to J.K. Rowling, Scholastic, etc.

This update took longer than all others due to a death in my family. I am currently away from home but took some time out to update, due to being slightly bored now that everything is done and over with. So, enjoy.

* * *

"Morning, Ron." Ginny served her brother a plate of bacon, eggs, sausage, and toast before moving to unpack her cookbooks. "I finished up the living room last night after you went to bed. Do you like it?"

"It's very nice." Ron sat at the dining table, looking at the vase of fresh flowers resting on the table with a smile. "You went out this morning to get flowers?"

Ginny smiled. "I always had fresh flowers around the cottage."

"Do you miss it?"

"I don't think I've spent enough time away." Ginny shrugged. "I miss the privacy, the small town comfort. There were also some very lovely people there."

"Did you have any romantic relations?" Ron grimaced as the question fell out of his mouth. "You don't have to answer that question."

"I haven't shagged anyone since my first time, Ron." Ginny finished with the cookbooks, turning the stove on for the kettle to boil. "There is no better prevention method than a teen pregnancy."

Ron snorted. "I guess so."

"Would you like a cup of tea?" Ginny removed two mugs from the cupboard as Ron gave her a nod. "How goes the Auror business?"

"You've become domesticated," Ron exclaimed. "I've been trying to put my finger on what had changed."

Ginny poured the tea, a scowl on her face. "I am not."

"You made me breakfast, you went out in the morning to get fresh flowers, and you're making me tea." Ron ticked all the things off on his finger. "You're like a mini Mum."

"Speaking of Mum," Ginny said, changing the subject, "I think I may give her a second chance. She's my mother. She cared for me when I was younger. Maybe, just maybe, I should let her try again. But I want to wait and see if perhaps she'll initiate it first."

"Ginny, it's your choice." Ron spelled his dishes into the sink, the sink filling with soap and water, the dishes becoming clean. "The boys and I will back you in whatever decision you make."

Ginny hugged Ron, thanking him. "It means a lot that you're supporting me."

"I better get to work," Ron said. "I usually come home at around five sometimes later, only if the need arises. Tonight, I will be back at five because we only have paperwork to do."

"Okay." Ginny went out into the living room, going to the cloak closet. She gave Ron his cloak, taking out hers as well. "I'll walk you out. I left a batch of scones downstairs. They should be ready in about twenty minutes. I like to be safe rather than sorry."

Ron and Ginny left the flat, the stairs at the side of the building being their means of exit. The metal stairs had a few rust stains on it, which Ron promised to get rid of as well as fixing the metal railing, which had corroded. Ginny didn't say anything, not knowing how Ron was at fixing things. However, she hoped that he was good enough, so she wouldn't have to hire anyone.

"Bye, Ron." Ginny waved as she unlocked the bakery door. "Oh, by the way, Serena and Draco will be stopping by later. Serena wants to see her new room. And Draco would like to speak to me about custodial arrangements."

"Ginny!"

"Grow up, Ron." Ginny rolled her eyes. "He's changed. You have no choice but to get along because I say so."

"Fine," Ron said, throwing his hands up in a surrender motion. "I will be on my best behaviour."

"As a reward, I will cook you a fantastic meal."

* * *

  
Ginny looked at herself in the full length mirror. She had spent hours searching through her wardrobe for the right outfit. She had ended up wearing a royal purple dress shirt, a gray belt tied around her waist, gray sandals on her feet. It didn't look like she was trying too hard. On the other hand, it didn't look like she didn't care. It was perfect, especially with her hair curled to the middle of her back.

"Ginny?"

"Ron," Ginny yelled, pushing him out the room. "Hang your cloak in the closet, please."

"Calm down, Ginny." Ron picked his cloak up from the couch, watching as Ginny moved around the room, refolding the throw cover three times. "Why don't you go check on dinner?"

"Okay." Ginny walked into the kitchen, her attention riveted to the food she had laid out on the table, roast beef, pork chops, mashed potatoes, carrots, and rolls. She had gone all out. "Ron, do you think this is enough food?"

"Ginny!"

"You're right. I need to calm down." Ginny took the cake out of the oven, transferring it to the cake stand and covering it. "I'm done. Would you like a glass of wine or some Firewhisky?"

"I'll take a glass of Firewhisky."

Ginny jumped. "Merlin, you scared me. When did you get here?"

"When you asked if you made enough food," Draco drawled, his eyes falling to the table. "You have enough to feed a small army."

"Mum!"

"Hi, Serena," Ginny replied, hugging her daughter. "How are you?"

"I'm good," Serena said. She held a bouquet of purple orchids in her hand. "Father and I bought these for you."

Ginny took the flowers from her hand, a small smile on her face. "These are beautiful. Thank you."

"Father said that roses were too plain for you," Serena said.

"Is that so?" Ginny put the orchids in a vase, placing them on the window sill. "Well, thank you, Draco. I do prefer these beautiful orchids to roses."

Ron chose that moment to walk in the room, seemingly uncomfortable with having a Malfoy in his presence. That much became more obvious as they sat down to eat dinner, the conversation stilted. They spoke of small things, latest news, a new toy, which Serena really wanted, Ginny's bakery, and, to Serena's delight, her mother and father's shared a love of the Falcons.

"Kevin Broadmoor's son is exactly like him," Ginny said. "All we need now is for you to give his brother's daughter a chance. You can bring back the descendants of two of your greatest Beaters."

"It's risky," Draco said. "I don't know if it's worth it. I heard the two cousins don't even get along."

"Healthy competition," Ginny commented.

"I will think about it." Draco filled Ginny's wine glass for her. "Is that satisfactory?"

"That is all I ask." Ginny sipped her wine, laughter in her eyes.

"I am a Cannons fan, really, I am." Ron sat back in his chair, his glass in hand. "But your Chasers are practically unbeatable. Oh, and don't get me started on the Keeper."

"I will take that compliment and throw it in your face every chance I get," Draco smirked. "Even the Slytherins knew of your undying devotion to the Cannons."

"Did they also know my skill at chess?" Ron raised an eyebrow. "I heard some rumours about late night games in the dungeons."

"I think you're challenging me, Weasley."

Ginny leaned towards Serena, grinning. "How's your dad at chess?"

"Father and Grandfather have a chess game once a week," Serena answered. "They're very good."

"Ginny, Malfoy and I are going to set up a game." Ron stood up, taking the bottle of Firewhisky with him. "Is that alright?"

"I'll be there in a second," Ginny replied. "I'll bring out dessert."

"Mum, can I help?"

Draco was startled, staring in shock as his daughter began helping Ginny with the plates. Serena had never, ever, been inclined to help clean up anything. As a child, she had always been spoilt, having house-elves clean up after her at every turn. To see her stacking plates, laughing as she did, was a shock. He had been learning new things about Serena ever since Ginny Weasley stepped back in his life, such as Serena liking to wear dresses.

"Watch this," Ginny said, waving her wand at the sink, bubbles floating in the air. "It's as easy as pie."

"What do you do with the leftovers?" Serena stared at the dishes of uneaten food. "There's an awful lot of it."

"I package it in these containers." Ginny removed a few containers from the cupboard, packing away the food as she went. "Sometimes, I make weird things like casseroles out of it. I'm an adventurous cook."

Serena giggled. "Father tried to cook once. It didn't turn out so well."

"He doesn't seem like the cooking type." Ginny moved the orchids from the window sill to the table, which had been cleared of everything. "I doubt he's cooked much in his life."

"What kind of cake is that?"

"It is a German chocolate cake." Ginny removed a bucket of icing from the fridge. "I'm about to add a fudge icing. Would you like to help?"

"Yes," Serena said, excited.

"First, you have to put this apron on." Ginny tied the apron around Serena's neck, the tail trailing on the floor. Serena was swimming in the apron but she looked absolutely adorable. Ginny lifted Serena onto the counter, handing her a cake spatula. "Then, you have to spread the icing on the cake evenly."

Ten minutes later, both Serena and Ginny were covered in chocolate icing, the room filled with boisterous laughter. They had managed to spread the icing on the cake, smoothly. But they had encountered an icing fight, splattering the chocolate flavoured confection on cupboards, walls, and the counter. But the room was filled with giggles, nonetheless, and the cake was finished.

"What do we have here?" Draco walked in the room, a smirk on his face. "Are you showing my daughter how to be dirty?"

"Funny," Ginny said wryly, cleaning herself and Serena with a flick of her wand. "If you must know, we were finishing up the cake."

"Mum says I can come help her at the bakery." Serena found herself hoisted into her father's arms, the room becoming a blur as her father spun her around. "Stop, Daddy."

Ginny couldn't help but to laugh. She had never pegged Draco for the fatherly type. However, he certainly did a fantastic job with Serena. The little girl was enraptured with her father and vice versa. It seemed like Serena had Draco wrapped around her finger, her every wish his command. She could ask for a house and Draco would give it to her, unless, maybe, she already had one.

"Who wants cake?"

Draco and Serena went into the living room while Ginny served dessert, compliments falling from their lips as they received the slices of cake. The atmosphere was more comfortable than it had been at the table, Ron and Draco playing a chess game, which started to put Serena to sleep. The little girl had taken up a spot on the couch, the throw cover covering her, her head dropping to her chest as she began to fall asleep.

"If you're staying much longer, I can put her in her room." Ginny picked up the empty plates and glasses. "Or you can."

"I'm going to head to bed," Ron said. The chess game had just ended. "Good game, Malfoy."

"Next time, I'll win." Draco shook Ron's hand. "I promise."

Ron laughed. "You're on."

Draco moved Serena into the room, which Ginny had decorated, while Ginny went to put the plates and glasses in the kitchen. She poured herself another glass of wine, waiting for Draco to join her in the kitchen. He had said they would talk now. Ginny hoped that he would allow Serena to come and spend some weekends. She really wanted to spend more time with the young girl.

"She liked her room." Draco entered the kitchen, leaning against the counter.

"I'm glad." Ginny took a sip of her wine. "You've done a fantastic job with her. I don't think anyone could be more in love with their father."

"I was all she had." Upon seeing Ginny's face fall, he sighed. "I didn't mean it like that."

"I know. It's the truth of the matter, though," Ginny said. "I wish I was there. Was it difficult?"

"I don't think any baby cries as much as she did." A small smile appeared on his face. "At times, I wanted to jump off a high tower. She was a handful. Luckily, Mother and Father were more than willing to step in and help. Though, they weren't talking to me. They couldn't believe I had made such a big mistake."

"I'm sorry." Ginny, instinctively, reached out to touch him, resting her hand on his. She quickly pulled away as if burned, blushing. She decided a safer subject was needed. "What about her likes and dislikes, other from Quidditch and chocolate?"

"She loves shepherd's pie." Draco chuckled. "She's spent years buttering up to the house-elves so that she could get every food item she wanted. Mother started to become curious when shepherd's pie was served three times a week. She, after many weeks, finally found out why."

Ginny smiled. "When I was pregnant, I craved shepherd's pie. I used to make one at least once a day, until I was too fat to bend over."

"The only pregnant woman I've been around has been Luna. She was heinous during her pregnancy." Draco poured himself a glass of Firewhisky, taking a seat around the dining table. "She made Blaise and me go out and buy everything she needed. I don't think she left the house much after her seventh month."

"You two seem like really good friends." Ginny didn't join him at the table, preferring to keep her distance. "How did that happen?"

"She's my best friend's wife. Serena thinks of her like a mother. It's hard not to be close to her. She's one of my closest confidants, next to Blaise and Pansy."

Ginny didn't miss the fact that he hadn't said Tracey. "It's funny how life works. My best friend is your best friend. And your best friend has taken interest in my brother."

Draco raised an eyebrow, needing further explanation.

"Ron and Pansy shared a moment," Ginny said.

"The sky must be falling," Draco mused.

"We had a daughter together," Ginny pointed out. "Nothing can beat that."

Draco shifted in his seat. "Perhaps, Serena can spend the night tonight. She's already asleep. I can pick her up in the morning. I have practice at nine."

Ginny resisted the urge to jump in excitement. "I can save you the trouble and drop her off. I don't open the bakery until ten, weekend hours."

"I will see you in the morning, then." Draco stood from the table. "I'm going to say goodnight to Serena."

"Alright," Ginny said as she cleaned his glass, setting it back in the cupboard.

By the time she turned around, Draco was gone. She walked into the living room, folding the throw cover that Serena had been using. A small giggle caught her attention, and though she thought it an intrusion on his privacy, she couldn't help but to go stand in the doorway of Serena's room. The glowing specks in the ceiling shone down on father and daughter, their smiles gleaming in the darkness.

"Mum, can you come and lay with me?"

Ginny was startled. "Sure, would you like something to change into first?"

"Yes, please."

Ginny walked over to the vanity, rifling through one of the drawers. She had stocked the drawers with a few casual clothes, pyjamas, and underwear. And she had also placed some dresses in the closet. She couldn't resist after seeing the clothes in the store window. She also couldn't resist buying Serena shoes, robes, and a toy or two, well ten.

"Here we are." Ginny placed the nightgown into Draco's outstretched hand. "I took the liberty of buying Serena clothes. I didn't want her to have to pack a bag every time she was coming here."

Draco nodded in agreement, helping Serena into her nightgown. At first, the two adults thought the young girl would forget all about wanting Ginny to lay in bed with her. However, she did not. Serena demanded that Ginny come and lay with her, and that her father stay by her side. It wasn't until after Ginny and Draco were lying on either side of her that Serena finally gave into sleep, her eyes closing, a satisfied smile on her face.

But she didn't fall asleep without whispering, "I always dreamt about having my mum and dad putting me to sleep."

* * *

"Oh for Merlin's sake!"

The shout from Ron startled Ginny, causing her to fall off the bed and roll onto the floor. The next few moments were pure and utter chaos. Ginny jumped up, a string of curses leaving her mouth. Serena squealed from the bed, yelling about how her mother had a potty mouth. Draco was trying to figure out how he had woken up with two Weasleys and Serena in his room. All the while, Ron watched the scene with hidden amusement, a mask of anger, indifference, and surprise on his face.

"Was that absolutely necessary, Ronald?"

"Well, when I wake up to find you and Malfoy in the bed, yes," Ron replied truthfully. "At least I didn't hex him."

"There's a child between us," Ginny exclaimed. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, hands flying to her hair to try and tame the frizzy curls, a consequence of sleep. "What could we have possibly done?"

"I'd prefer if you don't answer that question in front of my daughter, Weasley." Draco had finally managed to get his bearings straight, realizing that he and Ginny had fallen asleep along with Serena. "Who knows what kind of perverted mind you have?"

Serena sat up, a satisfied smile on her face. "I slept well last night."

"She gets her sneaky ways from you," Ginny said, glaring at Draco.

"Serena, did you plan last night?" Draco stared at Serena, half angry, half proud.

"Would I do something like that, Father?" Serena quickly decided to change the subject before she was punished. "I'm awfully hungry."

"I'm off," Ron said cheerily from the doorway. "I've got some paperwork to do."

"Did you eat breakfast?"

"I'm a big boy, Ginny," Ron said mockingly. "I can take care of myself."

Ginny refrained from saying a few choice words. "I'll see you later then." As Ron left the room, she turned to Serena. "What would you like for breakfast?"

"I have practice in twenty minutes. We don't have time to eat." Draco was helping Serena out of the bed. "Let's go."

"Nonsense, you can't work on an empty stomach." Ginny pointed towards a door next to the closet. "The bathroom is through there. By the time you've freshened up, I will have breakfast ready for you."

True to her word, Ginny showered, changed, made breakfast, and packed dessert within fifteen minutes. Draco gladly took everything to go. He couldn't afford to be late. It would set a bad example for his team. Besides, he had a reputation of being early. The awkwardness came when it was time to go. Ginny unconsciously hugged Draco right after she hugged Serena, creating quite an embarrassing scene between the two adults.

"So, uhm, I will see you when I see you," Ginny stuttered.

Draco cleared his throat. "Yes."

"Bye, Mum," Serena said, laughing. "I really enjoyed spending the night. Hopefully, Father will allow me to come and spend more time."

"That will all be discussed at a later date, Serena," Draco warned. "Now, we really must get going."

"Have a nice day," Ginny said, closing the door behind them. It wasn't until after she had collapsed against the door that she said, "Bloody hell, I am domesticated."

* * *

  
"Morning, Ginny," Luna said, breezing into the bakery. "How are you doing on this glorious morning?"

Ginny looked up from where she had been calculating her profits from the past week. "Someone is having a fantastic morning. What has you in such a good mood?"

"No morning sickness," Luna practically shouted. "Oh, and I heard a little bit of news about you and a certain Malfoy, whom you procreated with."

"How could you possibly know anything about it? It happened this morning." Ginny stared at her old friend in disbelief. "Are you a Seer?"

"No," Luna answered. "Tracey popped in this morning to rant on and on about how Draco wasn't at his house last night. Apparently, Serena asked her to come over, which is odd. Serena hates Tracey. Tracey then proceeded to Floo Draco at the stadium, have him come to our house, and made him explain what happened. Draco, not liking the fact that Tracey was ordering him around, explained with no details that he slept at your flat last night. A fight of all fights went down and they are now officially over. Of course, Blaise and I had to deal with a weeping ditz. But it is a small price to pay for having her out of our lives."

"Wow," Ginny muttered. "Serena is far more devious than I thought."

"So she did hatch a plan." Pansy walked into the bakery, smiling from ear to ear. "I was so happy to hear that Tracey and Draco are done."

"How did you hear?" asked Ginny.

"I know everything," Pansy said. "Oh, and Blaise told me when I Flooed to find out where Luna was."

"No one should condone Serena's behaviour. I may have thought the woman to be a harpy. But it is none of anyone's business who Draco dates," Ginny said, batting Pansy's hand away from her hair. "Draco is old enough to know who to date and who not to date."

"Have you ever thought of getting a hair cut?" Pansy tilted her head to the side. "I think you would look lovely with shorter hair."

"You really do go off on tangents, Pansy," Luna commented. "I always thought Draco and Blaise were a little barmy for thinking so."

Pansy ignored the blonde woman. "Is your brother around?"

"He is at work," Ginny replied, tying her apron around her waist. "Now, if you don't mind, I have to open shop."

"Oh, can I have a blueberry muffin?"

"On the house, Luna," Ginny said, taking one of the muffins from the glass case. "Pansy, would you like anything?"

"Your brother on a platter," Pansy said. "What's his favourite dessert?"

"Fudge," Ginny said offhandedly. "Why?"

"I will have a dozen of your fudge bars to go," Pansy said. "He's an Auror right?"

Ginny shook her head in disbelief, packaging the fudge despite her brain telling her not to. Perhaps, Pansy was the perfect woman for Ron to get involved with, the whole opposites attract business. In any case, Ginny was sure that she could not stop Pansy from whatever idea had possessed her. In fact, Ginny was starting to believe that Serena had picked up some of her devious traits from being around Pansy. With Slytherins, it was hard to tell.

As Pansy left with the box of fudge, Luna said, "I don't even want to imagine where that fudge will be in an hour."

Ginny grimaced as images of melted fudge and her naked brother wandered into her mind. "Merlin, scour those images from my mind."


	8. Golden Cake with White Buttercup Icing

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Harry Potter Universe. I am certainly not getting paid for this story.

I'm sorry that I took so long. But it is here now. So, I hope you thoroughly enjoy the chapter.

* * *

"What time do you close shop, Weasley?"

"At five," Ginny answered. She was busy trying to juggle serving, cleaning, baking, and cashing. Business had been booming lately. And she was having a hard time trying to figure out whether or not she should hire a helping hand. "Why?"

"Tonight is girl's night out," Pansy replied. She sneered at an old man who was staring at her cleavage. "Luna thought that you would like to tag along."

"I'll have to get back to you on that one." Ginny smiled at an elderly woman who had just ordered a basket of scones. "I need to have a nine layer wedding cake done by tomorrow morning."

Pansy wrinkled her nose. "You're choosing to work on girl's night out night?"

"I don't have a choice." Ginny ran into the back to get a new tray of cookies. "I have to work in order to survive."

Ginny ignored Pansy as she pouted. The redhead was too busy running around and grabbing dirty cups and saucers from her tables. Business had been like this for the past week, ever since Draco Malfoy and Tracey Davis broke up. It had been speculated that Ginny had been the reason behind the breakup. Of course, Tracey had leaked that information herself in hopes she would get more publicity. However, it seemed that not many people were a fan of her as was evident by the various comments she got from day to day.

"Pansy, move or help," Ginny said, nudging the black haired beauty out of the way.

"You want me to work?"

"Or leave," Ginny added.

"Fine," Pansy huffed. "What do you want me to do?"

Ginny couldn't help but to pause and gape. "You want to help?"

"I don't have anything to do at the moment," Pansy explained, shrugging.

Ginny shut her mouth while thinking of something for Pansy to do. "Well, you could take over the register. All you have to do is handle the orders. I will do the baking and cleaning."

"Easy enough," Pansy said. "But I will only help on one condition."

"I knew there was a catch," Ginny grumbled. "What is it?"

"You have to come tonight." Pansy smirked at Ginny, knowing that the redhead couldn't possibly say no. She needed help. "What do you say?"

"Fine," Ginny said.

"Good, now, give me an apron." Ginny did as Pansy said, handing her an apron. Soon, Pansy was commanding the room with no problems, smiling and being friendly to her customers. "Thank you for coming."

Ginny shook her head as she moved into the kitchen. At least with Pansy working in the front, she could get some baking done for the nine layer wedding cake. In Ginny's opinion, it was a bit obnoxious to have a nine layer wedding cake. But, apparently, it was for a society wedding. Her client, Violet Hartford, had gone home with a slice of Serena's cake and loved it. She insisted that Ginny do the wedding cake, which had to be a golden cake with her buttercup icing in white instead of yellow. Not to mention, the cake had to be decorated with, big shocker, violets.

Ginny set to work, her mind focused on her cake. She always had a sense of calm while baking. It helped to soothe her. Her utmost concentration was on the cake. She didn't have time to think of anything but the cake. She didn't have any thoughts plaguing her mind such as the continued tension between her and her parents. No irrational fear that Draco may one day decide to tear Serena out of her life. No, while baking, nothing else mattered except making a perfect mixture for her cake.

"Ginny, you're out of blueberry muffins." Pansy shook the redhead out of her reverie. "I think you should make some more before the evening crowd comes in."

Ginny looked up in shock. "Evening crowd? What time is it?"

"It's nearly three," Pansy said. "You also might want to make some more scones. They are quite delicious. How do you work here and still manage to be so thin?"

"I am not thin." Ginny snorted. "I am far from it."

"You're simply curvaceous," Pansy said lightly. "Now, I would get to work on the scones and muffins."

"They'll be ready in a bit." Ginny shooed her out of the kitchen.

Ginny got back to work, cake, scones, and muffins in the oven. It was a good thing she had learned how to enlarge things. Otherwise, she would have been screwed. It was difficult trying to run a bakery with a regular kitchen sized oven. In fact, it was almost impossible, especially with a bakery as popular as Ginny's, a fact which didn't escape her. She knew she would have to get the kitchen redone soon. But she was waiting another month. She had to give herself enough time to make the right amount of money.

The telltale ring of the oven timer reminded her that the scones and muffins were done. The cake took a longer time to bake than the rest. She removed the two pans from the oven, transferring the scones and muffins onto two different serving platters, which fit the display case. Taking the two sheets, she carried them out into the bakery, surprised to see Pansy taking them from her hands, setting them inside the display case. She was actually being helpful.

"Harry told me you were back."

Ginny smiled. "Hello, Cho."

The years hadn't really changed Cho. There was no difference in her appearance, except for the little boy at her side. He was a replica of what young Harry must have looked like. He even had the unruly locks. He was amazingly adorable. Ginny couldn't help but to smile as she looked at him. She was sure that Harry was perfectly happy with his life now.

"I'm sorry about what happened with your family," Cho said. "Harry told me."

"Thank you. But this really isn't the right place to talk about that," Ginny said, eyeing the many reporters outside her doors. "I have to get back to work anyways. It's a busy day. But it's great seeing you."

"Well, I wanted to order some desserts for an event I'm hosting. It's in two months," Cho said. "I didn't know how much advance warning you needed."

"Only a week or two," Ginny replied. She pointed at a stack of parchments on the counter with a quill and ink pot next to it. "Those are the order forms. I can do just about anything."

"Thanks. I hear your sweets are really good." Cho took one of the parchments. "The event is a charity event for orphans. Harry and I are really involved. We'd love it if you could come."

"Sure," Ginny replied. "I'll even donate the treats. Just leave a list and details on the date."

"I'll send you an invite," Cho said, smiling. "It was good seeing you."

"Likewise, Cho," Ginny responded.

"Ginny, don't burn your cake!"

* * *

Hours later, Ginny found herself enduring an hour of searching through racks of Pansy Parkinson's clothing for a perfect outfit. Apparently, Pansy thought the Ginny's wardrobe didn't offer enough clothes. And as Ginny didn't have the money to buy a new outfit, she found herself at Pansy's flat, which was simply amazing in Ginny's humble opinion.

Pansy had marble flooring throughout the entire flat, except for the bedrooms, which had carpeted floors. The bathroom was decked out in platinum because, according to Pansy, gold was too much of a Gryffindor colour. The kitchen, which, Ginny was informed, had only been used once, was Ginny's idea of a dream kitchen, down to the ice cream maker.

"What about this one?" Pansy held a piece of cloth against her body, the fabric hitting her navel. "It's one of those stretchy Muggle dresses."

Ginny wrinkled her nose. "That is a top, not a dress."

"This is the third dress I've shown you," Pansy said, a glare being shot in Ginny's direction. "You're smaller than I am so short things will fit you longer. Now, the next dress I choose is the one you will wear."

An hour later, Ginny was shoved into one of the tightest, shortest, dresses she had ever worn in her life. Mind you, it was a gorgeous dress, the type of dress that Ginny could have only dreamt of wearing before. The bandage style dress, as Pansy called it, was deep blue, almost black, with silver embellishments to match the very beautiful pair of stilettos Ginny had on her feet.

Ginny found that this was perhaps a bit too much for a night out at the pub. But, as she found out when she, Luna, and Pansy entered the darkened doorway of the so-called pub, it was no pub. In fact, it was a very dark, sexual, night club, filled with gyrating bodies, alcohol, and finger foods. It wasn't what Ginny had in mind, especially not when she knew Luna, a heavily pregnant Luna, was coming along.

"Luna, should you be here?" Ginny had to shout in order to be heard over the crowd. "You're pregnant."

"Loosen up, Weasley," Pansy shouted. "Luna and I come here every week without fail."

"But she's pregnant," Ginny yelled.

"I'm fine, Ginny," Luna screamed. "We come here because you can't smoke inside. It's still alright for me to be out and about."

"Mrs. Zabini, Ms. Parkinson, your table is ready," said a man with tanned skin, green eyes, and a body to die for. "Will Ms. Davis be joining you?"

"Merlin, I hope not," Luna said loudly. "Good riddance, I say."

The man chuckled. "Shall I just get a table for two then?"

"Julio, meet our friend, Ginevra Weasley," Luna yelled. "She's our new partner in crime."

"Another one for the boys to drool over, then," Julio said, his voice suave, even as he yelled over the loud music. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Weasley."

"Nice to meet you too, Julio." Ginny smiled.

"I'm here if you need any services."

The way Julio said services made Ginny think of a bed and two very naked bodies. She quickly shook these thoughts off as she followed Pansy, Luna, and Julio to a booth near to the dance floor. They were so close they could practically feel the heat radiating off the bodies melded together on the dance floor. Somehow, this made everything seem so erotic and enjoyable.

"Check out the dark haired man at the bar," Luna said, her normal voice making do as a whisper. "He is dishy."

Pansy glared at Luna. "How many times have I told you not to let Blaise come?"

"Pansy, I need to be able to go home with one man," Luna said, watching Blaise make his way across the room. "You and Ginny are single. Go mingle. Oh, I rhymed."

"Hi, love," Blaise greeted. He smiled at Pansy and Ginny. "You ladies are looking very lovely tonight."

"Thank you," Ginny replied. Pansy just sulked. "Pansy, there's a redhead checking you out over there."

Pansy smiled coyly. "You didn't?"

"I didn't." Ginny waved to her brother. "Well, I didn't invite him. I only told him where to find me tonight and who I would be with."

"Did I ever tell you the story about the surprise I gave him?"

"Please, don't." Ginny waved over a passing waitress, only getting attention when Ron and Blaise both took up seats at the table. "What's the recommended drink?"

"If you're feeling up to it, we have the Bartender's Special tonight." The waitress jumped as someone sat down at the table, shocking her. "Uhm—it has coconut rum, pineapple juice, a dash of Firewhisky, more for the alcohol than flavour, and then a bit of orange juice."

"I'll take the special," Ginny said before turning to the intruder. "Where is Serena?"

"I'll have the special as well," Pansy said.

"Firewhisky," Blaise ordered.

"Make that two," said Ron.

"Three," said the blond haired addition to the table.

"I'll have a fruit punch with blended ice and an umbrella," Luna added.

"I've never had a girl's night out," Ginny said, "But I'm sure boys aren't allowed."

"We should make an amendment to the name." Pansy looked thoughtful for a moment before her eyes brightened. "I know, a fun night out. We can make it a weekly ritual."

"We'll see." Ginny's eyes widened as a very large fruity smelling drink was placed in front of her. "This ought to hold me for the rest of the night."

"Draco, what brings you out tonight?" Pansy ate a slice of pineapple that came with the drink. "You don't usually come out. Is Serena with your parents?"

"Serena wanted to spend the night with her grandparents. I only came for the alcohol." Draco threw back the glass of Firewhisky that the waitress had gotten him. "Oh, and Blaise was tired of being the only guy at girl's night out. Though, it seems he isn't."

"Ron, what are you doing here?" asked Luna with a wicked grin.

"Oh—uh." Ron's cheeks were red, even in the darkness of the club.

"Ron, dance with me." Pansy didn't give him a chance to say no as she pushed Draco, Ron, and Ginny out of the booth. "Oh, are you two coming as well."

"If I attempted to dance in this dress, I would be fined for indecent exposure." Ginny slid back into the booth. "I'll be right here."

"Suit yourself," Pansy said with a shrug. She held Ron's hand with an iron-like grip. "Ron, is your room soundproof? I wouldn't want to disturb Ginny." She leaned in to his ear. "I'm a screamer."

"Does she think she's whispering?" asked Ginny. "It sounds more like she's screaming?'

"She knows," Luna answered. "Ronald has no idea what he's in for."

"I think he does," Ginny said, wrinkling her nose with distaste at the way Pansy and Ron were dancing. "That is the scariest part. And this is the worst idea. I mean, honestly, I could go a lifetime without seeing my brother imitate sex on the dance floor."

"You're not alone," Draco drawled.

"Ginny, how goes the bakery business?" Luna sighed as the question left her mouth. "I swear, Blaise, your child already has a broom, flying around in my bloody stomach?"

A look of concern crossed over Blaise's features, worry shown by the way his forehead wrinkled. Ginny began to wonder what it would have been like to have someone worry like that over her while she was pregnant. All she had was her brothers, who drove her insane with their questions, and her parents, who tried to avoid the subject of her pregnancy until it was unavoidable.

"Do you need a massage?" Blaise ran a hand across Luna's abdomen, gently. "If you'd like to go home, that is."

Luna gave Ginny an apologetic look. "I'm sorry. I promise next time we'll do something you like. I remember you loved Muggle romance movies. We should go see one."

"Go on." Ginny waved her off. "I was pregnant at one time, remember?"

"Thanks, Ginny." Luna did her best to give Ginny a kiss on the cheek across the table, doing the same to Draco. "I'll see you at the ball tomorrow, Draco." She paused, looking at Ginny. "Did you get an invite to the Greengrass' Ball? It's the season opener."

"I did," Ginny responded. "I don't think I'll be attending, though."

"It'll be loads more fun with you there," Luna exclaimed. "Please, come."

"I'll let you know tomorrow morning," Ginny said. "If you don't stop by the bakery, I'll send Dixie with my answer."

"Well, goodnight." Luna waved, waiting for Blaise to say his goodbyes. "I'm sorry for bailing. Tell Pansy I had to go because of the baby."

"Will do," Ginny said.

Ginny watched as the couple walked away, Blaise parting the way so as not to make anyone bump into Luna. It was these small acts of caring that Ginny had missed out during her pregnancy. She sighed wistfully. Suddenly, she no longer felt like being in a club with couples on the dance floor and strong alcoholic beverages within her reach. It didn't sound like a good idea.

Ginny took a healthy sip of her drink, staring at the couples on the dance floor. A slow song was playing, the couples melding together as one. It was strange for Ginny to think that she had never, in her life, had a romance. There had been Harry for a while. But that never went farther than an awkward kiss and a grope or two. There hadn't been anything truly romantic between the two.

She downed the rest of her drink, gazing at her brother and Pansy. "I think I'll be leaving now. This isn't exactly my scene. And I would like to fall asleep before those two come home." Ginny slid out of the booth, stumbling as she stood on her feet. "That is a potent drink."

Draco dropped a few galleons on the table. "I'll escort you home."

"No, stay," Ginny commanded. "You look like you need a drink."

"I would be ignoring my upbringing if I didn't take you home," Draco replied smoothly. "I must insist that you come with me willingly. I would rather not get charged for kidnapping. It wouldn't be good for my team."

"Fine," Ginny conceded. "I won't be happy about it, though."

Draco shrugged. "I don't really care about your happiness at the moment."

"Thanks," Ginny said wryly.

Ginny and Draco made their way through the packed crowd, identical looks of relief on their face as they exited the club. Without a word shared between the two, Ginny wrapped her arms around him, the familiar feeling of Apparition overcoming her. She almost lost her footing when they landed. In fact, she would have probably fallen to the floor. But she held on to Draco tight, his body steadying her.

As if realizing their closeness for the first time, she jumped away. "Uhm—thank you."

Draco smirked. "It wasn't an issue."

"Regardless, I feel terrible that you had to leave early," Ginny apologized. She bit her lip, shifting on her feet. "You can come up and have a drink, if you'd like."

"Are you sure?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

Feeling a bit more confident, Ginny said, "Yes. Ron has a whole stash of alcohol. I'm sure you can find something to your liking."

Ginny didn't wait for an answer. Instead, she made her way up the stairs, expecting him to follow, which he did. He wasn't one to pass up Ron Weasley's alcohol collection, especially after he had tasted the aged Firewhisky the last time. It had been good enough for him to want to steal the bottle. And after he had left their home, he had quickly placed an order for an entire case.

Ginny unlocked the door, groaning in disgust. "How did they get here before I did?"

"Ron!" shrieked Pansy.

"Oh Merlin," Ginny muttered as she slammed the door. She took a seat on the stairs, the cold breeze causing goose bumps to form on her skin. "Sorry. I owe you a drink some other time."

"Are you planning on sitting out here all night?"

"No," Ginny said defensively. "I'll go inside in an hour. Hopefully, they'll be done by then."

"Knowing Pansy, they won't be," Draco drawled, a smirk on his face. "This is why Pansy should not consume alcohol."

"Something tells me she would have done this without the alcohol," Ginny mumbled. She wrapped her arms around herself, fighting off the chill. "I would have been better off staying at home, drinking a glass of red wine, and working on new recipes."

"It's not too late for that," Draco said.

"It blood well is too late," Ginny replied. "Ron and Pansy are in there shagging loudly. There is no way I plan on going in there to have a glass of wine."

"Hold on," Draco said, offering her his hand. "I never suggested you go in there."

"Are you going to take me somewhere and kill me?" Ginny hesitantly placed her hand in his. "Eventually, someone will notice that I'm gone."

"If I wanted to kill you, I would have done it seven years ago." Draco pulled her onto her feet, holding her around the waist. "It would have been easier then."

Ginny resisted the urge to slap him for his last comment as they landed in a living room. Besides, she was too wrapped up in her surroundings to even bother concerning herself with Draco Malfoy at the moment. From what she could tell, this was his house. If the way he immediately went over to the bar didn't tell her, then the pictures of him and various people, including Serena, did.

Ginny observed the pictures with him and Serena. There were so many of them. She picked up a picture of Draco holding Serena in his arms. She couldn't have been much older than two months. She was so tiny, a smile on her face, her hand grasping onto one of Draco's fingers as he smiled down at her, the kind of smile that Ginny had yet to see on him. Sure, she had seen him smile before but not in that way. In the picture, he looked like he had discovered true bliss.

"How ol—"

"Two and a half months, around the time she started making noises other from crying," Draco said before she could finish her sentence. He handed her a glass of red wine. "It was the first time she ever smiled. Mother had been running around with a camera every day since she discovered Serena. As soon as she snapped the picture, Serena began to cry."

Ginny ran a hand over the picture, almost hearing the cooing baby. "She was beautiful."

"She gets that from me," he said.

"Yes, your alabaster beauty," Ginny joked. She sipped her wine, picking up the next picture. There were a group of men, tossing Serena in the air. "Is this the team?"

"Yes," Draco answered, looking over her shoulder. "We had just won a game against Puddlemere. Serena was three at the time. She had been so excited. I think that was the day she fell in love with Quidditch."

Ginny set the picture down, a sad smile on her face. "I missed a lot, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did," Draco agreed.

"Don't hold back your true feelings, Draco." Ginny shook her head as she picked up a picture of Draco leading a horse with Luna and Serena on it. She turned to Draco, her eyes glistening. "I know I say this many times, but you really did a fantastic job with Serena."

"What did you expect?"

Ginny shrugged. "I don't know. I never had any expectations. I thought she was dead."

There was silence after that comment. Ginny continued to look around at the various pictures of Serena. There was one with Draco and Serena in a pool, her first time in water, other from bathwater. Another picture had Draco and Serena flying on a broom, a snitch clasped in Serena's hand. But perhaps the saddest one, the one that brought a tear, was the picture, hand drawn by Serena, of her family, labels with their names above them. She had drawn Draco, Luna, Blaise, Pansy, Lucius, Narcissa, and a grey blob for the Falcons team.

Ginny did her best to wipe away the tear, hoping Draco had not seen her. "Can I use your bathroom?"

"Down the hall, on the left," Draco directed. Though he had seen her, he wasn't about to point it out. "It's the second door."

Ginny moved to the bathroom, suddenly realizing the pain in her chest wasn't the only pain. Her feet were throbbing. She hadn't been on them much all night. Regardless, the pain was still present. She entered the bathroom, half expecting to see gold accents to marble. Instead, she found a regular gorgeous bathroom with no marble. It had beautiful beige tiling, nonetheless, a neutral colour.

She slipped out of her shoes before moving to wash her face. The makeup slowly came off her face as she continued to scrub her face. She hadn't really worn that much makeup in a long time and it felt good to wash it off. She dried her face, happy to see that there were no red splotches from her rigorous scrub. Once she pulled her hair out of its tight chignon, she left the bathroom, heels in hand.

Ginny found Draco sitting on his couch, his glass in hand. "Would you like to see her baby album?"

"Yes," Ginny said joyously. Though she could guarantee she would cry at some point, she couldn't resist seeing Serena as a baby. "Where can I leave my shoes?"

"Leave them here," Draco said, standing. "You can follow me."

Ginny followed Draco, up the stairs, with her wine glass, surprised to find their destination to be his bedroom. It was exactly like his room at Hogwarts, except there were no satin sheets, which Ginny remembered were quite uncomfortable when one was sweaty. That and the bed was humongous and looked very comfortable, especially with all the pillows on it. Green and black dominated the room, a fireplace casting a dim glow around the room.

Draco flicked his wand, causing the candles on the wall to light and the fire in the fireplace to rise. "This is my private album of Serena. I'm selfish. I keep the best pictures for myself."

"Sounds like something you would do," Ginny murmured, not being able to resist sitting on his bed. He didn't seem to mind as he opened his side table drawer, pulling out a medium-sized album. "You have a very nice bed."

Draco didn't speak the retort on the tip of his tongue. "Here," he said, sitting next to her.

"Thank you," Ginny replied, careful to not spill her wine. She rested it on his side table as she opened the album, shock crossing her features as she saw a picture of herself. "Is that me?"

"No, it's your twin," Draco said wryly. "I was planning on showing it to Serena when she got older."

"Oh," Ginny said. She didn't know why that response made her heart sink a little. If she had been honest with herself, she would have known that it was because she had been expecting him to have held onto it for other reasons. "That's nice of you."

The two continued to flip through the album, stopping every once in a while to refill their glasses. By the time they had finished their fifth glass, they were laughing over stories of Serena's mischievous behaviour. And by the time four in the morning rolled around, Ginny was asleep in Draco's bed, Draco in one of his guest rooms.


	9. Chocolate Dipped Cookies

Disclaimer: I own nothing from the Harry Potter Universe.

For all those who wanted a quick update, you got your wish. Mostly becuase of the fact that I had some odd burst of creativity this morning, which led to me finishing the chapter today. It helps when I have a day off with nothing to work on. Plus, I've been waiting to write this chapter for ages. And I have, finally, managed to get everyone's point across.

Don't hate me after you read it. Think happy thoughts of my quick update.

* * *

"Draco?"

Ginny rolled over in an attempt to go back to sleep. However, after a shout, a bang, and a swear word, she could no longer go back to sleep. She raised her head, her head feeling as if someone were bashing it in with a dull object. She saw three figures standing in the doorway, not quite being able to recognize a face as of yet.

"Serena, go and put your things in your room."

"This is too good."

"Serena Verity Malfoy, what did your grandmother say?"

"I'm going."

Suddenly, Ginny recognized the voices. She found it odd that Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were standing in her bedroom doorway with Serena. Her mind went into overdrive as she thought of something happening to Draco, causing Serena to have to come and live with her. Her thoughts were running rampant, different scenarios of Draco lying in a ditch coming to mind.

"Ms. Weasley?"

"Ginny?"

"I will find Draco. I'm assuming he is within the vicinity."

Lucius Malfoy disappeared from the room.

"Young people shouldn't consume alcohol." Narcissa approached the bed with a tentative step. "Ginny? Are you awake?"

Ginny began to register, through her post-drinking haze, the fact that she was not in her own bed. While her bed was utterly comfortable, this bed was beyond comfortable. It was as if she was sleeping in the clouds far above. There was also the fact that her night gown was ridiculously tight and uncomfortable. She considered the thought that perhaps she had gained some weight over night. However, she then began to think of Narcissa Malfoy.

Figuring the best course of action would be to rethink her steps from the night before, she backpedalled. She was going to a pub with Pansy and Luna for a girl's night out. There was a really handsome man there to greet them. Ron, Blaise, and Draco were there. Luna and Blaise left. And Pansy and Ron were doing some rather crude dancing. She said she was going home. After that, everything was dark and fuzzy. A man offered to carry her home. She agreed. That was it. Her memories were gone.

"Ms. Weasley, I must insist you wake up." Narcissa shook Ginny as gently as possible. The last thing she needed is to shock the woman into attacking her. "It is late in the afternoon."

"Bloody hell, where am I?" Ginny sat up, immediately regretting her decision. Her head was absolutely throbbing. "I will never drink again in my life."

"Glad to hear, Ginny," Narcissa replied. "Now, if you don't mind me asking, what are you doing in my son's bed?"

Ginny's eyes widened, wandering down to her body. No sigh of relief left her lips as she realized she was clothed, which was odd, very odd, especially after what happened the first time she was in Draco's bed. One would think she would be thankful that she was clothed. Oddly enough, she wasn't. Deciding not to think further on the subject, she answered Narcissa's question.

"I'm not sure." Honesty was the best policy. "I was out with the girls last night, Pansy and Luna. And I think I drank too much."

"I would say that would be a good conjecture." Narcissa gave the bottles and glasses on the side table a pointed look. "I suppose you won't be able to travel with that headache you're sporting."

"I could probably Floo." Ginny shrugged. "I'll find a way home."

"Lucius or I will escort you, Ginny." Narcissa gave her shoulder an affectionate pat. "I need to make sure that my granddaughter's mother stays in tiptop shape for the Greengrass Ball tonight."

"Oh, I'm not going." Ginny pushed the blankets off her body, wondering in vain where her shoes were. "If it's the afternoon, I missed an entire day of business. I must go in and bake for tonight. Perhaps some late night wanderers will have a sweet tooth, particularly for the overload of chocolate dipped cookies I have."

"Not going?" Narcissa seemed appalled. "You cannot deny the season opener."

Ginny cringed at Narcissa's tone. "I don't want to become caught up in the upper society dramatics. I really don't think it's my place."

"It's not your place?" Narcissa's aghast look before was nothing to this look. "Your daughter will be a part of that society. A good mother would want to be there to help her with her troubles."

Narcissa's words were like a slap in Ginny's face. "Mrs. Malfoy, I really like you. Honestly, I do. I think you're a wonderful and lovely person. You took care of my daughter where I could not. And so for the sake of not overreacting to your statement, I will walk away right now."

Ginny hadn't known what she had expected from the Malfoys. After Serena's birthday, she rather thought she was on speaking terms with them, civil speaking terms. Apparently, she was not on speaking terms with Narcissa Malfoy. The thought that she would suggest Ginny was a bad mother for not coming to a society ball was revolting. It made Ginny so mad that she didn't watch where she was going, almost falling down the stairs. However seconds before she fell, she was tugged into a hard body, a familiar feeling overcoming her.

"Knight in shining armour, son?"

She spun around at the sound of the familiar voice. "Thank you, Draco, and hello, Mr. Malfoy."

"Do you normally stomp through hallways and fall down stairs? Or is it the effect of my home?" Draco hadn't relinquished his hold on her waist as of yet. "You could have plummeted to your death."

"I'm on the run," Ginny said. At his raised eyebrow, she waved her hand dismissively. "I just want to go home. Have you seen my shoes or my purse? I can't recall where I put them or how I ended up here."

"I kidnapped you," Draco drawled.

Ginny laughed. "I find that hilarious."

"Who exactly are you on the run from?" Draco caught movement behind Ginny, his eyes wandering to his mother's tense form. "I see. What did my mother do to have you so upset you almost broke your neck?"

"Ms. Weasley, I never meant to insinuate you are not a capable mother. I—"

"What?" Draco focused a heated gaze on his mother. "Mother, I highly doubt that Ginny's motherly capability has anything to do with you."

"I think they do," Narcissa said hotly. "She is my granddaughter."

"And she is Ginny's daughter." Draco's exaggerated the word daughter, his hand falling from Ginny's waist. "What led to this outburst, Mother?"

"I was simply saying that Ms. Weasley would be wrong to not attend the Greengrass Ball," Narcissa explained. "I am not wrong in that notion."

"It's not any of your business whether or not she goes to the ball, Mother," Draco said.

Ginny moved to speak but Lucius pulled her aside. "It's best to allow them to resolve their problems. In the meantime, perhaps we should find your shoes."

Ginny followed Lucius down the stairs, memories of the night before flooding her mind at the sight of the stairs. She remembered that she had gone with Draco to avoid Pansy and Ron's shenanigans. She had gotten all teary eyed over pictures of Serena as a child. She also remembered drinking herself into oblivion with Draco while browsing through Draco's private album, falling asleep after.

"I'm assuming those are your shoes." Lucius pointed out the silver jewelled shoes. "And your purse would be the one resting on the table, unless Draco was entertaining more than one female last night."

"I don't think he was," Ginny said. "Then again, I could hardly remember how I got here in the first place."

"Was this the manner in which Serena was conceived?"

Ginny spluttered. "No."

"Am I to believe she was conceived out of love?" Lucius chuckled at the thought. "Somehow, I find that hard to believe."

"Me too," Ginny replied with a smile. "The circumstances in which Serena was conceived will always be my secret."

"Except from Draco," Lucius added.

"That stands to reason as he was a participant." Ginny slipped on her shoes, retrieving her wand from her purse. "You and your wife seem very curious."

"Is it that strange that we're curious?" asked Lucius.

Ginny contemplated the thought. "I suppose not. If Serena ever showed up pregnant by a boy she loathed, Merlin forbid, I would be curious myself. But I am rather stubborn. I don't plan on divulging those details. Draco can if he would like to."

"I assure you my son will not disclose your secret." Lucius watched as Ginny hastily moved towards the door. "Am I to assume you're leaving without saying goodbye?"

"I'd rather not be around when those two stop fighting," Ginny said, pointing to the arguing pair. "I may not be as nice towards your wife as I would like."

"Weasley!"

Ginny groaned. "Malfoy?"

"My mother has something she would like to say," Draco said.

"Ms. Weasley, I am sorry for my words," Narcissa recited. "I should not have been so tactless. I am sure you are a wonderful mother. Though, I do hope you reconsider your decision to not come to the ball."

Ginny sighed, figuring she might as well be civil. "Apology accepted. Besides, even if I were going, which I am not, I have nothing to wear."

"Wrong thing to say," Lucius muttered.

Ginny wondered what he meant. But she didn't have to think on it any longer. Narcissa had immediately brightened, bounding down the steps towards Ginny. She kept saying things about a wonderful dress designer, the Malfoy tab, and a gift as an apology. Ginny couldn't make sense of the words.

And before she knew it, she was standing in a shop, the need to vomit overwhelming her as they landed on the floor. She asked for a bathroom as soon as a shopkeeper came in sight, rushing off as the woman pointed in towards the back of the store.

As soon as Ginny had cleaned herself up, she approached Narcissa. "What do you think you're doing?"

"You said you needed something to wear." Narcissa gazed at her innocently. "I was simply fulfilling your need for a dress. This is Maggie. She sells beautiful gowns. I am sure you can find a one of a kind dress here for the ball tonight."

"Firstly, I'm not going," Ginny said stubbornly. "Secondly, I cannot afford a one of a kind dress. Thirdly, you really should not Apparate someone away while they are unaware."

"Darling, you are Serena's mother. I am doing myself a favour by buying you a gown to wear." Narcissa picked out a beautiful sea foam green gown. "I wouldn't want my son to look bad for his choice in picking a mother for his heir. Though, I suppose since Serena is a girl, she isn't a usual heir."

"What does that mean?"

Narcissa continued to browse the gowns. "Well, usually, the Malfoy heir is male. The female children usually disappear from sight."

"You're right," Ginny agreed.

"With the relationship between Serena and Draco, though. I highly doubt he would ever deny her the rightful place as his heir. Lucius and I would not disagree either." Narcissa held a blue ball gown up to her body. "Serena is a suitable Malfoy."

"Mrs. Malfoy, the room is ready." Maggie showed the two women to a back room. "I will bring in the dresses that I have right now."

"Very good," Narcissa said.

"Mrs. Malfoy, this is a bit much." Ginny sat down in the arm chair, her stomach feeling unsettled. "I still do not intend on going to the ball."

Maggie entered the room once more with a rack of beautiful dresses floating behind her. Soon, Ginny found herself being clothed in gown after gown. The gowns were straight out of fairytale books, large and quite uncomfortable too. But Ginny wasn't able to resist as she saw her reflection in the gowns. Besides, one night wouldn't hurt.

"No, not white." Narcissa brushed off one of the dresses. "I want her to dazzle, stand out in the crowd. All eyes should be on her."

Ginny blushed. "Black would be nice. I wouldn't mind blending in."

"No, blending in is not good." Narcissa picked out the gown of her choice. "Here it is. This is the one. I am positive."

* * *

Ginny had to admit, Narcissa Malfoy knew style. When she had looked in the mirror before Apparating to the Greengrass Manor, she had never felt as beautiful as she felt ever, in her life. The dress brought out some hidden beauty, which Ginny had never seen before. Even Ron had said that she looked beautiful. He had also said he was happy to have some company as he was Pansy's date for the night, which Ginny found shocking.

The gown was this beautiful silver colour, which did make her look slightly pale. But according to Narcissa, pale, flawless skin was the in thing now. The strapless sweetheart neckline enhanced her bust, not to the point of being inappropriate, though. The skirt of the dress flew out from her waistline, dotted with black embroidering entwined throughout.

Her hair was left to flow down her back in loose ringlets, cascading like a shimmering waterfall, the sides pulled back and held with a diamond clip. She was wearing little to no makeup, a factor which she liked. Oh, and the shoes. Ginny hadn't thought she was ever a fashion person, much less a shoe person. But the diamond encrusted metallic sandals could bring tears to any girls' eyes. Not to mention the fact that the diamonds were as real as the teardrop diamonds in her ears and around her neck. Her outfit had cost well over two thousand galleons.

Now, she stood with Ron, waiting on the steps of the Greengrass home for Pansy. Ginny idly toyed with her dress, her hand moving up to adjust the necklace around her neck, the other clutching her bag and clinging to her dress, a gesture of nervousness.

She didn't know where any of the Malfoys were, including Serena. Narcissa had only said she would see her at the ball, which Ginny had found comforting at the time. She had thought that perhaps Narcissa would have waited for her. It was obvious from the minute she touched down in the lighted gardens that she was wrong.

"Hello, Ronald." Pansy walked on the pathway that led to the front steps. As soon as she reached towards Ron, he placed a chaste kiss on her cheek, offering an arm. "You look very handsome."

"You will be the most beautiful woman at the ball," Ron said with more smoothness than either Pansy or Ginny thought he had. "Sorry, Ginny."

"You do look fantastic," Ginny commented, which she did. She was wearing a blue halter gown with silver embroidering, the colour bringing out her eyes. "I take no offense."

"You won't be short of dates," Pansy replied to Ginny. "Is that a Maggie Original?"

"An apology gift from Narcissa," Ginny said.

"What did she have to apologize for?"

"As much as I would love to stay out here and tell you, I think we should get inside." Ginny picked up the skirt of her dress. "I'll tell you the story inside."

The group of three handed over their invitations at the entrance, Ginny receiving a handsome escort. Apparently, in high society, a woman had to be accompanied by a male escort upon entering the ball. It was a little old fashioned for Ginny. But she didn't mind being escorted in by the tall brown haired man.

Eyes were on her, Ron, and Pansy as soon as they entered the ballroom. It was obvious that Narcissa had gotten her wish. Ginny definitely stood out in the crowd. Luckily, there was the shock of Pansy and Ron coming as a couple to divert some of the attention. Enough so she could slip away unnoticed to a small corner in the room.

As she was far from the crowd, hidden away, she observed the room. Women were dolled up in large gowns with gaudy jewellery in their ears, on their necks, and around their wrists. It was a sight to behold. It would be more appropriately called a spectacle. But within the crowd, she easily spotted her daughter playing with Xavier, who was standing next to her father.

Choosing to associate with someone she knew, she joined Blaise. "Hello."

"Hello, Ginny," Blaise said. "Luna went to the loo."

"Well. It gives me time to get to know the man who stole my best friend's heart," Ginny said. "So far all I know is that you're great with kids and Luna. And she thinks you're dishy."

Blaise smirked. "That's my Luna. Though, I have to say she has changed since you've been back."

"How so?" asked Ginny, curious.

"She's more—Luna," he answered. "When she found out about your death, she was crushed and tormented. She lost a bit of herself. A week ago she mentioned Nargles while she was planning our Christmas Ball."

"Nargles infest mistletoe," Ginny explained with a smile. Her smile faltered. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Good thing," Blaise said. "Merlin knows I've tried to get her to talk about Wrackspurts and other unknown creatures for years now. It was one of the reasons I fell in love with her. It's good to have her fully back."

"She picked a good husband," Ginny stated.

"Mum!"

"Serena, it isn't nice to interrupt elders while they're talking," Blaise said, grinning.

"Uncle Blaise, Mum is the only elder I see," Serena said with an innocent smile.

"Is that anyway to talk to your favourite uncle?" asked Blaise.

Serena giggled before pouting. "Uncle Blaise, you haven't said how pretty I look."

"She gets that from her father," Ginny whispered to Blaise, who laughed. "Serena, you look more beautiful than any other little girl in the world."

"Mum, you haven't met all the girls in the world." Serena hugged Ginny, nonetheless. "But thank you."

"You are a cheeky little girl," Ginny scolded. "And don't think you've gotten off without a punishment for that little stunt you played with your father and Ms. Davis. I plan on having a word with your father about it."

"But Mum," Serena whined. "He seems a lot happier."

Ginny crouched down. "I know you thought what you did was right. And maybe it was. However, it was not your place to intervene. Your father is capable of making his own decisions."

"Not according to Grandfather," Serena said boldly. "He keeps ranting on and on about some mistake that Father made while in school. He was making a mistake with that woman. I hated her. She'd always take him from me. And Father did anything she asked. I'm glad she's gone. I hope she falls off a tower."

"Serena," Ginny warned, ushering her out onto the balcony so as not to gather any attention. "I know how it must have felt. You were so used to your father giving you all the attention. But then Ms. Davis came along and took that from you."

"Exactly," Serena said. She stared Ginny in the eyes as her mother knelt down, not seeming to care that she might ruin her dress. "She was horrid. She always got me these pink dresses that looked ugly on me. And then Father would make me wear them."

"Do you love your father?" Ginny placed a hand on the girl's shoulder as she nodded yes. "Well, then you have to allow him to be with whomever he wants to be with. I cannot begin to fathom how you became such a smart girl though."

"Maybe I get it from you," she said timidly. "Father is so stupid. How can he not love you?"

Ginny was floored. "Serena, why did you really break up Ms. Davis and your father?"

"Isn't obvious, Mum?" Serena threw herself at her mother, wrapping her arms around Ginny, sobbing. "You and Father belong together. I want you to be around all the time. One day, I'm going to have the perfect family with a Mum and a Dad. You're going to live with us. And we'll have a pet cat named Frenchie. It has to be a girl. Then, you guys are going to give me baby brother or sister."

Ginny said soothing tones in the little girl's ears, trying to wrap her head around Serena's admission. She didn't know how to break it to the girl that if it weren't for her, her mother and father wouldn't even be speaking to each other. It would break her poor little heart to hear such a thing, especially with the big dreams she had.

"Serena," Ginny said, her voice sounding strangled. "Your father and I—"

"No, I won't hear it," Serena said. She stepped back and wiped her eyes. "I know that Father loves you. One night, he was throwing things in his study asking why you left him alone."

"Serena, I don't think that means your father loves me," Ginny tried to explain. "I know that you want the perfect family. I do. But at the time, your father was probably stressed out and wanted help with some things in his life." Ginny wasn't about to tell her daughter that she had probably been the reason. "I don't know any easy way to tell you that your father and I will never be together like that."

"No," Serena said, tears trickling down her face. "He loves you. And you love him."

"Serena, that's enough."

By the looks of it, Draco had been hiding behind the plant for quite some time. Ginny could sense turmoil in his eyes, especially when he saw the tears in his daughter's eyes. It was ingrained in every parent, every person for that matter, that a child crying is heart wrenching, which it was, particularly when that child happened to be your own flesh and blood.

"Dad, tell her," Serena yelled, not loud enough to disturb the guests inside. "We'll be a happy family."

"Serena, it—that isn't a possibility," Ginny interrupted.

"I hate you both," she shouted, running down the steps and collapsing onto the bench in the garden.

Draco moved to follow her but Ginny stopped him. "I may be new to this parenting thing. But when I was six and had temper tantrums such as this, I liked to be alone after. The last thing you want to do is coddle her and make her cry more, not to mention be embarrassed. Besides, neither of us can explain to her that her dreams aren't going to become a reality."

He sighed, leaning against the railing. "I never knew she loathed Tracey that much."

"In her shoes, Tracey was taking you away from her," Ginny said. "I don't think she liked the change very much."

"I wish she would have told me. It would have been a less messy break-up," Draco replied, watching Serena lay on the bench. "And I didn't realize how much she was affected by not having a mother. I assumed she loved the way things were."

"You probably also didn't know she wanted siblings or a cat," Ginny pointed out. She rested her hands on the railing, her gaze landing on her daughter. "I suppose she kept these things from you because she loves you. I bet she thought it would make you sad to hear her say that she wants more than just her father."

"It did," Draco said. "Before we arrived at your bakery, she had been asking about you. I was at a loss, really. There isn't much that I knew about you to tell her. And I was, quite honestly, perplexed that she had brought up the situation."

"Did she ever tell you what brought it on?"

"She wanted a family like Xavier's," Draco replied. "She wants a mother who dotes on her and her father. And she wants a father who attends to his wife and daughter."

"The cookie cutter family," Ginny remarked.

"I can't say I haven't been expecting her outburst, though." Draco righted himself, brushing off his elbows. "It simply came at an inopportune time."

"I can take her to my flat," Ginny suggested. "I highly doubt she wants to go back to the party."

"No, I'll take her home," Draco said.

"Your mother would have a heart failure if you left early," Ginny said.

"Regardless of what you may think," Draco said, slipping into his cold demeanour, "I care more about my daughter than some bloody society party."

Before Ginny could comment, Draco had gone down the steps, scooped Serena in his arms, and Apparated away. She let out a groan of frustration. Things had been going so well between the two. He had actually been open to her about his fatherly troubles. Then she had to go and mess things up.

"Bollocks," she muttered. "I'll be damned if I leave things this way."

She strolled inside, her eyes landing on her brother and Pansy. She quickly cleaned off her dress before making her way through the crowd. She was briefly stopped by the Greengrass family, recognizing their two daughters from Hogwarts, Daphne and Astoria, both who were known for sleeping with Draco at the same time, a disturbing image for Ginny. But she did eventually make her way to the couple.

"Pansy, do you know where Draco lives?"

"Of course, what happened?" asked Pansy.

"Ginny, are you alright?" Ron looked at his sister's panicked expression. "You're not looking too good."

"I need to set some things straight with Draco is all," Ginny said. "Do you think you can tell me the location so I can Apparate there?"

Pansy seemed unsure. "Maybe you should give him some time to cool off. It may not be the best idea to barge in there and have an all out yelling match."

"Well, give him the choice to not let me in," Ginny reasoned.

"Fine," Pansy said. "But don't you dare mention my name."

After being given the exact location to Apparate, a house near his practice field, Ginny fled from the ball. Though, she couldn't avoid several ladies stopping her to admire her dress and, oddly enough, invite her to their tea parties, which Ginny politely declined in favour of her job. Although, they did manage to wrangle a commitment from her to bake several of different types of treats for their parties, as long as they came in to place the order.

Finally, Ginny reached outside, Apparating to her location. She probably made a sight to see, a woman in a ball gown, traipsing through the tiny town. But it had been the only option as Draco had wards all around his property. She managed to walk up the steep hill in her heels, the skirt of her dress in hand, and still look decent when she arrived outside of the gates.

Having only seen certain rooms in his house, Ginny hadn't expected it to be so large. Then again, it was Draco Malfoy. He had to pick a house that was beautiful and large on the outside and inside, which is exactly what the house was. It had the feeling of a high class, modern, manor. The feature which she liked the most was the garden as it sported a large number of different flowers and a large fountain in the centre.

She knocked on the gate, jumping in shock as a house-elf appeared. "Hi, I am here to see Draco."

"Master is not seeing guests," the house-elf said.

"Could you please tell him it's Ginny? It's really urgent."

The house-elf seemed reluctant but disappeared anyways. He was back in seconds, leading her through the gates. It was a beautiful night, the moon casting its gaze across the garden, the pathway up to the house glittering in the light as if sprinkled with some kind of fairy dust. The soothing sound of running water reached her ears as they climbed the stone steps to enter the house.

"What do you want?" Draco was in the foyer, a mask on his face. His sleeves were rolled up, his top three buttons undone. He was the picture of relaxation, minus his tense shoulders. "I rather thought our conversation was over."

"I wanted to apologize. I couldn't let you run off thinking that I thought you were a bad parent," Ginny said hurriedly. "I never meant it that way. I just thought that you might want to stay."

"While my daughter is upset?" asked Draco, sneering. "That would be the definition of bad parenting, Weasley."

"Don't call me that," Ginny snapped. "And I was only thinking of you."

"How thoughtful," Draco drawled.

"Your mother is quite high strung. She is probably having a conniption right now. Oh, and how often is it that you actually get to be out at balls, socializing, without Serena?" Ginny put her hands on her hips. "I thought that maybe you would like to find Tracey and hash out some form of apology."

"I'm not apologizing to her," Draco said, his tone never changing. "And excuse me for not believing a fucking word you say."

"Why is it that what I think about your parenting skills matters, Draco?" Ginny sighed. "I can understand me being paranoid about what you must think of me as a mother. I cannot, however, understand you caring about what I think, no matter how flattered I may be."

"Don't delude yourself, Weasley." Draco's eyes narrowed. "I will never care what you think of me as a father. I am not the one who abandoned my child."

"I never abandoned her," Ginny screamed in irritation. "I spent night after night crying, thinking about how I failed her. I thought for years that I wasn't strong enough for her. Every time her birthday would pass, I would think of how she would have survived if maybe my body hadn't been so weak. I could care less that my mother told me it had nothing to do with me. For years, I thought her death was my fault and my fault alone."

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself," he retorted.

"Fuck you. This is why I didn't bother coming to you after the ordeal," Ginny said, fighting back tears. "I was going to come here and give a courtesy call, tell you what happened. But I was so scared. I thought that you would be a cruel bastard and blame me for everything, which I thought you had every right to. But I couldn't face you. I couldn't hear those words come from your mouth."

"Well, maybe, if you hadn't been so cowardly, Weasley, you would have found out the real truth." He stepped closer to her. "Your idiotic Gryffindor courage failed you when you most needed it."

"I thought that being back would cause the pain to stop," Ginny whispered. "Now, though, it seems like I'm experiencing all different kinds of overwhelming pains."

"Do you want to talk about pains?" Ginny could feel his breath on her cheek. "You said you cried yourself to sleep at night. I was up for twenty-four hours tending to a screaming, irritable baby. I had to deal with the shame of having a child outside of marriage. I had to, still have to, keep the hurtful comments of Serena's birth from her. I deal with my pain and her pain every single fucking day."

"Finally," Ginny yelled. "Finally, you come out with it and let me know what you're really feeling. I've been waiting for this for weeks now. Go on, Malfoy. Lay it on me. Do your worst. Tell me that I failed. You can't hurt me worst than I've hurt myself."

"I wouldn't bet on it," he said darkly.

"What? Are you going to try and hurt me, kill me even?" Ginny closed the space in between them, looking up at him. "You can't do anything to me that I haven't already done myself."

A curious expression flashed across his face before a smirk flickered to life. "Tried to take the cowardly way out, Weasley? You might have done the world better, one less Weasley to deal with."

This time the tears fell down her face. "You are truly a cruel bastard, Draco Malfoy."

Those were the last words she said before she ran out the door.

**

* * *

**

I am making a conscious effort to respond to everyone's reviews as I love them so much. If I missed your review, which I think I got everyone from this chapter, feel free to message me with angry words. Only if you'd like, that is. Don't feel pushed to do so. =]


	10. Chocolate Muffin

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Harry Potter Universe.

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. And yes, Draco can be a bastard. But the point of arguments is so that they can make up. Well, they can _eventually_ make up.

* * *

Pansy took a deep breath, a feeling of utter sadness washing over her as she ascended Draco's stairs. She had spent most of the morning at the hospital with Ron and the rest of the Weasley family, along with Harry and Cho Potter, waiting. It had been agonizing. She didn't know how families dealt with people being in hospitals. The hospital alone was enough for Pansy to want to cry, vomit, or both.

"Draco?"

Pansy slipped into the room, a smile on her face when she saw Draco's sleeping form. He always slept weird. For example, now, he had one hand slung over his eyes, the other wrapped around the pillow, hugging it to his body. He had obviously been having nightmares as the covers were on the floor, his legs in a scissor like position.

"Draco, wake up."

"Pansy, what are you doing here?" Draco didn't bother opening his eyes or moving. "I explicitly remember telling you not to visit me before nine or after midnight, unless it's an emergency."

"It is an emergency," Pansy said.

He immediately sat up, his eyes wide. "What happened?"

"Uhm—"

"Spit it out," Draco snapped.

"Ginny—Ginny is in the hospital," she said in a rush.

"What?" Draco wasn't able to comprehend her sentence. "Is this a joke?"

"I don't even know why she was wandering the streets at two in the morning. After I Flooed to see if she was here, we went to check the flat. She wasn't there either. When midnight rolled around, Ron called in his brothers. They found her—" Pansy paused, her face blank. Despite only knowing the girl for a few weeks, there was an inexplicable bond between the two. "She was lying in the middle of Diagon Alley, bloodied, bruised, and broken. She's unconscious now. But she was awake long enough to say Tracey Davis."

Draco didn't hear anything after Davis. He was out of bed in a flash, searching for some clothes. The suit he had worn to the Greengrass Ball was the first thing in sight. Though it was a tad bit over dressed for a hospital, it would do. He quickly rushed to Serena's room, lifting the girl out of bed and dragging one of her cloaks on over her pyjamas.

"Mmm, what's going on?" Serena wrapped her arms around her father's neck. "Where are you taking me, Father?"

"We have to go to the hospital," Draco murmured. "Hold on."

In seconds, he was holding her against his chest, standing in the waiting room of St. Mungo's, uncaring about whether or not Pansy had followed. For the first time in Draco Malfoy's life, he felt fear and guilt for another person, who wasn't family. Not only because it would be his fault but also because, on a subconscious level, he cared for Ginny Weasley. She was the woman who had given him a gift in the form of a child.

"Sir, can I help you?" The unfriendly witch behind the desk spoke with disdain in her voice. "If you're ill, you need to sign in."

"I'm looking for Ginevra Weasley's room," Draco said coldly.

And though he looked far from intimidating in his formal wear with a child clinging to him, sleep in her eyes, the witch couldn't help but to feel afraid of his voice alone. The way the man spoke told her that should she not give him the information, she would suffer a fate worse than death itself. That alone was incentive for her to give the information, despite the warning not to divulge the information to anyone other than family.

"Fourth floor, room five," she said quickly as she handed him two visitor's passes. "You have to hold onto these."

"Father, what's wrong with Mum?"

"I don't know, Serena."

Serena's eyes were wide, sparkling as if holding back tears. The young girl hated hospitals, ever since the time she got sick with a mild case of Dragon Pox, which had her staying in the hospital for weeks. The fact that her father wouldn't tell her what was wrong with her mother wasn't comforting at all.

Thoughts of that fled as they rounded a corner, a sea of red greeting their eyes. It was normal to feel apprehensive when approaching the Weasleys and, much to Draco's chagrin, Potter. After all, he had impregnated their sister at the age of sixteen, which caused her to have to leave her family behind, and, not to mention, he had been a complete and utter bastard to them at school. There was a small bit of hope flaring inside Draco when he saw Ron Weasley. But it died when the man turned a glare on him.

"What did you do to my sister?"

"Excuse me?" He knew that he should probably fess up. But telling the Weasley family that he had told their baby sister she would have been better off dead was not in his best interests. "I did nothing to her."

"There is only one explanation as to why my sister would have been wandering around the streets so late at night, you." If it weren't for Serena in his arms, Draco would have probably had a hand around his neck. "What did you say to her to make her so upset?"

"I knew it," Serena yelled, wriggling around in his grasp. And to his horror, she began to reiterate his and Ginny's conversation from the night before, down to the last detail. His face fell as she continued, ending with, "Then Mum said, you are a cruel bastard."

Mortification and fear did not begin to describe how Draco felt. His heart was pounding at an unnaturally fast rate, his eyes moving from the Weasley to Weasley, similar expressions of hatred and vengeance on their faces. He couldn't move. He was frozen to the spot. Part of him screamed to run. The other part said to stay, take what he deserved.

"I am going to strangle you until you cannot breathe," Bill bit out.

"You will not touch my daddy." Serena had a hand on her hip, a finger pointing to the fast approaching men. "If you do, I will hit you."

Ron stared incredulously at the young girl. "Hit me? Do you honestly think that will stop me from getting to him?"

"Oh dear," Hermione murmured as Serena punched Ron in a particularly delicate area of is anatomy. Though she was as upset as everyone else, she couldn't stop from giggling. "You shouldn't mess with a little girl, one who is Ginny's daughter, no less."

"What in the name of Merlin is going on here?" Pansy ran to help Ron up off the floor, a heated gaze directed towards Draco. "Did you do this?"

"No, I did, Aunt Pansy," Serena said sweetly. "He threatened Daddy."

"You were upset with him too," Ron said, gasping for air.

"I'm allowed to hit him if I'd like." She proved her point by hitting her father's leg. "But I am his daughter. And it's none of your business whether or not my mummy and daddy fight."

"She's my sister," Ron exclaimed.

"Ronald, you're fighting with a six year old," Pansy scolded. "Now, will someone please explain what happened?"

"He said he wanted Ginny dead," Ron accused.

"Enough," Hermione yelled. She had been up since three in the morning, worrying over Ginny. And a bunch of bickering adults was not helping her situation. "You will all sit down. You will all remain calm. Regardless of what happened last night, you will all respect each other, for Ginny's sake."

"But Hermione," Charlie began.

"Charlie Weasley, don't you dare interrupt me." She glared at him. "Draco Malfoy may not be high up on anyone's list at the moment. But remember he is high up on Serena's list and Serena is Ginny's daughter. You will all behave yourselves and not bring up any discussions better left for a place where children are not present."

"Hermione," Charlie began again.

"Sit down," Hermione said, pointing a finger at all of them. A satisfied smile covered her face as they all, even Draco, sat in one of the chairs outside of the room. "See, isn't this better?"

The grumpy faces of the men surrounding her told her they thought no such thing. She was saved from having to say anything else as four women came floating down the hall, Penelope, Angelina, Cho and Fleur, who had gone to fetch tea for everyone, with Fred, Jasmine, and Sirius trailing behind them.

"We bring tea," Cho said. She seemed surprised to see everyone seated, more so to see Draco Malfoy. "Hello, Malfoy."

"Mrs. Potter," Draco greeted.

"Who are you?" Jasmine ran over to Serena, eyeing her warily.

"Serena Verity Malfoy," Serena said proudly. "Who are you?"

"Jasmine Gabriella Weasley," Jasmine answered. "What are you doing here?"

"My mum is sick," Serena whispered.

"My Aunt Ginny is sick. Is she your mum?" asked Jasmine.

"Jasmine, come over here," Fleur said softly, noticing that Serena looked fit to burst into tears. "You'll have plenty of time to speak with your cousin."

Draco gathered Serena in his lap, rocking her against him. If anyone found his behaviour odd, they said nothing. In fact, they all simply stared at him in shock as if not expecting him to be so caring towards his daughter, which in Draco's opinion was foolish. He may have been a heartless bastard back in school. But he had certainly changed over the years. Then again, look at what he had done to Ginny.

A sombre mood fell across the occupants of the hallway, no one speaking. The only sound was of Serena sniffling in her sleep, which Draco was having a hard time bearing. If there was one thing he hated, it was Serena crying. Usually, he was able to get rid of her problem. Now, though, he was the problem. He was the reason why his daughter was crying, a sad thought indeed.

"Excuse me?" A Healer stepped out of the room, shocked to see so many people sitting in the hallway. "Am I correct in saying you are Ginevra Weasley's family?"

"Yes," Ron said, jumping up first. "She'll be alright, right?"

"Ms. Weasley is in a potion induced sleep," the Healer began to explain. "Usually, we do not take such extreme measures as a pain potion would suffice. However, with the extent of the internal and external damage, we felt it would be better to keep her in a deep sleep for a few days."

"How many days, exactly?" asked Ron.

"It's not definite, sir," the Healer said.

"What do you mean it's not definite?" George was in the Healer's face in minutes. "Do you or do you not know what is happening with my sister?"

"Healer Wendle, I believe I should take over this case." Hermione planted herself in between George and the Healer. "I am more capable of dealing with the volatile Weasleys. I'll need her chart right away."

"Yes, Healer Weasley," the Healer responded with relief. "Should I have your Aide come now?"

"I'll page her when necessary." Hermione took the folder that the Healer handed to her, briefly looking over it before turning back to the awaiting crowd. "Her vitals are normal. She simply needs to rest. When her body is healed, she will come around. Until then, we have to wait."

"Do you know how long?" George was barely hanging onto his patience. He had already lost one sibling. He couldn't bear losing another, especially not Ginny. Ginny had just come back into his life. He couldn't even begin to think what it would be like to have her gone.

"I can only guess," Hermione said. "I would say two days to a full week. I'll be able to tell you more in a few hours. In the meantime, I should go and change."

"Go ahead, love." Charlie got to his feet, pulling her away to a corner where he could speak with her privately. "You don't have to put yourself in this position, Hermione. You understand how my brothers can get."

Hermione placed a hand on his shoulder, resting her head against his chest. "She's my best friend, Charlie. If our positions were reversed, she would do it for me."

"I love you." Charlie kissed the top of her head, burying his face into her hair. "You better go change before I drag you into an empty room and have my way with you."

"Is that a promise?" asked Hermione huskily.

Charlie grinned. "You witch."

"I'll be back soon," Hermione said. "Do you think you can manage to keep your brothers under control? Merlin knows Ginny would come around and beat you all bloody, if anything happens to Malfoy."

"I'm not so sure after their argument," Charlie muttered. "But I'll keep them in check."

"Behave," Hermione warned the boys as she sauntered away.

"Perhaps I should go and tell Luna," Pansy said to no one in particular.

Draco grimaced. "I would rather wait until we have a definite diagnosis."

"She'll kill us if we wait." Pansy sighed. "I'll go and get her."

"No, stay," Draco said. "I need to take a walk. Do you think you could watch Serena?"

Pansy stood from her seat, gently switching spots with Draco. Serena woke for a second, recognizing her Aunt before slipping back into sleep. Once Draco was sure she was situated, he took off for the main floor, a blank expression on his face. He couldn't begin to think how Luna would react, especially after she heard the full story.

"Malfoy, where are you going?"

"To inform Luna," Draco said curtly. "Pansy thinks it's best for us to tell her now."

Hermione nodded. "Yes, of course."

Draco inclined his head.

"No matter what happened, I'm sure she will be glad to know you came."

He looked back. "I'm not as sure as you."

"It's a good thing I know her better." Hermione smiled. "Go on. I don't envy your job. I have witnessed telling a pregnant woman bad news. It is never easy."

Draco didn't linger in the hall any longer. He reached the lobby and quickly Apparated to Blaise's house, a thought that the couple may be asleep flickering through his head. He was positive that this constituted as an emergency, more so in Luna's eyes than Blaise's, as his best friend hadn't had a chance to really get to know Ginny Weasley.

"How may Heego help Master Malfoy?"

"I need to speak with Master Zabini." Draco sneered at the elf.

"Yes, sir," the elf replied with a bow, Apparating away.

No more than a few seconds later, a ruffled Blaise appeared at the top of the steps. "I suppose this is an emergency."

"Ginny is in the hospital," Draco said bluntly. He ran a hand through his hair, a curse flying from his mouth. Saying it out loud made everything so much worst. The fact that he would have to tell Luna why wasn't appeasing either. In fact, it was probably the part he was most dreading.

"What happened?"

"We had an argument—"

"You put her in the hospital," Blaise boomed. If there was one thing he couldn't abide, it was abuse against women. His mother had to endure it from many of his fathers. He was not about to allow his best friend to fall in a habit of abusing women. It was not acceptable.

"What? No," Draco yelled, hurt by the accusation. "We had an argument. She stormed out. She was walking around Diagon Alley and Tracey attacked her. No one is sure how because she's unconscious, in a healing sleep. She is supposed to wake up in good health."

Luna came down the stairs in a hurry. Apparently having heard Blaise's yelling, she had come down to investigate, hearing the ending of the story. Her look of hatred and disdain showed Draco exactly how angry she was with him. This was what Draco had feared above all else. The shouting he could take. But the expression she shot him, the face that held loathing, anguish, and a hint of betrayal, was the worst.

"I—Luna I didn't mean for things to go that way," Draco said. "When we were arguing, it just felt good to finally get some of that anger out. I wasn't thinking straight. I thought I would be able to go visit her and make things right this morning. I hadn't expected her to get attacked."

"What do you mean you didn't think?" Luna shook her head. "You are a Slytherin. Slytherins think before they act. It is a trait that you all hold oh so dear to you."

"One time," Draco groaned. "The one time I let my control slip and—"

"Love, let me handle this," Blaise said. "Why don't you go and get dressed? I'm certain Draco won't mind escorting you to the hospital when you're ready. I will come after as soon as I get Xavier ready.

Luna hesitated before nodding. "I will be down in a second."

"Tell me about the argument." Blaise dragged Draco into one of his sitting rooms. "You're going to need help fixing your problem. Now, what happened after you followed her out of the ballroom?"

Draco sighed. He could always count on Blaise, and even Pansy, to help him through his issues. They never had a problem with it. And as he launched into a detailed explanation of what occurred that night, it was obvious from the way Blaise's eyes flashed that he was not happy with Draco, not in the slightest. It was funny how Ginny's appearance could change his friendships; change him, in such a drastic way.

"This is a problem I cannot help with," Blaise said. "Can I give you some advice?"

"When have you ever asked, Blaise?"

Blaise shrugged. "Good point."

"Get in the Weasleys good graces." Luna's voice floated in the room as she did, her dress swishing about her ankles. She turned a stern look onto Draco. "I am not happy with you right now. But for Serena's sake, I will help you. She needs both her mother and father."

"Luna, you have to understand I didn't mean half the things I said. I guess I finally had someone to vent those frustrations upon." He dropped his head in his hand. "I can't even begin to imagine what would happen if she were to be removed from Serena's life."

"What about your life, Draco?" Luna sat next to Draco, a hand running up and down his back. "What would happen to your life without her?"

"I would go back to raising Serena by myself," Draco said quizzically. "What else?"

Luna gave Blaise a look. "Blaise, why don't you go see about getting Xavier up and dressed. I don't doubt that Serena wouldn't mind the company."

"Yes, love." Blaise pecked his wife on the cheek, murmuring, "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." Luna blushed a little, despite it being her husband. He still had a way to make her feel like a school girl again. As soon as he left, she turned her stare on Draco. "Draco, really take a look at your feelings."

Draco resisted the urge to roll his eyes as it would be decidedly an Un-Malfoy-like thing to do. He knew what Luna expected to hear. However, he was certain she would not be getting any outbursts of his undying love for the mother of his child, simply because it didn't exist. It would be a ludicrous thought to think that he was in love with a Weasley, merely because they had a child together. When it came down to it, they barely knew each other.

"If you're waiting for me to confess the love that I've harboured for her, you'll be waiting for a lifetime, Luna," Draco snapped. "I don't love her. The reason I care about her is because of Serena and only Serena."

"Well, shall we go?" Luna had a smile on her face as Draco stood. "Think about this, Draco. If you didn't care about her, other from for Serena, why would you feel so guilty? Ginny will be fine. Serena will have her mother. And you've certainly done worst. Think about it. I don't need a response."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Is that all?"

"You don't love her. I know," Luna said. "But you have feelings for her, Draco. I can tell. They aren't the type of feelings one marries or even involves themselves in a serious relationship over. But they are feelings that one would ask someone out on a simple date, a dinner or something, over. And don't you at least owe it to yourselves to see if there is something deeper beyond your physical intimacy seven years ago."

"Even if that were the case, which I doubt it is, there is a chance that Ginny will not want anything to do with me. I told her she would have been better off dead." Draco held his hand out for Luna, a hope that the conversation was over flaring inside him.

"I'm finished." Luna looped her arm through his. "But I know Ginny. She can be forgiving when she wants to be."

"When she wants to be," Draco muttered, Apparating away.

Draco found himself in the lobby of St. Mungo's once more. And, yet again, he found himself having to deal with a particularly moody receptionist. Apparently, Ginny had too many visitors. Luckily, she still remembered Draco from earlier, practically whimpering as he glowered at her. She hastily gave Luna a visitor's pass as well as nodded yes when asked if she would give Blaise and Xavier ones as well.

"Cranky bint," Luna muttered. She then shot Draco a grin. "Are you ready to face the Weasleys again?"

"I don't have much of a choice." Draco led her down the hallway, which led to Ginny's room, the horde of Weasleys already visible. "With luck, they found out some good news that will distract them from me."

"I'm sure they have," Luna comforted.

"Hello, Luna."

"Hi, Pansy," Luna greeted as she leaned down to place a kiss on Pansy's cheek.

"Aunt Luna, your belly is crushing me," Serena whined, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Is it?" Luna laughed as Serena hugged her stomach. "I'm sorry."

"Luna," Hermione exclaimed, entering the hall from Ginny's room. "You're pregnant."

"Yes that would be the reason for my stomach being the size of a watermelon," Luna joked. "I hear you're pregnant as well."

"A month and a half," Hermione divulged. "What about you?"

"Five months," Luna answered. Upon seeing Hermione's wide eyes, she said, "If you plan on having a second baby, plan on being bigger."

Charlie paled. "Let's get through the first one."

"Hello, Weasleys and Potters," Luna said. When everyone murmured their greetings, she turned to Hermione. "As you are a Healer, I am going to ask. What the bloody hell is wrong with Ginny?"

It was obvious that Luna's restraint had finally snapped. Her face, which had been a happy one before, had slowly morphed into one of curiosity, sadness, and anger, mostly anger. Though most of it was supposed to be towards Draco and Tracey, she happened to be taking it out on the person who knew anything about Ginny.

"Ginny is fine," Hermione said, loud enough for everyone to hear. "She still has good vitals. She seems to be healing at a rather steady pace. And I think that she should be awake sometime within the next three days."

There were murmurs of relief floating through the hallway as Hermione made her pronouncement. As soon as she did, though, all eyes turned upon Draco. He could tell that Serena had only diverted the attention from him for a moment. And he knew that no amount of grovelling would make it up to them or to Ginny.

"Malfoy, a word," Bill said.

"Pansy, could you take Serena up to the tea room for a bit." Draco decided he would need to have the conversation and would rather his daughter not be around for his death. "She could use some breakfast."

"Yes, of course," Pansy answered, motioning for Luna to follow her. "I'm sure you haven't eaten yet, Luna."

"I could use another cup of tea," Fleur said. "Jasmine, would you like some hot chocolate?"

"Yes, Mum." Jasmine clambered out of the seat to follow her mother.

"Oh, tea, yes," Cho spluttered, finally catching onto what was happening. "I'll take Sirius with me, Harry."

"Thanks," Harry replied.

"Fred, come on. You can get to know your cousin, Serena," Angelina said.

"Okay, Mum," Fred said.

"I could certainly use some biscuits," Penelope exclaimed, rubbing her stomach, which showed a slight bulge. "I will be back soon, Percy."

"Yes, dear," Percy said.

"Ah, I will be in Ginny's room," Hermione muttered. "Knock when you're through."

Suddenly, Draco found himself being surrounded by five Weasley men and Harry Potter. It was daunting to say the least. None of them said anything. None of them did anything. All they did was stand and stare at him as if he were some animal in a Muggle zoo. But they got their message across. They were giving him a chance to talk, a chance for them to understand.

"I deserve any form of torture you choose to bestow upon me." Draco decided that perhaps he should show them he had a conscience and felt guilty. "What I said to your sister was wrong and unacceptable. I know."

"If you know, then why did you say it?" Charlie's voice sounded more like a lion's.

"Frustration," Draco admitted. "We had exchanged a few words at a ball we were both in attendance at. I thought that Ginny was implying I was a bad father."

"All of this stemmed from one argument?" Harry snorted. "Malfoy, spit it out. The truth might save you."

"I thought—I vented some of my anger from having to deal with Serena by myself for six years," Draco bit out, unhappy he had to have a heart to heart, so to speak, with Weasleys. "I thought that she shouldn't have run away from her problems as she did. And I was angry at her for it."

"I rather think my mother is more at fault," Percy said.

"Didn't you think your anger was a bit misplaced?" Bill was slowly beginning to put the pieces together, an understanding of what went down washing over him. "Ginny would have never chosen to purposefully leave her child."

"To be honest, I don't know that much about your sister."

Bill chuckled. "She told me as much."

Charlie groaned. "Alright, this is what happens. We're all going to wait to see what Ginny wants. If we're to beat him to a bloody pulp, we do. If not, well, we can probably convince her to allow us to."

"What?" Ron eyed his brother as if he had grown a second head. "Are you kidding?"

"No, Ron, I'm not." Charlie crossed his arms. "Are you willing to risk a relationship with your niece so that you can give Malfoy a proper beating?"

"No." That didn't stop him from punching Draco squarely in the nose. "Hermione will heal him before Serena comes running down the hall."

George patted Draco on the back. "Look at it this way. He could have said yes."

Draco grunted in response, his hands attempting to stem the blood.

Charlie knocked on Ginny's door, a broad smile on his face. "Love, we need help."

Hermione came out, shaking her head and muttering about barbaric ways to handle discrepancies. She fixed Draco's nose in a matter of minutes, not without a few painful pokes though, her warning to him. She cleaned the blood up and with good timing too as Serena came skipping down the hall soon after. She had a small bag in her a hand and a bright smile on her face.

"Father, I brought you a chocolate muffin but it's not as good as Mum's. And Aunt Pansy has your tea."

Draco touched his nose, relief flooding through him. "Thank you, Serena."

"Ron, I thought some fudge might cheer you up." Pansy flashed him a wicked grin. She pranced up to him, leaning into his ear and saying, "Do you think there's a desk around?"

Ron blushed but chuckled all the same. "You know how to cheer me up."

"Aunt Pansy, why do you need a desk?"

* * *

  
I know, cruel. This chapter was more to establish the fact that Draco truly has no romantic inclinations towards Ginny, not really anyways. Love can sometimes be like building a house. Draco and Ginny have the foundation right now. And they simply need to build upon it. They can either build a really crappy house or a beautiful home.


	11. Sugar Cookies

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Harry Potter Universe, no matter how much I wish I did.

This chapter is...well it just is. I kind of took a serious situation and added a bit of humor. I couldn't help myself. You'll see for yourself, though.

* * *

Draco couldn't help but to smile as Serena walked towards him covered in cake batter. He would usually scold her and tell her it wasn't becoming of a Malfoy to be seen in such a state. However, with the bright smile on her face and in her eyes, he couldn't bring himself to do so. It would only take away the small joy that she found in running around her mother's bakery.

"Really, how does Ginny do this all day?" Ron groaned at the packed room. "How may I help you?"

"George, we need more sugar cookies," Harry yelled.

"Oi, Malfoy, watch it," George called as he propelled out of the kitchen a tray of sugar cookies in hand. He managed to rest the tray on the counter without an accident. "Angelina, love, will you still love me if I'm fat?"

Angelina poked her head out of the kitchen. "No, I can't say I will. So, keep your bloody hands off my cookies."

Ron snorted. "Angelina, you have Fred. He's already had your cookies."

"Ron, I have a rolling pin and I am not afraid to use it," Angelina yelled from the kitchen.

"Point taken," Ron said as he handed a man a package of cookies. "Charlie, where does your wife get off ordering us here?"

"Well, when you lot decide to bloody your knuckles on walls, she had to do something," Pansy commented dryly. She exited the kitchen, cleaning the flour out of her hair. "I really wish you would do something, Draco."

"I am," Draco drawled. "I'm providing you with customers."

"Arrogant git," Ron muttered.

Though Ron knew that Hermione was looking out for them, he couldn't help but to be a peeved that Hermione had made them all come to the bakery. She had said that Ginny would appreciate if they were to keep the place open. That and all her brothers needed something to keep their minds occupied. So, the Weasleys and Harry, plus Angelina, Pansy, Draco, and Serena, had gathered together and opened the bakery.

It had been chaos at first. No one really knew what to do. Eventually, after turning the flat upside down, Ron and George had found Ginny's recipe book. They had then decided who would do what. Pansy, Angelina, and George were in control of the kitchen. Bill and Charlie were responsible for keeping the place clean. And Ron, Harry, and Draco were in charge of taking orders. As Draco had Serena, he wasn't of much help. Plus, he wasn't a big fan of doing work.

"Serena?" Draco had been staring at Serena, watching her face go pale. "Is something wrong?"

"I feel—"

Serena didn't have time to say anything as she promptly emptied the contents of her stomach onto her father's shoes. Bill, Charlie, George, Ron, Harry, and all the customers looked at him as if expecting him to blow up at his daughter. None of them expected him to gather his daughter in his arms, bite out the words St. Mungo's, and disappear from the room, leaving behind a rather disgusting pile of vomit.

"Where did Draco go?" Pansy wrinkled her nose. "What is that smell?"

George couldn't help his laughter. "Pansy, I think you should clean your shoes."

"Oh, disgusting," Pansy shrieked, realizing she had stepped in a puddle of vomit. After cleaning up the mess, she groaned. "Draco is going to murder me."

"Why?" asked Charlie, curious. "What did you do?"

"Serena loves chocolate," Pansy said. "I may have given her the spoon to lick. But she had on the most adorable face ever. I couldn't very well say no."

Bill stood from the table he had been sitting at. "I'll deliver the news. I know from experience that Draco is probably pacing and yelling. When Jasmine had an upset stomach, I almost hexed the Healer for not paying more attention to her."

Bill disappeared on the spot, reappearing in the waiting room. He easily spotted Draco as he was raising hell in the waiting room. The receptionist looked positively terrified, almost as if she were ready to hide under the desk in fear of the blond man's rage. Bill decided to intervene before she called in Aurors to restrain him.

"Draco," Bill called, walking over to place a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "Serena is fine."

"You aren't a Healer," Draco snapped.

"Pansy gave her cake batter," Bill explained. "She'll be fine in a couple of hours."

"How do you know?"

Bill pinched the bridge of his nose, a thought popping in his head. "Hermione is with Ginny. She is a capable Healer. I'm sure she'll look at Serena. It'll be easier and faster than you trying to hex every person in the hospital until they cooperate."

"But it isn't as much fun," Draco muttered before stalking away.

Bill chuckled as he followed behind Draco. He thought of his sister and the man in front of him. At least his sister had chosen to shag a man who would care for her daughter as much as Draco did. She could have picked worse. She could have picked someone who would have carted Serena off to an orphanage. Despite what Draco may have said to Ginny two nights ago, Bill couldn't help but to have a little respect for him. And then something occurred to him.

He waited for Draco to hand Serena over to Hermione before tapping him on the shoulder. "Draco?"

"What?" Draco didn't want to deal with any Weasleys right now. He was concentrating on Hermione waving her wand over Serena. "I'm busy."

"Serena is fine," Bill said. "My sister wrote to you."

"What?" Draco's attention was drawn to Bill, Serena being cared for by Hermione. "I assure you, Ginny never wrote me."

"I saw Ginny writing letters," Bill said, shaking his head.

"I would have gone to her," Draco said, his face blank but his insides in turmoil. Surely, he would have remembered getting a letter. "She wouldn't be in the hospital if she had."

"I highly doubt Ginny being around would have stopped your girlfriend from attacking her when you broke up," Bill pointed out. "It would have probably been worse if she had been around all along."

"I think you know your sister better. But I don't think she would have appreciated me having a girlfriend," Draco drawled.

Bill frowned. "How would it have—" And then it dawned on him. "You would have married her?"

Draco stiffened. "I may have hated her. I may have despised your family back then. None of that would have mattered if she told me. Even if I did hate her, I don't think she would have deserved the ridicule she had gotten if your family—your parents had let her out of the house."

"I doubt you would have gone that far," Bill said. He was having a hard time wrapping his head around the young Malfoy's announcement.

"I am a Malfoy." Draco didn't think there was much more to explain. He was a Malfoy and as a Malfoy he had a duty to his heir, to his family. He turned his attention back to Serena. "Better?"

"She's okay, Ma—Draco," Hermione said. "She had too much chocolate is all."

Serena stood up and tugged on her father's trousers. Draco knew this to be a sign that his daughter wanted comfort. He scooped her in his arms, holding her close to him and nodding towards Hermione. It wasn't until Serena began sniffling in his arms that Draco realized there was something wrong, something besides the fact that she had an upset stomach.

"Serena?"

"Is—is—" Tears were falling down her face at a rapid pace.

Draco looked up at Bill and Hermione, both staring at him with curiosity. The glare on his face clearly showed that he wanted to be alone with his daughter. Bill excused himself, citing that he would be heading back to the bakery. And Hermione said she would be in Ginny's room if she was needed. Draco doubted he would need her help.

"Okay, we're alone," Draco said, speaking in hushed tones. "What's wrong?"

"Is Mum going to die?"

As sobs wracked her body, Draco was stunned. He knew that if something were to happen to Ginny, Serena would be devastated. He hadn't known that it would be so bad, though. Ginny had only been in her life for about a month. And though he knew Serena's attachment had been profound, he hadn't expected that Serena would be as upset over Ginny being incapacitated for a few days.

"She's fine," Draco murmured.

Serena wiped her tears on the back of her sleeve. "Can I see her?"

"I'm not certain," Draco said hesitantly.

"So, she is dying," Serena wailed.

Agitated, Draco picked her up and knocked on the door to Ginny's room. Hermione had obviously been listening through the door as she opened the door immediately and beckoned them in. And when Draco raised his eyebrow, a blush stained her cheeks. But none of that mattered because there in front of him, was Ginny Weasley, pale and lifeless. The only sign of her being alive was the slow rise and fall of her chest.

Serena squirmed in his arms until he let her down. As soon as he did, she climbed up onto her mother's bed and lay next to her. Draco moved to get her but Hermione stopped him. She shook her head, her eyes welling with tears. Draco didn't understand the tears. But he did leave Serena on the bed with Ginny as the little girl seemed quite content to cuddle up to her mother.

Draco sneered as he heard Hermione sniffling. "Pull it together, woman."

"Stop being a git," Hermione said with a glare.

"The effect is ruined by tears," Draco pointed out.

"You are so frustrating," Hermione whispered furiously. "One minute you're an amazing father and sweet person. The next minute you're an evil git."

"Sweet? Did you just call me sweet?"

"Yes," Hermione said, rolling her eyes. "I called you sweet. Get over it."

Draco didn't bother to dignify her statement with a response, more because he was speechless than anything else. In school, the two had not get along. It was strange to hear her say anything nice about him, especially since he had never said anything of the sort towards her. It was all a bit too uncomfortable for Draco, too emotional. He didn't work well with emotions.

"Aunt Pansy gave me lots of chocolate cake batter, except now I'm sick," Serena mumbled to her mother. "Aunt Hermione said I'll be fine, though. And Daddy says you'll be fine."

Draco wanted to go hold her and hit something for her as she began to cry. Instead, he listened.

"I'm really sorry about what I said, Mum." Serena wrapped her arms around her mother's still form, large tears wetting Ginny's hospital gown. "I don't hate you. I really don't. I never meant to say those mean words. And I promise I'll be a really good girl if you wake up. Please, wake up, Mum. Wake up."

"Serena, it's not your fault," Draco said, walking up to the bed. He ran a hand through his daughter's silky tresses, so much like her mother's. "Her being here has nothing to do with you."

"Yes it does," Serena cried. "If I hadn't acted the way I did, the two of you would have never fought. She wouldn't be here right now."

"We would have probably fought anyways," Draco said. "Your mother and I tend to argue a lot. We don't exactly love each other."

"But you have to," Serena said, the tears never stopping. "If you don't love her, then why am I here? Babies are made out of love, Daddy. That is how I know you and Mum love each other."

Behind him, Hermione gasped in part shock and part sadness. Draco didn't hear it though. He felt as if his heart was breaking. Serena not only felt guilt about causing the argument between the two. But she also had these deluded, in Draco's opinion, thoughts on his relationship with Ginny. On one hand, he could break her heart and try and explain to a six-year-old that not all babies are conceived out of love. That, however, seemed unnecessary. On the other, he could say nothing and let her keep her fantasies. After all, wasn't that was being a child was all about, having fantasies.

"You have to wake up now, Mum," Serena said gently. Her tears had slowed down, one every minute instead of every second. "You've been asleep for a long time."

"Serena," Draco called softly. Yet again, he felt helpless. "She isn't going to wake up."

Draco was taken aback at the smile that graced his daughter's face. "Of course she isn't going to wake up. I'm so stupid." Draco was about to say not to call herself stupid, but then she said, "You have to kiss her."

"What?" The voice did not belong to Draco but rather Hermione.

"Well, in Sleeping Beauty, the prince gives her a kiss to wake her up," Serena explained, her voice implying that Hermione was stupid to not know this. "So, Daddy has to kiss her."

Hermione coughed to cover her giggles. "I think your father would have to be a prince."

"He is," Serena said excitedly. She was now sitting up with a grin on her face. "Aunt Luna, Uncle Blaise, and Aunt Pansy always talk about how he was the Prince of Slytherin. See, he is a prince."

"Serena," Draco growled. "I will not kiss her."

Serena's lip trembled. "But if you don't kiss her, she'll die. Why do you want my mum to die?"

"Bugger," Draco muttered. He couldn't see a way out of it. "Gra—Hermione, a little help would be nice."

"Sure, now you want me to be nice," Hermione grumbled. She put on a smile for Serena, thinking back on the story of Sleeping Beauty. "Sweetie, in the story, Sleeping Beauty had to be kissed by her true love."

Serena rolled her eyes. "I know. Father is Mother's true love, aren't you? You had me."

"Sticky situation," Hermione murmured so only Draco could hear.

"Serena, I wouldn't exactly say I'm your mother's true love," Draco began.

"You have to be," Serena shouted. "You had babies. Grandfather and Grandmother said that only people in love have babies."

"Did they now?" Draco reminded himself to thank his parents.

"If you love her, why would you want her to die?"

"I don't want her to die." Draco clenched his jaw. He couldn't stand to see the broken look on his daughter's face. "I just don't want to kiss her."

"Do it already. One peck on the lips and Serena will be fine. Of course, she'll no longer believe in fairytales. But at least she won't bother you anymore." Draco was about to reply but Hermione continued in a softer tone as Serena cried on the bed. "She may not believe in love after that either. And you may just run the risk of letting her in on the secret of how she was conceived. Oh and there is always the chance that she may run off and shag someone when she's Ginny's age, get pregnant, and say you can't blame her."

"Were you going somewhere with this?" Draco glared at Hermione. "Or were you going to try and not convince me to kiss her."

"But I was trying to convince you," Hermione said, slightly confused.

"It didn't sound that way," Draco griped.

Hermione thought back on her words. "Huh, well, I suppose not."

As Serena let out a long wail, Draco muttered under his breath about killing his parents and whoever told her about Sleeping Beauty, slowly, very slowly. "Fine, I'll do it."

"Yay," Serena said perkily.

"She's going to be in Slytherin," Hermione said, shaking her head.

Draco had to stamp down the urge to yell at Serena, knowing full well she would go back into a crying fit if he said no. His thoughts were jumbling together, becoming very incoherent. Some of his thoughts revolved around how wrong it was for him to kiss Ginny. The other thoughts were about not spoiling Serena as much. And the most surprising thoughts were the ones reminding him how nice it felt to kiss Ginny back at school. Though, there was the fact that she was unconscious, ergo unresponsive.

"Go on, Father," Serena urged, climbing off the bed.

"Serena, this isn't going to work," Draco warned. "I don't want you to start crying over it."

"It has to, Father," Serena said earnestly. "It just has to."

Draco stood next to Ginny's bed, eyes wandering to her face. Her long hair was still in the loose curls it had been in at the ball. Though, it was slightly ruffled and the clip was out, resting on the side table along with her jewellery. He frowned as he saw the laceration on her cheek, his thoughts moving to Tracey Davis. Those were quickly locked away as he heard a disgruntled sigh from Serena. She was becoming impatient.

His hand moved to her face, brushing back the wisps of hair the fell in it. Her skin was pale, paler than usual. His frown deepened as the thoughts of Tracey Davis came rushing back into his head. He would have to take care of her very soon. In the meantime, he had a daughter to placate. He leaned down towards Ginny, his lips hovering above her own, his hand still in her hair. And with gentleness he didn't know he possessed, his lips brushed over her own, barely touching them.

The rest happened so suddenly. A feeling like an electric shock ran through him before Ginny jolted on the bed, crashing her lips on his. Her eyes widened and she pulled back, letting out a terrified scream, her legs thrashing about on the bed. Draco jumped back in shock, his mind reeling. And Hermione stared at Ginny's struggling form in disbelief. Serena, in the meantime, had a happy grin on her face.

"Oh bloody hell," Draco shouted. "Weasley, now look. Every time you fall unconscious or go into a deep sleep, I'm going to have to kiss you. You just had to go and wake up."

"Malfoy," Hermione screamed. Draco's comment had woken her senses and she scrambled over to Ginny. "It's okay. You're alright. Are you in pain?"

Ginny's mouth moved but no sound came out. Her eyes went wild with panic.

"It's okay. Calm down." Hermione placed her hand in Ginny's. "Squeeze once if you're in pain."

Ginny didn't squeeze her hand.

"Well, that's good," Hermione remarked. She helped Ginny in a sitting position before handing her a glass of water. "I think you should be fine. The potion was to keep you asleep until fully healed and out of pain. I'm going to stay with you for the next hour. If you're still okay then, I'll get your brothers."

Ginny seemed to have regained her bearings because she glared at Draco. "Why the bloody hell were you kissing me?" Her voice didn't quite come out as a yell, more like a raspy sound. "Can you only get kisses when someone's unconscious?"

These words, of course, set Serena in a mild panic. She hurriedly came to her father's rescue. "No, Mum. He kissed you because I told him to. He's your true love. Only your true love can wake you up with a kiss."

Ginny was flabbergasted at Serena's statement. "What?"

"Someone told her about Sleeping Beauty," Hermione said quickly. She was still astonished that Ginny had woken up with the kiss. Though, Hermione was sure that it had been a very large coincidence and not the kiss. "And since babies are only made when two people love each other, she thinks Malfoy is your true love. Hence, his kiss would wake you up."

"You are really something," Ginny muttered. She shrugged in Draco's direction. "I suppose I can't really be mad at you over it. And before you go looking all smug, I haven't forgotten what happened before this incident. My anger has been channelled towards you ex-girlfriend for now, however."

"It will be taken care of," Draco said stiffly.

"I can fight my own battles." Ginny was going to glare but couldn't as Serena had climbed onto the bed, in her lap, and wrapped her arms around Ginny, tears soaking through her hospital gown once more. "What's the matter, sweetheart?"

"I don't hate you," Serena cried.

"Oh, I know that. No one could hate me," Ginny teased. Serena sniffled but broke out in a smile. "There's that beautiful smile."

"I'm really sorry for what I said," Serena mumbled. "I didn't mean it."

"It's okay," Ginny said, hugging her daughter.

Serena pulled away from Ginny, turning to look at Draco. "And I'm sorry for making the two of you fight. I'm also sorry for ruining things with that—that woman."

"You're forgiven," Draco responded. "However, I expect for you to behave yourself from now on, young lady."

"Yes, Father," Serena grumbled.

"Would you like to stay with your mother while I go and take care of some things?"

Serena cheered up a great deal. "Yes, please."

"Do you mind?" Draco raised an eyebrow at both Hermione and Ginny.

"Of course not," Ginny said. She looked at him. "I meant what I said. I can take care of myself."

"I meant what I said." Draco opened the door, his gaze hardened as he stared back at her. "It will be taken care of."  
I want to scream with joy when I get your reviews, by the way. And I do respond to all of them (I think). So please continue.

* * *


	12. Custard Creams

Author's Notes: Thank you so very much for your plethora of reviews. I have thoroughly enjoyed reading and replying to them. I hope you all keep it up.

I am glad you all enjoyed the lovely kissing scene as I was so scared you would hate the cheesiness of it all. So, so happy.

Disclaimer: Anything and everything from the Harry Potter Universe belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

"I ran some tests and I think you'll need to stay for a few more days."

Ginny stared at Hermione as if she'd grown three heads. "Stay a few more days? I can't. I'd rather suffer from whatever ailment I get. What am I going to do about the bakery? As much as I love the fact that the boys, Pansy, and Angelina are down there now, they can't stay there for a few more days. Charlie has the dragons. Bill has to get back to Gringotts. Ron and Harry are Aurors. Angelina can't leave Fred with Fleur forever. And Draco, well, I'm still sceptical about whether or not he does anything at the bakery to begin with."

"That's the thanks I get for doing manual labour?"

"You really shouldn't sneak in here like that," Ginny said, staring at Draco. "And I am thankful, very thankful. I'm so thankful that I've pretty much forgiven you for your words, partly because Blaise told me you had been drinking before the event."

Hermione clucked her tongue. "Men, I never understand why you have to drink before you go out. Why can't you drink while you're out? Isn't that why you go out?"

"Society ladies do not appreciate it when anyone drinks over three glasses of a beverage," Draco commented. "I would rather go through the night on a high than go through the night sober."

"While drinking does not excuse you for everything, it certainly is a reason for me to let things go," Ginny said. She turned to Hermione. "Could you give us a few minutes? Then we can talk about me not staying here much longer."

"Ginny," Hermione said with a scowl. "I can't believe you would want to jeopardize your health."

"I have to get back to the bakery," Ginny insisted. "Who knows what might happen if I don't? They would probably blow up my kitchen, especially with George in there. He might mistake my custard cream for his canary cream and turn my customers into canaries."

Hermione looked as if she were ready to argue. But Ginny gave her a look that clearly said she did not want to discuss this in front of Draco. So, Hermione excused herself, promising to keep away any visitors until they were finished. Ginny shot her a look of thanks before motioning for her to close the door. As soon as it shut, silence overcame the two, eerily similar to when Ginny had taken him to lunch upon finding out about Serena.

Ginny sighed and said, "I suppose I'll start."

"You're the one who asked Gra—We—Hermione to leave," Draco pointed out, frustration in his voice as he called Hermione by her first name. "I was content with her staying here."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you were. Where's Serena?"

"Father took her out shopping," Draco said offhandedly. "She's been bothering him about going shopping for ages. And this morning, when we stopped by the Manor for breakfast, she refused to leave the doorway to his study until he agreed to take her shopping."

"She really is a very devious child," Ginny remarked. She then narrowed her eyes in Draco's direction. "If you didn't come here with Serena and you didn't want to talk, then why are you here?"

Draco shifted around in the seat he had taken beside her bed. "Can't I come and visit the mother of my child without her being suspicious?"

Ginny snorted. "No."

"I'm wounded," he drawled.

"Oh fine, keep your secrets for now," Ginny huffed. "We still need to talk about what happened. I don't like the fact that it's been hanging around us for the past two days like a bloody rain cloud."

"Talk away." Draco motioned for her to continue.

"I was—am hurt by what you said." Ginny had a pained expression on her face as if admitting it was physically painful. "I don't know if you know it or not, and I think you do, but what you said has been my biggest insecurity. Every day that goes by, every moment, in which I mess up with Serena, I wonder if perhaps I would have been better off staying out of her life."

"I've never pegged you for the selfish type," he said lightly.

Ginny glared. "Excuse me?"

He sat up, resting his elbows on his knees, his head bowed. "What I said was wrong. I will be the first to admit it. I was aware of what I was saying because at that point I had sobered. I am sorry for what I said."

Ginny sat there in shock.

He looked up, eyeing her facial expression with disdain. "What?"

"Sorry," she said with a shrug, the look of surprise still on her face. "I just didn't think I would get an apology out of you."

"I'm not a bastard," he said. He paused before saying, "I may have been that night. But I tend to not be a cruel insensitive prat on most days."

"I'll remember that," Ginny replied. "But please get to the part where I'm selfish. I mean is this how you Malfoys apologize? You throw in an insult and then say you're sorry."

"Malfoys don't apologize," he said. "And you are selfish. Serena thinks the world of you. She loves you as if you've been with her your whole life. You would be blind not to see it. And as much as it irks me to say it, I don't want you to leave because it makes her so happy."

"Aw, that's sweet." Ginny smiled. "You want me in your life?"

"No, I want you in Serena's life," he said. "Don't get them confused."

Ginny scowled before uncertainty crossed her features. "I've been thinking that maybe we should start over, a clean slate so to speak. We should forget all the mishaps in the past and move on. Dwelling on harsh words we exchanged is helping no one."

"You might want to inform your brothers of your decision." He looked decidedly uncomfortable. "Weasley, Ron that is, has already broken my nose. I don't need any more broken body parts."

Ginny smiled. "Remind me to thank him."

"Bloody Weasleys," Draco muttered.

"Now, are you going to tell me why you were here?"

"To talk," he said.

"But you just said," Ginny began but closed her mouth immediately. "Forget it. I don't want to know. I have more things to worry about like getting out of here."

Draco hesitated before saying, "I can help."

Ginny snorted. "Are you going to sneak me out of here in your pocket?"

"I doubt you could fit," he said, smirking. "I was talking about your bakery."

"Somehow I can't see you running my bakery for however long it takes for me to get out of here." Ginny crossed her arms, the ceiling attracting her gaze. "It's alright. I can figure it out on my own."

"I wasn't volunteering myself," he snapped. "I was offering some of my house elves. I have more than enough to spare."

"Oh," Ginny said.

"It'll just be for your hospital stay," he said. "Of course, you could keep them if you'd like. They're very good at baking and cleaning."

"I pride myself on making my own treats," Ginny said. "What's the point of having the bakery if house elves make the goodies?"

"It's just for a few days, Ginny," Hermione yelled from outside the door.

"Hermione," Ginny shouted. "Why are you eavesdropping?"

Hermione opened the door, her head poking out from behind it. "It's not my fault that you people aren't quieter. I'm standing right outside the door. I can hear everything you're saying."

All of a sudden, Hermione was shoved inside, Luna stepping into the room. "I was eavesdropping. And I agree with Draco and Hermione. She says that there is still residual magic in your system. It could cause complications and make you sick. A few days isn't going to hurt."

Ginny sighed. "I'm not going to win this one am I?"

"No, you're not." Pansy strolled in, shades and coat in hand. "I'll even stay and work behind the register. I kind of like having something to do during the day other from shopping."

"I never thought the day would come where Pansy Parkinson volunteered to do work," Luna said. "Then again, I never thought the day would come where you would date a Weasley."

"Times change," Pansy said with a smirk. "I mean who would have thought that Draco would have shagged and procreated with a Weasley?"

"Yes because we're not sitting right here," Ginny said, shooting a glare at Pansy.

"Now that everything's settled," Draco said, getting up, "I will be on my way. I can send a few house elves over in an hour or two."

"Draco, Blaise will be arriving at the Manor in a few minutes," Luna said. "He's been acting strangely these last two days. I was wondering if you knew why."

"Nothing to worry about," Draco said cryptically.

"What are the two of you up to?" asked Luna.

"Ginny, would you mind keeping Serena for a few hours?"

"She can stay as long as she'd like," Ginny said. "I like having her here. Makes it seem like I'm not in a bloody hospital bed."

"Father will drop her off then," Draco said. He went to the door, saying, "Good day, ladies."

As he shut the door, Pansy said, "There is something going on."

"I've long since given up on figuring out what." Luna wrinkled her brow. "It's big though because Blaise has been communicating with Theo an awful lot. And he's just started over the past two days. And he comes home late. He never comes home late."

"Theodore and Draco are very good friends," Pansy said, her eyes fixed on the door the Draco just left through. "If Blaise and Theo are communicating, and Blaise is meeting with Draco at eleven in the morning on a business day, then something is being planned."

A knock on the door had all the ladies calling, "Come in."

"Oh, hello, Lucius," Luna said. "And is that Serena? I feel as if I haven't seen you in ages."

"Don't be silly, Aunt Luna," Serena said. "You saw me just yesterday."

The little girl, hair bouncing around her face, ran up to the bed, her green dress swirling around her as she did. She climbed up onto her mother's bed, moving to sit parallel to Ginny, her favourite spot. She deemed it the best spot on the bed as it was the closest to her Mum and she could share a pillow with Ginny.

Lucius stood in the doorway, schooling his features to not show shock at Serena's behaviour. He made his greetings before saying, "It is wonderful to see you healthy, Ms. Weasley."

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy." Ginny beamed at him. "And thank you for dropping off Serena."

"It isn't a problem," Lucius replied.

Serena bounced on the bed happily. "Grandfather got you a present."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? Well, that was awfully thoughtful of you, Mr. Malfoy."

Lucius withdrew a small package from his pocket. The package was wrapped in plain brown paper, nothing fancy. Ginny was curious as to what the package could hold. So much so that she ripped into it as soon as Lucius placed it on her lap. She couldn't believe that Lucius Malfoy had gotten her a present. And as she untied the wrapping, she discovered a small black velvet box.

"I do hope you aren't proposing," Ginny joked.

"I don't think my wife would take kindly to that," Lucius replied.

Ginny laughed. "No, I don't think she would."

"Open it," Lucius encouraged. "I didn't peg you for the type to want me to buy you a large diamond as your get well gift. So, I settled for something that would more suit your tastes."

Ginny opened the box, gasping along with Pansy, Luna, and Hermione, all of whom had moved to get a look at the gift. "It's beautiful. Though, I'm shocked you pegged me for the pearl type."

"Do you not like it?"

"No, I love it," Ginny said hurriedly. "I just don't think you should spend so much on a get well gift for me. I mean I appreciate it but this must have cost many Galleons."

"Nothing you need worry about," Lucius said.

Ginny stared down at the ring, awed by its beauty. It wasn't simple by any standards; yet, it was the type of ring that could be worn on a spring day without looking like a gaudy chunk of jewellery. It was a white gold ring shaped as a very large flower. And nestled in the centre was a beautiful pearl, the petals of the flower framing it. It was quite exquisite.

"It's marvellous," Ginny said, smiling at Lucius. "Thank you."

"Narcissa has always said I have a knack for choosing the perfect jewellery," Lucius stated. "It is the reason why I always buy jewellery as my presents."

"In that case, my birthday is in a few months," Ginny said, laughing.

"I'll try my best to remember," he said.

"Try it on, Mum," Serena urged. She was bouncing on the bed, a gleeful smile on her face. She was extremely happy to see Lucius and Ginny getting along as it was a step in the right direction for her. "I want to see it on your finger."

Ginny slipped the ring on her finger, not surprised by the fact that the flower covered two of her fingers. "Now I must find somewhere to go show off this beautiful piece of art."

"That reminds me," Pansy said. "I have your mail, including several invitations to social events."

"Here I thought my rude disappearance from the last ball would deter those women from putting me on their invitation list," Ginny said.

"Well, I will take leave now," Lucius said. "Draco insisted that I be present at the Manor by half past eleven."

"Did he?" asked Luna. "And do you know why?"

Lucius smirked. "Mrs. Zabini, I do not reveal the secret of a man's meeting at the Manor."

"So, there is something to be secretive about," Pansy said. "That must mean that none of us present here would take a liking to what is happening at your meeting."

Lucius inclined his head. "Get well soon, Ms. Weasley. Narcissa is dying to have you over for tea. I daresay she will probably stop by sometime soon. Have a good day, ladies."

Before anyone could utter a word, Lucius Malfoy had disappeared through the door, closing it behind him. Luna and Pansy took to the side of the room to discuss the possibilities of what they were meeting about. While Ginny, Hermione, and Serena observed the large pearl ring on Ginny's finger, admiring its beauty and the fact that Lucius Malfoy had gotten it for her.

"Bloody hell, what could they be meeting about?" asked Pansy.

A knock sounded on the door and Luna grumbled, "Enter."

Charlie poked his head in. "Is this a bad time?"

Ginny removed the ring, placing it back in the box. "Not at all, come on in, Charlie."

"I'm only stopping by briefly," Charlie said. "I have a meeting to attend."

"I didn't know you had a meeting today," Hermione said. "Is it about the baby dragon you received?"

"It's not about the reserve," Charlie said.

Luna glared. "Are you going to the Manor too?"

"Is this some type of boys only meeting?" Pansy crossed her arms. "I'm highly offended."

"I just came to say we had to close the bakery today, Ginny," Charlie said, clearing his throat. "With that said, I will be off."

Charlie ran out the door, ignoring Hermione's cry of, "Charlie Weasley!"

"I'm guessing my brothers are going as well," Ginny said. She wrapped an arm around Serena's shoulder. "What might they be doing?"

"It involves Ginny, obviously," Pansy said.

"But then why would they ask Theo to come?" Luna sank down in one of the visitor's chairs. "He hasn't even met Ginny yet."

"Unless—"

"Tracey Davis," the girls said in unison.

* * *

"As a warning, the girls are suspicious," Charlie said.

"They do have many questions, Draco." Lucius gave Draco a pointed look. "Do you think it wise to keep them out of the loop?"

"I agree with, Malfoy—junior," Ron said. "It's best if they don't know anything. They tend to get worked up."

If anyone looked inside the spring sitting room of Malfoy Manor, they would think it peculiar to see the odd group assembled. Weasleys and Harry Potter simply did not associate with Slytherins, especially not Malfoys. But there they were four Weasley men, one Potter, two Malfoys, a Zabini, and a Nott, gathering together for one cause.

"Percy will not be informed either," Bill said, giving his brothers a warning look. "We do not need his interference."

"Now that we have that covered," Draco drawled. "Let's get down to business, gentlemen."

"This will be handled the Slytherin way," Blaise said, smirking. "I advise you Gryffindors to put your tendency to do all things good aside for our mission."

"I feel as if I've stepped into the dark side," Harry muttered.

Draco ignored him. "Theo is a good friend of mine, who excels in the field of tracking and gathering information. Yet, he still hasn't managed to track down Tracey Davis, which means one thing."

"She's more slippery than we thought," Blaise said.

"No, Zabini." Draco swirled his Firewhisky in his glass. "It means that this wasn't just some foolish act of passion. She didn't happen upon Ginny walking through the streets in the middle of the night. She was tracking Ginny."

"I managed to get a hands on Weasl—Ginevra's files," Theo said. "The residual magic, which I think the Healer is trying to remove, is magic commonly associated with a blood tracking spell."

"How could she have gotten blood from Ginny?" Bill raised an eyebrow. "I think Ginny would have known."

"And how did you get a hand on her files?" asked Charlie.

Theo smirked. "The same way I know that your wife is pregnant. Congratulations by the way. It's also how I know about what your parents did to your sister. It is how I know that Potter here takes his tea with no sugar and a dash of milk. I am good at gathering information."

"That's not creepy at all," George muttered.

"Shall we move on, gentlemen?" Lucius was highly amused by Theo's show.

"She didn't need Ginny's blood," Draco said. "She took Serena's. Serena got a cut on her knee a week ago. I hadn't warned the house elves not to let her in yet. And they said that she came in and took the cotton swab which they used on Serena's cut."

"How could she have known Serena cut her knee?" asked George.

"We were at practice when it happened," Draco said. "I believe she may have been following me."

"Well, isn't this bloody brilliant," Ron said with a snort. "We've got a psychopath out to get my sister."

"That would mean the tracking spell is on you and Serena as well," George pointed out.

"Taken care of," Draco murmured.

"If this is truly a case of a psychopath on the loose," Harry said, "Ginny will need protection."

"Done," Lucius said. "She's had protection since the day she landed in the hospital."

Ron shifted in his seat. "I suppose they've been told to stay hidden."

"Yes," Draco said. "Since Serena likes to spend her days with Ginny at the hospital, I needed to make sure she was kept safe."

"In that case, I will be putting two Aurors on guard detail," Ron said. The Malfoys looked ready to protest. "She's less likely to try and make a move with two Aurors standing guard. And if she does, well she'll get a nice surprise from your guards while distracted by mine. No one loses in that situation."

Draco still didn't seem to like the idea. But he didn't say anything back. This spurred on a lengthy discussion of which Aurors would be right for the job. In the end, they decided to choose someone who Ginny would be comfortable around in order to lessen the blow that she would need a security detail. At last, Harry suggested Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas. However, the latter caused quite a fuss.

"Do you honestly think Ginny is going to want Dean eyeing her every move?" Ron leaned back in his chair. "She'd most likely hex him."

"She dated him in her Hogwart's days," Harry said. "She's not going to remember any of that stuff."

"No, she cannot have an ex-boyfriend as her guard," Draco said.

Quite a few people, namely Blaise, Lucius, and Theo, were shocked by Draco's outburst as he had been silent for most of the debate, not knowing the Aurors. However, they were quick to cover up their shock as Draco was pointing a heated glare at Harry, who was adamant that Dean would be a fine guard.

"And why not?" asked Harry.

Bill rolled his eyes as the two stared each other down. He had now gathered that Draco Malfoy had something akin to a crush on his baby sister. Though, he wasn't sure if it was lust or something deeper. In his opinion, it was far too early to tell. As for his sister, well, Ginny felt something more for the Slytherin. Bill could easily tell the minute she announced no harm was to come to Draco, much to his brothers' disappointment. But, again, it was too early to tell.

"Is there anyone else?" asked Charlie. "No one seems to want Dean on duty."

"Parvati," Ron said after a moment of quiet contemplation. "Maybe Ginny would be more comfortable with a female guard at times. And it will be easier to maybe have one of them in the room with her."

"That's settled," Charlie said.

"Took a bloody long time too," George said. "I was about to suggest Romilda Vane."

"No," Harry and Draco both shouted.

"She tried the stunt with the love potion and chocolates with you too, Malfoy?" Ron grinned as Draco began to look uncomfortable.

"You shouldn't look so happy, Ron." Bill eyed his brother. "I could have sworn that Harry said you ate the chocolates instead."

"Gentlemen," Lucius warned. "I rather thought we were discussing Ms. Weasley's safety."

"Right," Blaise said. "I was speaking with some of my employees who have been known to hang around Tracey Davis. They said she hasn't been herself for some time, obsessing over Draco. They also said they hadn't seen her since the break up."

"May I make a suggestion?" Lucius smirked. "I think it is time to inform your mother, Draco."

Harry and the Weasleys looked decidedly confused. Finally, George asked, "What good would that do?"

"If there is one thing Tracey holds above all else, it's her image," Blaise said.

Draco's lips curled in a sadistic smirk. "Tracey will come out if her image is being destroyed. She'll want to make amends to her reputation."

"She almost killed someone," Harry said. "Do you really think she's going to latch onto the bait? It would be too risky for her."

"You have no understanding of our social circle," Theo said, speaking up for the first time in over an hour. "Image is everything."

"Funny how your society works," Bill said. "One bad story spun and people are falling all over themselves."

"She'll come out and more than likely go to one of the social events," Blaise said, ignoring Bill's comment. "It will have to be a worthy one, though."

"Father, are you in the mood to plan a ball?" asked Draco.

"Why yes, it is about time we dusted out the ballroom," Lucius drawled. "It will be a night to remember."

"Draco, I do think you will need some appetizing treats and beverages." George had an expression of innocence on his face. "And I have the perfect concoctions in mind. Of course, I will have to add a few subtle changes for our guest of honour. But I daresay she'll love it."

"She messed with the wrong family," Harry muttered, gazing at the devilish grins on everyone in the room.


	13. Chocolate Raspberry Cake

Disclaimer: I do not own anything fromt he Harry Potter Universe.

There is a bit of fluffiness in this chapter as I am not immune to writing fluff. It is why the update is here so soon. Some of you may like it or may not like it. Feel free to let me know at the end.

You are fantastic readers and reviewers by the way. So, thank you very much for your continued interest. And if you don't want me to respond to your reviews because I annoy you, feel free to say so.

* * *

Ginny sighed miserably for the sixteenth time that morning. She had been stuck in the hospital for a week. And, for the very first time, she woke up alone. There was no one there to argue with her that she shouldn't try and sneak out of the hospital. She had absolutely no company since she had woken up two hours prior. And she found herself swarmed by thoughts of the Malfoy family, mostly Draco Malfoy.

Bill had stopped by a night ago and asked about the letter she had sent Draco. It was only after extracting a promise that he wouldn't try and murder their parents that she divulged what must have happened. The letter was supposed to be delivered by Molly. However, Ginny could only assume that the older woman had thrown the letter away rather than sent it. It was the only thing that Ginny could come up with. Molly Weasley had ensured that she owl all the letters Ginny wrote.

However, this was not what had Ginny in turmoil. Bill had said that Draco had said he would have married her. For some strange reason, instead of being revolted, something had swelled inside of Ginny, in her very heart. It had been amazing, yet, scary at the same time. For Ginny could only come to one conclusion. She had feelings for Draco Malfoy. It was utterly despicable and she refused to continue to let it happen.

But she couldn't stop the feelings. It was impossible. Every single time she saw Draco and Serena interact, she found herself becoming more and more attracted to the man she slept with seven years ago. He was handsome. That much was undeniable. He had the strong bone structure, the unbelievable body. And from what Ginny could remember, which was everything, he was irrefutably amazing in bed. Despite it being her first time, he had made her feel incredible all over.

Just the thought of their coupling had goose bumps rising on her flesh, shivers running down her spine. He had lit her on fire. That night, he had made her feel. It had been awkward at first, her shyness getting in the way. But after letting go, allowing Draco to take her over, to infuse himself with her, she had experienced something she hadn't ever experienced in her life.

In her years of living in Pennsylvania, there had been offers. There had been men who would have been more than willing to go into a relationship with her. But she had been scarred. Her scars had run deep down to her heart, to her very soul. She couldn't think of sleeping with anyone else, too worried that she would never experience anything as beautiful as she had experienced with Draco.

_"Are you sure?"_

She laid nude before him, her body open to him. There was nothing on her body he hadn't seen or touched yet. Her cheeks were flushed, a red blush setting in from her face straight down to the tips of her toes. All caused by his stare, his lustful stare as he gazed at her through hooded eyes.

She could feel him, his hardness pressed against her thigh. He was beautiful, though she would never tell him that. She had a feeling that he wouldn't take a liking to her calling him beautiful. He would probably take it as a jibe towards his masculinity. But whether or not he thought so, he was beautiful.

It was as if he had been carved by marble. He had sculpted arms, beautiful abs, and she blushed as she thought about his lower parts. She had seen a man's anatomy, during very embarrassing interludes at the Burrow between her brothers and, once, Harry. The thought of Harry made anger flare inside of her.

She looked up into the stormy grey eyes of Draco Malfoy. "I'm ready."

"You're sure? I don't want any of your brothers storming in here to kill me."

"It'll be our secret," she whispered, bringing his head down to kiss her. She tilted her hips up, rubbing against him, which caused him to groan into her mouth. "Shall we take care of that?"

He braced his arms on either side of her head, leaning down to nibble on her ear. "I've never been with a virgin. But I think it may hurt."

"I'm ready," she whispered.

The pain was swift. It felt as if her insides were tearing apart. Before he had used his fingers and even then it had been uncomfortable and a little painful. The uncomfortable feeling had given way to pleasure before when he had used his fingers along with his tongue. Now, however, it didn't seem like this pain would subside. It hurt, it stung, and it made her insides cry out for help. It was almost unbearable.

She hadn't even noticed the tears in her eyes until he leaned down and kissed them. "I promise the pain will go away in a moment."

She bit her lip, willing herself to stop crying. But she didn't have to wait longer than a minute until the pain went away. Instead of the unbearable agony, she felt full to the hilt. She felt connected to him. She looked up at him, his jaw clenched, a sign that he was restraining himself from fulfilling his animalistic urges and taking her violently.

When another minute passed and he didn't move, she growled, frustrated. Deciding to take things in her own hands, she moved her hips experimentally against his. White spots appeared before her eyes. What she felt was like nothing she had ever felt before. Draco let out a groan, trying to get her to stop before she prematurely ended the night. But that didn't stop Ginny. She continued moving, trying to hit the spot she had hit before, the spot that would, no doubt, send her careening over the edge.

Draco, not being able to allow her to take control for much longer, gripped her hips with a little more force than necessary. She let out a moan of disappointment, quickly followed by a moan of passion and pleasure. He had lifted her legs onto her shoulders, the angle causing her immense pleasure as he moved within in her. Their bodies picked up pace, establishing a rhythm between them.

"Harder," she moaned.

Not wanting to make her more sore than necessary, he hadn't obliged. Instead, he had continued to thrust into her, each time finding the spot that made her let out curses and moan his name wantonly. His fingers reached down to the spot where their bodies connected, finding the little button that would bring her over the edge. With long, skilled, fingers, he touched her, causing her to scream out his name.

Ginny hadn't expected it to be anything like this. It was as if something had exploded inside her. Her body went rigid, her inner walls clamping down onto Draco's member, eventually causing him to fall over into orgasmic pleasure as well, spilling his seed inside of her. He was drained of energy. But he had managed to gather her small body into his arms and roll them over until she was on top, their bodies still joined.

"Mmm," she moaned in contentment.

He chuckled. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"Take it however you like," she muttered, trying to burrow further into his chest. "I wonder if it's going to be like that every time."

She squeaked in surprise at the feeling of his limp member starting to harden inside of her. And when she looked up inside those beautiful eyes of his, she had known that she would very well find out. And even if it would never be like that with other men, she knew it would always be like that with him, even if they would only experience it for this one night.

Ginny snapped out of her thoughts, a blush staining her cheeks. She could feel phantom touches along her body. The blush only grew as Narcissa Malfoy barged into her room, three women following behind her. Not to mention, she was feeling very uncomfortable under the sheets, aroused after seeing the image of Draco above her in her mind, feeling his touches along her body.

"Are you alright, Ms. Weasley?" Narcissa glanced at her curiously. "You look flushed."

"Fine," Ginny said quickly. "And, please, call me Ginny, Mrs. Malfoy."

"Well, then, you must call me Narcissa," Narcissa replied.

"Narcissa, what are you doing here?" The name felt foreign on her tongue. But she didn't want to get into an argument with the woman before her. "Who are these people?"

"This is Maggie, Ginny." Narcissa motioned to the woman, who looked vaguely familiar as if Ginny had seen her somewhere before. "She's the woman we got your dress from for the Greengrass Ball."

"Oh," Ginny said. "What's going on?"

"I spoke to Healer Weasley," Narcissa said, moving around to Ginny's bedside. "She said you will be well enough to attend the Malfoy Ball tomorrow evening."

"Narcissa, I really do not want to attend a ball upon my release," Ginny whined.

"No, no, dear," Narcissa said, her eyes twinkling. "You will want to attend this ball. It's quite special actually."

"Why?"

"You will see," Narcissa said. "Now, Ginny, how do you feel about a white dress?"

* * *

Narcissa left the hospital two hours later, a smile on her face. Maggie would be designing Ginny's dress for her. It would be beautiful. However, that is not what had Narcissa smiling. Narcissa's grin was on her face because she was being followed by a beetle. She had been ever since she had stepped out of St. Mungo's and made her way towards the Leaky Cauldron, Maggie in tow.

"Did I tell you about that awful Tracey woman?" Narcissa spoke to Maggie in low tones but loud enough so that the beetle can hear her, flying discreetly by her side. "I am so happy she is out of my son's life."

Maggie smiled, amused. She had been told of the plan two days ago. "Yes, and now I'm able to design Ginevra a lovely white dress. It will be the most beautiful white dress I will have ever designed."

"Yes, the Malfoy Ball will hold so many surprises," Narcissa murmured. "I just hope we will be able to keep it all a secret. I wouldn't want news to get out about Draco and Ginevra. We mustn't let Draco find the dress either. I know he is terribly eager to see what his companion will be wearing."

"Isn't it bad luck?"

"Terrible bad luck, Maggie," Narcissa said, concealing her amusement as the beetle landed on her shoulder. "Oh I just cannot wait for tomorrow evening. At last things will pan out. Serena will have her parents together at last. Draco will look handsome in his tuxedo. And Ginevra will look stunning in the white dress that you will design for her special day."

"The only way Draco wouldn't marry her is if that awful, despicable, Tracey woman shows up," Maggie said loudly.

"Oh hush, Maggie," Narcissa said. "Everything will be ruined if an article gets published. It will all go to shambles if that Tracey Davis shows up."

Narcissa and Maggie watched as the beetle flew off her shoulder. Both were eager to find out what would be in this evening's edition of the Daily Prophet. More so, they were eager to find out if Tracey Davis would come out and ruin the Malfoy Ball, which she would, more than likely think, was a wedding for Ginevra Weasley and Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Saturday came with much anticipation for many. The girls, namely Pansy, Luna, and Hermione, had been brought into the plan after the article ran in the evening edition of the Daily Prophet. The three had stormed into Draco's house and demanded an answer. To Draco's surprise, they had agreed to keep it from Ginny and make sure she was none the wiser as it would only ruin the plans. Ginny had her own idea of getting revenge, giving Tracey a taste of her own medicine. But she would get that and the boys would get their revenge.

Right now, he stood in the antechamber of the ballroom of Malfoy Manor, awaiting his date for the evening, the mother of his child. Serena was safely tucked away in her room inside the Manor, a house elf ordered to watch over her just in case Tracey got any crazy ideas, which was unlikely. However, it didn't hurt to be careful.

Thoughts fled from his mind as the Weasleys appeared in his marble lobby. He didn't see her though. He saw George and Angelina, dazzling in her gold gown. Their son Fred was in one of the guest rooms as well with Jasmine, both having gone to sleep an hour prior. Ron and Pansy caught his eye next, Pansy fussing with her cerulean blue gown. Charlie and Hermione were behind them, the latter unsettled by the Portkey journey, rubbing her stomach through the chiffon of her lavender gown. Bill and Fleur, dressed in a soft pink dress, were next to them. Percy and Penelope, swathed in a yellow gown, were next.

And then he saw her. It was as if a sea of red parted to show him a pearl. She was a vision. The white and gold gown she wore was by no means extravagant. Yet, it spoke of how expensive it was in the beautiful design, cut, and material. Thick gold straps connected from her shoulders to the neckline of the dress, the gold extending down to her midsection where it wrapped around in wiry gold thread. The bust of the dress pushed her creamy breasts up without looking too provocative. The dress loosened slightly at the waist, the hem of the dress pooling on the floor.

When she moved to speak with Hermione, he got a look at the creamy expanse of her upper back before seeing her hair. The back was tossed up in what looked like a careless bun, golden wiring threaded throughout. The front also had the same golden headband, wisps falling out of her hair. It looked as if it had been thrown together. However, she made it look elegant. Draco could barely manage to listen to conversation around him when he saw her.

He nearly jumped when Pansy pinched him. "I see you like Ginny's attire."

Draco glared. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Well, since you have no interest, me telling you about the lacy gold bustier she has on underneath will have no effect." Pansy smirked as his eyes flashed. "Ginny, come. You don't have an escort and neither does Draco."

Ginny snapped out of her conversation with Hermione. "What?"

Draco strode up to Ginny, taking her hand and placing a kiss on it. "Ginevra, you look enchanting."

"Thank you," Ginny stammered, heat flooding her cheeks. "What's all this about being my escort?"

"I can't very well make you go in there without an escort," Draco said smoothly. He tucked her arm into the crook of his. He turned to Bill and gave him a discreet nod. "I think you can all go ahead through those doors." He pointed to the doors that led to the foyer of the Manor. "They'll announce your entrance. Father and Mother are greeting guests."

"Why don't we go too?" asked Ginny, confused.

"I'm one of the guests of honour," Draco said. "I can't go in until after all the guests."

"Who is the other guest of honour?" asked Ginny as her brothers and their dates poured out of the room.

"You'll see," he said.

Ginny glared. "Draco, what is going on? First your mother puts emphasis on the fact that I must wear a white dress—"

"Do you not like the dress?" Draco raised an eyebrow. "I think you look beautiful."

Ginny tried not to let his words affect her. "Then I'm not allowed to even look at the Daily Prophet much less read it. I have two Aurors watching my every move. In fact, they're here tonight, waiting for me to enter the ballroom. Now, what is going on? What plan have you concocted with my brothers?"

Draco sighed. "Don't worry about it. Just promise you will not overreact when you see Tracey Davis."

Ginny stilled. "What?"

"Your brothers and I intend on taking care of her," Draco said. "If she makes any move towards you, go ahead and hex her to pieces. Otherwise, leave it alone. Do not let her comments affect you."

"Draco, I don't like this at all," Ginny muttered. "Why can't we just send her off to Azkaban? I—I just don't want to see her. I've been having nightmares that she came to finish off the job ever since Hermione mentioned the blood tracking charm. She's after me Draco. Why do you guys think it's a good idea to have us in the same room?"

Hearing her speak those words, her vulnerability, only increased his anger. He could tell that the accident had shaken her up more than he or her brothers thought. Otherwise, they would have probably rethought putting the two women in the same room. And looking down at her biting her lip, he started to think that maybe the plan wasn't as foolproof as they thought. But it was too late to back out now.

He, in an unusual showing of comfort, wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "I won't make her harm you."

Though she wore five inch heels, she still had to look up at him. "Are you sure?"

He had the sudden urge to lean down and ravish her lips. He quickly removed his arm from her shoulder, feeling a little upset that her warm skin was no longer on his own. If warning bells weren't ringing in his head before, they certainly were now. He decided the best thing to do would be to put some distance between him and the woman who was beginning to look like a Grecian goddess.

Thankfully, he was saved by his parents as they entered the room. Narcissa wore a one shouldered black silk chiffon gown. Her hair was swept up in a regal chignon, making her look like the queen of socialites, the name which she had been dubbed. Lucius was her perfect match, his cane at one side, Narcissa on his other. They were truly a beautiful couple to look at.

"Narcissa, you look beautiful," Ginny complimented.

"I doubt I hold a candle to you," Narcissa replied. She kissed Ginny's cheeks. "How are you feeling?"

"Nervous," Ginny said softly. "Draco just told me about Tracey."

Lucius rested a hand on her shoulder. "Ms. Weasley—"

"Ginny," she interjected.

"Ginevra," Lucius said. "What happened to your Gryffindor bravery?"

Ginny sighed. "It fled when I got attacked from behind."

"Draco," Narcissa called. "It is time."

"Is she out there?"

"Yes and under the impression you want her back," Lucius said.

Ginny's eyes became sharp. "I'm ready."

"Very good," Narcissa said with a smile. "Lucius, come along. We will enter first."

Ginny tucked her arm through Draco's, ignoring the tingling she got when he gave her arm a squeeze. It meant nothing. That was the mantra she recited until they were standing in front of the doors to the ballroom, which were located down the hall from the foyer. She heard as Narcissa and Lucius were introduced. Watched as they glided into the ballroom and waited for their name to be called.

A ghost butler came through the door. "Young master, are you ready?"

"Yes, Linus," Draco said.

"You have a ghost butler?" Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Isn't it creepy?"

"I have one at my home as well," he said.

"I always thought you would end up living here," Ginny remarked.

"One day I will," he said.

"When?" asked Ginny.

"When I get married," he replied.

Ginny didn't answer because a voice in the ballroom said, "The guests of honour, Draco Malfoy and Ginevra Weasley."

"Guest of honour," Ginny muttered angrily as the doors swung open.

She didn't have time to snap at him anymore because the eyes of every person in the ballroom were on her and Draco. He tugged lightly, causing her to move forward. She eventually got the hang of walking again. And she even managed to not blush profusely when murmurs broke out across the room. Instead, she had a light pinkish tinge to her cheeks, which looked more like makeup than anything else.

Draco led her towards his parents, who were standing with her brothers. "That wasn't so bad."

"You're probably used to this," Ginny mumbled. She was happy to reach her brothers, especially since Ron was already holding a glass of red wine out for her. "You are my favourite brother right now."

He chuckled. "We'll all be your favourite brothers in a bit."

"Ginny," Luna exclaimed, approaching the group. "Your dress is bloody fantastic."

"Luna, you are dazzling." Her friend wore a gathered blue haltered gown, her baby bump clearly outlined. "And how is your baby doing?"

"Marvellous," she said wryly, rubbing her stomach. "He or she is kicking like mad."

Ginny's eyes were drawn to a figure dressed in a fuchsia gown. Ginny couldn't help but to think that she did look beautiful in the gown. It would have made Ginny's life a lot easier if she had worn some frilly gown that looked like it belonged in the garbage. But she shouldn't have expected anything less from someone who had dated Draco Malfoy. He had good taste.

"Draco," Blaise said, nodding towards Tracey.

"George," Draco called.

George placed a champagne flute in Draco's hands. "One sip is all it will take."

"Draco, darling, your father has arranged the shield," Narcissa said.

Bill tugged Ginny into his embrace. "It's time to see the show."

Draco nodded towards the Weasleys before making his way towards his ex-girlfriend. His smirk was on his face as he saw her smile at him. She was caught in his trap, her line of thinking that Draco would come crawling back to her. Oh, how wrong she was, very wrong. He kept the smirk on his face as she walked towards him, her hips seductively swaying.

"Draco," she said coyly.

"Tracey, it's good to see you." Draco leaned into her ear. "Do you need a drink?"

"Oh, Draco," Tracey said, giggling. "I knew you would come around. I bet that Weasley isn't satisfying your needs."

He placed the champagne flute in her hand. "You're right. She isn't."

"Well, I'll be happy to get back to helping you out," Tracey whispered seductively. She took a sip of the champagne. "Hmm, is this a new brand?"

"I do believe so. The only one worthy of you," Draco said, his features morphing into the cool hardened gaze that had people running. He leaned in again. "If you ever come near her again, there will be nowhere you can run to for safety. You will not be able to hide from my wrath Davis. Am I understood?"

"What has gotten into you, Draco?"

That was all she managed to shriek before her eyes glazed over, a feral shriek leaving her mouth. No one around her so much as batted an eyelash. She clawed at her face, screaming; yet, not a single person in the ballroom, except the Weasleys, Zabinis, and Pansy, noticed a thing happening.

"Those nightmares you're having will become a reality," Draco whispered as she broke down in sobs. "That image you have of me torturing you, those Weasley brothers torturing you, will happen. Am I understood?"

She sobbed, nodding her head.

"Good," Draco said. He motioned to Charlie who came over with an empty glass. He gave it to her. "Hold this. You'll not have any memory of any of this when you wake up. You'll only know not to mess with myself or any of the Weasleys."

Tracey grabbed onto the glass. However, no one foresaw Ginny marching over to them. And when they did, it was too late. Ginny raised her hand, slapped Tracey across the face and decked her in the eye. Charlie, anticipating Ginny might reach for her wand, wasn't quick enough to stop the blue light from shooting out of Ginny's wand, gashes appearing across Tracey's body. Before she could do more bodily harm, the Portkey activated, Tracey disappearing.

Ginny's chest heaved as Charlie wrapped his arms around her. "Shh, you're okay. You're fine. Everything is fine."

"The patio," Draco muttered, not wanting the spell to wear off and allow the guests to see Ginny during her break down. He led the two Weasleys outside, the fresh air not only doing wonders for him but Ginny as well. "Someone will notice her in the middle of Diagon Alley. She'll get to St. Mungo's."

"What did you guys do to her?" Ginny was huddled into her brother's chest.

George came out onto the patio at that moment. "I've been working on daydream pumpkin juice for a while now. I altered it for Davis. Instead of daydreams, she ended up living some nightmares of being tortured by us. It'll wear off in an hour or two. I added an altered memory potion as well. She won't remember anything since Hogwarts. And she will have a fear of us."

Ginny sniffed. "Thank you."

"Ginny, what were you thinking?" Hermione came out on the patio, followed by Angelina, Ron, Pansy, Bill, and Fleur. Percy and Penelope still had no idea what was happening as they two had been shielded from everything. "You could have slipped into a panic attack and done more damage to yourself?"

Ginny groaned, pushing Charlie away. "Hermione, I am healthy. And I do not intend on going back to the hospital."

Hermione waved her wand over Ginny. "You're fine anyways."

"Bloody brilliant, Ginny," Ron commented, giving her a hug.

"Ginny," Luna shrieked, coming out onto the patio and grabbing her friend from Ron's grip. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Luna," Ginny replied.

"Good show, Ginny," Bill said. "I would have preferred if you stayed with us, though."

"That vile woman deserved it," Fleur said.

"I couldn't agree more," Angelina added.

Draco watched the scene from a distance. He didn't want to feel like he was intruding. He was more than happy when Blaise appeared at his side with a glass of Firewhisky in hand. It didn't make him feel like an outside if Blaise was standing there as well. Blaise was also an outsider. Though, at least he had a wife who wasn't considered so much an outsider. Then again, Draco had a daughter with Ginny.

He shoved those thoughts out of his head as he saw the Weasleys retreating inside. Blaise followed. Draco was about to go in as well. But he spotted Ginny walking down the patio steps, her white dress and red hair standing out against all the green of the lawn. He hesitated, not knowing whether or not she wanted to be alone as she had sent in all of her brothers. Though, he did follow her out, through the small maze and to the centre of the maze. She took a seat on one of the benches, surrounded by some of his mother's favourite flowers.

"I know you're there," she said, looking up at where he was hiding in the shadows. "I'm glad you followed me."

"Is that so?" He didn't sit on the bench with her. But he did step closer towards her.

"I wanted to thank you," she said, becoming enraptured by her feet. "You didn't have to band together like that with my brothers. And I appreciate it, even if it was a little bit too much of a damsel in distress moment for me, personally."

"You're allowed one or two every now and then," he said. He held out his glass. "You look like you could use some."

She wrapped her hands around the glass, taking a small sip. "Thank you. And I'm sorry I didn't listen to you and not attack."

"It was worth it to see you slap her," he said.

She laughed. "What is it with men and seeing women fight?"

"It's a turn on in some cases," he drawled. "Girls swoon when guys fight. Guys do the same."

"You swoon?" Ginny laughed as he glared at her. "I only swoon if guys are fighting shirtless. And only if they have very good bodies."

"Interesting, so to get you to swoon, I should take my shirt off and fight one of your brothers?"

Ginny wrinkled her nose. "No. That would make me hex you. You can go fight someone else like Harry."

Draco shook his head in amusement. "I take it you meant that as a joke."

"I think we both know where my feelings for Harry are," Ginny murmured.

"In the bottom of the lake at Hogwarts," Draco quipped.

"Precisely," Ginny said with a giggle. She gave him his drink back, standing on her feet. "I guess we should get back, being the guests of honour."

"Yes, Mother and Father might think we're off trying to give them more grandchildren," Draco said.

"Do they want more?" asked Ginny as they walked back through the maze.

"Mother wants a Quidditch team," Draco answered.

Ginny stopped him before they could walk up the steps. "I sincerely mean it when I say thank you."

"Think nothing of it," he said softly.

She leaned up towards him and placed a kiss on the cheek. "It meant a lot that you were willing to stand up for me."

With those words, she left, leaving Draco to wonder why a chaste kiss had his blood boiling. He downed the drink in a swift gulp, his thoughts revolving around a redhead witch who seemed to arise some forgotten lust from him. And he had to stop himself from bringing up the memories of their night together when she turned and looked at him seductively from the patio doors.

"Are you coming?"

Draco's grip tightened on his glass as he followed her inside. The ball was in full swing by this time. Draco's parents moved together on the dance floor, a few of the Weasley men joining in with their wives. Different society ladies were in rather boring conversations about the latest dress designs and jewellery. All in all, it was an event that would go down as smashing in tomorrow's paper.

"Ginny, you must dance," Luna said, waltzing with Blaise on the spot. "It's an incredibly enchanting night. Blaise will dance with you if you'd like."

"No, you go on," Ginny said. "I don't want to ruin your night."

Luna shrugged as Blaise swept her away, her laughter reaching Ginny's ears. "Blaise!"

"She's right you know," Draco commented.

"About what?" asked Ginny.

"You should dance. It makes the evening much better."

"Are you offering to dance with me?" Ginny turned to face him, a questioning look on her face. "If you plan to, I won't decline."

That seemed to be the only confirmation her needed because as soon as the words left her mouth, he swept her into his arms, spinning her around the dance floor with dizzying force. She laughed as she spun back into his arms, finding herself being led into a traditional waltz. If anyone who didn't know Draco well looked at them, they would think he wasn't enjoying himself as he twirled the redhead around the floor song after song. But for the few who did know him, knew the smirk on his face meant he was enjoying himself.

Narcissa finished a piece of the chocolate raspberry cake, which Ginny had managed to whip up in under three hours when she heard Narcissa was planning on using a house elf made cake. "Should we alert them to the fact that the night is over?"

The couple, so enraptured with each other, had not noticed that the night was over. The guests had trickled down until only the Weasleys, Malfoys, and Zabinis remained. Though Luna and Blaise were still in each other's arms as well, the two had moved away from the couple twirling in the middle of the floor. The two didn't think that they belonged there, in Draco and Ginny's moment.

"We should go," Pansy whispered to Ron.

"Should I get Ginny?" asked Ron. "I don't want her to have to go home alone."

Pansy stared at Ginny, who was laughing at Draco's disgruntled face. "I think she'll be alright."

"But—"

Bill cleared his throat. "Ron, leave Ginny alone."

"She's enjoying herself," George pointed out.

Angelina rested her head on George's shoulder. "She deserves it."

"Charlie, let's go home." Hermione yawned. "I'm extremely tired."

"Well, it has been a wonderful evening ladies and gentlemen." Charlie stood and helped Hermione out of her chair. "I would go say goodbye to Ginny but I think one of you women might hex me."

"She looks beautiful." Fleur sighed.

"Are you sure we should leave her here with Malfoy?" asked Percy.

"She is fine," Penelope said, leaving no room for argument. "I, however, am not. My feet are killing me."

"We'll go home then," Percy said, not managing to leave without tossing Draco a glare.

"Good thing we didn't let him in on the secret," Charlie whispered. He wrapped an arm around Hermione's shoulder. "We'll see you then."

"Bye," the remaining Weasleys muttered.

Pansy clasped Ron's hand. "We'll go too."

Ron looked ready to protest but Bill silenced him. "Go. George and I are spending the night here in any case. Ginny will be fine."

"I forgot you four were staying," Pansy said.

"You and Mr. Weasley are welcome to stay as well, Pansy," Narcissa said, walking up to the remaining guests. "We have many rooms. If you're too tired to travel, you're more than welcome to take one."

Ron shifted uncomfortable. "Um, if Pansy wants to, we can."

"That would be lovely, Narcissa," Pansy said.

"There are many available guest rooms in the east wing," Narcissa said. "If you're ready to go now, I can have Linus lead you up there."

"Actually, Mrs. Malfoy, I'm quite tired as well," Fleur murmured.

"Oh of course," Narcissa said. "Linus!"

"Mistress called." The ghost butler appeared.

"Show the Weasleys and Ms. Parkinson to the east guest wing. I had their rooms prepared earlier, near their children," Narcissa said. "Ms. Parkinson and Mr. Weasley can stay in the blue room."

"This way, please," Linus said.

"Ginny—"

"Is fine," Angelina said, getting up from her seat. "Ron, leave her alone. I haven't seen her laugh this much in a very long time."

Disgruntled, Ron allowed Pansy to tug him away. "She better be alright in the morning."

Lucius appeared at Narcissa's side. "The Zabinis wanted me to bid you goodnight."

"Let us retire for the evening, dear." Narcissa smiled as her son spun Ginny around in a circle to the soft music, which the orchestra continued to play as Narcissa had instructed. "Should we tell them?"

Lucius watched the couple. "No. Let them be."

"He does look quite happy," Narcissa said softly as Lucius began to lead her out the room. "It was a successful night."

"Very," Lucius said, giving the couple one last look.

Ginny, hearing the heavy doors close behind Narcissa and Lucius, looked around. "Oh, I hadn't noticed the evening was over. Did you?"

Draco gave her an amused smirk. "Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ginny was shocked to find the ballroom empty. "I would have gone home."

"You seemed to be enjoying yourself immensely," Draco commented.

A house elf appeared, frightening Ginny.

"What is it?" asked Draco.

"Little mistress is awake and asking for young master." The house elf cowered at Draco's feet.

"I will be there in a second," Draco murmured.

As the house elf disappeared, Ginny asked, "May I come too?"

Draco nodded. "She is as much your daughter as mine."

Ginny watched as he told the orchestra they could take their leave before following him as he exited the ballroom. They went up the steps in the foyer, making a right when they reached the top. Ginny wasn't all that surprised to find that the bedrooms were further into the Manor. It was, more than likely, done so that the occupants would not be disturbed should there be noise in the foyer or dining room.

Draco stopped outside of a room, pushing open the door. "Serena?"

"I couldn't sleep." Serena was in the middle of a very large white canopy bed, her red hair sticking out amongst the lavish pale green and white pillows and sheets. "Mother, I didn't know you were here."

It was the first time Serena had ever called her Mother instead of Mum. "Yes, well, I was at the ball."

Serena had a wide grin on her face. "Did you dance with Father?"

"Yes," Ginny answered.

"Let's see if we can't work on getting you back to sleep," Draco whispered. He sat on her bed and took his shoes off before slinging his jacket and tie over one of the chairs at the little table meant for her tea parties. After he was finished, he slid underneath the covers with her. "Why can't you sleep?"

"I don't know," Serena said. She stared at her mother. "Aren't you going to come and lay down as well?"

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Do you want me to?"

Serena moved closer to her father and lifted her covers as if inviting Ginny to slide underneath. Ginny slipped out of her shoes before sliding underneath as well, giving Draco a discreet questioning gaze. She didn't want to encroach on his territory. But he just gave a little jerk of his shoulders, giving Ginny the impression that he didn't really care whether or not she stayed.

Ginny ran her hand through Serena's hair. "Did you have a bad dream?"

"I woke up and went to find Father in his room. But he wasn't there," Serena muttered. "I didn't know what happened to him."

Draco placed a kiss on Serena's forehead. "I'm right here."

"Love you," Serena mumbled, closing her eyes.

"I love you too," Draco whispered.

"And I love you, Mum." Serena clasped her mother's hand in one of her own and Draco's in the other. "Goodnight."

Ginny smiled as the little girl's breathing evened out. "I think she tricked us."

Serena had snuggled down further on the bed, causing Ginny and Draco's face to be only mere inches from each other. Both were staring down at the top of Serena's head, amused at the little girl's cunning. She had once again manipulated her parents into a position which could only be described as slightly awkward for the two. The awkwardness increased as they both looked up at the same time, their eyes locking.

Ginny inhaled sharply. "Do you remember when you asked me if I regretted it?"

Draco nodded, keeping his movements gentle so as not to awaken his daughter.

"I don't," Ginny whispered.

It may have been the low lighting. It may have been the fact that they were in such close proximity to each other. It may have been Ginny's confession. It may have even been the little alcohol he had consumed. Whatever it was, Draco didn't care. He raised his head slightly, careful not to jostle Serena, and brought his lips down on Ginny's. At first, she didn't respond. But soon, he coaxed her into being an active participant. It was gentle, soft, matching the moment to the tee.

And when he pulled away, Ginny didn't open her eyes. She didn't want to look into his eyes and see the disdain. Instead, she kept her eyes closed and tried to even out her breathing. The wine and Firewhisky she had consumed earlier in the evening lulled her into a comfortable haze. And soon, her body relaxed, her hand still in her daughter's, she was fast asleep.

Draco, on the other hand, was in complete and utter turmoil. He didn't know what had overcome him to do such a thing. His Malfoy pride wouldn't let him admit that he was scared but he was. Though he was beginning to have feelings for Ginny, he feared what might happen if he embraced those feelings. The last thing he wanted to do was to get into a relationship with her and have it not work out. Serena would be devastated.

With that last thought, Draco too drifted into slumber.


	14. Chocolate Eclair

Disclaimer: I am not getting paid for this story. I do not own anything from the Harry Potter Universe.

I know there have been mentions and comments about the story coming to an end. But I can assure you that it is not true. I have no intention of ending the story here, although, it would be easy to do so. However, I have some more gaping holes in this plot that have to be taken care of before I can end it.

On that note, I would like to thank all of you for continuing to read the story and reviewing as well. I do so appreciate it.

* * *

"Good morning, Ginevra," Lucius greeted.

Ginny jumped in shock, almost slamming the door behind her. Fortunately, she managed to catch herself and quietly close the door. She had been extra careful to extricate herself from Serena's bed without jostling the other two occupants. In doing so, she had hoped to be able to find her brothers or, at the very least, sneak back to her flat and change out of her dress, which didn't show a sign of having been slept in. Her hair, on the other hand, stuck up at all ends, which was the reason for the blush staining her cheeks.

"Morning," she mumbled.

"I didn't mean to scare you," Lucius said gently. "Shall I take it that Draco and Serena are still asleep?"

Ginny nodded in reply. "Yes. They both seemed like they could use some sleep."

"Oh there you are, darling." Narcissa's eyes landed on Ginny as she made her way over to the two standing in the hallway. "Ginny, I didn't know you spent the night."

"Serena couldn't sleep," Ginny said. She felt like a teenage girl trying to explain to her parents why she was out of bed. "She managed to con Draco and me into sleeping next to her."

"She gets her deceptive ways from her grandfather." Narcissa gave Lucius a pointed stare. "That's neither here nor there. Ginny, dear, why don't you go have a shower in Draco's bathroom? I'll have the house elves send some clothing and shoes in there before you're through."

"I'd rather not," Ginny said. She could just imagine the scenario should Draco walk into his bathroom to find her showering. "Isn't there another bathroom I could use?"

"Well, I am renovating the rooms." Narcissa tapped her chin. "I suppose you could use mine and Lucius' shower."

"It's fine. I could just pop home." Ginny looked from left to right. "Which way is the closest Floo?"

Lucius watched in amusement. "Ginevra, it won't hurt to stay for breakfast."

"I'm sure Serena would love to see you as soon as she wakes up," Narcissa said.

"Alright," Ginny agreed. "Where is Draco's room?"

Narcissa pointed to the door opposite them. "Draco used to like being close at hand to Serena when they used to live here. To be honest, I would appreciate if they would move back in."

"Didn't Draco say he had to be married before he moved back here?" asked Ginny.

"Not necessarily," Lucius said.

"It wouldn't hurt," Narcissa grumbled.

"I'm going to shower," Ginny said. "Is there any way I can ensure Draco won't come bursting in?"

"A locking charm," Lucius suggested.

Ginny fingered her wand, knowing Draco could probably get through a locking charm. He was a capable wizard, after all. Actually, as far as Ginny remembered, he was more than a capable wizard. Not to mention, he could probably get a house elf to open the door if he'd like. However, she didn't bother arguing. Instead, she gave the couple a nod and disappeared into Draco's room, which she found to be quite large.

At first, she thought she had walked into the wrong room. Upon further inspection, she realized that Draco simply had a sitting room. She noticed that he also had a balcony, her eyes catching sight of a small table and two chairs on the large balcony. She couldn't help but to observe the rest of the room, which sported a fireplace, two couches, a lovely plush rug, and a writing desk, which had an eagle owl quill and a picture frame of baby Serena on top. Furthermore, she was surprised to find that the room didn't have the overbearing theme of silver and green or green and black. Instead, the room was decorated in a soft cream colour with brown accents.

Snorting at the sight of the double doors, which she assumed led to the bedroom, she pushed them open, resisting the urge to jump on the bed and indulge in some much needed sleep. It wasn't that Serena's bed wasn't extremely comfortable. It was just that sometime around four in the morning, she had been awoken by the fact that her hand had lost all feeling due to Serena's death grip. She had spent the next four hours trying to wriggle her hand free without disturbing the young girl. All in all, she had only managed three hours of sleep.

Though the four hours of being awake had been unfortunate, she had used the time to think about her kiss with Draco. She made her way pass the large bed swathed in cream and brown sheets, and the large windows hidden behind brown drapes, held open with tassels, more than likely worth more than her flat, and sheer cream curtains. She opened the door on one side of the bed, happy to find the bathroom, which proved just how much money the Malfoys had.

In the centre of the room, underneath a canopy, reflecting the stars, held up by pillars of marble, was a marble tub, big enough to fit at least fourteen people comfortably. The toilet alone could probably buy Ginny a beautiful house in the country. Off to the corner of the room was a marble shower, which could easily fit a bed and a vanity. The counters were marble as well with his and her sinks, odd seeing as how Draco probably had the room for all his life. Then again, this would probably be the room he would share with his future wife.

Deciding it would be in her best interest to shower as quickly as possible, she stripped out of her gown and pulled her hair out of its elaborate style. As she moved to remove the corset she had on, a popping sound caused her to jump in fright. She spun around to see an elf, holding clothing items and shoes in his hand, while apologizing profusely. After three seconds of babbling, the house elf left the folded items on the marble counter and disappeared.

Ginny jumped in the shower as soon as she had taken off her undergarments, turning the hot water on. She became less worried of someone bursting in on her after the first few minutes. Her rational thinking provided her with the thought that they wouldn't see anything. Steam filled the room, covering the glass door, making her outline visible but nothing else.

She enjoyed the warm spray of hot water as her thoughts went to Draco. More specifically, she began thinking about the fact that Draco had used this shower. Draco had, undoubtedly, been in this shower naked. A shudder ran through her body as she thought of a naked Draco, causing her to immediately turn the water to cold rather than hot. The icy cold managed to cool her body to a more normal state.

But not even the cold water could stop her mind from drifting to the kiss. It had been soft, gentle. And she couldn't stop herself from touching her lips at the thought of his lips. It wasn't what she had expected from him. She had expected rough, passionate, not that the kiss hadn't been passionate. It still had, after all, managed to stir something inside of her.

She shut the shower off, knowing all this thinking wouldn't help her at all. She dried off with one of the fluffy towels that had been left with the clothes, drying her hair with her wand soon after. She blushed at the sight of the lacy undergarments Narcissa had sent for her, quickly pulling them on. She hastily pulled on the dress right after, groaning at the sight of herself. It was a beautiful short-sleeved floral print green dress. However, it made her look like she was in her mid-thirties rather than her early twenties.

She waved her wand at her hair, satisfied as it straightened out. She then slipped on the green stilettos with an exasperated sigh. She had quite enough with heels from the night before. She gathered her clothing from the floor, being careful not to ruin the gown, all the while grumbling under her breath about bloody stilettos. After composing herself, she opened the door and squeaked, dropping her things as she did.

As soon as she stepped out the door, she let out a tiny squeak. Draco was standing in the door to his closet, facing her, the top three buttons of his shirt open and exposing a bit of his chest. She quickly drew her eyes away from the sight of the exposed skin, choosing to look in his eyes, which didn't prove any better. He was enjoying the faint pink colour tingeing her cheeks.

"Sorry," Ginny muttered.

He smirked at her, amusement dancing in his eyes, his damp hair falling in his face. "I don't think you really have anything to be sorry about. I'll accept the apology, though."

Ginny blushed, gathering her things in her arms. "You have a nice bathroom."

"I know," he drawled. "You took your own time in there."

"Sorry. I'm done if you need to use it," she said.

"I used one of the other bathrooms in the wing," Draco said.

Ginny narrowed her eyes. "There was another bathroom?"

Draco raised an eyebrow, buttoning the rest of the buttons on his shirt. "Yes. I was surprised you didn't use one."

"Your mother," Ginny said.

Draco nodded in understanding. "I think Mother and Serena are on a mission to see us together."

"Oh," Ginny said.

Draco dragged a black sweater on over his button down. "Listen. Mother and Father are the only ones awake right now. No one will be ready for breakfast for another hour or so. Why don't we take a walk?"

Ginny smiled. "I'd like that."

"You can leave your things on the bed." Draco motioned to his large bed. "The house elves will clean them and I'll send them to you."

"Thank you," Ginny said.

After Draco had finished drying his hair, he tucked Ginny's arm in the nook of his, much like the night before, and led her out of the room. "This is my wing. I used to have a room in my parent's wing as a child. But after I turned fifteen, I got my own wing."

"It must have been lonely," Ginny muttered. "I have to say that this is nothing like I had imagined it would be like."

"What did you imagine?"

Ginny looked at the large windows that displayed the vast expanse of the lawn. "Dark stone, bats, and cobwebs in every corner were very prominent in my mind."

"You could probably find those in our cellar." He sighed as Ginny stiffened at his side. "I should have known Potter would have told you the story."

"We were in a relationship," Ginny muttered.

"I know what everyone says about me," Draco said. "I should be lucky and grateful that Harry Potter stepped in on my behalf. And I am. But I'm most grateful to my mother. If it weren't for her, I wouldn't be here today. I would, more than likely, be in Azkaban along with my entire family. If my mother asked me to jump off a cliff today, I would."

"Why did you do it?" asked Ginny.

He shrugged. "It would be easy to say that I was abused as a child and followed in my father's footsteps because he bullied me. But that wouldn't be true. I wasn't beaten as a child—"

"Gryffindors would be sad to here that. We swore you were," Ginny commented lightly.

"—my mother wasn't abused, and I wasn't forced to do anything. I followed in my father's footsteps because I, much like every other child, thought my father could do no wrong. He was always right. And after he got sent to Azkaban, I began to realize my father wasn't right. It was too late, though. My mother's life was in danger. Her fate and my father's fate depended on me. I was scared out of my mind."

Draco paused and led her down a set of stairs that led into a marble lobby. There were several hallways leading off the lobby and a set of double doors. He opened the doors and led Ginny into a beautiful room. The walls opposite the doors were made of glass, French doors in the centre, leading out to the lawn. She caught a glimpse of the maze from the previous night, though she was sure it was a different entrance.

"This is one of Mother's favourite rooms," Draco said. "It used to be a greenhouse with dangerous plants grown for some sick purposes. But, after the war, Mother gutted most of the Manor. This was one of the first rooms she finished. She then redid her wing and my wing before moving onto two guest wings."

"Is she done yet?" asked Ginny, stepping further into the room, the sunlight streaming down on her from the glass ceiling.

"No," Draco said. "There are far too many rooms in the Manor for her to finish it. It will take a few more years."

Ginny looked out on the lawn. "Can we go outside?"

Draco was already opening the doors. "Are you coming?"

"Git," Ginny muttered under her breath, looping her arm through his once more. "The Manor was used as a meeting place, right?"

Draco nodded. "Any room that the Death Eaters had been in, Mother renovated. The ballroom we were in last night was one of them."

"You have more than one ballroom?"

"Seven," Draco said.

Ginny gasped at the sight of the large lake further down the lawn. "You certainly have a beautiful landscape. I would never be indoors if my backyard looked anything like this."

"You haven't seen the library," Draco said. "It puts Hogwarts to shame."

Ginny's eyes twinkled. "I would rather see the kitchen."

He shook his head in amusement, holding her tighter to him. "Your wish is my command."

Ginny found herself in a familiar position moments later, her body pressed against Draco. She hadn't been anticipating the fact that he would Apparate into the kitchen. So, she was caught off guard, not able to stick her landing. She wanted to turn and yell at him. But she found herself too distracted by the vision around her. So much so that she didn't even see the smug look on Draco's face, nor the deep stormy colour of his eyes as she wriggled against him.

"It's beautiful." Ginny ran her hand along the granite counters, stainless steel appliances, and various other items in the kitchen. "If I had a kitchen like this, I would never leave."

"I suppose it's a good thing you don't," Draco said. "I think I quite like your company."

Ginny spun around and stared at him, her eyes locking onto his. "We should talk, Draco."

"I know." He dragged his hand through his hair.

Ginny, seeing that he was not going to be the first to talk, blurted out, "I like you."

He raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"Yes," Ginny bit out, blushing. "I feel like a bloody teenager."

"You aren't far from it," Draco pointed out. "You're only twenty three. Or are you twenty four?"

"Twenty three," Ginny said. She scrunched her nose. "Merlin, I feel like I'm thirty."

"Having a child brings maturity," Draco said.

"I need tea for this conversation." As soon as she said it, a house elf appeared and busied itself with summoning two cups and boiling water. "They're efficient."

Draco motioned for her to follow him. She did. They travelled down a long a hallway before entering the foyer of the Manor. Draco then led her up the steps in the foyer and down several more hallways. As he did, Ginny began to recognize some things from the night before. Finally, she noticed that they were in his wing and going into his room. He didn't speak as he held the door open for her, closed it as she entered, and walked out on the balcony. She joined him, sitting across from him at the table.

When she sat, two teacups appeared on the table. "That's neat."

"I didn't think you wanted Mother or Father to be privy to our conversation." His elegant fingers curled around the handle of the teacup. "Mother would have the house elves report back to her the instant she heard we were in the kitchens."

"Oh," Ginny said softly. She looked out at the luscious green colour of the lawn before her. "The grounds really are beautiful."

"I'll be sure to tell Mother," Draco drawled. "But that isn't what we're here to talk about."

Ginny huffed. "Do you want to start the conversation then?"

"I don't want to hurt Serena," Draco said.

Ginny looked at him in confusion. "I don't either."

"In the perfect world, you and I would be in love with each other, married, with more babies on the way." He put the teacup down and dragged his hand through his hair. "This isn't a perfect world, though. You and I don't love each other. At least I know I don't love you."

"Don't worry. I don't love you either." Ginny laughed at the relief on his face, sobering to speak her next sentence. "I do have some sort of feelings for you. That I won't deny. I think it would be a rather stupid thing as you seem quite adept at reading my emotions."

"Your facial expressions are similar to Serena's," Draco said.

"On the subject of Serena, what did you mean about not wanting to hurt her?" Ginny sighed. "Well, I know that neither of us wants to hurt her. But why would we?"

"You are a Weasley. I am a Malfoy. The two of us are born and bred in hatred towards each other. If this doesn't work out, Serena will be devastated," Draco explained. "I cannot and will not take that chance."

Ginny furrowed her brows. "I'm not the type of girl to get offended. Really, I'm not. But if I were the type to get offended, I would point out the fact that you dated Tracey Davis. And while Serena didn't love her, she certainly was emotionally affected by the fact that you had Tracey in her life."

Draco shook his head. "Tracey was different."

"She was worth taking a chance on?" Ginny gripped her teacup with more force than necessary. It was as if Draco was throwing her feelings back into her face. "Perhaps I should retract my earlier statement. I am the type of girl to get offended."

"No. If we were speaking of worth, you are far better in that category." Ginny felt slightly better at the compliment. "I meant that you are Serena's mother. She loves you dearly. Can you imagine how distraught she would be if we were to suddenly break apart and wish to never see each other again? She would be thrust in a situation where she would have to choose between the two of us."

Ginny began to feel like a horrible parent for not thinking of that scenario. "Oh."

"Don't start," Draco said, leaning over to wipe the tear that had escaped her eye. "I have years of thinking about Serena before I think of myself. You are at the beginning stages. And you're still doing a more remarkable job than I did."

"What if there was a solution?" Ginny didn't want to be rid of all the chances to be with Draco. Perhaps it was just her hormones speaking. Or perhaps it was something deeper. She just knew that they needed to at least attempt to try this relationship, if not for their sakes, then for Serena's. The little girl deserved a chance at a normal family, even if it would be later on in her life. "Maybe there is a way to work around things."

"Do you have any brilliant ideas?"

"We don't tell her," Ginny said simply. "Listen. I very well understand what you're saying. But I absolutely think the wrong thing for us to do in this situation is to not attempt something, even if we bloody well shag and realize we didn't need anything other from that. If it does work out, Serena will be the happiest girl on the planet. And if it doesn't, we're old enough to set our differences aside and pretend like nothing ever happened."

Draco smirked. "Are you suggesting something Ms. Weasley?"

"What?" Ginny didn't like the devilish smirk on his face. "I just told you what I suggested."

"I liked the shagging part," he said. "I liked the shagging part very much."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Did you even hear anything after that?"

He shrugged. "Yes, something about needing to try this out for Serena's sake. I got the general idea. Can we get back to the shagging?"

"Sorry, I expect at least dinner first." She smiled. "I don't put out on the first date."

"I didn't to carry you on a date the first time." He leaned in as close as he could get with the table in between them, which was rather close, seeing as how it was a small table. Somehow, he still managed to look sexy leaning across a table. "Or is that my memory playing tricks on me?"

Ginny blushed. "That was different."

"Mmm, you shouldn't blush like that in front of me." His eyes glanced downwards towards her chest. "Brings back lovely memories of where that blush spreads. Does it still do that?"

"I don't know." Ginny tried her best not to sound breathy and giggly. She also tried her best not to yell out for him to take a look. Gladly, she managed to compose herself, clearing her throat. "If this is what our dates are going to be like, I may have to break things off prematurely."

"Not to worry," Draco said, leaning back in his chair, the picture of relaxation. "I can wine and dine you until you're mush in my arms."

"Is that a promise?" asked Ginny coyly. She placed her elbows on the table, placing her chin on the back of her palms and batting her eyelashes. "I hope it is."

"You shouldn't start things you can't finish, Ms. Weasley." Though his tone was light, his eyes were significantly darker.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ginny said dismissively.

"You don't know that your teasing arouses a need in me to take you in my room and have my wicked way with you?" Draco grinned predatorily as she immediately became flustered. "That is a lovely look for you."

"Git," Ginny muttered.

"So, when shall our first date take place?"

"When are you available?" asked Ginny.

"For you, anytime," Draco said, winking.

"Are you trying to get in my trousers, Mr. Malfoy?"

"I would settle for getting under your dress," Draco replied. "Is it working?"

"No," Ginny said. "And perhaps we should start off with something small instead of a full-fledged date."

"I have to be in Diagon Alley tomorrow evening, near to your bakery, actually." He seemed thoughtful at this revelation. "I have some business to take care of. Would you be available for a walk or something to that effect in the evening?"

"Sometime after six will be fine," Ginny said. "Now, may I enquire as to what business you'll be dealing with? I'm a curious witch."

"Father wants to run through some aspects of the Malfoy Conglomerate." Upon her questioning glance, he decided to enlighten her. "The Malfoy Conglomerate, formerly the Malfoy Corporation, controls small businesses in the wizarding world. We changed the name from Corporation when we began to expand after the war."

"George told me about that," Ginny commented. "He said you offered to buy his business."

"Father did," Draco corrected. "I haven't had anything to do with the Malfoy Conglomerate since I started the sports section."

Ginny raised an eyebrow, asking, "The sports section?"

"To be technical, the sports division, focusing mainly on Quidditch," he said, sipping his tea. "After the war, I spent a year working for my father as a lackey. He wanted me to work my way through the company. After seeing the profit Quidditch brought in, I made up a proposal of sorts. Father was pleased. He bought the Falcons, along with the Nimbus Racing Broom Company."

"You're a Nimbus man, then?"

"The Nimbus Series is the best by far. They just came out with a new prototype for the Nimbus 4000. I can't wait to test fly it." Draco's expression was priceless, excitement dancing in his eyes, a grin on his face. Instead of looking older than he was, he looked every bit a twenty-four year old. "The Firebolt Company has the Lightning now. But I still think it's a bit shoddy."

"I haven't been on a broom in ages," Ginny said forlornly. She snapped out of her daze, flashing him a smile. "Tell me more about the Malfoy Conglomerate. What else do you own?"

"Well, we recently bought Quality Quidditch Supplies, more so we could market the Falcons in the store than anything else. We also own a few minor league teams and international ones as well," Draco said. "But we also dabble in other sports as well. There's the American version of Quidditch, Quodpot. And we also sponsor certain flyers in the Annual Broom Race of Sweden. Other small sports here and there as well for show."

"And this is just the sports division?" Ginny gaped. "What other divisions are there?"

"A few restaurants across the world, clothing stores, Mother's addition to the company, and more recently we've begun to take interest in certain magazines. Blaise wants to make the proposal up for that one, seeing as how I will be entering in the company soon. I will be taking up my post overseeing the sports division as well as the restaurant division." Draco tapped his fingers against the table. He hadn't shared that information with anyone else. "He wants to start with the Quibbler."

Ginny snorted. "The Malfoys buying the Quibbler sounds a bit unrealistic."

"You haven't taken a look at the magazine lately," Draco said. "Luna managed to turn it around into an informative piece on actual existing creatures. There are a few made up ones in there. But that's to keep her father happy. It's a world renowned magazine now. It is the journal for scholarly articles on beasts. It's quite interesting."

"I'm surprised the ground isn't swallowing us up right now." Ginny smiled. "You certainly have changed, Draco Malfoy."

"So have you," he said, though his eyes were riveted more to her chest than anywhere else. He smirked as she shook her head in disgust. "Have I satisfied your knowledge of the company yet?"

"When do you plan on going back to the company?" asked Ginny. "You seem happy to be a coach."

"I am," he said. "However, in the far future, Father will be retiring, more than likely around the time I turn thirty. I need to further acquaint myself with the business. I'd like to start somewhere small first. And then when I have to oversee the entirety of our business, I will be more capable of doing so."

"Maybe you can buy Witch Weekly and the Daily Prophet," Ginny said. "I'm about tired of all the articles and suspicions revolving around our alleged marriage."

"My mother's doing," Draco said. "I don't think she intends on fixing it either. If it does bother you so much, I can have our publicist see to it."

"No, leave it alone," Ginny said. "Maybe it will fend off unwanted advances from the men coming into my shop. It seems that they all want what Draco Malfoy has."

He chuckled. "I didn't think it was that serious."

"It is," she replied.

Just then a house elf popped up at Draco's elbow. He sighed. "What is it, Trixie?"

"Breakfast is being ready, Master," Trixie said, not looking the slightest bit intimidated.

As Trixie popped away, Ginny giggled. "You named your house elf Trixie?"

Draco sniffed. "At five, I didn't know it would become a familiar name amongst street whores. Besides, I'm so used to her I couldn't bother changing it now. Though, she's very upset that I didn't take her with me when I moved."

"Why didn't you?" Ginny stood from the table. "Is she the house elf you grew up with?"

"I'll be returning to the Manor someday." He stared out at the property, a proud look on his face. "She will remain my personal elf when I arrive."

Ginny looped her arm through his offered one. "Does Serena have one?"

"She has at my home," Draco said.

"Your home is beautiful, by the way." Ginny realized they were making their way back to the foyer. "I've never actually gotten to explore Falmouth before. You're right on the coast. I only caught a glimpse of it on the way to your home. And that was during the night."

"You should see the back of the house. The view is spectacular. And we have our own private section of the sea," he said. "I spent months making sure the water was good enough for Serena. We live in the wizarding section. So, we don't have to worry about muggles at all, nor their boats."

By the time Ginny had finished groaning over how lucky he was, they had reached the dining hall. The doors were left open, causing Ginny and Draco to hastily part before anyone could catch sight of them. Even though the gesture of Draco escorting her wouldn't have seemed odd, they didn't want to encourage Serena or Narcissa to try and set them up. If they were truly going to try their hands at this relationship, it would be on their own terms.

"Mum, you're still here." Serena hopped out of her chair, much to her grandmother's horror. Narcissa began mumbling about inappropriate behaviour as the young girl wrapped her arms around her mother's legs. "I thought it was just a dream when you and Father weren't in my bed this morning."

George looked up from where he had been buttering a scone. "You slept in the same bed."

Ginny patted her brother on the head, placing a kiss on his cheek. "Serena was in between us."

"It wouldn't matter if she wasn't." Angelina poked George. "Ginny is an adult."

"Thank you," Ginny said, kissing Angelina on the cheek as well. She moved towards Fred, who seemed unhappy that his new cousin had left him by himself. "Good morning, Fred. Did you sleep well?"

The four year old pouted, pointing at Jasmine. "Kick me."

"Did not," Jasmine yelled.

Fleur pinched Jasmine's arm. "Don't yell at your younger cousin."

Jasmine pouted in the direction of Bill, who replied with a stern, "That look will not work."

"Fine," Jasmine said.

"Morning, Bill, Fleur," Ginny said, giving the two a wave. "Ron, Pansy, I didn't know you two were staying."

"I didn't know you would be either," Ron grumbled. "I definitely didn't know you would be sleeping in the same bed as Malfoy."

Pansy elbowed Ron and gave Ginny a smile. "He's a bit crabby this morning."

Ginny glanced around the table, unsure of where to sit. Lucius sat at the head of the table. Narcissa sat on his right. Bill and Fleur were next to her with Jasmine in between them. Pansy and Ron were sitting next to Fleur. Then, on Lucius's left, were three empty seats. The third seat was the one Serena had vacated. Next to her was Fred, then Angelina, and George was sitting next to Angelina. Ginny moved to take the seat next to George but Serena, who had been speaking with her father, grabbed her hand and pulled her to the seat next to her seat, and as Ginny soon found out, next to Draco's.

"Help yourself," Narcissa said to Ginny. "We had to start without you two. The kids were getting hungry."

"She means George," Angelina joked.

Ginny laughed. "I wouldn't doubt it."

"What were you two doing?" asked Pansy.

"None of your business, Parkinson," Draco drawled.

"Parkinson means it was something juicy." Pansy's eyes twinkled. "Ginny will share, eventually."

"Don't count on it," Ginny muttered.

"Good morning, all," Blaise said cheerily, entering the room with Luna at his side, Xavier in her arms. "You all look fantastic."

"Seems like Luna tried out some new tricks in the bedroom again," Pansy sang.

"Pansy," Narcissa scolded. "Honestly, where are your manners?"

"Sorry," Pansy said, not looking sorry at all.

"Blaise, you're certainly—chipper," Draco commented.

"Luna wasn't feeling herself this morning. So, the Mediwitch came over to have a look," Blaise said. Upon seeing the worried faces, he hastily said, "She is fine. But we found out some lovely news."

"We're having a girl," Luna exclaimed excitedly.

The next few minutes were devoted to squealing and hugs from the women, manly pats from the men, and greetings to Xavier from the children, especially Serena, who took charge and introduced her cousins to Xavier. However, after minutes passed, the squealing and hugs subsided and everyone settled back down in their seats to enjoy breakfast amongst chatter of babies and the ball.

"The Weasleys made quite a splash in society last night." Lucius pushed the Daily Prophet towards Bill, who held his hand out for the paper. "It seems word of a family alliance has the world talking."

"Ginny is the next Malfoy bride," Bill said.

Fleur pointed to the paper. "This is a lovely picture of you Ginny."

Ginny held her hands up in a gesture that showed she didn't want to see it. "I've had enough of reading about my supposed future. I'm also pregnant again. Did anyone read that article?"

"I read the one that said you were having twins, a boy and a girl," Luna said. "It was an exclusive statement to the Daily Prophet. You will be naming them Draco and Ginevra Junior."

"If I ever try and name my child Ginevra Junior, kill me on the spot." Ginny bit into a blueberry muffin, saddened by the fact that she hadn't been to her bakery in over a week. "I'll be happy to be back at the bakery. But I will not be happy to have them lingering around the shop."

"We can take care of that," Lucius said. "It is up to you, though, Ginevra."

"Consider it my get well gift," Narcissa said, laying a hand on Lucius's arm. "You'll feel better in an environment free of all the reporters."

"I wouldn't want you to go through all that trouble," Ginny said.

"No trouble at all," Narcissa said.

"I will be in my study if anyone needs me," Lucius said. He kissed his wife's hand. "Excuse me."

Ginny shot a helpless look at Draco, who seemed disgruntled. "My father likes you more than me."

"Don't worry that large ego of yours," Ginny said, patting his arm. "I'm sure he loves you more than me."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Narcissa said lightly, enjoying teasing her son. "He has taken quite a liking to you, Ginevra."

"It's an outrage," Draco muttered.

Pansy giggled. "Oh, Draco, if only you could see your face?"

"Wench," Draco muttered.

"What's a wench?" asked Serena.

"Draco Malfoy," Narcissa yelled.

"A wench is a word you will never use in your life," Ginny said.

"And if anyone ever calls you one, you tell one of us," Bill said across the table.

"We'll be sure to take care of it," Ron added.

"But Father called Aunt Pansy a wench," Serena said.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it," George said, reaching over Fred and rubbing Serena's hair. "Your mum has it all taken care of."

Ginny shot a scathing look at Draco before smiling at Serena, knowing they needed a change of subject. "I could certainly use a little helper in the bakery today. I'm going to be making chocolate éclairs for tomorrow morning."

"Father, can I go?"

"As long as you bring me back a batch," Draco said.

Narcissa sighed. "I rue the day I ever gave you chocolate."

**

* * *

**  
Coming soon to screens near you...Draco and Ginny's first date.

By the way, the information about all the sports comes from the Harry Potter Lexicon.


	15. Almond Biscuits Dipped in Chocolate

Disclaimer: Everything from the Harry Potter Universe belongs to J.K. Rowling. I am not getting paid for this.

I realize that this update took a lot longer than most. But once again, disaster reared its ugly head in my life. Fortunately, everything is back to some semblance of normalcy. So, I am crossing my fingers that updates will be coming at a regular rate now.

Now as a warning, **THERE WILL BE SMUT.** I hadn't really intended for much smut when I first started writing this. But after the flashback, well, it was inevitable. If you don't want to read it, you can simply skip over it. It's after the break. And pretty much extends to the end of the chapter.

P.S: I know this is a long author's not. But this is the last of it. I promise.

Thank you to all the reviewers. You certainly know how to put a smile on my face. =]

* * *

Ginny busied herself helping the disgruntled house elf clean up the remains of the day. The house elf, Polly, had been a large amount of help on Ginny's first day back at the bakery. Polly had singlehandedly managed to deliver tea and pastries to patrons without being seen. All Ginny had to do was set the pastries on the back counter and Polly would magic them onto the table, along with the tea, which the little house elf had taken upon herself to make. Polly had been such a help that Ginny couldn't bear to let her go, much to the little elf's pleasure.

Polly was slightly put off when Ginny tried to help her clean up at the end of the day, more so when Ginny offered to pay her. The house elf's eyes had widened to the point that Ginny thought they would never go back to normal. And then she had burst into tears, much to Ginny's horror. Polly had been offended by Ginny's offer. It wasn't until Ginny said that she wouldn't pay Polly that the house elf finally calmed down.

Of course, Ginny didn't want to accept the house elf's help without some type of payment. So, she had promptly offered Polly a place to stay, either with Ginny at the flat, or in the bakery itself. It had come as a shock to hear Polly say that she had been staying in Ginny's flat, in her kitchen nonetheless. But Ginny had stamped down the feeling of being encroached upon and offered the little house elf a small smile. This seemed to please Polly as she immediately went into a tirade about the nice cupboard that she had enlarged on the inside to make a bedroom.

"Master Draco," Polly yelled as the door flew open.

Draco seemed uncomfortable with Polly's attention. "Polly, I'm not your master any longer. Ginny is."

"I am not," Ginny retorted.

Polly took one look between the two before bursting into tears. "Polly is without master."

"Look what you did," Ginny accused, pointing at the sobbing house elf.

Draco smirked. "Polly, Ginny is not your master. She is your mistress."

Polly perked up. "Oh, right. Is Mistress Ginny wanting anything?"

"No thanks, Polly," Ginny said sullenly. "You can head to the flat, I suppose."

"Polly will be making dinner for Mistress Ginny's brother." Polly disappeared with a loud crack before Ginny could say anything.

"Polly's a good house elf," Draco said.

"She's a bit emotional," Ginny murmured distractedly. She couldn't help but to admire the way Draco looked in his business attire. The dark suit contrasted perfectly with his alabaster skin, the gray tie bringing out the color in his eyes. He looked ravishing. "I take it you just came from your meeting."

"Yes," he said curtly. "Are you ready to go?"

Ginny looked down at her own clothing. She hadn't really given much thought to it when she had gotten dressed earlier in the day. She had only been thinking about her day at the bakery, not about her impending date with Draco. She, unlike Draco, did not need to wear fancy clothing for her job. And today she had opted for a cardigan, t-shirt, jeans, and trainers. It was one of her more casual days, unfortunately.

"Should I pop upstairs and change?"

He shook his head. "You're fine."

"Are you sure?" Ginny eyed his suit once more. "It would only take a second."

"Come along," he said, moving out of the shop.

Ginny didn't allow herself to be upset by the fact that he was ordering her around. She followed him out the doors, pausing to enact the wards around the bakery. As she spun around to find Draco, she collided with his chest. She was about to comment on his rude blockage of her walking space but was cut off by the fact that he had wrapped his arm around her waist, Apparating them away.

The minute they landed, Ginny smacked his chest. "Must you always do that?"

"Do what?" The corners of his lips turned up in an almost smile. To Ginny's eyes, it looked more like a taunting smirk.

"Forget it," Ginny muttered, deciding to observe her surroundings. They were on a Quidditch pitch. "Why are we here?"

Draco removed two small objects out of his pocket, which Ginny noticed to be two shrunken brooms. With whispered words, they became two full-sized brooms, hovering before them. They were unlike anything Ginny had seen before. Upon closer inspection, she realized it to be the broom that Draco has said he would be testing, the Nimbus 4000.

"Are you up for a game, Weasley?"

Ginny ran her hand along the finely crafted broom. "Are you, Malfoy?"

"I propose a wager." He removed his jacket and tie, tossing them carelessly onto the grass. As he rolled the sleeves of his shirt up, he said, "The first to catch the Snitch wins a prize."

"What kind of prize?" Ginny was more interested in the flying than the game.

"Anything they ask from the loser," Draco said. Ginny was about to protest. But he cut her off. "It won't be immoral or out of reach."

Ginny bit her lip before shaking his hand. "You've got a deal."

Draco removed a golden ball from his pocket. "Well then, let's begin."

Ginny straddled the broom, taking off into the air. The feeling of the wind in her hair, hitting her face with a stinging sensation, was heavenly. It had been such a long time since she had this feeling, the flip flops in her stomach. She looked down at the vast expanse of air between her and the ground. It sent wonderful chills up her spine.

Her eyes landed on Draco and she found herself hovering to stare at him, his form. He flew with the expertise of someone who had spent years on a broom. Ginny thought back to the many days at in the Gryffindor common room where she had partook in the speculation of him buying his way on the team. However, it was clear that had not been the case at all. Draco had superb skills on the broom, much like Harry. However, Harry had a large amount of luck on his side, whereas Draco did not.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice Draco had positioned himself next to her.

"Did you like the view?"

Ginny blushed as she said, "It was marvelous."

"I know," he said smugly.

"Usually, one would say thank you," Ginny commented.

"I can show thanks," Draco said suggestively.

"Is that so?" Ginny grinned. "Mr. Malfoy, I don't like your tone."

Draco leaned close to her, his lips mere inches from her own. "I win."

"Huh?" Ginny's eyes were glazed, her lips slightly parted. "What?"

Draco revealed the snitch in his hand, which had been hovering by Ginny's broom. "I win."

"You distracted me," Ginny exclaimed.

"Can I help it if you're so easily distracted?" Draco waggled his eyebrows. "Now, I do believe you have a prize to give."

"I do. We'll find out what after I get to fly around for a bit."

Ginny didn't wait for him to reply, taking off on the broom. She looped through the air, doing stunts and tricks which had her limbs aching from their nonuse. Draco, deciding that he should thoroughly test out his new broom, took off after her, causing the ensuing game of him chasing Ginny around the pitch, without success. She was faster on a broom than he had remembered, especially on this broom.

Finally, after her muscles were too sore for her to continue to fly, she landed gracefully on the grass, a broad smile on her face. She hadn't got to spend much time with Draco. But she had gotten to fly for the first time in a long time, not to mention the broom had been spectacular. She would have to give Draco her own comments on the broom as soon as he landed. She had thought he would have landed right after her. Instead, he seemed to be enjoying himself, flying around above her.

After some time of Draco flying around, Ginny realized he wasn't planning on landing anytime soon. She carefully placed the broom on the ground next to his jacket before sitting down on the grass. She folded his jacket into a pillow of sorts and laid back, content to watch him fly above her in the dim lighting of the Quidditch pitch. It would give her some time to think about Draco Malfoy and the conundrum he had become, not to mention his family.

Narcissa was obviously taken with her. That much was obvious in the lengths she went through to try and throw Ginny and Draco into compromising situations. Plus there was the fact that she had been hinting at Ginny what kind of clothing Draco liked best on women, which Ginny had promptly ignored. She would not be changing her attire for Draco. If he liked her, he would have to like all of her, casual clothes and all. Besides, if Lucius Malfoy of all people could accept her, then so could everyone else.

And Lucius Malfoy had certainly accepted her. If his acceptance was not shown by the ring he gave her, then it was by the fact that reporters were nowhere to be seen around her bakery. She had spent the entire day free from any questions from reporters trying to get the latest news about her and Draco's lovechild as Serena had been called. The name didn't suit her, though. As it had become common knowledge amongst all the elders within her close knit group of friends and family that Serena had been the result of a convenient coupling.

Her eyes landed on Draco as her thoughts drifted to her friends and family. He had somehow managed to wriggle his way into her family, amongst her brothers. They seemed to have some sort of respect for him after the Tracey debacle, all except Percy. He still refused to believe he could trust a Malfoy. Of course, he had no idea what had been done to Tracey but Ginny didn't let that bother her. Percy was her least favorite brother. Her favorite had and probably always would be Ron, who had found himself fancying Pansy Parkinson of all people.

Pansy Parkinson was yet another conundrum. Ginny had never thought that she would ever become good friends with the Slytherin girl. But she had. In fact, Pansy had become one of her closest friends, especially because of the fact that she had taken over at the bakery while Ginny had been in the hospital. And Pansy had said she would be returning to help out at the bakery. However, today she had been busy with some familial things so she couldn't make it. That didn't matter to Ginny though. The only thing that mattered was that Pansy actually wanted to help.

Ginny snapped out of her thoughts as a figure blocked her view of the stars that had recently surfaced. Draco's hair was mussed from all the flying, sweat visible on his face and lower arms. All in all, he had never looked better. There was something about the afterglow of flying that made Ginny want to drag him on top of her and let him have his wicked way. For a second, she entertained the thought, especially as he moved to sit next to her.

"Shall I ask for my prize now?"

Ginny hoped it was something along the lines of a kiss. "Go ahead."

"I want you to bake me something," he said.

"That's it?" Ginny was slightly disappointed.

"What did you think I was going to ask?" At the blush staining her cheeks, he smirked. "That would fall under the category of immoral. You could just ask."

"I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about," Ginny said with a sniff.

"Are you sure?" He arched an eyebrow. "Your blush is betraying your true feelings."

"What do you want me to bake you?" Ginny forged on, despite the blushing.

"Something with chocolate," he replied.

"That sweet tooth of yours," Ginny mumbled.

Draco stiffened beside her. "Now would be a good time to leave. You go on ahead."

"Why?" asked Ginny. She was enjoying the fresh air and the twinkling stars above her.

"Someone's coming," he said, looking behind him at the entrance.

Ginny listened. And sure enough, the sound of voices could be heard. "I'll meet you at my flat. You can Apparate outside."

At his nod, she stood and Apparated on the spot, appearing inside her flat. The smell of freshly baked bread permeated the air as she made her way into the kitchen. She was somewhat surprised to find Ron and Pansy at the dinner table, Polly clearing up the remains of what looked to be lasagna and rolls. They had opted for Italian it seemed. And by the looks of their contented faces, it had been good. It made her own stomach growl, especially thinking about the fact that she had not eaten anything since that morning.

"Hey, Ginny," Ron greeted. "Where've you been?"

"Out," Ginny said. "Draco is coming here. I have to bake something chocolaty for him."

"Is there a reason?" asked Pansy curiously.

"We wagered on something and I lost." Ginny removed her cardigan, frowning at the grass stains. "Damn."

"Why do you have grass stains?" asked Ron.

"I was lying in the grass," Ginny answered as if it were the most obvious thing.

"Do you lie in the grass often?" Pansy was highly amused.

Ginny didn't answer. "Polly, I'll have a plate of those leftovers. I'm starving."

"Of course, Mistress Ginny," Polly squeaked. "Will Mistress be needing anything else?"

"No, thank you," Ginny replied. A knock sounded at the door and the house elf tried to scurry away to get it. "I'll get it, Polly."

Polly seemed a bit disgruntled but said, "Yes, Mistress."

Ginny tossed her cardigan in her room before going to open the door. Draco stood outside, more composed than he had been when Ginny last saw him. He had put back on his jacket and fixed his hair. It made Ginny feel decidedly frumpy, especially seeing as how there were grass stains on the back of her jeans. And she was sure her hair was probably sticking out at all ends from flying.

"Ron and Pansy are here," Ginny said as he entered the flat. "They were having dinner. I'm about to eat as well. Are you hungry?"

He inhaled the scent of lasagna and freshly baked bread. "I am now."

Ginny smiled. "I didn't say anything to them about us. I only said that I lost a wager to you, which is why I am about to bake you something."

"Simple enough," he said.

"You can go in there," Ginny replied. "I'm going to take a quick shower. I won't be long. I simply can't eat all sweaty and gross."

"Alright," Draco said.

Ginny rushed off to her room, shedding her clothes as soon as the door had shut. She couldn't stand the thought of being around an impeccably dressed Draco wearing grass stained jeans and a sweaty t-shirt. It wasn't as if she would be changing into some fancy dress or anything. She just felt like wearing some clean clothes. And as she stepped into the bathtub, she reasoned with herself that she would still be wearing her own clothes. Therefore, she was not going against her rule of changing herself for Draco. And in the past, she would have never eaten dinner sweaty either. So, really, this was still part of being her. She was not changing.

Ginny felt content as she stepped out of the shower. She was now clean and sweat free. Instead of toweling off, she cast a drying charm on both herself and her hair, leaving her hair in its naturally wavy state. She wasn't going to do anything with it, except maybe pin it back and out of her face. She waltzed into her room and opened her drawers, removing a satin and lace pair of knickers with matching bra. She became flustered as she realized why she was taking out this set of underwear.

Deciding not to think much on it, she withdrew a charcoal gray oversized tank top, drawing it on over her undergarments. She usually wore it with another top underneath but decided that if a little hint of lace showed from underneath her tank top, it wouldn't be so bad, not in front of Draco at least. Thinking of Draco waiting on her, she quickly put on a new pair of jeans, tighter ones, and pulled her hair back before leaving the room.

She heard laughter coming from the kitchen, Draco's laughter to be exact. She was more than surprised to see him laughing with, not Pansy, but Ron. Pansy seemed a little surprised as well. They were, apparently, trading insults, and laughing about it. It was all a little odd for Ginny. So, she busied herself with heating up the two plates of food Polly had left out, and ushering the house elf off to take a break in her cupboard, which, to Ginny's shock, looked like a house.

"Here you are." Ginny set the lasagna down in front of Draco. "Would you like some wine or Firewhisky?"

"Wine," Draco said.

"Red or white?" asked Ginny as she moved back into the kitchen.

"Red," he answered.

"Does anyone else want anything?" Ginny looked between her brother and Pansy, who were both exchanging glances.

"No," said Pansy. She winked at Ginny. "Ron's going to take me home."

"I am?" asked Ron. He grimaced when Pansy elbowed him. "Yes, I am. Come on. I'll get your cloak from my room."

Ginny mouthed her thanks to Pansy as the two left the room. She had hardly had anytime to actually speak to Draco. Most of their time had been spent flying with the small conversation in between. If they were going to try and have a relationship, they would need to talk. She needed to know more about him and see if they were compatible in places other from the bedroom. Though, she didn't really know if they were compatible there either.

"Here I thought this wouldn't be a dinner date," Ginny commented lightly as she sat down. The bottle of wine sat in between them, both of their glasses filled. "Shall we toast?"

He lifted his glass and said, "To Serena."

"I can toast to that," Ginny murmured, tapping his glass lightly with her own. They settled into silence as they began to eat. And Ginny couldn't take it. She felt as if his eyes were always on her. If she had looked down, she would have realized it was because her bra was indeed making a small appearance. "So, how did the business meeting with Lucius go?"

"Well," Draco replied, sipping his wine. "I was there to see to some things about the Falcons, just boring things like contracts and the like. And my father wanted to give me an update of the company. It wasn't as boring as I would have imagined."

"I would hope not," Ginny said. "That is your future after all. But speaking of the Falcons, are you excited for the upcoming season?"

"We're training hard." Draco polished off his food, pouring another glass of wine for both he and Ginny soon after. "Sometimes I feel as if I'm pushing them too hard. At the same time, I don't think I push them hard enough."

"Don't you ever want to be out there and play yourself?" Ginny stared into the depths of the red liquid in her glass. "You seemed to love flying so much when we were out there on the pitch tonight. And even I will admit you have talent. You could have made it professionally."

He sighed. "I'm not as good as I used to be. During the war, I was often called upon for punishment, especially after not succeeding in the task that had been handed to me. It's safe to say that I couldn't do the rigorous training that I would have to do in order to play."

"So many lives destroyed," Ginny murmured sadly.

He shrugged. "Those who can't do, teach."

"That is very optimistic of you, Mr. Malfoy." Ginny's hand closed around her wine. "Be careful, I might start thinking you're really a softy on the inside."

"Blame your daughter," Draco said. "I haven't the energy left in me to keep up my evil exterior."

"So many women would be disappointed to hear you say that," Ginny teased. "Half the fun is in trying to turn the bad boy into someone suitable to bring home to Mum."

"And the other half?" he queried.

"Mmm, the other half is enjoying the bad boy in bed." The two glasses of wine certainly had loosened her tongue. Although, Ginny was beginning to believe that Draco had that profound effect on her. "We all know that they're the best."

"Is that so?" His eyes darkened. "And am I?"

"I don't have anyone to compare you to." Ginny's cheeks were painfully red as she realized what she had just said. "I think I'll have some more wine."

"You haven't shagged anyone since me?" Draco didn't usually show emotions. But shock was all over his face.

It made Ginny feel somewhat foolish. She had assumed he had enjoyed their night together. He had hinted at it more than enough times. However, she was beginning to have her doubts. He had never really come out and said anything of the sort, minus his innuendos. And she hadn't really been experienced. She still wasn't. Perhaps he was just toying with her, joking all along. The thought had her refilling her cup, mindless of the fact that Draco's eyes were reflecting nothing but lust.

"I would have thought you would have been with someone in America," he continued to say. "I mean it's been seven years since you and I shagged."

Ginny glared. "Thank you for making it sound as if I'm a complete and total idiot. I know that it's been seven years. I simply haven't had any urges to run off and do that sort of thing with anyone."

Draco smirked. "You certainly seem to want to do that sort of thing with me."

"By all means, rub it in my face," Ginny spat, downing the wine. A little voice in her head said this was probably not the right thing to do. But she was quick to ignore it. She needed alcohol. "I think maybe you should leave."

Draco snatched the bottle away from her as she reached for it. "No. I need you very clearheaded for the next few moments while I explain things to you."

"I don't need explanations," she said, her eyes attached to the bottle in his hand. "I get it. You're used to tall, pretty, thin women, who have plenty of experience in pleasuring men. I am none of those things. Now, give me my wine. This was a mistake. You can leave."

"Your inexperience does nothing but make me want you more," Draco said seductively. "The fact that I have been the only one to touch you makes my pants uncomfortably tight. The minute you said that to me, I've been thinking of all the ways I can hear you scream my name. If it weren't for the fact that we were taking this slow, I would be tempted to bend you over the table and have my way with you."

Ginny shuddered as images flashed through her head, a primal need awakening in her. "And if I want those things? What if I don't want you to take it slow? What if I want it as much, if not more, than you do?"

"If that were the case, I would suggest you allow me to warn my mother that I would need her to watch Serena tonight." He had a smirk akin to that of a predator that had its prey in sight. "After all, I have to make up for the seven years of pleasure that you've not had."

* * *

Ginny was thankful that she had chosen these particular knickers. The look on Draco's face as he removed her clothing was absolutely priceless. He had probably expected something cotton. However, Ginny had long since rid herself of anything resembling prudish knickers. The sexier ones gave her a confidence boost unlike any other. And right now, she thanked her lucky stars that she had gotten rid of those cotton knickers.

She didn't have much time to continue thinking about knickers as Draco's mouth had quickly descended on her own. Her back arched as his hand traced one of her breasts through the satin of her bra. He took this opportunity to reach behind her and unclasp her bra, tossing it behind him once he had removed the material. Without warning, he pulled his mouth away from hers; placing light kisses down her neck while his hand reached up to toy with the newly exposed skin.

Ginny tugged at his shirt. However, she was stopped by his hand. "No. Seven years to make up for."

"But—"

He didn't give her much time to think about anything else. Her mind became mush as his tongue encircled her nipple, a loud moan being emitted from her mouth. Thankfully, she had put a silencing ward around the room as well as a locking charm. She hoped that Ron wouldn't try to come barging in. Not like she could think about him too long. Draco's hand was slowly inching its way down her stomach, towards the edge of her knickers.

"Please," she begged.

She gasped as he removed his mouth from one nipple, moving onto the next. The sensation of his hot mouth on one side and the cool air on the other was a lot to bear. Not to mention, his hand was dancing across her knickers. It was so close to where she wanted it to be, yet so very far. She let out a disappointing moan as he didn't move any further. He seemed content to bite and tug at her nipple. She wasn't complaining. She simply wished he would move further.

As if reading her mind, his hand slipped inside her knickers, meeting smooth bare skin. Ginny smiled as he looked up at her, a slightly shocked expression on his face. But he didn't like to see the smug look on her face it seemed. He smirked and slid a finger through the wetness inside her knickers, eliciting a loud screech from Ginny as he encircled her clit.

"Draco," she moaned.

"I'm sorry. Is there something you want?" He continued to toy with her, one hand in her knickers, the other holding his body up. "You're a bit incoherent at the moment."

She would have glared. But she simply couldn't muster the energy. "Need—oh I need—Draco!"

"All you had to do was ask," he murmured.

She let out a shriek as he ripped her knickers to shreds, his head landing between her legs faster than she could say his name. "No, wait. No one's ever done this to me before. I don't think you want to—"

He looked up at her through hooded eyes. "Oh, I want to."

Those were the last words she heard. His tongue darted out of his mouth, delving into her folds. She cried out in complete ecstasy. She had once heard Hermione talking about this with Lavender. To her, it had sounded completely unhygienic and distasteful. She didn't know why anyone would want to do anything like that. It seemed a bit out there and strange.

Yet, as his tongue thrust further into her, Ginny let her scruples go. Her hands flew to his head as he drew her clit into his mouth, sucking on it as if it were his favorite piece of candy. It was too much. Pleasure was rolling through her, her stomach tightening, her legs clenching around his head. Her release was coming fast and hard. And as soon as Draco slid a finger inside of her, curling it to hit a certain spot, she screamed out his name, clutching his hair as if it were her lifeline.

On her descent from the heavens above, Ginny felt his tongue still inside her. It was as if he had a thirst that could only be quenched by her. That thought almost made her fall over the metaphorical cliff. However, she didn't. It wasn't until Draco slid two finger inside of her, curling them in the same way he did before, all while nipping at her pleasure button that she came again, his name falling from her mouth in more of a breathy sigh than a scream.

When she managed to open her eyes, she saw Draco's head propped on her stomach. Her hands were idly sifting through her hair. But his hands were more important. She could still feel his fingers inside of her, sliding through her wetness, stopping every now and then to tug at her engorged clit. The sensations had her aroused yet again, and wanting Draco, not his fingers or his mouth, but him.

"I want you," she muttered, her voice hoarse from the screaming.

She groaned as he removed his fingers from inside of her, bringing them up to her mouth. It was clear that he wanted her to taste herself. She bit her lip hesitantly before closing her mouth around his finger. The moan he emitted when she sucked on his finger, lightly grazing it with her teeth, made her smug look return. It was clear he wanted her as much as she wanted him.

"Draco," she pleaded as he tweaked her nipple for her smug smile.

"Tell me what you want, Ginny," he said quietly while removing his shirt. She followed his hands as he unbuttoned it. When he abruptly stopped and flicked her clit, she hissed. "If you don't tell me what you want, we'll never get anywhere."

"You," she whispered as he moved from the bed to remove his trousers. She gasped as his boxers came off next, showing off a very large erection. Somehow she hadn't remembered it being that big. She rubbed her legs together in anticipation.

"What do you want me to do?" Draco parted her legs, climbing on the bed in between her spread thighs. His erection laid against her stomach as he leaned forward and bit down on her neck gently, soothing the spot with his tongue soon after. "What do you want, Ginny? Tell me."

She whimpered as he moved down to her breast, drawing a dusty rose colored nipple into his mouth. "Please—just—just—"

"Say it, Ginny." He grazed a knuckle over her clit, causing her to arch up into him. "You didn't have a problem saying it the first time."

The words make love to me almost fell from her mouth. But she caught herself in time, screaming out, "Fuck me, Draco."

That did it for him. His erection slid into her, causing her to wince slightly. It didn't hurt as much as it did the first time. But it certainly did hurt a bit. He must have noticed her discomfort because he stopped as soon as he had slid in all the way, his expression identical to the one he had on seven years ago, the clenching in his jaw, beaded drops of sweat on his face.

"Are you okay?" he asked. One hand held his body up, the other caressed her cheek. "I didn't think it would hurt after all of that."

She smiled shyly. "It doesn't hurt that much."

He nodded, moving his hand down her neck, past her breasts, and over her clit. "You're beautiful." He bent down and captured her lips in a kiss, pulling away to nibble on her ear. "You should see your face when you come. It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

Ginny moaned, a fresh flood of wetness seeping down her legs. This seemed to be what Draco was waiting for as he began to move inside of her. His strokes were slow and languid. She moaned every time he thrust forward, the impact of flesh against flesh sending tingling sensations to her clit. She wrapped her legs around him, digging her heels in his back to urge him on. However, he simply smirked at her and continued his slow pace.

"Draco," she groaned.

"So needy," he muttered, his smirk softening the barb. He left one of her legs wrapped around his waist, bringing the other over her shoulder. The new angle had Ginny's muscles crying a bit. But that pain could be ignored because of the new sensations washing over her as Draco sped up, pounding into her. As she began to scream and moan, he said, "That's it, Ginny. Let it go."

"Oh, Draco, yes," her words came out short, loud, and indistinguishable from her moans.

Her next orgasm was unlike the two before it. This one slammed into her with force, causing her to arch up off the bed, her hands sinking into the sheets on either side of her. Her walls clamped down on Draco's hard member with force, causing him to empty himself inside of her. It took all his strength not to collapse on top of her. Instead, he continued to hold himself up, panting over her as her muscles continued to clamp down on him.

"Mmm," Ginny moaned as she opened her eyes.

Draco sighed contentedly as her muscles began to relax. He slowly pulled out of her, chuckling at her disappointed groan. "Still good, then?"

"I guess I no longer have to wonder if it'll be like that every time," Ginny said softly, not being able to muster up more energy.

"No, I think that theory needs to be explored more." Draco turned over on his side and propped himself up on his elbow. He trailed his hand down her arm, running it back up her stomach, clasping a puckered nipple between nimble fingers. "Besides, seven years is a long time."

Ginny gasped. "And you called me needy."

"I'm not needy," he said, placing kisses on her neck. "I simply want to teach you."

"So, I'm your student now?"

Draco grinned. "I can't say it's never been one of my fantasies. All we'd need is a desk I can bend you over."

"Mhmm," Ginny agreed, shuddering at the thought. "You're quite interested in bending me over something. Why is that?"

"I'll show you," he said.

"Wha—"

She was cut off by Draco flipping her over on her stomach, an undignified squawking sound coming out of her mouth. Within seconds, he had positioned her so that she was on all fours, facing her headboard. She looked back, her ponytail falling over her shoulders, her eyes on Draco. She could feel him running his hands across her butt, giving her a small pinch, which had her growling. It was part pleasure and part pain. By the feeling in her stomach, she certainly liked it.

"Draco," she whispered as she felt the tip of his member touch her folds.

"I have a nice view like this," he said, his voice low. He emphasized this by tapping her lightly on the butt. "And when I do this," he said, pushing into her, "I can fondle these lovely breasts of yours."

Ginny was highly sensitized at the moment. Just the feeling of him thrusting into her, filling her, not to mention the hands massaging her breasts, tugging at her nipples, almost made her release right then. She moaned as one hand tugged her nipple, the other sliding down the span of her stomach, stopping at the top of her slit. She bit her lip in anticipation.

"And I can do this." He dragged his finger over her clit. "Do you like that Ginny?"

"Yes," Ginny moaned.

Draco eased back, thrusting into her. Soon they had found a rhythm, their bodies moving in sync. Ginny pumped back on him as he thrust into her. She was thoroughly enjoying this position as much as he was. She cried out as he began to rub her clit, another orgasm washing over her. She had thought it would be impossible to experience as many orgasms in such a short span of time, obviously not.

"Hold onto the railing, Ginny," Draco growled.

Ginny wanted to cry as she did. She was in pure bliss. But she hadn't experienced anything yet. She gripped the railing as Draco bent over her, bracing his hands on the railing above her. He was thrusting in her with such force. If she hadn't been holding onto the railing, he would have driven her down into the mattress. Instead, he was rattling her bed as he pounded into her, the sound of slapping flesh and moaning filling the room.

"Ginny," Draco roared as he came, spilling into her once more.

Draco's cry, the sound of his voice, drove her over the edge. She too came once more, falling into her pillow, Draco's limp member slipping from inside her. She was completely and totally boneless. She hardly felt it as Draco dropped to her side and pulled her into his embrace. She did feel when he cast a quick cleaning charm over them as well as something else that caused her stomach to burn slightly.

"Contraceptive charm," he said.

"Oh." Ginny was glad he had remembered. She would have to be a little bit more conscious next time. She hardly needed a repeat accidental pregnancy. She turned in Draco's embrace, her eyes landing on his chest. "Is that a tattoo?"

"Yes," he said.

Ginny pushed him onto his back, sitting up to examine his chest. There on his left pectoral, above his heart, was Serena's name as well as a Japanese letter. She traced the letters of Serena's name before tracing the Japanese letter. It seemed so odd to see a tattoo marring his pale skin. Yet, it was undeniably sexy. She looked up at him to see him staring at her through hooded eyes, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"What does it mean?"

"Love," he said.

"When did you get it?"

"The first time I realized I loved Serena," he said softly.

"And when was that?"

"You're so full of questions," he said.

Ginny rested her head on his chest, her hands continuing to trace the symbol on his chest. "I'm a naturally curious person. Get over it."

"Curiosity gets you in trouble," he said. The covers floated over them, landing over their naked forms.

"Wandless magic, impressive," Ginny murmured. "Now, tell me the story."

He sighed. "It was two weeks after we had found her. She was a total and complete terror. And I was ripping my hair out in agony. One night, she wouldn't stop crying for anything. It was one of those moments where I felt like just giving up. And then she looked up at me. It was the first time her eyes showed any sign that they might be gray. I picked her up and she just stopped crying. Right then, I knew."

Ginny ran her hand over the tattoo. "It's beautiful."

"Is your curiosity satisfied?"

"It is," she answered, kissing the tattoo.

"Good. I'm quite tired."

"Too tired to eat almond biscuits dipped in chocolate?" Ginny smiled into his chest.

"I'm never too tired to eat chocolate," he said seriously. "But do I have to put clothes on?"

"Yes," Ginny said. "It's in the kitchen. And I have no doubt that Ron is home by now."

"Polly!"

Ginny giggled as the house elf appeared. "You're so lazy."

Draco pinched her butt. "Nothing is getting between me and chocolate after sex."

**

* * *

**  
The smut kind of got out of control a bit. It isn't my fault, really. I was sort of reading all these smutty fics. And then my writing kind of led to that scene, which took up most of the chapter. This chapter had very little content. You may think differently. I don't know.

In any case, I hope you all liked it. I'm sorry if you did not.


	16. Strawberry and Cream Tarts

Disclaimer: Nothing from the Harry Potter Universe is mine. And I am not getting paid for this.

This chapter is long, at least, long for me. I did ponder breaking it in two parts. But it works better all in one chapter. Besides, I didn't think you would mind.

I do have a livejournal now. If I plan on taking a longer time than necessary on an update, I'll let you know through there. I'll update that regularly. And I may put up cookies from this story, one-shots based on Serena and Draco's past, on there. So, you can pop on over there if you'd like.

The link is on my profile page under Homepage. x0xMemoriesFade is my username. That's a zero not an o.

Enjoy!

Thanks for all the reviews as well. You've been positively wonderful.

* * *

"Ginny!"

"Hermione," Ginny yelled, running out of the kitchen looking frantic. "I need to talk to you, desperately. I need help."

"Ginny, what's wrong?" Hermione flipped over the open sign on the window to closed, knowing on instinct that they needed privacy. "Are you sick? Should I get one of your brothers?"

"No," Ginny said. She sank down in one of the chairs around the nearest table and waved her wand at the window, which caused the glass to frost over. She didn't want anyone to see inside. "Polly, can we get two cups of tea?"

"Who is Polly?" asked Hermione. She sat down in the seat opposite Ginny, a curious look on her face. When a tea service appeared on the table, Hermione gasped. "You kept the house elf?"

"Polly likes it here," Ginny snapped. She was not in the mood for Hermione's speech on house elf cruelty. She had spent ages in the Gryffindor common room listening to it. There was no reason for her to have to hear it now, especially since she needed help from the older girl. "Sorry, I just need to talk to someone."

"Ginny, what is going on?" Hermione stirred sugar into her tea. "I haven't seen you this panicked in ages. Did something happen with Serena?"

"No," Ginny said hurriedly. "It isn't anything like that. It's Draco."

"Is he sick?" Hermione didn't understand why Draco would warrant such franticness.

"I shagged him," Ginny blurted out.

Hermione spit her tea out. "You did what?"

"Gross, Hermione." Ginny quickly waved her wand at her white shirt while muttering a cleaning charm. "I happen to like my shirt white."

"Are you pregnant?" Hermione kept her voice low, despite the fact that no one could possibly overhear them.

"No," Ginny screamed. "Why would you think that?"

"I'm just making sure," Hermione replied defensively. "After the last time, I had to check. Serena is wonderful. But I don't think you need to be pregnant right now. It would get in the way of getting to know Serena."

"Enough with the lecture on pregnancy," Ginny said, waving her off. She took a small sip of her tea. "I need to talk to someone about this. Luna and Pansy are pushing for a relationship between us too much. They would be biased."

"Alright, well talk," Hermione said. "I'm all ears."

"On Monday, we went on a date of sorts." Ginny went into detail about what happened on the date and after the date. "I didn't hear from him for two days. Then, this morning, he writes me a letter with a ticket for a scrimmage he has against the Wimbourne Wasps. He wants me to sit in the coach's family box."

Hermione sighed. "And you're worried that might be taking the relationship out in the public eye."

"Exactly," Ginny said. "We haven't even spoken. He just sends me this ticket and expects me to show up. He can be so utterly bastardly at times. He didn't even ask if I could come. He assumes that I'm going to go."

"Are you?"

Ginny shrugged. "It's a possibility. I don't have anything to do on the weekend."

"What about this place?" Hermione pushed her tea away, nibbling on the cookies that the house elf had included. "Will it be open?"

"I'm thinking of closing it on weekends," Ginny said. "I'm not sure. It's becoming a lot of hassle for me to run on my own. I have help from Pansy most of the times. But that doesn't seem to be enough. I need some time off as well and so does Pansy. She should be here any minute now, actually."

"How is that working out?"

"Surprisingly well," Ginny said. "She actually is pretty good at working with the customers."

"That's good," Hermione said. "At least you have help of some sort."

"Yea," Ginny said with a heavy sigh. "Hermione, what am I supposed to do?"

"Whatever you feel is right," Hermione said. "I can't tell you what to do. I will tell you that I think you should go."

"Are you going to elaborate and tell me your reasoning?"

"No matter what you do, the press is going to continue speculating about the relationship between Draco and you." Hermione leaned forward. "This morning there was an article in the Daily Prophet about a possible vacation for you and Draco. He was apparently in the Department of Magical Transportation. Rumor has it that he was securing a Portkey to Sweden."

"It's probably a load of Hippogriff dung," Ginny said. "Scratch that. I know it's a load of Hippogriff dung. We are not going on a vacation to Sweden."

"Anyhow, I think you should go." Hermione finished off the last of the cookies. "If you aren't going to go for Draco and your, apparently, budding relationship, then go for Serena. I'm positive she would love to have her mum there cheering on her father's team."

"I suppose," Ginny said. She stared at the empty plate of cookies. "I see you're really eating for two."

Hermione smiled. "I am."

"How are you? I feel like a terrible sister-in-law. I haven't questioned you about the pregnancy yet," Ginny said. "So, tell me everything."

"Well, I am two months and three days along now," Hermione said. "Other from my appetite, I haven't really noticed many differences."

"They'll come," Ginny said.

"I forget sometimes that you were once pregnant. I'm happy to have someone who's been through it." Hermione paused. "I should rephrase that. I'm happy to have someone I can talk to who's been pregnant before."

"Well, there's always Angelina," Ginny suggested. "I can't see you talking to Fleur or Penelope about it and definitely not Lavender."

"How are things with Ron and Lavender? I feel as if I haven't seen him in such a long time." Hermione clasped her hands together. "I wish that my relationship with Charlie hadn't driven such a wedge between us. I truly do miss him sometimes."

"I'm sure he misses you too," Ginny said reassuringly. "As for Lavender, well, I suppose she's alright. All I know is that I'm going to have a baby in the house this weekend. The divorce was finalized last week. And Ron gets custody of Eva on the weekends."

"Is he happy with the arrangement?"

"He says he's fine. But I know he isn't. The past month has been stressful for him. If it weren't for Pansy, he would probably be thoroughly depressed." Ginny gave Hermione a significant look. "I would even venture to say he might actually love her."

"They do seem to work well together," Hermione said. "I'm happy for him. Things are finally looking up in his life. But I know he can't be happy with the custody arrangement."

"He isn't," Ginny said. "He can say he is all he wants. But I know he would rather have full custody of Eva."

"Why doesn't he?" Hermione jumped as the tea service disappeared. "I always saw him as the stronger parent."

"They believe that Eva is better off in a situation with a mother and a father," Ginny said.

"Wait, what?"

"Oh, that's right. Lavender remarried last week." Ginny snorted with disgust. "Ron refuses to believe she was cheating on him. But it's the only explanation I can come up with for her marrying so soon."

"I've known Lavender for years now. I always thought she was a bit flighty at Hogwarts. But I thought she changed. I thought that Ron changed her." Hermione shook her head. "I guess some people don't change. Who did she marry?"

"A Frenchman," Ginny answered. "Ron said he seemed nice enough."

"I would have never thought that our lives would take this turn," Hermione said sadly. "I always thought that after all we went through in the war, everything would be perfect after. I never believed for a second that our lives would be so difficult."

"Well, you and Harry seem to be pretty happy now," Ginny pointed out. "It's just us Weasleys. We're having a hard time finding our happiness."

A sudden knock startled both women. Thinking it was Pansy; Ginny waved her wand in the direction of the door, muttering the unlocking charm. When the door opened, Ginny almost fell out of her seat. It was not Pansy at the door. In fact, it wasn't anyone she thought that she would ever see outside her bakery, let alone inside. After all, when last they spoke, things had been truly unsettled between them.

"Hello, Mum," Ginny said sardonically. "Can I help you?"

"I came to—talk," Molly said slowly.

Hermione cleared her throat. "I will take my leave now."

"You and Charlie should come and have dinner with me tonight, Hermione." Ginny gave her friend a look that clearly said they would need to talk later. "I'll bake something with chocolate just for you."

"I think we can manage that," Hermione said. She gave Ginny a kiss on her cheek, whispering in her ear, "Send for me if you need me after."

Ginny nodded. "Thanks for coming."

"Not a problem, Ginny." Hermione left, pausing only to give Molly a small hello. She had never been one to be rude to her elders, no matter what they did.

"I would rather you hurry up," Ginny said impatiently, waving her wand at the door once more with whispered words. This was another conversation she didn't want anyone else to be privy to. "I've already delayed opening the shop. And I suspect that my friend will be here any moment now."

"Ginny," Molly said, sounding somewhat hurt. "I'm sorry."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "If that's all you came here to say, then I'm sorry you wasted your time. Just saying I'm sorry is not going to fix anything. You took my child away from me. You left her out in the rain. She could have died. And all because you thought you were doing something good for me."

"Ginny, you have to understand," Molly said.

"No, I do not. I was of age, Mother. I was capable of making my own decisions." Ginny stood, her face flushed with anger. "You had no right to do what you did. I would have been fine had you allowed those letters to reach Draco. If you weren't willing to take care of me, at least he would have been."

"That is my point," Molly exclaimed suddenly. She moved further into the room, her expression grim. "The summer before my sixth year, I found out I was pregnant. And before you ask, it was not for your father. It was for the man my parents wanted me to marry. A man I hated. And no I will not tell you who. Anyways, had it not been for the fact that I was angry at your father, I would have never had intimate relations with him in the first place."

Ginny cringed as she realized how eerily similar that was to how her and Draco managed to sleep together. After all, had she not been so upset with Harry, she may not have been as adamant that Draco have sex with her.

"However, I couldn't change what happened. I was three months pregnant by the time we left Hogwarts. Our parents conspired for us to get married. It was terrible. I hated him. He wasn't particularly fond of me. And had it not been for the fact that I was pregnant, we would have probably never even thought of getting married, despite my parents' wishes." Molly let out a wistful sigh. "Plans were made, a wedding planned. And then I lost the baby."

Ginny gasped.

"We ended the engagement after that. My parents were so upset with me. They thought that somehow I had brought the miscarriage upon myself." Molly shook her head with a forlorn look on her face. "I didn't want that for you. I got a brief glimpse of what it would be like to be trapped in a loveless marriage. I didn't want that for you. I knew that the Malfoys would demand that you and their son get married. And I didn't want that life for you."

Ginny took a deep breath, trying to process the information. On one hand, she understood what her mother was trying to tell her. She was beginning to understand that her mother was indeed trying to protect her. On the other hand, Ginny steadfastly believed that it should have been her decision to make. Molly should not have taken it upon herself to make the decision for Ginny.

"I know that what I did was wrong." Molly gave Ginny a small smile. "I hope that one day you'll be able to forgive me. I've spent the past month trying to convince myself that I did the right thing. But seeing those pictures of you in the Daily Prophet, particularly the one at the Malfoy Ball, I can no longer convince myself. And the way Bill spoke of the young Malfoy when he wrote me. Well, I know now that I did in fact make the wrong choice. Sorry may not fix things. But I am truly sorry Ginny for all the hurt I may have caused you. Please, understand that I never meant for you to be hurt."

"Bill wrote to you?"

"He told me about what happened with that vile Tracey woman. If I were there, I would have whacked her good with my spoon before cursing her to pieces," Molly said with a sniff. "She should have never laid a hand on my baby."

Ginny couldn't help but to smile at that. "Mum, in time, I will probably forgive you. For now, though, I need time. I need to come to terms with what you did. I'm beginning to understand your reasoning. But I'm still having a hard time trying to wrap my head around it."

Molly stepped forward and placed a hand on her daughter's cheek. "That is all I ask."

"Well, I should open the bakery," Ginny said shakily. She had the sudden urge to wrap her arms around her mother and cry. She stamped the urge down as her mother stepped back. "I'm glad you came, Mum."

"I'm only sorry it took so long," Molly said. She kissed Ginny on the cheek. "I am at the Burrow whenever you need me. And tell your brothers hello. I understand their anger as well. Hopefully, one day, we can be a family again."

"We will, Mum," Ginny assured her. "Maybe not tomorrow but some day, we will be the Weasleys once more."

"Goodbye, Ginny," Molly said, smiling as she walked out the door.

Pansy stepped in as soon as she left. "Was that your mother?"

"Yes," Ginny said, a tear finally falling down her face. She collapsed in the chair. "I miss my mum."

"Should I call her back?" Pansy looked confused. "I thought you were angry with her."

"No." Ginny hastily wiped the tear away. "Well, I was angry with her. Now, though, I'm beginning to see that, in a pretty warped way, she thought she was doing what was best for me."

"How was abandoning Serena the best for you?"

Ginny explained what her mother had told her.

"That is so sad," Pansy wailed. "She lost the baby?"

Seeing unshed tears in Pansy's eyes, Ginny began to cry. "She did."

"It's so twisted," Pansy muttered as she handed Ginny a napkin. "Who knew that the Weasleys would have such a dark past?"

Ginny half laughed half cried. "I know. It's horrible, isn't it?"

"So, what are you going to do now?" asked Pansy.

"I don't know," Ginny said with a shrug. "Well, for one, I'll tell my brothers that they can go see her. I'm sure she'll want to see them as soon as possible."

"On the subject of your brothers, I need your advice," Pansy said.

"About?" queried Ginny.

"Ron wants me to meet Eva," Pansy whispered.

"I know. He told me this morning." Ginny failed to see a problem. "What's wrong?"

"What does this mean? He's never had the inclination for me to meet Eva before, even when he used to have her at the office. He used to make sure that I wasn't around when he would have her." Pansy rested her elbow on the table, placing her head on her palm. "Why does he want me to meet her now?"

"It's the next logical step in your relationship," Ginny said. "You both seem to like each other a lot. You shag every chance you get. I think this is just Ron's way of telling you he wants you around longer than just a regular relationship."

Pansy brightened. "Do you think so?"

"I know so," Ginny assured her. "What did you think it meant?"

"I didn't know what to think," Pansy admitted. "I've never been in a relationship where I pictured things being serious. This is the very first time I've ever felt this way about someone. It's new and terrifying."

"Well, I'm happy for you," Ginny said. "I think you and Ron make a fantastic couple."

"As do you and Draco," Pansy replied coyly. "What is this I hear of Draco spending the night? Ron said he thought he heard Draco leave early in the morning two days ago."

Ginny bit her lip. "Pansy, we're trying our best not to let word get out. We need to know if this is something that can work before we let anyone know. We have Serena to think about."

"I get it." Pansy patted her hand. "Your secret is safe with Ron and me. I'll make sure he doesn't say anything to your brothers."

"Thank you," Ginny said, sagging with relief. "Now, what do you think of him inviting me to the scrimmage this weekend?"

"I think that you need a suitable outfit," Pansy responded. "How about you close shop and we go shopping?"

"Or I can wear something from my own closet. It's a Quidditch game." Ginny got up from the table, removing the spell from the glass so she could see outside once more. "Besides, I'm not spending any more money than necessary. I finally have enough money to redo the kitchen."

"You're so boring," Pansy groaned.

"I'll be in the kitchen working on a batch of strawberry and cream tarts." Ginny stuck her tongue out at Pansy as the dark haired girl scoffed.

* * *

Saturday morning dawned cloudy and rainy. Ginny had woken up from seven in the morning, making breakfast and feeding Eva. Ron had been awake as well. But Ginny had sent him back to sleep because he looked exhausted. He had been working extra hours on one of his cases all week. After an hour of getting food spit on her, Ron had woken up once more to relieve her of her duties. He knew that she had to get ready for the game and eat breakfast.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" asked Ginny.

Ron waved her off. "I just want to spend some time with Eva and Pansy."

"Are you nervous?" Ginny handed the little girl screaming Dada over to her father.

Ron shrugged. "I've seen her with Serena. She's good with kids. So, I'm not worried about that. I'm more worried about how she feels about me having a daughter."

"I'm sure things will be fine," Ginny said.

Ron kissed Eva on the cheek. "It will be. Now, shouldn't you go shower? I doubt you want to go to the game with mashed bananas in your hair."

An hour later, Ginny was dressed and ready to go. She had donned dark gray jeans, a white long-sleeved t-shirt with the Falcons emblazoned across it in gray lettering, and white leather riding boots, which had been charmed to repel mud. She threw on a gray cardigan, knowing that the weather would be slightly chilly. Her hair hung to her waist in curls and she brought along the proper hair accessories in case she wanted to pin it back. For now, she had on a white knitted hat due to the weather. All in all, she looked chock full of team spirit in her all gray and white ensemble.

"I would never guess what team you're rooting for," Ron joked.

Ginny laughed. "Do you think it's too much?"

"Nah, you've always gone over the top. I remember the time you painted red and gold stars on your face in second year." Ron chuckled. "You were full of team spirit."

Ginny tapped her wand to her chin, knowing that gray stars were now on her face. "How is that?"

"You're going to be late," Ron said.

"Shoot," Ginny cried as she saw the clock. She kissed Ron and Eva. "I'll see you two later tonight."

She grabbed her cloak from the cloak closet, clasping it around her neck. She walked outside and Apparated from the top of the steps. When she opened her eyes, she was standing outside of the Quidditch pitch in Falmouth. Fans were piling into the stadium and she had to move fast so that she wouldn't be jostled by the fast moving crowd. She could hear the shouting and singing of the fans, some sounding sloshed already.

She approached the man at the gate with her ticket in hand. "Here you are."

"Falcons' fan," the man said with a slight chuckle.

"What gave it away?" asked Ginny.

"Go in through here, make a right, and go up the steps. The coach's box is all the way at the top." The man handed her back her ticket. "You'll have to show the guards up there your ticket as well."

"Thank you," Ginny said.

Ginny followed his directions and found herself face to face with another guard. He checked her ticket, wrote her name down, and then opened the door for her to step inside. She was startled to see Draco inside; nursing what looked to be a glass of Firewhisky in his hand. She had expected him to be downstairs in the locker room or at home. She thought that maybe Serena would be here with Narcissa and Lucius, or Blaise and Luna. But Draco was the last person she had expected. She didn't think she would see him until after the game.

"Hi," she said softly, hoping she wasn't interrupting some kind of pregame ritual.

His lips turned up slightly at the sight of her attire. "I like the outfit."

"I wanted everyone to know how much I like the Falcons," she murmured. She pointed to the glass in his hand. "Should you be drinking before the game?"

"There isn't a rule to stop me," Draco drawled. "It's just to calm my nerves."

Ginny rested her cloak on the back of one of the comfy gray couches. The suite was decked out in all gray and white, team pictures from different years hanging around the room. The couches were set up in a semi-circle. In the center was a gray and white coffee table. There was a bar set up off to the side of the room where Draco was standing. Behind it was a house elf, who asked her if she needed anything as soon as she approached Draco's side.

"What do you have?" asked Ginny.

"She'll have the vintage red wine," Draco interjected. He turned and faced Ginny. "It's good. I promise."

Ginny nodded. "I never thought you would be nervous, especially since the game doesn't count."

"It counts," Draco said. "It's a reflection of the upcoming season."

"Right," Ginny replied, sipping the wine that had appeared. "Will I be the only one here?"

"No." Draco smirked amusedly. He glanced at the clock above the bar. "You're simply early. They'll be here in twenty minutes or so. Serena likes to give me a pep talk before the game."

"I'd like to see that," Ginny said. Silence fell between them. Ginny, not being able to stand the silence, spoke up. "What do you usually do after the game?"

"It depends on whether or not we win or lose." Draco raised an eyebrow. "Is there something you would like to do after the game?"

Ginny blushed at the way he said it, knowing full and well what he was insinuating. It brought back vivid memories of their night together. She still couldn't believe how wanton she had been. Every time she thought about it, which was usually in the shower, soaking in the tub, or before she went bed, she would immediately become aroused. Those times she could attempt to take care of that ache on her own. Now, however, she could do no such thing.

Ginny decided the best course of action would be to ignore the comment. "What do you do if you win?"

"I go out for drinks with the team." He stepped a bit closer to her. "I could be tempted out of that in order to spend time with someone else."

"Yes, I think some time spent with your parents is an excellent idea," Ginny teased. "You can go out to dinner with them."

"I was thinking more along the lines of going out to dinner with you." He bent his head so his lips were inches from her lips. "What do you think?"

Ginny tried to fight the nagging feeling that he only wanted the sex. But she couldn't, especially after the talk she had with her mother earlier in the week. She didn't want this to just be a fluke. She wanted a relationship with Draco. And she was deathly afraid that if they never got around to the actual talking, their relationship would end up based on the sex alone. That was the last thing she wanted. If that were the case, she would surely be hurt in the end. And she didn't want that.

Draco must have sensed her trepidation because he stepped back. "Something is wrong."

"Kind of," Ginny said. He motioned for her to continue but she didn't. She shook her head. "I don't want you to be thinking about me for the game. You have to be focused and clearheaded, ready to give out orders."

Draco seemed ready to protest but he smirked instead. "Do I get a good luck kiss?"

"That I can do," Ginny said with a smile.

Draco closed the space between them, capturing her lips in his. Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck, threading her hands through his hair. He nipped at her bottom lip, his tongue snaking into her mouth when she gasped. She desperately wanted to rip his shirt off and run her hands across his skin. As he thrust his tongue into her mouth, mimicking sex, the impulse became harder to resist. In order to stop herself from doing something rash, she pulled away, panting.

Draco leaned his forehead against hers. "That is the best good luck kiss I've ever received."

"I'm glad." Ginny inhaled his cologne, the sharp, distinct smell. "Mmm, you smell good."

"Thank you," Draco said with a chuckle. He stared down at her. "You look like you just had a through snog."

"Because I did," Ginny said. She picked her hat up from the floor where Draco had thrown it sometime during their kiss. She ran her fingers through her hair before putting it back on. "Do I look better?"

"I prefer your previous look," Draco said, downing the last of his drink.

She shook her head, staring out the tinted glass windows. "Does this open when the game starts?"

He nodded his head. "The glass disappears at the start of the game. There's a shield up so the rain won't come in. Wind will come in but not rain."

"Good thing I wore my cardigan," Ginny commented.

"If you need a blanket, Falkie will provide one," Draco said.

Ginny laughed. "The house elf is named Falkie?"

"Serena named him," Draco said.

"I take it you're responsible for the decorations," Ginny said.

"Like it?"

"Well, I blend in," Ginny replied.

"You'll always stand out with that hair." Draco moved over to where she was standing, staring out the window as rain drops began to fall heavier than before. "I've liked the rain ever since I was a child."

Ginny crossed her arms over her chest. "Fred used to make us all hot chocolate on rainy nights. His was the best. All of us, except Percy, would gather around the fire. And we would just tell stories and laugh until Mum came down and sent us off to bed."

"I used to jump in puddles." Draco chuckled. "I would put on my fanciest dress robes and stomp in the muddiest puddle I could find. Mother would throw a fit. And Father would scowl. But he made sure that I never got in trouble."

Ginny laughed. "I can't imagine you messing up your dress robes. You've always struck me as the type of boy who loved those formal events."

"Definitely not," he said scrunching his nose. "Mother used to be furious right before the balls because of me. I would throw my dress robes down and jump on them. One time, I dumped all my dress robes in the bath and turned on the water. It was right after Mother forced me to dance with Daphne Greengrass at my seventh birthday. I told her that I would never wear a dress robe again."

"Did it work?" Ginny leaned against the window, enjoying the conversation about Draco's past.

"Not in the slightest," Draco said. "Mother took away all my clothes and replaced them with dress robes. I clearly remember walking into her tea party starkers and telling the ladies my mother didn't buy me clothes."

"Merlin, no wonder Serena is such a troublemaker." Ginny was giggling so hard she could barely breathe. "I can just imagine you walking in with a smug look on your face, proud that you outwit your mother."

"Yes, well, Father got involved after that." A slight smile appeared on Draco's face. "He found my antics amusing. But Mother promised to banish him from the room until I started to behave again. It's safe to say that my problem with dress robes dissipated after my father's scolding."

"I don't know why you hated them so much," Ginny said. "I loved dress robes, the frills and whatnot, although, I rather dislike frills now. On kids though, frills are absolutely adorable. Take Serena for example, she looks positively cute in her dresses."

"Kids these days get off easy," Draco remarked. "We had to deal with dress robes. They get to wear tuxedos and gowns. If I had a choice between a tuxedo and dress robes, I would choose a tuxedo. Dress robes sound too feminine for my tastes."

"I saw a picture of you in the Daily Prophet two years ago. You were wearing dress robes to the War Memorial Gala." Ginny smiled. "I thought you looked handsome."

"That's because I look good in everything," he said.

"Conceited git," Ginny murmured.

"The War Memorial Gala is coming soon." The teasing lilt was gone from his voice. "If it weren't for Mother, Father and I wouldn't bother showing up."

"You suffered deaths just as we did." Ginny placed a hand on his arm in, what she hoped to be, a comforting gesture. "You lost people who you cared about. Those people deserve to be remembered."

"They were fighting against you, Ginny." Draco stared at her impassively. "It's people like me who contributed to killing the ones you loved."

Ginny closed her eyes, warding off the tears. "We can't go back and change the past, Draco. We can only move forward and live in the present. Besides, grief cares not if those you cared about were evil. Loss is loss. It's heavy and it hurts. If you don't want to celebrate what they were when they were living, celebrate what they are now, free spirits able to rest in peace. You simply have to think that they are in a better place now."

Draco pulled her close, pressing his lips to her own in a chaste kiss before speaking. "I don't know how you can be such a kindhearted person."

"I'm a Weasley," Ginny said lightly. "It's in our blood."

"Will you join me for dinner tonight?"

Ginny was saved from answering because the door opened. She hastily stepped a good distance away from Draco as Narcissa, Lucius, and Serena stepped into the room. The latter took one look at her father before dashing over to him and throwing herself into his arms. Draco wasted no time in spinning her around and making jokes about how heavy she had become. The sight warmed Ginny to the core.

That particular feeling made her shift uncomfortably on her feet. The last thing she wanted to do was fall for Draco right now. When she fell for him, she wanted to make sure he would be joining her on that slippery slope. She knew what unrequited love was. She had experienced it with Harry in her early years at Hogwarts. She refused to experience that feeling once more.

"Ginny, it's lovely to see you and so spirited too." Narcissa kissed Ginny's cheeks.

"Dressing for the game is one of my favorite parts. I want everyone to know what team I'm rooting for," Ginny replied.

"Ginevra," Lucius said by way of greeting.

"Lucius," Ginny replied. She stared at Serena who seemed enraptured with her father at the moment. She ignored the pang in her chest when she noticed how the young girl had ignored her completely so far. It was reflex for Serena to only have her father to greet.

Draco placed Serena on the floor, kneeling to meet her eye to eye. "Why don't you go say hello to your mother before my pep talk?"

The fact that Draco had to say something to Serena didn't make Ginny feel any better. Deep down, Ginny knew Serena meant no offense by it. The young girl was simply excited by the prospect of the game ahead. Not to mention, she had been doing this pregame ritual for years. But as her mother, Ginny felt slightly put out that Serena hadn't seemed like she was planning on greeting her until her father had left her sights. It made Ginny feel secondhand. Furthermore, it made her wonder if this was the way it always would be.

"Hello, Mum." Serena hugged her legs briefly before dashing off to talk to her father.

Ginny smiled in order to mask her true emotions. After she was sure that no one in the room was paying attention to her, she walked over to the bar to drink the last of her wine. Her thoughts were revolved around the fact that up until this moment, she had been able to push aside the fact that Draco would always be the favorite parent. But now, faced with the ugliness of it all, Ginny couldn't help but to feel somewhat jealous. She knew the feeling was not warranted. But the interaction with her daughter left a bitter taste in her mouth.

"Think nothing of it."

Ginny nearly jumped as Lucius spoke softly next to her. "Excuse me?"

"I have a keen sense for reading emotions, Ginevra." Lucius tapped his knuckles to the bar and a glass of Firewhisky appeared. "Serena is only caught up in the moment right now. As soon as the excitement of the first game of the season wears off, she will be back to her normal self."

"That's it though, isn't it?" Ginny's gaze drifted to Draco and Serena, Narcissa laughing at their antics. "Draco will always be the initial excitement. And I will be the leftovers after it's all done."

"If you continue to think that way, then perhaps you will be the least favored." Lucius motioned for the house elf to refill her wine glass. "Has Draco ever told you about the time he tossed his broom out the window so he could get a new one?"

Ginny giggled. "No."

"I steadfastly refused to get him a new broom. I didn't want him to continue to think that by destroying things he would get newer and better possessions. Narcissa, however, didn't feel the same way. She went out and bought Draco the broom. Narcissa became the favored parent in that respect." Lucius shook his head in amusement. "A few months later, Narcissa began to try and interest Draco in social events so could meet people his age. Draco came to me. I began to bring him to work with me, citing that it would be suitable training for his future. I became his favored parent in that aspect of his life."

"I think I see where you're going with this," Ginny muttered.

"Up until recently, Draco was all Serena knew. As time passes, she will come to learn that for some things, her mother is the best person to go to," Lucius said. "In parenting, there are times when you will be ignored and put aside. But you must always remember that Serena loves you equally and unconditionally. She simply prefers to dote on her father today. Tomorrow, she may choose to dote on you."

"Thank you, Lucius." Ginny patted his arm. "I have no doubt that I will always prefer to turn to you with any of my future problems relating to Serena."

Lucius chuckled. "I won't tell Narcissa."

"Good, she might get jealous," Ginny whispered.

"What are you two being so secretive about?" Narcissa ordered a glass of white wine as she stood next to Lucius. "Are you hatching some plan for Draco's celebratory meal?"

"Sure, we'll go with that answer," Ginny said.

"Draco usually takes his team members out for a drink, dear," Lucius reminded Narcissa. "This is if he wins."

"He'll win," Ginny said. "The Wasps don't stand a chance."

"Too right," Draco stated proudly.

"Draco said he would like to have dinner with us tonight, instead," Narcissa said. Her lips curled into a smile as she saw Draco wink at Ginny. There was something happening between them after all. "I think it's a lovely idea. We could go to that new restaurant in Diagon Alley, Half Moon."

"Somewhere low key would be preferable, Mother," Draco said from his spot across the room.

"Fine," Narcissa sniffed. "I suppose we could dine in Muggle London for the night."

"I will take you out to dinner sometime during the week, Narcissa," Lucius promised.

Narcissa kissed Lucius's cheek. "Thank you, darling."

"I should be going now," Draco said. He held Serena's hand as he joined them at the bar. "I'll come up here after the game. We can finalize plans for later tonight."

"Do hurry the game along, Draco." Narcissa hugged her son. "You know how I hate the long tedious games."

Draco smirked. "I'll do my best."

"Good luck, Dad," Serena said, hugging her father.

Draco kissed her temple. "Thank you."

"Make me proud," Lucius said, inclining his head.

Ginny smiled at Draco. "You'll win."

Draco chuckled. "You're optimistic."

The minute Draco left the room, Serena glued herself to her mother's side. "Mum, I have so much to tell you. Come on."

Ginny caught Lucius's smug gaze before she was drawn to the couch. Serena pulled her down to sit, climbing onto to her lap soon after. Ginny was in awe at how quickly the young girl's mood changed. She went straight from clinging to her father to clinging to Ginny. For example, right now, she was sitting in Ginny's lap, bouncing up and down while readying herself to tell Ginny a story. Ginny did her best to listen to the young girl, knowing that Serena wouldn't take her inattention very well.

"On Monday, during the day, my tutor scolded me. I think she should be fired," Serena huffed.

"Is that so?" Ginny wrapped her arms around Serena. "And what did she do to warrant being fired?"

"She yelled at me for lighting her trousers on fire," Serena said.

Ginny bit her lip to keep from laughing. "Did she get hurt?"

"No," Serena said. "She's a witch, Mum. But I don't see why she had to yell at me. I can't help my uncontrolled magic. I don't even get it."

"Uncontrolled magic happens when you feel particularly strong about something," Ginny explained. "Were you mad at your tutor?"

"No."

"Were you excited about something?" asked Ginny.

"No, I was really bored," she whined. "Mrs. Klein just goes on and on about such stupid things."

"Serena," Narcissa scolded, "Mrs. Klein is a wonderful tutor. Look at you. You're brilliant, especially for your age."

"Father says that has nothing to do with Mrs. Klein and all to do with him and Mum," Serena said snottily.

"He included me in that statement?" Despite Serena's attitude, Ginny couldn't help but to feel a little bit honored.

"Father always tells me you're a really smart witch. He mumbles something about bats all the time too." Serena swung her legs back and forth. "And he doesn't tell me why."

Ginny laughed. "Maybe one day I'll tell you. I don't want to hurt your father's ego just yet."

Serena looked up at Ginny, batting her eyelashes. "Mother, can you have a baby?"

Ginny had just taken a sip of the wine, which Narcissa brought over for her. When Serena questioned her, Ginny spluttered and began to cough violently. Narcissa quickly ordered the house elf to bring her a glass of water. After taking a large gulp and coughing a little longer, Ginny managed to get her breathing under control. It didn't shock her to see both Narcissa and Lucius looking on amused. They were waiting to see how she would handle the situation.

"Why would you want me to do that?"

"Well, Xavier is going to have a little sister. I want one too." Serena paused. "I wouldn't mind a little brother, actually. So, could you? I would really love for you to do that. And since you and Father already had a baby, you could just do it again."

Ginny found it ironic that earlier in the week Hermione said how bad a pregnancy would be. "Serena, it doesn't work that way. I assure you that I don't intend on having any babies anytime soon."

"But Mum," Serena exclaimed, "I want a younger sibling. Please?"

"Serena, this isn't a subject up for discussion," Ginny said, not believing her ears.

Serena pouted. "I don't see why not."

Lucius hid his smile. "Serena, stop harassing your mother. The game is starting."

* * *

After the game, they had decided upon having dinner at Draco's. The weather didn't seem to want to permit them going out. Ginny had popped home after the match, opened the bakery for a few hours and then taken a shower. Her black trousers and purple sweater seemed more appropriate for dinner with the Malfoys than her usual jeans. Though she might have been more comfortable with jeans, her trousers would have to do. Besides, she didn't plan on wearing stilettos. She had bought her purple, stone ornament sandals specifically for the purple sweater she currently wore.

More to the point, she couldn't change even if she wanted to. She was currently standing in Draco's home, strawberry and cream tarts in hand. A house elf was leading her down the hall, towards what she supposed was the dining room. She wasn't really sure. She knew more about the Manor than she did Draco's home in Falmouth. But from what she was currently seeing, marbled halls, large windows showcasing the extravagance of the water view, it was lovely. If she were Draco, she wouldn't particularly want to move from this home.

She stopped thinking about the home when she was pushed inside the dining room by the house elf. The Malfoys were already seated and waiting for her it seemed. And all of a sudden she realized that there would be no one else there. It would simply be her and the Malfoys for the first time. Had she not already known them very well, the thought would have been daunting. However, now, it was alright. It was still a bit intimidating but not as much.

"Sorry I'm late. I thought you might like some dessert," Ginny said.

"Does it have chocolate?" asked Serena.

Ginny thanked her lucky stars that Serena was there. She rid the room of awkwardness. "No, it doesn't. But I think you might still like it. You aren't obligated to, though. Just remember that."

In this house, Draco sat at the head of the table. Narcissa and Lucius were on his left. And Serena sat to his right. Ginny sat down next to Serena. A house elf came to collect the dessert with promises that it would be served later. Ginny was thankful because she hadn't known what to do with it. She hadn't planned on bringing anything at all. But her mother had always told her that it was rude to show up for dinner empty handed.

"So what did you think of the game, Mum?"

"Fantastic," Ginny exclaimed as their food appeared before them. It seemed they would be having steak tonight. Ginny didn't mind. "I have to say, I didn't think Brody could pull off the Double Eight Loop."

"He's been perfecting that for months now." Draco smirked. "I certainly plan on keeping up with our routine practices after today's game."

"The Falcons have a chance to be at the top this year." Ginny grinned cheekily at Draco. "That is if you don't manage to mess up."

Draco began to say something but was interrupted by Serena. "Father, can you give me a baby brother?"

"Serena," Ginny warned. Though, she couldn't help but to laugh on the inside at the horrified expression on Draco's face. "We talked about this."

"I know but I really want a younger sibling. I'd settle for a sister at this point," Serena said, sulking. "I don't see why Xavier can have one and I can't."

"Serena, I believe your mother spoke to you earlier on this subject," Narcissa interjected.

"You've had this discussion already?" asked Draco, still slightly stunned.

"It caught Ginevra by surprise as well," Lucius said. "I find it all quite amusing."

"You would," Ginny muttered.

"What was that Ginevra? I didn't hear you," Lucius said with a smirk.

"She said you would, Grandfather." Serena didn't seem to notice her mother's blush.

Draco cleared his throat. "Serena, you will not be getting a younger brother or sister anytime soon. At least, I hope you will not be getting a younger brother or sister anytime soon."

"Does that mean there may be a chance she might be getting a sibling soon?" Narcissa looked between Draco and Ginny with a smug expression on her face. At Ginny's flamed cheeks, she said, "I do hope you're taking the proper precautions this time around."

"Mother," Draco snapped.

"What does she mean by precautions?" asked Serena curiously. "And am I getting a brother or sister soon?"

"Precaution means safety measures," Lucius explained. "For example, you should wear your coat before going outside in the cold. You must take that precaution so you don't get sick."

"What does that have to do with my little brother?" Serena's voice was perilously close to being considered screaming.

Ginny decided the conversation needed to be put to an end. "Serena, you will not be getting a younger sibling anytime in the near future. Maybe sometime down the line you will have a younger brother or sister. But for now, you will not."

"Mum, you have all your brothers. I want to have tons of siblings like that," Serena said.

"For Merlin's sake," Draco muttered under his breath. He raised his voice so Serena could hear his next statement. "Serena, your mother is right. This is the end of this discussion. I don't want to hear another word about this for the rest of the night."

"Does this mean I can ask again tomorrow?" Serena had an all too innocent expression on her face.

Draco rubbed his temples. "Serena, you are testing my patience."

"Sorry, Father," Serena mumbled. "I won't bring it up again. But just know that I wouldn't mind having a—"

"Serena," Draco yelled.

"Ginevra, how is the bakery doing?" Lucius did not like to see his granddaughter get scolded, even if she was wrong. He figured a change of subject was in order.

"It's doing great," Ginny replied. "I'm actually really excited because we're getting the kitchen remodeled soon. I've been dying to do it ever since I bought the place."

"Only you would get excited about remodeling a kitchen," Draco teased.

"And the press isn't bothering you anymore?" Lucius ignored his son.

"I haven't seen or heard from them the entire week." Ginny smiled at both Narcissa and Lucius. "Thank you both. It has been wonderful to step outside and not be bothered by reporters."

"They can be a hassle," Narcissa commented. "In time, you tend to get used to them."

Seeing Serena sulk, Ginny decided to include her in the conversation. "I heard Serena exhibited signs of uncontrolled magic recently."

"I had Mrs. Klein droning on about how my daughter couldn't control her magic," Draco said moodily. He nudged Serena. "Would you mind if you no longer had to see her?"

Serena perked up. "Are you really going to fire her?"

"No," Draco said. When she slumped back down, he added, "But if she messes up again, I'll look into it. And before you begin hatching plans, I'll know if you sabotage her."

"I wouldn't do anything like that," Serena said innocently.

Draco shot her a disbelieving look. "This coming from the young lady who tossed her sheets in the fire because she wanted a new set."

"Sounds a bit like you, Draco," Ginny remarked. Narcissa and Lucius both laughed along with her.

The night progressed in much the same manner. They finished dinner, had tea with Ginny's tarts, and then said their goodbyes. Narcissa and Lucius left first, leaving Ginny to chase Serena around Draco's home. Draco simply sat in the sitting room, amused by their antics. By the time Serena's bedtime rolled around, the little girl was so exhausted she didn't bother protesting to having to go to bed. She just changed, allowed her parents to tuck her in, and drifted off to sleep.

"Aren't you happy you took me up on my suggestion to have dinner with your parents?" Ginny followed Draco back into the sitting room. "It was a fantastic night."

"Yes, especially the part where Serena whined about wanting a little brother," Draco joked.

Ginny shook her head ruefully. "I almost choked to death when she said it earlier today."

"You do realize you have yet to tell me what was wrong with you earlier today," Draco said. He raised an eyebrow. "What is it that was bothering you? The match is over. We won. So, tell me."

Ginny bit her lip. "It's silly really."

"You seemed rather pensive about it before," Draco replied.

"It's just that we had sex on our first date, didn't we?" Ginny threw her hands up in the air in frustration. "The one thing I promised myself I wouldn't do is exactly what I did. And I'm a little scared that maybe we rushed things."

"I think we did ourselves a favor." Draco bit into one of her tarts before continuing. "We can get to know each other without all the sexual tension hanging in the air."

"I suppose," Ginny relented. "I know it's stupid. But I'm a little worried that all you want from me now is sex."

Draco's face was slightly impassive as he spoke. "I won't deny that I do think about the sex—often. However, after today, I realize that I do indeed like the talking part of our relationship as well."

Ginny removed her sandals, curling up into the couch. "I'm glad. It takes that nasty nagging feeling away."

"I'm glad I could be of assistance." He eyed her current position. "Are you comfortable?"

Ginny nodded. "I am."

"Pansy mentioned your mother stopped by," Draco said after a few beats of silence.

Ginny launched into the story of what happened with her mother. Draco seemed genuinely interested, which made Ginny feel even better about their relationship than she did before. The fact that he was giving her advice and encouraging her to speak to her family was also helpful. She had thought that he would be against her reconciling with her family because it would mean Serena would come face to face with them. But Draco didn't seem to mind. He did make her promise not to allow her parents around Serena without him around, at least initially. Ginny didn't mind making that promise, although, she did tease him that he would have to meet her parents.

"How was your week?" asked Ginny after she finished. "Did you do anything interesting?"

"Every day is an interesting day in my life," Draco said smugly.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Of course it is."

"Unlike you, I don't have very many family issues in my life right now," he said. He paused to think about the events of the past week. "I made my reservations for Sweden."

"So, you are going to Sweden," Ginny stated. "The papers got something right for once."

"They have their moments." He shrugged. "I wouldn't be surprised if their evidence turned up to be false, though. It's common knowledge that I go to Sweden in June every year for the Annual Broom Race."

"Oh, that must be so much fun," Ginny said. "I used to listen to it on the Wireless sometimes. It's at the end of June, right?"

"Yes," he answered. "I took Serena with me last year. She refuses to go this year, though. She found it boring."

"It does seem like the kind of thing for an older bunch," Ginny commented. "She'll probably like it more as she gets older. It's more exciting when you understand the distance and challenges the racers go through."

Draco gazed at her for a few minutes. "I have two tickets if you'd like to join me."

"I might like that," she replied after pondering it. "I won't be able to give you a definite answer for now. I'll give you my answer in a few weeks, when we get closer to the time."

He nodded. "As soon as possible would be better. I'll have to make arrangements for your hotel room."

"I could just stay with you," Ginny said. "A nice hotel room in Sweden all by ourselves sounds nice, doesn't it?"

"Tease," Draco muttered.

Ginny feigned innocence. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure," Draco drawled.

"It's getting late," Ginny said with a yawn. "I should probably go."

"Or you could stay," Draco suggested.

"We both know what a terrible idea that would be." Ginny slipped back on her shoes and stood from the couch. "I could only imagine the scene it would cause if Serena caught us."

Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "You do have a point."

"Today was a good day," Ginny said, staring up at him.

"I agree." He bent low and captured her lips. "Are you sure I can't tempt you to stay?"

"You could," Ginny admitted softly.

Draco groaned, leaning his forehead against hers. "It's taking all my willpower not to drag you upstairs to my room."

Ginny kissed his cheek. "Stop by tomorrow?"

"I don't think I have any plans," he murmured.

"Good." Ginny leaned up and dragged his lower lip between her lips. She wrapped her arms around his torso, getting as close as she could while thrusting her tongue in his mouth. She simply couldn't get enough of his taste. She stepped back, breathless. "Goodnight, Draco."

Draco watched her walk to the fireplace and take Floo powder from the bowl on the mantle. She threw it into the grate as he said, "Goodnight, Ginny."

She disappeared in swirling green flames.


	17. Strawberry Cheesecake

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Harry Potter Universe.

So, I'm not very certain about this chapter. But I have read it over at least fifteen times now. I'm somewhat tired of reading this chapter. So, I decided when I get tired of it, there is nothing left for me to do.

By the way, I'm posting a drabble of sorts on my Livejournal account. It's basically an intercation between Narcissa and Draco as Draco attempts to calm down a baby Serena.

Thank you all for the reviews! You do not know how much I appreciate them.

* * *

A week after Ginny and Draco spoke about Sweden; things were going well for them. Though it was difficult, they managed to see each other at least once a day for the entire week, sometimes more than once. On the more than once days, their talks had ended up in steamy shagging sessions in all kinds of places, Ginny's kitchen, the coach's box after one of Draco's practices, and once behind a tree on Draco's property. Ginny was still trying to get rid of the marks the tree had made in her back.

"Where did that dress come from?" Pansy stepped into Ginny's room, a look of wonder on her face. "I don't recognize the style of designing."

"That would be because it is muggle made." Ginny finished slipping her onyx stud earrings in her ears. "Actually, everything I'm wearing tonight is muggle made. Maggie offered to design my dress. And Narcissa offered to pay. But I couldn't take anything else from them."

Pansy shrugged. "With all the money in the Malfoy vaults, I'm sure Narcissa would have been happy to have someone else to spend it on."

"I didn't feel comfortable," Ginny admitted. She shoved her feet into a pair of open toed pumps. "I felt like some sort of charity case."

"You are not their charity case," Pansy retorted. "You are Draco's girlfriend."

Ginny's eyes widened as she ran over to the door. She quickly peeked outside to see Charlie and Hermione conversing with Bill. Relieved, she closed the door and shot a glare at Pansy. Charlie and Bill were still unaware of her current relationship with Draco. She knew they had their suspicions. They would be idiots if they didn't, especially after the ball at the Malfoys and the morning after the ball. Still, Ginny did not want to confirm their suspicions. She didn't want word to somehow get to Serena.

"Keep your voice down," Ginny whispered furiously.

"Like they don't know," Pansy replied.

"Pansy," Ginny whined.

"Stop whining." Pansy let out a wistful sigh. "I'll keep my mouth shut."

"First, tell me if I look okay," Ginny demanded. She spun around in her grass green dress, posing when necessary. The dress clung to her skin, flaring out at her knees in a mermaid style. It wasn't drastic like all the other mermaid style dresses she had seen. It was more subtle. The bodice of the dress was not as subtle. The sweetheart neckline of the strapless dress accentuated her breast, the black beading drawing attention to her top. "Do you think I should add a necklace?"

"No, it looks better with your neck and shoulders bare." Pansy bit her lip, waving her wand at Ginny's hair. "That looks so much better. While I love your hair, this dress looks better with it up."

Her hair had been drawn up in a drastic, complicated, updo. "It looks nice."

"Of course, I have impeccable taste." Pansy motioned to her own dress, a beaded, halter styled, navy blue gown. "See."

"It's silly of me to imply otherwise." Ginny attempted to pick up the train of her dress in vain. The tulle sticking out from under the train of the dress made it difficult. "I hate tulle."

Pansy waved her wand once more, causing the train of Ginny's dress to levitate a centimeter off the floor. "The things I do for you."

"You are amazing, Pansy." Ginny observed herself in the mirror once more. "I'm ready to go."

"It's a shame you and you-know-who can't go together," Pansy said while opening the door.

"Why would Ginny want to go to the ball with Voldemort?" Bill stared at Ginny, perplexed.

"What?" Ginny raised an eyebrow at Bill. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Pansy just said—"

"Oh, look at the time," Hermione exclaimed. "We have to get going."

"Ron," Pansy called.

Ginny mouthed her thanks to Hermione. "Hermione, you are absolutely gorgeous tonight, not that you aren't every other night."

"You're not looking so bad yourself, Ginny." Hermione touched the split in her dress that reached her knee. "Do you think the split is too much?"

"It's not enough, love." Charlie grinned as he pecked her on the lips.

"Disgusting," Ginny murmured. "Please keep your public displays of affection at a minimum tonight."

"Jealous?" queried Pansy.

"What did I miss?" Ron came running out of his room. "This bloody bow tie took so much time."

"Did you try magic, Ron?" Ginny laughed as her brother turned scarlet.

"As much fun as Ron's humiliation is, we should go," Bill said.

"Bill is right," Fleur said, exiting the bathroom with Jasmine beside her. The little girl was dressed in a pink and white ballerina dress. The little girl's dress color matched her mother's off the shoulder gown perfectly. "I hate being late."

"You look pretty, Aunt Ginny," Jasmine said.

"Not more than you," Ginny commented.

"Go ahead. I'll set the wards," Ron said.

Ginny waved before Apparating away to the gates of Hogwarts. Looking up at the wrought iron gates, Ginny felt a sense of déjà vu. She silently waited for Ron while the others struck up conversation. Her last memories of Hogwarts flitted across her mind as Charlie helped her into the carriage. Ron was the last to enter the carriage. And before anyone could say anything, the carriage had taken off. The Thestrals seemed to know that their group was all there.

The carriage halted behind another set of carriages. A colorful crowd could be seen entering the castle, all the ladies wearing their spring colors. Hagrid's booming voice could be heard over the hustle and bustle of the crowd. He was directing everyone inside the castle where the ball was taking place. The Great Hall seemed like the perfect place to have the war memorial, especially since it was the place where Voldemort had been defeated. His dead body had lain in that very hall.

Ginny stepped out of the carriage with help from Bill this time. The group briefly stopped to talk to Hagrid, Hermione receiving congratulations on her pregnancy while Ron and Pansy received a slightly bewildered look. Luckily, another carriage came in, releasing the somewhat large group from the half-giant's impending conversation. They all ran into the Entrance Hall, which boasted no decorations. The Great Hall, on the other hand, was decked out in purple and white. They had, apparently, opted for neutral colors. There were no signs of the house colors anywhere around the room.

"Harry," Ron shouted upon seeing his best friend.

Harry seemed relieved to be able to escape the old men around him. Cho and Brian tagged along as he made his way across the room. The three certainly did look happy together. Not to mention, they looked like a lovely family. Ginny cocked her head to the side, wondering whether she, Draco, and Serena would ever look like that together. She snapped out of those thoughts. That would be jumping ahead.

"Ginny, you look positively radiant," Harry complimented.

Ginny hugged him. "Save the sweet talk for your wife, Potter."

"Will do," Harry said.

Cho smiled. "You do look beautiful, Ginny."

"As do you, Cho," Ginny responded. She was glad she felt no jealousy towards the woman dressed in the yellow one shouldered gown. It would not help to have harbored feelings for an ex while in a relationship. "If you would excuse me, I think I see Serena."

"Ginny, can I speak to you for a moment?" Harry stopped her from walking away. "It'll only be a minute. It's important."

Ginny nodded with a curious expression on her face. "Okay."

"Thanks," Harry said, pulling her aside. "I wanted to talk to you about Draco."

"Being back here in the Great Hall makes me think you're about to tell me he's up to something evil," Ginny joked. She sobered. "You're not, are you?"

"No," Harry said, chuckling. "I just wanted you to see if you could get Draco to be less somber. I may not be friends with him. But my gaze lands on him every once in awhile and it's somewhat depressing."

"He has his reasons, Harry." Ginny patted his shoulder. "I'll see what I can do."

"Getting a speech out of him would be nice," Harry said lightly.

"I knew there was something else." Ginny glared. "I won't do it. He feels uncomfortable as it is. I will not try and persuade him to talk about how these past few years have been the best of his life without Voldemort or some such rot."

"It didn't hurt to ask," Harry grumbled.

"Now, may I go see my daughter?" Ginny huffed.

"I'm sorry." Harry gave her a lopsided grin. "Enjoy your night, Ginny. You've never been to one of these before. And you deserve this night like everyone else. I know what it means to you."

"Thanks, Harry." Ginny gave him a stiff hug.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Ginny, Draco's eyes had been on her since she had stepped into the Great Hall. He hadn't thought it was possible for her to top her beauty from the Malfoy Ball. But as she walked further into the room, the light hitting her figure, Draco couldn't take his eyes off her. The way her dress clung to her frame, outlining her every curve, made his pants more than a little bit tight. He had to avert his eyes from her for a short while in order to regain control of his body.

During the two weeks of their secret relationship, he hadn't experienced any qualms with their relationship being secret. Now, when he saw her walk in, saw the many eyes in the room following her every move, he did not feel so inclined towards the secrecy part of their relationship. He fought down the urge to run over to her and kiss her senseless, all while sending a message for other men to leave her alone. While he knew that eventually their relationship would come out in the open, such secrets didn't stay secret for long, he still couldn't help but to want to shout that she was his to everyone around him.

His eyes narrowed when he saw Harry and Ginny step away from the group. He didn't like the way the two had hugged a second prior. He still felt weary of Harry. The Auror had spoken to him a few days prior, hinting at hurt befalling anyone, especially men, who would dare to hurt Ginny. It had been a brief conversation, one which Draco never intended to repeat. Now, seeing them standing together, isolated, he did not like the Auror one bit, especially not after Ginny hugged him again.

Draco knew how tenuous his relationship was with Ginny. It was hanging loosely by a thread. They grappled each day with finding time for one another, making the effort to strengthen that thread into a formidable rope. And though it was strengthening, becoming less likely to snap, it was still fragile. Their relationship could shatter in a million pieces very easily. Seeing Ginny hugging Harry brought that thought into great relief. At any minute, either one of them could decide they didn't want to be with each other any longer.

In his peripheral vision, he caught sight of his daughter's bouncy red curls. All of this was for her. He was a realist. He knew that had it not been for Serena, he would never contemplate a relationship with Ginny. It would be romantic of him to say that he would have been with Ginny one way or another. But he knew that was not the case. Serena was their first common thread, the first thread in the rope. Over the past two weeks, they added more threads, love of Quidditch, libraries, chocolate and, best of all, sex.

Yet, with all the newly added thread, there was still a sense that the thread might break. And as Ginny sauntered over to them, a smile on her face, Draco began to think about whether or not it was worth it to see if that thread would snap. He liked Ginny. She would always be a part of his life as Serena's mother. However, Draco contemplated whether or not it was safer for all parties if they kept things friendly. Friendships didn't hurt as much as relationships.

His eyes locked on Serena's ecstatic expression when she saw Ginny. He was torn between decisions. On one hand, Serena would be perfectly content if Draco and Ginny were together. She would be beyond content. It was more than likely what the little girl dreamed of at night. On the other hand, if things didn't work out, he and Ginny could be risking a lot. Before they decided on a relationship, things were alright. They got along marginally alright. However, if they were to break things off, they probably would never be back to any stage of amicability. Things would certainly be strained.

He tried his best not to grimace at the thought.

* * *

"Ginny, you are stunning." Narcissa smiled as Ginny stood by their table. "I should have made you pick out your other gowns."

Ginny sat in the seat Draco pulled out for her. "Thank you, Narcissa. But I must say you're more stunning than I am."

"Oh, this old thing," Narcissa exclaimed.

"Old?" Lucius frowned. "If I recall, three thousand Galleons has been withdrawn from my account for that dress recently."

While Narcissa and Lucius engaged in a somewhat heated discussion over dress expenses, Ginny turned to Serena. "There isn't a little girl in here prettier than you, Serena."

Serena smiled, smoothing out the yellow ruffles on the skirt of her dress. "Thanks Mum."

"Had a good conversation with Potter?" Draco sneered as he spoke in soft tones in her ear.

Ginny's skin crawled at the tone of his voice. "What?"

"It seemed cozy. I wonder what his wife would think," Draco said, pulling away from her.

"Ginny, I wanted to ask you something." Luna was oblivious to the tension that had just arisen. "Feel free to say no."

"What is it?" Ginny smiled to the best of her ability.

"Well, I wondered if you would mind being godmother to our little girl." Luna smiled as Ginny squealed with excitement. "Is that a yes?"

"Of course," Ginny exclaimed. "I could never say no. Oh, this is so exciting. Thank you. I'm truly honored."

"I didn't think you would say no," Luna said. "But it's the principal of the matter."

The table broke off into separate conversations as dinner appeared on the table. Mrs. Zabini was entertaining Mr. Lovegood with tales of Xavier's adventures. Narcissa and Lucius were whispering things to one another, occasionally glancing between Ginny and Draco. Blaise and Luna were playing with Xavier. Ginny was listening to Serena recount her newest experience with her tutor. And Draco, well, he sat stoically, sipping his Firewhisky every now and then. He didn't seem attuned to anything going on around him.

Soon, Harry was standing on the makeshift stage, a glass of champagne in hand. He cleared his throat, the sound magnified by the Sonorous charm. "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. I am pleased that you could make it here tonight to honor all those who were lost in the war. Today marked the seventh anniversary of Lord Voldemort's death."

No one gasped at his name.

"Every day I walk to work. I walk through Diagon Alley and see all the changes since the war. No longer is the center of our wizarding world dark and dreary. It blossoms every single day. It gives me great pleasure to see the taint of Voldemort gone from our world. And I hope that we can look back and ensure that our children, our children's children, and all the following generations will not have to go through anything like we did."

Here everyone broke out into applause.

"Thank you. Please, enjoy the night's festivities. Dance and be merry. Let us remember those who have fallen, all their good memories. And let us celebrate where they are now, looking down upon us."

There was thunderous applause as the audience stood to their feet.

"I bet you're happy," Draco said.

"What is your problem?" Ginny tried her best to keep a smile on her face. She sighed as realization washed over her. "You're jealous."

"Excuse me," Draco said to the table as everyone sat back down again.

"Oh dear," Narcissa murmured. "These events always get to him. Lucius, go."

"No, please, stay," Ginny said. "I think maybe I should go."

Before anyone could protest, Ginny stood, weaving her way through the crowd. If her mind had not been solely focused on Draco, she might have noticed someone following her out the door. However, she did not. She kept following behind Draco. It wasn't until she lost him when he turned down a corner that she felt the prickling sensation of being followed. She realized that she was quite alone in the dungeons, a place that no one would really be wandering down. In an attempt to pretend not to have noticed being followed, she continued to walk through the hallways, panic setting in as she realized she was lost in the dungeons.

"You look lost, poppet."

Ginny turned and found herself face to face with a man's chest. She had to step back and look up in order to see his face. When she did, she did not feel any sense of safety or reassurance. Staring back at her was a face that radiated pure evil. She remembered him from Hogwarts. He had been in Slytherin, two years ahead of her. She couldn't quite remember his name. However, she did remember that he had been stuffed in the Vanishing Cabinet by the twins in her fourth year. He had also been a member of the Inquisitorial Squad along with Draco.

"I'm not," Ginny said, straightening her shoulders. "I was meeting someone down here."

"You'll have to do better than that, poppet." His smile was devoid of any true happiness.

"My name is not poppet," Ginny spat.

"I know, poppet." He chuckled as she snarled. "That look is unbecoming of you."

"Luckily, I don't care what you think of my looks." Ginny did not like this man one bit. She didn't even know his name. "Didn't your parents ever tell you it's rude not to introduce yourself?"

"I suppose I should tell you my name," he said. "Of course, I don't have to."

"Is there a problem?"

"Nothing that concerns you, Malfoy," he snapped.

"Leave, Warrington." Draco stared at him impassively. "The last thing you want is to stir up trouble on this night, especially with her."

"As you wish, Draco," he said, Draco's name rolling off his tongue like poison.

"Have a good evening, Alan." Draco's eyes were just short of glacial.

"Who is he?" Ginny asked as Draco led her down a different hallway. "He went to school with us, right?"

"He was a year ahead of me, Alan Warrington. He is a man that you should try not to be around as much as possible." Draco's tone was clipped as he spoke to her. "I suggest you avoid him at all costs."

Ginny grabbed his arm, halting his steps. "Why are you mad at me?"

"I have no reason to be mad at you," Draco drawled.

"Exactly," Ginny said. "So, what is going on? Why are you all of a sudden so upset about me talking to Harry?"

"I don't care what you want to do with Potter. You can bloody well shag him for all I care," Draco replied. Though his words were angry ones, his voice was calm and steady. "If that's all, I would like to get back to my daughter."

"We were talking about you." That stopped him from walking away too far. "He was trying to convince me to get you to make a speech. I said no. That was it."

Draco spun around and glared. "What right does he have to ask anything of me?"

"None," Ginny replied, stepping forward to place a hand on his chest. "That is why I told him I wouldn't try and convince you to do such a thing."

* * *

Draco didn't reply. He stared at Ginny, his mind straying back to his thoughts from earlier in the evening. She was wrong. He was not the slightest bit jealous of Harry Potter. He was simply trying to figure out a way to scare her off. No woman liked a man who was too jealous. His thoughts were along the line of keeping up some horrible charade so she would break things off. The last thing he wanted to do was to be the evil prick to end the relationship.

His eyes landed on her full luscious lips as she called out his name. He was enraptured.

Draco tilted her head up and captured her lips in his own. His hands couldn't find purchase on her body as it was covered in satin. He settled for wrapping his arms around her and deepening their kiss. It was what he desired ever since he had seen her wrapped up in the green satin like his very own present. He wanted to press her body to his own and explore all of her. In that very moment, standing in a deserted hallway of his old school, Draco thought that he could deal with any problems that came his way. He could stand in front of an audience and sing show tunes. He could tap dance and do jazz hands. As long as he could wrap his arms around Ginevra Weasley, things would be okay.

* * *

"We can't do this here," Ginny stated. She rested her forehead against his shoulder. "I take it you're back to normal."

"Are you suggesting I was ever abnormal?" Draco spoke with a teasing lilt in his tone. "I am as normal as can be, perfect in every way."

Ginny trailed her hands down to the waistband of his pants. "I can't deny your perfection."

"You have a one track mind, Ms. Weasley." Draco's hand lightly patted her behind.

"Haven't you noticed where we're standing?" Ginny drew him closer, her cheek against his chest. "This is the exact spot where we spoke that night."

"Fond memories," Draco murmured.

"We should get back, though." Ginny looked up at him, her chin resting on his chest. "Is there any way I can see you tonight?"

"I would love to be the one to take this dress off for you," Draco said cheekily.

"You're going to get me all hot and bothered," Ginny groaned. "I have to sit with your parents for the next two hours."

"Come home with me tonight," Draco whispered. "At the end of tonight, Serena will be so tired she won't wake up in the night."

"It's risky," Ginny said.

"Just the way I like it."

* * *

Draco had been right. By the end of the night, Serena was practically falling asleep standing up. If it hadn't been for the fact that Ginny tucked her in, Serena would have been unaware of the fact that her mother had even been there. All in all, when Ginny and Draco stumbled into his bedroom, Ginny was certain that Serena would not be waking up. When her dress fell to the floor and she saw Draco's face as he took in her lacy strapless corset, a requirement for her dress, all thoughts of Serena had fled from her mind.

"You should have told me this was what you were wearing under the dress." Draco placed a kiss on her bare shoulder, his hand releasing her hair from its confines. "I would have left earlier."

Ginny gasped as he sucked her pulse point. "I didn't think it mattered to you."

"Oh, I much rather you naked," Draco drawled. He smacked his hands down on her butt, lifting her up and laying her back on the bed. "But everyone likes a nice wrapping paper."

"I'll have to remember that for your birthday." Ginny hooked her legs around his waist, flipping Draco over on his back. "This is something else I might do on your birthday."

Draco groaned when her hand unbuckled his pants. "You're assuming I'll keep you around that long."

"Mhmm, is that so?" Ginny straddled his knees after she removed his pants and boxers. His erection stood proudly, his eyes hooded as he stared at her in her corset and knickers. "Can I convince you otherwise?"

"You'll have to be extremely creative," Draco grunted.

She wrapped her hand around the base of his member. "I can probably do that."

Ginny eased herself up on her knees, her hand releasing him to nudge his legs apart. The feeling of her skin against Draco's Egyptian cotton sheets was heavenly. The lace of her corset rubbed against her nipples, the sensation arousing tingling feelings that shot straight to her center. These feelings, however, took a backseat as soon as her eyes landed on Draco's erection. Her sole focus was on him, on his needs at this moment. She had never done this to him or anyone else before. But as this was their first time having sex in his bedroom, she felt it to be the perfect time.

She eyed his length, the way it jutted out of his body. She ran her hands up his thighs, to his stomach that rose and fall with his labored breathing. A creamy white droplet spilled from the top of his member. She stuck her tongue out, capturing it before it could fall even further down. It tasted salty, not terrible in any way. It wasn't unpleasant like she first thought it would have been. In fact, after Draco shot off the bed, she found she quite liked her spot there between his legs, the power it gave her.

Ginny ran her tongue from the base to the tip. She held herself up on her elbows and swallowed his member. Her tongue swirled around him as if it were her favorite flavor of ice cream. It was as if the ice cream was melting fast and she needed to get everything. Her tongue teased his head, running just under the tip. She pumped her head up and down, reveling in the moans and groans coming from Draco, the way he twisted and turned, his shouts reaching the ceiling.

Ginny increased her pace, her hands cupping his balls. She didn't really know whether or not he would like it. However, when he almost choked her because his hips rocketed off the bed, she knew he didn't like it. He loved it. She continued to fondle him, occasionally squeezing a small bit. She heard him moaning and grunting out that he was about to cum. The way he gripped her hair was also a telltale sign. He tended to do that when he was about to cum. She braced herself as his hips raised off the bed, the salty taste of him filling her mouth.

"Merlin, Ginny," Draco moaned.

Ginny removed her mouth with a wet sucking sound. "Mmm, was it good then?"

"If I had known you could do that, I would have let you do that a longtime ago." Draco tilted his head back in what could only be described as extreme satisfaction. "You certainly fought your way to sticking around for my birthday."

"Thank you," Ginny murmured.

Suddenly, there was a soft knocking on the door. Ginny squealed before grabbing her dress and shoes off the floor. She hurriedly ran into Draco's bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Her heart raced a mile a minute as she heard Draco release a slew of curses. Serena could be heard outside the door, calling out for her father. Ginny opened the door a tiny bit, only to find Draco stuffing his feet into a pair of pajama pants and drawing on a Falcons' shirt. She silently closed the door as he opened the outer door, welcoming Serena into his room. She pressed her ear against the door, holding her dress up against her body.

"Why was your door locked, Father?"

"It must have been an accident. What are you doing out of bed?"

"I couldn't sleep. Can I sleep in here?"

Ginny hoped Draco could come up with some plan. She didn't intend on sitting in a bathroom all night.

"Why don't we go sleep in your bed tonight?"

"But I like your bed, Father."

"Well, I like yours better."

"Okay."

Ginny waited until she heard the door close before dragging on her dress. She slowly opened the door, looking out before entering the room. She searched the floor for her wand, finding it under the bed. She searched the room for a mode of escape, her eyes catching the fireplace. She quickly checked if the vase on the mantle had Floo powder, happy when she saw it did. She went into Draco's bathroom, pointed her wand at the mirror, writing out a short message that informed him she had gone home. After she finished, she went back into the bedroom, tossed the Floo powder in the fireplace and disappeared into the green flames.

She landed in her flat with a cloud of dust. Her dress was streaked with soot from the fireplace as was her hair. What was worst, she heard a distinctly female cough. She looked up and found Pansy staring at her in amusement. She had a teacup in hand and Ron's oversized shirt on her body. It was obvious that she had finished a round with Ron and had stopped for a break. Ginny cringed at the images that formed in her head from thinking about her brother and Pansy.

"I was curious when you didn't come back with us, not that I had any issues." Pansy smirked. "Ron and I made very good use of the time. We didn't expect you for a good hour."

"Serena woke up," Ginny said with a sigh. She walked into her room, fully aware that Pansy was right behind her. "We were interrupted."

"Did she catch you two?" Pansy had a horrified expression on her face.

"Thankfully, we remembered to lock the door and silence the noises." Ginny unzipped her dress. "I am going to soak in the tub."

"Did you remember the contraception charm?" asked Pansy.

"I don't think I have to worry about that tonight," Ginny said.

"You didn't even get that far? What? Were you two having a bit of tea first?"

"Let's just say he can't really complain," Ginny replied.

Pansy wrinkled her nose. "You have a strawberry cheesecake in the fridge. Go draw a bath, hop in, and I'll bring you a piece with a cup of tea."

"Really?" asked Ginny in shock.

"I know that nothing can replace a good orgasm," Pansy said sympathetically. "But something sweet certainly can stave off some of the pangs."

"Can I get fresh strawberries on the side?"

"You're bloody lucky your brother just put me in a good mood," Pansy grumbled.

"Thank you, Pansy."

* * *

Hope you like it!


	18. Chocolate Chip Scones

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Harry Potter Universe.

Draco's Parenting Trials Part Two is up on my Livejournal. It cannot be posted here because it really doesn't mention Ginny, except for maybe once so far.

Thank you for all the reviews. I am very, very, very, appreciative. Je t'adore.

* * *

Ginny was in pure and absolute hell. Fortunately for her and Draco, the renovations for her bakery were able to be held on the weekend of the Annual Broom Race, which meant she had to close the bakery. Ginny had been completely and utterly ecstatic. Unfortunately, Narcissa and Lucius decided that the family was in need of a family vacation. The Annual Broom Race happened to be their destination for this family retreat of sorts. Of course, they invited Ginny along too. However, they also invited all of Ginny's brothers for what Narcissa called bonding. Her weekend would be hell.

"There you are."

Ginny jumped in shock as she heard Charlie's voice. "Merlin, you scared the living daylights out of me."

"Hermione, I told you she would be in her room." Charlie shot his wife a disgruntled look. "You've had me walking all over this hotel for the past twenty minutes."

"Oh, relax, Charlie." Hermione poked his arm. "You act like you're the one who is three months pregnant."

"What did you want?" Ginny had hoped she would be able to sneak down and see Draco. He was taking a 'nap' while Lucius and Narcissa watched Serena. "I was on my way to um—get something to eat."

"We just had breakfast," Hermione said.

Ginny glared at Hermione. "I wanted something sweet."

"Oh," Hermione replied, her cheeks turning red. She turned to Charlie. "Charlie, why don't we go to the reservation in the mountains? I know you've been dying to see the dragons."

"Are you sure you don't want to come, Ginny?" Charlie clapped her on the shoulder. "You love the dragons."

"You know me and my sweets," Ginny said with a small laugh. "Besides, we're meeting up in two hours to go to the festival. I'd like to relax first. Portkey travel really doesn't bode well with me."

Charlie kissed his little sister on the cheek. "I'll see you later then."

"Sorry," Hermione whispered in Ginny's ear as she hugged her. "I didn't know."

"It's okay." Ginny and Hermione disentangled. "I'm going to take the stairs."

Charlie shrugged, moving towards the lifts, his voice carrying down the hall. "Let's ask the people at the front desk about getting to the reserve."

Ginny sighed in relief. The last thing she needed was for her brother to be following her around. She needed Draco. She had been thoroughly hoping to begin her adventure in Arjeplog, Sweden, by testing out the bed in their room. Well, it had been their room. Now, it was Draco's room. Narcissa and Lucius were the ones who made the reservations for the room, which left Draco and Ginny in separate rooms. While her room was a wonderful suite, one of the best in the hotel, she would have enjoyed being in a room with Draco. However, as their relationship was secret, she and Draco had to be in different rooms.

Ginny reached Draco's floor.

"Ginny!"

Ginny groaned. "Percy, Penelope, good to see you."

"How are you?" Penelope gave Ginny a polite hug. "We're sorry we couldn't make the original Portkey time. I had my checkup."

"Is everything running smoothly?" asked Ginny. She hugged her brother. "Any news on whether it's a boy or girl?"

"I don't want to know." Penelope's face lit up with excitement. "I want it to be a surprise. I'm going to have Percy paint the nursery in a neutral color, not yellow, though."

"I would pay to see Percy do manual labor," Ginny teased.

"Very funny," Percy said. "I'll have you know that I am excellent at everything I put my mind to."

"I'm sure you are." Ginny turned her attentions to Penelope, happy to be bonding with her sister-in-law. She hadn't really had a chance to get to know Penelope. And while Percy was far from her favorite brother, he was still her brother. "You could try sea foam green or beige and brown."

"Earthy tones sound nice. I could probably mix together green and brown. It would look lovely." Penelope hugged Ginny without any stiffness. "That is a wonderful idea. I could do a forest theme."

"That sounds great," Ginny said.

"Maybe you can come over and help," Penelope suggested. "I could use another female's opinion. And all my friends are busy with work or their own children."

"I would like that." Ginny began to think that perhaps this family bonding had something to it after all. "So, what are you two up to?"

"Well, the festival is in a few hours," Percy said in a stern way.

"I know," Ginny said.

"I think he means we're going to take a nap." Penelope felt the need to fill in Percy's unspoken meaning. "I'm exhausted. Portkey traveling does not agree with me right now."

"Exhaustion is going to increase as time goes along." Ginny patted her arm. "Those days where you get to sleep in are going to be the best."

"I can only imagine," Penelope replied.

"I'll see you both later," Ginny said as she gave Percy a quick hug.

When the two disappeared around the corner, Ginny made a dash for Draco's room. She was unlucky in her attempt to get there before someone saw her. As soon as she made it outside his room, George and Fred came running down the hall, the little boy running from his father. Angelina could be heard from around the corner, shouting for George to stop goading Fred, who had barreled into Ginny. Ginny's nephew looked up at her in fear before realizing who it was. He quickly raised his arms for Ginny to lift him up. She obliged.

"The monster coming," Fred shouted. He pointed to his father. "We hide."

Ginny resisted the urge to sigh. Instead, she put on a face of horror. "But where will we hide?"

Fred pointed to a nearby plant. "There, Aunt Gin Gin!"

"Good idea," Ginny whispered. She dashed behind the plant. "If we be quiet, the monster won't find us."

"Think again," George said in a deep voice.

Ginny and Fred screamed as George poked his head around the plant. "Run, Fred! Save yourself!"

"I'm going to get you fair maiden," George said.

"Somebody help me," Ginny said in a high pitched voice.

"What is going on?" Narcissa exited her room, which was a few doors down from Draco's room. "Ginny, is that you?"

"Mum," Serena yelled. She dashed past her grandmother and out of the room. "What are you doing?"

"You run now," Fred said, pointing at Serena. He pointed at his father and said, "Dad monster."

"Run," Ginny shrieked as George growled.

Fred grabbed Serena's arm. Hand in hand, they ran down the hall, screaming, "Monster."

"Oh dear," Narcissa exclaimed.

George chased after them. He grabbed the two kids around their waist. "I've got you now."

"I'll save you." Ginny brandished her wand. "You are going down."

Angelina placed her hand on her hips. "Ginny, don't encourage him."

"We're just having a bit of fun, Angie." George aimed his wand at Ginny. "The kids love it."

"Go, Mum! Get him!" Serena jumped up and down.

"Aunt Gin Gin!" Fred joined his cousin.

"You have my own son against me," George exclaimed in outrage. "For that, you must die."

"Bring it on." Ginny shot blue sparks at George and winked.

George gasped and writhed about as if having a seizure. "I've been hit. But I won't go down without a fight."

"I've got you now," Ginny said.

"That's what you think." Purple sparks shot out of George's wand and hit Ginny.

"No," Ginny screamed. She sank to her knees. "Help me!"

"I save you, Aunt Gin Gin." Fred tackled his father around the knees. George fell to the floor. "I beat you!"

"Mum," Serena wailed. She sank to her mother's side. "Wake up, Mum."

"What the bloody hell is going on?"

"Watch your language around the children, Draco." Narcissa shot her son a disapproving look. "I taught you better."

Ginny sat up, dragging Serena onto her lap. "I'm sorry, did we wake you?"

"You're not sorry at all," Draco muttered.

"You're right." Ginny grinned at him cheekily. "We were playing a game."

"Is this a party we weren't invited to?" Bill came walking down the hall with Jasmine in his hands. "Why are you two on the floor?"

"George is being childish again. Ginny happened to join in this time." Angelina grabbed Jasmine, spinning her around. "How are you?"

Jasmine giggled. "Put me down."

"This is so lovely," Narcissa said with a sigh.

"Well, what's all this then?" Lucius came wandering out of his room.

"We're having an impromptu get together in the hallway," Narcissa answered.

"A very loud get together," Draco drawled. "Is this what the Weasley household was like?"

Ginny nodded and said, "More or less."

"More," Bill and George said at the same time.

"This is why I want a sibling, Mum." Serena crossed her arms and pouted. "Being at home alone with Dad is so boring. I want to do this every day. Can I get a baby brother or sister now?"

George choked on his laughter. "Best get moving on that wish, Ginny."

"Serena, we've had this discussion," Draco warned.

"I like Uncle George the best." Serena moved off her mother's lap. She walked over and stood by George. "He agrees with me."

"Thank you, George." Ginny glared at her brother.

"Can I be brother?" asked Fred.

"That is so sweet," Narcissa whispered.

Serena cocked her head to the side. "I guess. Come on. Let's go have a tea party. Father, can we have a tea party in your room?"

"Ooh, I want to come," Jasmine squealed and tugged on her father's shirt. "Dad, can I go?"

"Serena's dad hasn't said yes yet," Bill said.

"Father?"

"Let's all have tea," Narcissa suggested. "It would be a good way to pass time until the festival."

"Father, can we have chocolate chip scones?" Serena batted her eyelashes at her father. "Please?"

"Everybody inside," Draco said. He directed everyone inside his room. "I'll order the tea service."

"Fleur will be wondering where I got off to." Bill ushered Jasmine towards Ginny. "Can you watch her while I go and get Fleur?"

"Of course," Ginny replied. She joined hands with Jasmine. "Let's go inside."

By the time they all made their way into Draco's sitting room and got comfortable, the room was chaotic. Serena was coaching Fred on what being a little brother meant. It consisted mostly of her telling him what to do and him listening. Narcissa and Angelina were talking about how cute the two were being. Jasmine was informing Lucius of the new pretty dress her mother bought her for the final day of the broom race. Draco and Ginny were arguing on how exactly they were to get the tea service upstairs. Draco said they should just be able to call out for the house elf. Ginny said that they had to pull the rope to get anyone's attention. In the end, Ginny won.

"How can Sippy be of service?"

Ginny gave Draco a triumphant smile. "Hi, we'll have a tea service for eleven. We would also like some chocolate chip scones."

"Cinnamon too," Draco added.

"Will that be all?"

"Yes, thank you," Ginny said. As the house elf disappeared, Ginny turned to Draco. "I was really hoping for some time alone."

"Me too," Draco murmured low enough so only she could hear. "I owe you something."

"Does it have anything to do with what happened two and a half weeks ago?" Ginny kept a good distance from him so as not to arouse suspicion from everyone else. When Draco nodded, she said, "Merlin, I can't believe it's been two and a half weeks."

"The price of a secret relationship," Draco replied.

"I've missed you." Ginny pouted. "I've only seen you twice over the past two and a half weeks. And those times we weren't by ourselves. I'm happy I get to spend time with family. But I wish our weekend had turned out like planned."

"It's not over yet." Draco smirked. "Don't worry. We'll get our time alone."

"I don't like that look," Ginny said.

A house elf popped into the room before Draco could respond. The two decided it best to join the group rather than let anyone cast questioning glances on them. They both almost sat down next to each other but decided against it. In the end, they ended up sitting on couches across from each other. No one seemed to notice anything different between them. They joined the conversations going on around them, Ginny deciding to pour tea for everyone, minus the kids. They didn't want tea. They just wanted the cups and scones, which they took. The three kids moved to the corner of the room and sat in a semicircle. They were content to have their own tea party.

"Ginny, what are you wearing to the festival?" Angelina slapped George's hand as he reached to grab a third scone. "Leave some for the rest of us."

"I was thinking of wearing shorts," Ginny replied. "It's warm out."

"Good idea," Angelina said. "In shorts, we can get a Quidditch game going. They have a charity game at the festival every year."

"I didn't know that." Ginny perked up. "It's been ages since I've played Quidditch."

"I think we have a team," Angelina said. "Draco, you should play. You were a talented seeker. And you are a talented coach."

"I know." Draco leaned back in the couch and crossed his ankles. "Who would be playing where?"

"Who would be a better Beater, Charlie or Bill?" Angelina looked at George. "I'm asking you."

"Bill," George said. "Charlie would be better at Chaser."

"There we have it. Charlie, Angelina, and I will play Chasers. George and Bill will play as Beaters. Draco will be the Seeker. And Ron will be Keeper," Ginny said. "Hopefully, he still has the game in him."

"Of course I do." Ron was standing in the doorway with Pansy, Fleur and Bill in front of him. "I'm upset you would think otherwise."

"You picked up some strays along the way," Draco remarked to Bill and Fleur. "It's a shame. I was hoping to get a break from the love couple over there."

Ron blushed. Pansy smirked. "You're looking a bit green, Draco. You should look into that."

"Perhaps this family outing wasn't a good idea. If you all insist on acting like children, I'll send you to your rooms," Narcissa scolded.

"It's all a bit of fun," Pansy said. She moved into the room and kissed Narcissa on the cheek. "Is that chocolate chip scones I smell?"

"You certainly have a good sense of smell," Ginny said.

"Brings me back to my strays comment," Draco drawled.

"I'd rather have tea with the children," Lucius remarked. "They seem to be able to hold better conversation than you children do."

"I suppose we shouldn't forget that the ones acting up are relatively young." Narcissa sniffed. "This Quidditch idea sounds like a good one, though. It will be for a good cause. And you can all bond. Our families are irrevocably tied. So, we might as well learn to get along."

"Narcissa, I am so sorry to burst your bubble; however, we will never all get along in a harmonious fashion," Ginny said in a placating tone. "I mean I've had years to try and get along with this lot. Trust me. We will never be the type of family to have tea without teasing."

"Well, as long as no one takes anything too seriously," Narcissa said.

"We don't," George said.

"While we're here, I would like to thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy for inviting us on this family retreat." Bill stood by the arm chair that Fleur was sitting in. "It was very kind of you."

"It's a pleasure, Mr. Weasley," Narcissa replied.

"Call me Bill. There's more than one Mr. Weasley in this room," Bill said.

"I've always wondered what it would be like to be part of a big family." Narcissa had a wistful smile on her face. "I am so happy that Ginny has a big family to introduce us into."

"Mother, you're getting far too sentimental." Draco shot his father a significant look. He knew his mother wanted more children after him. After severe complications with Draco's birth, she was unable to have any more kids. "I think a change of subject is in order like brooms."

"I can arrange for the brooms," Lucius said.

"On a more important note, more important than Quidditch, there's a boutique in town that I've been dying to go to." Pansy grinned as the boys groaned in unison, all except Lucius. "You would think you would be more appreciative. I mean it is a linge—"

"Kids," Ginny interrupted. "There are kids."

"Mum, I want to go shopping with you," Serena said from her corner. "I've never had a mother to go shopping with."

Ginny bit her lip in an effort to not let the tears shine through. "I would love to go shopping with you."

"Why are women so bloody emotional?" Ron kept his voice low but not low enough. Pansy smacked his arm. "I didn't mean you."

"You ruined a perfectly good mother daughter moment," Pansy snapped.

"This would be a good time to go and change." Angelina stood from her seat. "Come on Fred. You can play with Serena later on."

"Serena my sister," Fred said with a big smile.

"That is so cute," Fleur whispered.

"Mum, can I get ready in your room?" Serena stood and ran over to her mother. "Or you can get ready in here. I think that's a better idea."

"Serena is working on getting a real sibling," George teased.

"I'll go and get dressed in my room. Then, I'll come down here and help you get dressed," Ginny said. "Is that a plan?"

Serena looked down at her shoes. "I guess."

"I'll be quick." Ginny gave her a small hug as the room emptied. "By the time you have another scone and annoy your father for a bit, I'll be back."

Ginny was the last one out of the room. Bill was waiting for her outside of Draco's room. Fleur was nowhere in sight. He held out his arm and she looped hers through. They walked towards the stairs, both silent. It wasn't until they were in the stairwell that Bill actually opened his mouth. He sat down on the stairs and told Ginny to do the same. They sat side by side in silence, Bill contemplating his next words carefully. When Ginny opened her mouth to ask what he wanted, Bill cut her off with a raised hand. He let out a breath before speaking.

"How are you, Ginny?"

"I'm good." Ginny turned to stare at Bill. "That isn't what you want to talk to me about."

"No, it isn't." Bill sighed. "Are you happy, Ginny?"

"Of course I am. Why would you ask?" Ginny was curious.

"I'm not blind, Ginny. None of us are. It's clear what's going on between you and Draco," Bill said. He wrapped an arm around Ginny's shoulder when her cheeks blazed red. "Don't worry. I'm not going to launch into any tirades. You're a big girl. You can handle yourself."

"Thanks, Bill." Ginny rested her head on his shoulders.

"You're creating a mess, Ginny. I know a little bit about six year old girls. I know the type of attachment Serena has to Draco and the one she has to you. She's a smart girl, Ginny," Bill said. "If you don't tell her soon, she'll figure it out on her own. And she isn't going to like it."

"We're doing this for her, Bill," Ginny murmured. "We're keeping this secret because we don't want her to get hurt if anything happens between us."

"It's a tough situation. I'm not going to pretend I know anything about it." Bill let her go and stood. "You do what feels right to you. Parenting is trial and error. Sometimes you get things wrong, sometimes you get it right."

"I guess I better hope we're right." Ginny allowed Bill to help her into a standing position. "I should go get ready before Serena becomes antsy."

"I'll see you soon." Bill kissed her forehead. "Whatever you need, Ginny, I'm here."

Ginny nodded before going down the stairs. She quickly reached her room. She went inside, her mind on what Bill had said. She moved over to her luggage, sorting through to find her clothes. She kept thinking about if she was doing the right thing by keeping Serena uninformed. Bill had a point. Serena would be devastated if somehow she overheard one of the adults talking about Ginny and Draco's relationship. And according to Bill and Pansy, everyone knew, which meant that at some time or another they spoke about it.

Ginny slipped into a pair of dark jeans shorts and a black fitted t-shirt. It wouldn't win her any best dressed awards. But it looked decent enough and it was extremely comfortable. That was what the redhead had been striving for. She quickly put on her sandals, grabbed her wand and purse, and left the room. Her talk with Bill had taken up more time than she had bargained for. She left the room, knowing that Serena was, more than likely, bothering her father about what was taking Ginny so long. If there was anything Ginny learned, it was that Serena was impatient.

She made her way back to Draco's room.

"It took you long enough." Draco sneered.

"You've dealt with her for six years. I doubt it could really be that bad," Ginny said.

"Famous last words," Draco muttered.

"Stop being so dramatic," Ginny exclaimed. She pushed past him and into the hotel room. She was met with piles of clothes littered all over the sitting room. "What happened in here?"

"I wanted you to see all my outfit choices." Serena came out of her room with three dresses in her hands.

"I will be in my room." Draco closed the hotel room door before walking into his bedroom. He and Serena had the two bedroom suite.

"Come on, Mum. What should I wear?" asked Serena. She held her hands on her hip in a manner that reminded Ginny of Molly Weasley. "Mum?"

"Sorry, you reminded me of my mum just then." Ginny took out her wand and waved it. All the dresses zoomed back to Serena's room. "You wouldn't want to ruin any of your dresses. You don't need any robes either."

"What is your mum like? Why don't I ever see her?" Serena plopped herself down in an arm chair.

"One day, you'll meet her. For now, there is a lot of animosity between me and her," Ginny replied.

"What is animosity?"

"We're basically mad at each other." Ginny made a pile of all the clothes that would be inappropriate for a festival. "Why don't you come over here and choose something you would like?"

Serena made a pile of all the things she liked the most. "I want to wear shorts like yours."

"You don't have any like mine." Ginny showed her a pair of white linen Bermuda shorts. Ginny wasn't surprised that Serena didn't own jeans. "These are a lot better than having you walk around in short shorts. Your dad would have my head."

Serena giggled. "I don't have short shorts. Father doesn't buy me short shorts or tank tops."

"You're going to have a wonderful time growing up under him." Ginny winked. "I'll see if I can't sneak you some jeans. For now, let's find you a top to wear today."

"I like this one." Serena held a blue and white blouse in her hand. "Can I wear this?"

"You didn't need my help." Ginny kissed her cheek. "Go get changed. I'll clean up this mess and find you some shoes."

As Serena wandered off, Draco's room door opened. "Got that settled pretty quickly."

"I'm just that good." Ginny whispered a spell while waving her wand, causing all the clothes to fly back into Serena's room, hopefully into her closet. "So, what were you talking about earlier?"

"You'll have to wait and see," Draco said.

"I don't like that sneaky look on your face," Ginny replied.

"Can you play Quidditch in shorts that short?" Draco smirked as he moved closer to her, his hands finding purchase on her hips. He brushed his lips against hers, reveling in the feeling of her body against his. "This secrecy thing is starting to have its disadvantages."

"I wholly agree. Now, kiss me," Ginny demanded.

* * *

Draco lowered his lips to her. However, when he was mere centimeters away from her lips, Serena called out for Ginny. Draco swore under his breath, stepping away from Ginny. Ever since that night that Ginny had—serviced him, they hadn't had a moment alone. Either they were around her family, his family or their friends. It was uncanny how everyone seemed to know the right time to come around. Then, of course, there was the fact that he was extremely busy with training his team and she had the bakery to run. With the two of them working all the time, things were not looking all that great for their relationship.

"I better get in there," Ginny said.

He nodded. "I'm going to see my father about the brooms."

"Okay," Ginny replied.

Draco left the room. He walked down the hall and knocked on his parents' room door. Narcissa answered with a wide smile on her face. It made Draco wonder what in the world had put that smile on his mother's face. As soon as he did, he wished the thought had never crossed his mind. He was thinking of all the things he had done to put smiles on Ginny's face. He repressed a shudder of disgust at the images that crossed his mind. This was the first time disgusting images of his parents had crossed his mind. He hoped it would be the last.

"Where is Serena?" Narcissa poked her head out in the hallway.

"She is getting Ginny's help with her attire. May I come in?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, of course," Narcissa said. She stepped aside. "Lucius, Draco is here."

Draco stepped into the room as his mother closed the door. "Did Father send out for the brooms?"

"I believe he did," Narcissa replied. "Now, let's talk about you and Ginny."

"Mother, there is nothing going on between Ginny and I," Draco lied.

"I'm your mother, Draco. I can tell when you're lying," Narcissa said. A knock sounded on the door. "This isn't over."

"I'm going to see Father," Draco said. "That might be Ginny and Serena."

Narcissa opened the door. "Theodore, this is a surprise."

"I thought this was Draco's room," Theo said.

"It's not but he's here." Narcissa motioned for him to come inside.

"Theo, what are you doing here?" Draco suddenly got chills up his spine. "This isn't good news, is it?"

"Remember when I said she didn't work alone?" Theo held up a manila envelope. "I was right. Do you remember Alan Warrington?"

"I saw him at the War Memorial," Draco said. "He's still as bastardly as ever."

"Draco, you didn't see him there by chance. He's following you," Theo said. "We put protection on Ginevra and Serena but not you. Luckily, I managed to glean some information from a comrade."

"He can follow me all he likes," Draco drawled.

"Draco," Narcissa admonished. "Don't take these things so lightly. I'm going to get your father."

Narcissa walked away. Draco ignored her. "Did he follow me here?"

"Yes, he did. That's why I'm here. I'm scared of what he might attempt," Theo admitted, a hint of uneasiness in his voice. "He drinks a lot. He's unstable. And your family and friends are all gathered in one spot."

"We're open targets." Draco stretched out his arm to take the envelope. "What's in here?"

"Where he's been and what he's been doing. My usual work," Theo said with a shrug.

"What's this I hear about the miserable lowlife Warrington?" Lucius entered the room with his usual show of power and grace. "Should I be worried?"

"He was the accomplice we were searching for." Draco perused the file, pausing at a sheaf of parchment. "He's been sitting outside of Ginny's flat?"

Theo nodded grimly. "He trades off between you and her. Draco, I would take this seriously. This would be a good time to inform the Weasley men and Ginevra. She should be on her guard at all times. He may use her or Serena to get to you."

Narcissa gasped. "Is it that bad?"

"He wants revenge, Mother. If there's anything we were taught in Slytherin, it was to get revenge at any cost," Draco said. "Besides, he's never liked me. If he were truly in love with Tracey, his hatred towards me has only increased."

"I'll employ extra security for you," Lucius said.

"We'll discuss this at dinner," Draco said. He stuffed the parchment back into the envelope. "It will be easier to do with the entire family in the same room."

"For now, let us enjoy the festival as best we can." Narcissa grabbed her wand tightly. "One carefree moment won't hurt anyone."

"I was looking forward to that Quidditch match," Draco remarked. He turned to Theo. "You are more than welcome to join us."

"I think it best that I return to my duties of watching the not so elusive Warrington." Theo smirked. "I wouldn't want him to get any wild ideas."

"You'll be well compensated." Draco shook his hand.

"Draco, we're friends. I do this because I care about what happens to you and the people you care about." Theo slapped his shoulder. "By the way, the press is getting slightly suspicious about you and the very gorgeous Ginevra."

Draco's jaw tightened. "I would watch it."

"Jealousy is a trait for someone romantically involved," Lucius commented.

"I would know if those two were involved." Theo gave Draco a knowing gaze before winking. "Perhaps I will join you for dinner later this evening."

"If my stalker is stalking me, then you know where to find me." Draco showed Theo the way out. He turned back to his parents. "I'm going to get Serena and Ginny."

Soon, the large group, compromising of Malfoys, Weasleys, and a Parkinson, was making their way out of the hotel and into Arjeplog. They had decided to stay at the finish line, choosing to Apparate to the starting line. It was more interesting watching from the finish line. From Arjeplog, much more of the race could be seen. Besides, Narcissa and Lucius had both decided that Arjeplog was a better place to stay. They had a nicer hotel. Kopparberg only had an inn like the Leaky Cauldron. However, Arjeplog, being known not only for the fact that it was the finish line but for its beautiful town, had three different hotels. The one they were currently staying at was one of the best in all of Sweden.

"Father, can I have a pumpkin juice?"

Serena held onto her father's hand tightly as they maneuvered their way through the festival grounds. Flags from all the different countries participating swayed in the breeze. Stands were set up with various food and drink items as well as souvenirs. There was a petting zoo with animals of all kinds, Hippogriffs, Unicorns, Winged Horses, and much more. Kids ran about with large floating balloons, some shaped like dragons and breathing fake fire. Music circulated the outdoor venue as a band struck up the popular song, A Cauldron Full of Hot, Strong Love. People could be seen dancing on the dance floor, laughter floating through the air.

Ginny stuck her fingers in her mouth and whistled. "Serena wants a drink. I could use one as well. Who knew the festival grounds could be so large?"

"That vendor doesn't look too shady," George said. Fred was happily propped on his shoulders. "Who else needs a drink?"

"I'll have a Butterbeer," Ginny said.

"Pumpkin juice for me," Hermione said.

"That sounds safe," Penelope interjected.

Loud orders were shouted at Draco, who, for his part, did not comment on how undignified their shouting was. He simply did his best to keep a tally of what everyone wanted. When he was sure he had gotten everyone's order, he went over to the vendor. He seemed nice enough. He began pouring out drinks in broom shaped cups. The cups caused Serena to get excited. She had been pointing them out ever since they had stepped onto the grounds, yelling that she wanted one.

"You have a big family there," the vendor said.

Draco looked back at the large group of people, the way they had taken his family in so to speak. His mother seemed happy, a wide smile on her face, one arm wrapped around his father while she spoke to Penelope. Serena was begging Ginny to get George to put Fred down. She wanted to hold hands with her 'little brother.' Draco came to the realization that should he and Ginny ever stop dating, these people would still be an integral part of his life. This was Serena's family. Serena was his family. Ergo, they were his family. It was an odd family but a family nonetheless.

"We are," Draco replied. He gave the man three Galleons. "Keep the change."

Over the next few minutes, Draco was stuck with the task of handing out sixteen different beverages. It took another few minutes to get different drinks for the people who didn't want their original drinks, Hermione and Penelope. They were being difficult to please. Finally, after twenty minutes of standing at the beverage stand, they were able to move away. Draco took his place at Serena's side, only to have her move away from him to hold hands with Fred. George had put him down. George was scared the little boy would accidentally drop his drink on George's head.

"Hey," Ginny said.

"I found out two interesting pieces of information today." Draco scoped the crowd around them. "One of them will wait for dinner tonight. The other is that everyone knows about us."

Ginny laughed. "I know. I had a conversation with Bill today about it."

"I think Mother did this 'family vacation' on purpose." Draco gave the back of his mother's head a slight glare. "I think she knew we would be going together."

"Bill said he thinks we should tell Serena." Ginny looked to Draco to see his reaction. When he didn't say anything, she said, "He thinks we're hurting Serena by not telling her."

Draco didn't show any outward sign of hearing anything Ginny said. Inside, he was thinking over what she had just said. Time and time again, he thought of how much easier things would be if everyone knew. However, after receiving information from Theo about Warrington, he was positive he wanted their relationship to remain the way it was. He didn't need to give Warrington more incentive to come after Ginny. Warrington knew that Ginny was important to Draco, just by being the mother to his child. He didn't have the need to come out with his relationship and put an even larger target on her back.

"I signed us up for the Quidditch tournament," Angelina yelled. "The winners get to start off the race tomorrow."

"It's been a long time since I played Quidditch," Ginny commented.

"And you were worried about me," Ron teased.

* * *

  
Later at dinner, after winning the Quidditch tournament, Draco observed the diverse group of people around him. Not for the first time, he wondered how in the world his life had turn out in such a manner. He remembered when Serena was a baby. He had wondered how in the world a family like the Weasleys could resist coming to see their niece and grandchild. They were the type of family who loved children of all kinds. Now, he realized that had he reached out to one of them, besides Ginny's parents, he would have probably gotten a response. Not to mention, Serena would have grown up with a mother. He shook those thoughts off as they placed their orders.

"Draco, don't you have something to say," Narcissa said as the waitress walked away.

"Bloody hell, he's going to propose," Ron exclaimed.

Ginny paled. "You're proposing?"

"Why would he propose? They aren't dating," Percy said.

Charlie eyed Percy as if he were blind. "And we thought that Ron was the unobservant one in the family?"

"Hey," Ron yelled.

"You two are dating," Percy cried.

Ginny gulped. "No?"

"Father, you're dating Mum!" Serena looked petrified.

"No," Draco said firmly. "Ginny and I are not dating."

"Right," Ginny said.

"Oh," Serena said, sounding relieved.

"I thought you wanted your parents to be together, Serena." Lucius was not one to let such a subject go. "You don't want them together now?"

"That is not what I wanted to talk about." Draco was curious about his daughter's exclamation as well. He too was under the impression his daughter wanted a relationship between Ginny and him. "I know we all remember Tracey Davis."

At this, Ginny stiffened. "Did the memory charm not work?"

"When we were planning this, we said she had an accomplice," Draco said.

"I'm going to take the children over to that lovely fountain." Narcissa pointed to the large fountain at the front of the restaurant. "Come on children."

Jasmine immediately stood. Serena stood as well. When Fred began to make a fuss, Serena grabbed his hand. "Come on. I can't go without my little brother."

"We'll have to plan play dates now," Angelina said to Ginny.

"That will be fun," Ginny replied. She was still tense. "Who is her accomplice?"

"You met him recently, Alan Warrington." Draco saw Ginny's face turn white. "Theo is keeping a watch on him. I just want you to be on alert, especially you Ginny. He's after anything that may be of harm to me. You are the mother of my child. In his eyes, apart from Serena and my parents, you would hurt me the most should something happen to me."

Ginny didn't miss the significant look in Draco's eyes. "I'll be okay."

"I'll see what we can dig up on him," Ron said. "If you have proof of anything, send it to me. We can possibly get a restraining order."

"I don't want to do that." Draco leaned back in his chair. "I'm afraid of what he might do if he can't get his hands on me. He might come after one of you to get to Ginny, which will get to me. According to Theo, he is deranged at the moment. He was in love with Tracey. He hated me because I was with Tracey."

Percy stared from Draco to all his brother. "What meeting are you guys talking about? Did you have something to do with that woman being in the hospital?"

"Of course not, Percy," George said.

"I'm an Auror, Percy." Ron shook his head in mock disbelief. "I would never do something against the law."

"Oh," Percy said, his curiosity sated. "In that case, we should move on to more pleasant subjects."

Lucius smirked, leaning over to whisper to Ginny. "Your brother is very naive."

"Percy had his head stuck in cauldron bottoms when we were in line for observation skills," Ginny whispered. She winked. "He missed out."

Lucius laughed in response. "You are a breath of fresh air."

"He does like you better," Draco muttered.

"Stop being a baby," Ginny admonished.

"I'm not a baby," Draco said, loud enough to be heard by the whole table.

"That's good to know, Draco," Bill said.

Draco sulked for the rest of dinner, not happy to be the butt of many jokes for the rest of the night.

* * *

You didn't think I introduced a brand new creepy character for no reason, did you?

Mwahaha! (I've always wanted to laugh like that.)

Part two of Arjeplog coming to screens near you soon!


	19. Almond Croissants

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Harry Potter Universe, nor am I getting paid for this story.

I know it's been a while. And I have no excuses. I just couldn't seem to get anything swirling around in my head onto the screen. For more, see my Livejournal as I complain.

I had difficulty with this chapter because, for the most part, my story falls into place in my head. This chapter, however, did not do anything of the sort. In any case, I hope you like the chapter.

Thank you for the continued support in your reviews and emails. I appreciate it more than you can imagine.

* * *

Draco's eyes opened to a sea of red. It took him a few moments to realize that Serena was lying next to him. Another minute passed before he remembered why Serena was in his bed. She had been suffering from nightmares over the past two weeks. Sometimes, it was so bad that she would shake and cry for hours. She was never able to tell him what she dreamt about because talking about it made her more upset. Draco gracefully moved off the bed without shifting Serena. He looked down at his daughter, wondering what could be so bad. He was beginning to think that he should see someone about it. He decided he would, first, speak to Ginny then to Hermione. She was a Healer after all. She could, more than likely, recommend someone to him.

"Where are you going, Dad?" asked Serena groggily.

Draco bent over and kissed her head. "I'm going to have some tea. You get some sleep. We'll be out all day at the race."

"Okay," Serena said sleepily.

Draco exited the room. He pulled the rope, signaling for a house elf to come. Once he had ordered his morning tea, he sat down to leaf through a copy of the Daily Prophet that had been waiting for him on the coffee table. The Quidditch season was starting up, meaning the sports section was the most important section for Draco. However, as he was flipping through to the sports section, his eyes caught one particular headline. If he had been sipping tea, he would have spit it out. There was a picture of Tracey Davis in the Daily Prophet. The article was on her recent charitable donations to several different causes, including orphaned children and St. Mungo's Spell Damage ward.

He shook his head before moving on. There was nothing new in the Quidditch section. The Falcons were number five in the series, which was expected. They only had one match so far, whereas the other teams had played two. He was about to close the paper when he saw a small blurb at the bottom. It was an excerpt about him and his recent affiliation with Ginny. The paper was calling them the up and coming couple of the season, citing that they would soon become Quidditch royalty. There was a picture of Serena sitting in Ginny's lap in the coach's box during the scrimmage. Under that picture was a picture of him on the field during the game, staring up at the coach's box. He hadn't really been looking at the coach's box, rather the player flying above the coach's box. However, it did look like he was staring up at the coach's box where he could make out Ginny standing by the window, Serena resting on her hip.

A house elf popped in with his tea tray. "Sir, the guest in room 104 asked that you receive this message when you wake."

Draco nodded and opened the letter. His lips formed a small smile. "I'll have tea for one more. And inform the guest in room 104 that she may join me."

"Yes, sir," the house elf replied.

Draco waited a few minutes before going to stand at the door. The house elf popped in with an additional cup and extra almond croissants. When he heard a knock on the door, he quickly opened it. Ginny entered the room. Draco eyed her outfit appreciatively. Before Ginny had swept into his life, he had never really met anyone who wore jeans. His social circle deemed jeans below them. But seeing her in the tight fitting jeans and sheer blouse made him want to buy her a closet full of jeans. He began to imagine all the different ways he could take those jeans off. Knowing that line of thinking wasn't good with his daughter in the next room; he cooled himself down and closed the door.

"You know the broom race is a dressy event, right?" Draco didn't miss the fact that the curve of her breasts could be seen through her blouse. "Your attire is wholly inappropriate."

"The broom race starts at noon. It is eight in the morning. I would rather be fresh for the races." Ginny mixed a cup of tea, offering it to Draco. "I wanted to talk to you about last night."

"You'll have to be more specific," Draco said.

"Do you have any idea why Serena reacted the way she did to the relationship comment?" Ginny ran a hand through her hair, pinning it back before making her tea. "I couldn't sleep last night because I kept thinking about it."

Draco shrugged. "It could be a number of things. I don't think it necessarily means that she doesn't want us to date. She's made it clear time and time again that she wants us together."

"What if she changed her mind? Lately, all she's wanted is for us to have a baby. We've already demonstrated you don't need to be in a relationship for that," Ginny said.

"Not according to Serena," Draco replied. "Serena has it in her mind that we were in love, still are, which is how she came about."

"I just don't get it," Ginny exclaimed.

"Why are you making it bother you?" asked Draco. "Are you planning on outing us to the world soon?"

"The world already knows," Ginny said quietly. She leaned back on the couch. "I feel so frazzled."

Draco smirked. "I bet I could help."

Ginny cocked her head to the side to look at him. "Do you think so?"

"I know so." Draco could only be described as predatory as he stalked towards her. "I can help you by using several methods."

"I don't think you can do that with Serena in the other room." Ginny stepped back.

Draco matched her step by stepping forward. "I could really use a shower. I'm extremely dirty. In fact, I think I could use some help getting clean."

"Try explaining that one to your daughter." Ginny wrapped her arms around Draco's stomach. "I think we may have to wait this one out for some privacy."

"I'm working on that one," Draco murmured.

Ginny looked up at him. "I could use a kiss."

"I don't think I feel like giving you a kiss. You denied my bathroom request," Draco said.

Ginny pouted. "I just want a small kiss."

"Oh trust me. You won't want a small kiss when I'm done with you." Draco smirked. "Are you sure you want to tempt yourself?"

"I'll take my chances." Ginny leaned up on her toes. "Now, stop talking and kiss me."

Draco didn't have the chance to look smug because Ginny threaded his hair in her hands, pushing his head down towards her. Their lips locked in a desperate kiss, both trying to release their pent up passion in one kiss. Draco placed his hands on her hips. He hoisted her up, smiling into the kiss as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Ginny wrapped her arms Draco's broad shoulders as they continued to wrestle for control of the kiss. Their tongues moved against each other, arousal heightening in both Ginny and Draco. It was apparent that neither of them could simply indulge in a small kiss, especially when Draco ground his hips, his growing erection, against Ginny's core.

Ginny pulled back, gasping for air. "We have to stop."

"Do we?" Draco nipped at her neck, which caused her to arch against him. "I don't think you want to stop."

Before she knew what was happening, Draco had backed her into a wall. Their lips met again in a kiss that could only be described as violent. There was no gentleness to the way their lips moved against each other. There was only the frustration of not being able to strip each other's clothes off. Not doing so was going against their primal need. Draco was having trouble keeping his erection in his pants. And Ginny was having trouble with where the seam of her jeans was currently rubbing. Both were having trouble breathing as well. When Draco moved to unbutton Ginny's blouse, Ginny slapped his hand and pulled away.

"Draco," she gasped.

"I know." He moved his hand to the wall next to her head, his forehead resting on her shoulder. "I haven't gone two weeks without sex since I was fifteen."

Ginny laughed. "I can't believe you were shagging at fifteen."

"I was a Malfoy. The girls threw themselves at me," Draco stated pompously.

"Was Pansy one of those girls?" Ginny's legs were still wrapped around Draco. While the position didn't seem like it would be comfortable, it was. "I've always been curious."

"Did you spend a lot of time thinking about who warmed my bed?" He turned his head to the side, his lips moving against her neck as he spoke.

Ginny did her best to bite back a moan. "I won't lie. I did. I remember once, I saw you walk into the Great Hall with the largest hickey on your neck. From then, I began to wonder."

"I don't think you need to know." Draco nipped her neck.

"That's a yes, then?" Ginny eased her head to the side to give him better access. "I won't be mad. The past is the past."

"Why do you need to know?" asked Draco.

Ginny shrugged. "I just want to know. You know about all my past boyfriends."

"Your list wasn't that long," Draco drawled. His kisses had moved down to her collar bone.

"Something I am proud of," Ginny remarked. She bit down on her lip. "You should stop doing that."

"Do you really want me to?" Draco pulled away and stared into her eyes. "Are you going to pester me about this all day?"

Ginny grinned. "As much as I can pester you, I will."

"Fine," Draco said. He sighed, resting his forehead against her shoulder once more. "In my seventh year, I was under a lot of pressure to in the shadows. That went against everything I knew. Pansy was there to help me through a lot of my frustrations."

"She was the one to take the pain away." Ginny ran her hand through his hair. "Have you ever regretted what we did, Draco?"

"Sometimes, mostly in the Serena's younger years," Draco answered honestly. "I can't bring myself to regret the act that brought me Serena anymore, though. I don't know what would have happened if she weren't in my life. She matured me in ways that I think only a child in my life could have."

Ginny dropped her legs, using Draco's shoulders to help balance herself. There were no more words needed. Ginny brushed Draco's hair out of his eyes, the light touch conveying the message of sincerity, a message that needed no words. That one touch meant that she accepted his answer. Her small smile elongated their soft moment. The rattle of a door knob pierced through the moment like an arrow. Ginny jumped back and banged her head against the wall, tears coming to her eyes. Draco stepped away, his erection still standing at attention. He moved it around a bit in his pants and pushed Ginny in front of him.

Ginny glared at Draco while rubbing the back of her head. "You could be a little more sensitive."

"If you're waiting for me to be sensitive, you'll be waiting a lifetime," Draco hissed.

Ginny spun around and lifted her shirt to expose her lace bra. "Draco, there's something poking out your pants."

"Wench," Draco spat, not being able to resist staring at her ample breasts. When she put her shirt back down, she stuck her tongue out. "Perhaps you should spend more time with Serena. She can mature you."

Ginny turned around just as Serena opened the door. "Good morning."

"Mum?" Serena rubbed her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Yes, Ginny. What are you doing here?" asked Draco.

"I wanted to see you, silly." Ginny gave Draco an evil smile and stepped away from him. She covered her laughter with a cough as Draco walked over to the balcony doors. "Are you going somewhere, Draco?"

"I like the view," Draco said stiffly.

"Father, where are you going?" Serena looked between both her parents with confusion. "You haven't said good morning and given me my hug."

"Serena, can I get a hug first this morning?" Ginny took pity on Draco, who took the time to readjust himself. Ginny hugged Serena and squeezed her tight. She held Serena as long as she could before easing away. "I love you."

"Mum, why can't I see you every morning?" asked Serena. "Aunt Luna wakes up with Xavier every morning."

"I don't live with you, Serena," Ginny explained. "If I could wake up with you every morning and make you breakfast, I would."

"You should move in with us," Serena exclaimed.

Draco coughed. "What?"

"I thought you didn't want your father and me to be in a relationship," Ginny said amusedly.

"Only because you'll leave again," Serena accused, her finger pointing towards Ginny.

"Serena, what would give you that idea?" Ginny was shocked. She dragged Serena over to the couches and sat down.

"You left me and Father the first time," Serena said.

"I didn't leave because we were in a relationship, Serena." Ginny kept her voice calm and her tone soft. Inside though, her heart was breaking. "When did you start thinking about this?"

Serena lowered her head. "Marianne's parents are getting this thing called a divorce. She said that her parents are going to live in different homes and her Mum is going to Paris. Marianne said it's because they got married."

"Serena, a divorce is when two people who are married separate for many different reasons." Draco sat next to his daughter. "Marianne didn't mean it the way you think she did. She misinterpreted what her parents said. Marianne's parents are divorcing because they aren't in love anymore."

Serena looked horrified. "That can happen?"

"People fall out of love all the time," Ginny said.

"No," Serena said, tears in her eyes. "Is that what's happening to you, Mum? Are you and Father falling out of love?"

Ginny gave Draco a questioning gaze. Draco simply said, "No."

"Oh," Serena replied, immediately perking up. "Does that mean Mum will move in with us?"

"No," Ginny answered.

"It would be like a sleepover every night." Serena squealed with excitement. "Can Mum move in, Father?"

"Go and brush your teeth, Serena. You have to get dressed for the race soon." Draco kissed his daughter's temple. "And don't forget to wash your face."

As Serena scurried off, Ginny turned to Draco. "Mystery solved."

"Indeed," Draco remarked.

"Who is Marianne?" asked Ginny.

"Hannah Abott's daughter," Draco said. "She married a man she met in Bulgaria."

Ginny nodded and stood. "Well, I better go get dressed. Tell me why we have to wear dress robes to the races?"

"It is a dignified event." Draco walked Ginny to the door.

"I was hoping for something more like Quidditch." Ginny sighed. "I'll see you in a bit then."

Draco gave her a small kiss. "I suppose we can do small kisses after all."

"I guess so," Ginny said with a smile.

* * *

Three hours later, Ginny was dressed in a chiffon dress robe, courtesy of a shopping trip with Pansy. The peach color made her skin look a lot like porcelain, especially with her hair surrounding her face in a mass of curls. She had chosen to accessorize the deep V neckline with a long gold chain, a crystal pendant attached. Her left sleeve was adorned with a gold bangle, a gift from Ron for her sixteenth birthday. The dress robes were less severe than the usual dress robes. Ginny was thankful for this fact because the broom race was indeed a daytime event. Dress robes were customarily worn at nighttime events, except in the case of the broom race. It seemed that the upper class, the ones who had sky boxes, dressed to impress.

A soft knock on her door had Ginny limping towards the entrance of her room. One shoe was in her hand, the other, unbuckled, on her foot. She swung the door open, happily surprised to see Luna. The two women hugged, showered each other with compliments, and then sat down by the bay window in Ginny's room. They still had an hour before the broom race started. Ginny finished with her shoes before turning to question Luna about why she was there.

"I had to get out of the house. I love Zoe. But sometimes she can be very overbearing. If I have to hear her tell me to exercise so that my body doesn't become saggy after I give birth one more time, I will hex her to pieces." Luna stared out at the crowded streets. People were beginning to make their way to the races already, more than likely the people who had yet to secure their tickets. "Blaise suggested we come to the broom race."

"Where is he?" Ginny did her best not to laugh at Luna's predicament.

"He took Xavier to see Serena," Luna responded.

"Draco and I had an interesting talk with Serena this morning." Ginny told Luna all about Serena's fear. "On top of it all, Draco seems to really want to keep everything hidden from her. I'm not so sure it is the right thing to do anymore."

"I don't have any experience with a situation such as yours. So, I won't be giving you any advice," Luna said. "I hope the Beeglebops bless you both with good luck."

"I hope so too," Ginny said with a sigh. "Draco found out yesterday that Tracey had an accomplice, Alan Warrington."

"I've never met him. I think Blaise mentioned him once," Luna said. "Does Draco think he is a serious threat?"

"I think so," Ginny replied. She bit her lip, her mind drifting to reasons why Draco would want to keep their relationship hidden longer than necessary. It had been something plaguing her thoughts ever since Serena interrupted them. "Do you think Draco is ashamed of me?"

"Where did that come from?" Luna leaned in, curious.

"I just don't really see a reason for him to keep this from Serena. My entire family knows. His family knows. The wizarding world, more than likely, believes the rumors," Ginny said. "So, why does he really want to keep this from Serena? What if she finds out from someone else?"

"Your insecurity is making you blind to reason," Luna commented in her serene way. "It is clear that Draco is trying to keep things quiet because he worries for your safety as well as Serena's. Alan Warrington is after Draco. I doubt he would think twice about using you or Serena as bait."

"Merlin, I've missed you." Ginny reached across the table and grabbed Luna's hand. "I feel like I haven't spent much time with you since I've been back."

"Zoe and Xavier keep me busy. Zoe always needs help with her upcoming charity events. You should be getting an invitation to her three balls soon." Luna patted her stomach. "And between Xavier's tutoring and dealing with my sixth month of pregnancy, I have little time for myself. Any other time is spent with Blaise."

"I didn't know you tutored Xavier," Ginny said.

"We'll hire a tutor when he turns five. For now, the basic things I can teach him myself," Luna said. "Besides, I'm trying to spend as much time as I can with Xavier. I won't have as much time when the baby comes. I'm just glad he is at an age where he'll understand that."

"I wish I could spend more time with Serena," Ginny admitted.

"Have you thought of hiring people to work at the bakery? You can't do it all on your own, Ginny." Luna shifted around in her seat. "I've been recommending you to all my friends. With the season starting up, society goes into this whirlwind of balls and the need for sweet treats."

"I suppose I do need some help other from Pansy," Ginny conceded. "Thank you for the recommendations, by the way. I have gotten an influx of requests from upper society."

"You're like a celebrity, Ginny. Everyone wants to say they have your cake at their ball," Luna said.

"When I came back, I never dreamed I would be this successful. I thought I would actually have to close shop and get a different job." Ginny sighed. "If it wasn't for Draco's fame, I would probably be closing shop."

"You and Draco are meant to be, Ginny. I have this feeling when I'm around you two," Luna said. "He's a good man. I don't think I would want to picture anyone else with you at this point."

"Luna, we've only been together for a month." Ginny laughed at her friend's comment. "You're talking as if we decided to get married."

"I have a feeling you will one day be walking down the aisle with him." Luna smiled, her dreamy voice taking over. "Two of my best friends will one day get married. And Pansy is finally in a relationship with someone. Things are fitting into place for those around me."

"Luna, marriage is nowhere in sight," Ginny exclaimed.

"Isn't it?" Luna crossed her legs. "We can change the subject since it makes you so uncomfortable."

"It doesn't make me uncomfortable," Ginny lied. Inside, the thought of marrying Draco was doing all kinds of things to her inside. She couldn't decide whether or not she would marry Draco if he asked. Seeing her friends knowing look, she stuck her tongue out. "No one likes people who pretend they know it all."

"Yet, you're friends with Hermione," Luna joked.

Ginny giggled. "Hermione would hex you if she heard you, pregnant or not. Plus, you have to admit, she was always right."

"Not always," Luna stated. "She thought I was barmy. I'm not."

"That is still debatable," Ginny teased.

"If my movements weren't slow because of my large stomach, I would hex you." Luna stood from her chair as gracefully as her burgeoning belly would allow. "Come on. I told Blaise I would only be a short while."

Ginny grabbed her wand. "Perhaps you can solve the mystery as to why we have to wear dress robes."

"Where do you think those horseracing events in the Muggle world get their dress code from?" Luna walked next to Ginny as they made their way to the lift. "I think it has a lot to do with the type of people who often stay in the sky boxes."

"Now, will there be others in our sky box?" asked Ginny.

"The Malfoys usually have a private box that Draco and Lucius invite their guests to. The last time I came, two years ago, Lucius had invited three of his clients. Draco didn't come to that race because of Serena." Luna shook her head. "Serena was on punishment and so Draco ended up being punished as well."

"At first, I couldn't imagine Serena doing anything wrong. Now, though, it is a completely different story. She has an evil streak," Ginny said.

Luna was the first to step onto Draco's floor, where Serena and Xavier could be seen running down the hall, Draco and Blaise watching over them while in discussion. Ginny and Luna made their way towards the men, stopping to say hello to the children. All at once, Serena and Xavier launched into a tirade about having to wear dress robes. At first, the children had all been told they would be able to wear their usual dress attire, dresses and pants suits. Serena, who had been to the broom race before, was the hardest to convince. It wouldn't have been necessary to trick them if Serena hadn't blurted out about the dress robes rule while the Weasleys and Malfoys discussed the vacation. The children had all been in an uproar about dress robes, hence the reason they were tricked.

"Serena," Draco said sharply. "Behave yourself. Malfoys never complain."

"You complain all the time, Father." Serena batted her eyelashes at her father. "You don't exactly set a proper example for me, do you?"

"Serena, go and play with Xavier." Ginny nudged her daughter behind her in an attempt to dispel the impending scolding from Draco. She wanted their day ahead to go as well as the day before at the festival. When Draco looked ready to say something, Ginny quickly said, "You haven't complimented my attire. That is bad form for you upper class gentlemen."

"How terrible of me," Blaise remarked. "Ms. Weasley, though your beauty pales in comparison to my wife, you look radiant. If I were not married, I would be tempted to date you."

"Blaise, Luna and I used to get up to some things in our Hogwarts days," Ginny said seductively.

Luna nodded in agreement. "We used to do all kinds of weird things in my room. Oh, do you remember that time, Ginny?"

"You're talking about the time when I spent the entire weekend holed up in your room," Ginny said.

"No, I was talking about the time we snuck out to Hogsmeade to get chocolate so we could melt it." Luna winked. "That was the best chocolate I've ever tasted."

"It would have been so much more fun with a third person to help us through all that chocolate." Ginny couldn't help but to burst into laughter at the identical looks of shock on Draco and Blaise's faces. "Calm down, gentlemen. Luna and I are only joking."

"We did do weird things in my room, though. We transfigured my sheets into a trampoline and then covered it in chocolate," Luna said. "We then slid around in it for a bit."

"I suppose it could be considered a bit sexual as we were wearing naught but our bras and knickers." Ginny had a thoughtful expression on her face. "What do you think, Draco?"

"That we should change this line of our conversation," Draco said quickly.

"This is the second time in the past fifteen minutes that I've had to change the subject of my conversation." Luna crossed over to her husband's side. "And both conversations were fun ones."

"What was the first one, love?" asked Blaise.

Ginny moved to slap her hand over Luna's mouth. But she was too late.

"It was about Draco and Ginny getting married," Luna stated.

"You're what," shrieked multiple voices.

Ginny looked from Luna to Narcissa, who had been opening her door, to Ron and Pansy, who were stepping off the lifts, to Serena, who looked on the verge of tears, and finally at Draco, whose face showed absolutely no emotion. Though, his eyes seemed to convey the fact that he wanted to murder Luna Zabini. If the glares Ginny was throwing in Luna's direction weren't proof that Ginny felt the same way Draco did, then the shaking hands and twitch in her eye definitely proved it. Both Ginny and Draco were about to yell at Luna and deny Luna's statement, when Ron opened his mouth.

"You've only been dating for a month!"


	20. Homemade Fudge

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Harry Potter Universe, nor am I getting paid for this.

Special thanks to Aerileigh for her wonderful beta skills.

And many thanks to all those who reviewed. I love getting your feedback, even the one liners. I believe I responded to everyone's review. If not, feel free to yell at me.

Enjoy.

* * *

Silence reigned after Ron's exclamation. Ginny and Draco stared at Serena with rapt attention, watching as her face went from surprised to angry. Narcissa stood behind them with a smug look on her face. She had known all along that her son had been dating the mother of his child, so it didn't come as a surprise to her. Ron was still waiting for some kind of response from Ginny and Draco. Instead, he got slapped in the back of his head by Pansy, who whispered furiously in his ear about saying such things in front of Serena. Luna simply looked serene. And Blaise looked perplexed. He had not been privy to the fact that his best friend was dating Ginny. Xavier was slowly backing away from Serena, knowing that his friend had a volatile temper, even at her tender age.

Suddenly, the silence was broken.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Serena spoke softly and avoided eye contact with her mother. She only had eyes for her father. "You tell me everything."

"Serena, I'm your father, not your friend," Draco stated. "I do what's best for you. If I keep things from you, it's for your own good."

Serena finally looked at her mother. "This is your fault. I hate you."

"Serena," Ginny said, her heart breaking.

"We don't need you," Serena yelled. "He's my father. And he used to be my best friend. He's all I have and now you want to take him from me."

"Serena—"

"No, we were fine before you came along. Father never kept anything from me." Tears were forming in the young girl's eyes. "Why don't you leave us like you did before? I was happy with just me and Father. Now you've come along and ruined it."

"That's enough, Serena," Draco said sharply.

"No, it's not. I hate all of you." Serena ran down the hall, away from her parents and those around her.

"Oh dear," Narcissa murmured. The smug expression disappeared from her face.

"What the bloody hell are we all standing here for?" Draco glared at everyone, his nostrils flaring. "We have to find her. Has it slipped your minds that there is a murderous man out to get me and my family?"

His words put everyone in motion. Draco and Ginny ran down the hall Serena had taken, Ron and Pansy went down to the lobby to make sure she didn't try and make an escape, while Luna and Blaise picked up Xavier and went to the stairwell. Narcissa decided it was best for her to stay in the hall in case Serena decided to come back.

"Lucius," Narcissa called.

Lucius stepped into the hallway. "What is all the commotion about?"

"Serena ran away," Narcissa said hurriedly. "When she found out about Draco and Ginny, she took off. Ginny and Draco went to search for her, as did Pansy, Ron, Luna, and Blaise."

"I will inform Theo," Lucius said.

He went back into his room to write a letter to Theo, who was keeping tabs on Warrington. He had to inform Theo that Serena was on the loose—and warn him to interfere if need be.

Narcissa didn't like waiting. Ever since she had been married to Lucius, she didn't have the need to wait. She was a Malfoy. Malfoys did not wait. However, when Ginny and Draco came back without their daughter in tow, Narcissa wished they had made her wait a little longer. She was not prepared for the fact that they could not find her granddaughter. She was definitely not ready when Pansy, Ron, Blaise, and Luna came back without news of her granddaughter. Narcissa felt like dissolving into tears.

"The manager is getting a list of who used the Floo network from the Ministry." Ron immediately reverted to work mode. "I contacted Harry. He said he'll go down to the Department of Transportation. They'll know if she's returned to England."

"I'm so sorry," Luna whispered. "I shouldn't have said anything."

"You're right," Draco said, gazing at Luna with disdain. "You knew exactly what you were doing when you said it. The fact that my daughter would jump to the wrong conclusion didn't once enter your head. I don't even want to be near you. If something happens to her, there won't be a place that you can hide where I won't find you."

"Watch it," Blaise growled.

"Serena's missing, Blaise. Alan Warrington is out to get me at all costs." Draco rarely lashed out at anyone; he preferred calm, silent fury. However, losing Serena was an entirely new situation for him to deal with, and he had no idea how to handle all the emotions inside of him.

"Let's all calm down," Narcissa said shakily. "We have to approach this from Serena's point of view. She's angry. Where does she go when she's angry?"

"Home," Draco said. "She goes to the tree house I built for her."

"Does she know how to use the Floo?" asked Ron.

"We taught her when she was five, in case of emergency," Narcissa said offhandedly.

"Draco, go and check your house," Narcissa ordered. She then turned to Ginny, who looked about to collapse on the floor. "Ginny, I need you to pull yourself together and check your bakery."

"We can't Apparate. We haven't given due notice," Ginny said, the sound of tears in her voice.

"All hotels have emergency Portkeys." Lucius came out of his room, wearing his travel cloak. "This is an emergency. We are their highest paying customers."

"Go." Narcissa motioned for Draco and Ginny to leave. "Lucius, check the Manor. I'll stay here and delegate."

"It's what you do the best. I'll send word should I find her or hear anything." Lucius kissed his wife on the cheek before following Ginny and Draco.

"Harry will inform the authorities at home." Ron tugged at the collar of his dress robes. "I will go and speak to the Aurors here."

"Good idea," Pansy said. "I'll go with you."

"No, Pansy. I need you to go and inform everyone else of what's happened." Narcissa stopped Pansy from joining her boyfriend. "We'll cover more ground with more people. Tell them I will keep the children with me."

"Okay." Pansy went to the stairs instead of the lifts.

"What can we do?" asked Luna. She was feeling helpless and guilty. "There has to be something I can do."

"Check if the manager has received the list of Floo calls and connections." Narcissa said, placing her hand on Luna's shoulder. "These things happen, Luna. It'll be okay."

"For the sake of my good health, I hope so," Luna whispered.

"He wouldn't touch you." Blaise's jaw was twitching. He understood Draco's anger. But he was never one to tolerate anyone speaking to his wife that way. "I would make sure of it."

"Blaise, go and calm Xavier. He looks frightened," Narcissa said. The paling boy certainly didn't look alright. "Then go to your home and see if Serena went there. I will be here if anyone needs me."

Ten minutes later, several Weasleys burst through the door in the staircase. If it hadn't been for the dire situation, their entrance would have been funny. Bill and Charlie were fighting their way through the door, attempting to walk through at the same time, while Hermione beckoned them forward, since she had been the one who first arrived on the floor. George could be heard behind them yelling about getting their very large arses through the door, and Angelina was yelling at George to watch his language in front of the children. Fleur was speaking in rapid French and none of it sounded good. None of the Weasleys looked happy at all. The one logical voice, Percy, was being drowned out by the sound of the rest of the Weasleys arguing.

"For Merlin's sake Charlie, let Bill through first." Hermione rested her hands on her hips in annoyance. "I am in no mood to deal with you two and your sibling rivalry this morning. We have a missing child on the loose."

That seemed to get everyone into motion. Charlie allowed Bill to go through, and almost instantaneously, the Weasleys came pouring onto the floor. All at once, they surrounded Narcissa, shouting questions at her. Narcissa was unsure of what to do. She had delegated to people before, but she had never been in a situation where people were shouting in her face, and she found it to be quite rude. Thankfully, Hermione, who seemed to be the controlling one in the family, screamed at all of them to quiet down. It didn't work the first two times, but after she smacked her husband on the shoulder, waved her finger in George's face, and threatened bodily harm, the Weasley men calmed down enough to be considered civilized.

"Mrs. Malfoy, if you would please update us, now that this lot is managing to act like actual human beings," Hermione said. "Where are Ginny and Ron?"

"Ginny went to check her bakery, Draco is checking his home, Lucius is checking the Manor, Mr. Weasley, Ron that is, is informing the local authorities, and Mr. Potter is handling the Aurors back in England as well as seeing to getting the entry records from the Department of Transportation. Luna is checking to see if the manager of the hotel has gotten the Floo records back yet, and Blaise is, hopefully, calming both himself and Xavier before heading to his home to see if Serena is there. And I am staying here to handle everything."

"Blaise?" queried Charlie.

"Zabini," Hermione filled in tersely. "He was at the Malfoy ball. He's Luna's husband."

"I know." Charlie glared at his wife for her sarcastic attitude. "I was hoping to be informed on why he is here and upset."

"Draco took a rather angry tone with Luna because of Luna's bad timing. Luna said something about a marriage between my son and your sister—"

"They're getting married?" Percy looked completely flabbergasted. "They haven't seen each other in seven years. They have never dated. I told you Ginny was irresponsible."

"Charlie, get your brother to shut his mouth before I shut it for him," Hermione muttered furiously. She turned to Percy, anger radiating off her in waves. "Your sister has been dating Draco for a month. For someone who claims to be the smartest in the family, you are really thick. Even Ron could tell and that is saying something."

"I would calm down and be very quiet if I were you, darling." Penelope gripped her husband's forearm. "I would rather have you in one piece during my pregnancy."

"As I was saying before, Luna made a comment, which is untrue. However, Ron happened to enter when Luna said something and revealed Draco and Ginny's secret." Narcissa held a hand to her heart when she began to think of the things that Serena had said. "Serena did not take it very well."

"I told her this would happen," Bill grumbled.

"You knew our sister was dating him?" Percy was beginning to feel left out. "Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"Perce, Hermione is fingering her wand," George said warningly. "And who didn't know? It was blatantly obvious."

"To the people who actually visited Ginny," Angelina reminded the Weasley brood. "Percy hasn't been around that much."

"While I would love to sit around and discuss Percy's lack of common sense, can we please devise a plan of some sort? Or have you all forgotten that your niece is missing?" asked Hermione brusquely.

"It's the pregnancy," Fleur whispered to Bill, who looked shocked by Hermione's attitude. "It makes you very testy."

"You weren't like that," Bill replied.

"I was never in a situation like this one," Fleur said.

"We'll check the town," said Bill, finally managing to come up with a statement pertaining to the situation at hand. "We'll split up in groups."

"I'll stay here with the children," Fleur volunteered.

"We'll meet back here in an hour," Bill said.

"Ginny must be devastated." Hermione sighed. "Let's go."

* * *

"I don't understand why you're so angry with me." Ginny tried her best not to fall flat on her face while walking down the hill the Portkey had landed them. Lucius had remained as far behind as possible in order to give Ginny and Draco, who practically ran down the hill from the minute they touched down on the hill, some space.

"I'm not upset with you. I am simply concentrating on finding my daughter." Draco didn't stop or slow down as he spoke. "I would hope that the same can be said for you."

"Of course I'm concerned about Serena. It's why I don't want us to be fighting. The worst thing we can do right now is be at odds with each other" Ginny said, grabbing onto Draco's arm to stop him.

"I suggest we go our separate ways." Lucius said, catching up with the duo at the bottom of the hill. "We will meet at Draco's home when we are finished searching our own places."

Draco didn't say anything and Apparated away, and Lucius gave Ginny a sympathetic gaze before doing the same. Ginny Apparated to her bakery, shocked to find a few reporters standing outside her bakery. It seemed they were attempting to get interviews with the wizards renovating her kitchen. She wasn't in the mood to be seen. However, she had to get in the bakery. Ginny hadn't been harassed by any reporters since the Malfoys had intervened. It made her a little bit wary of approaching the group of five reporters, cameras clicking away. She didn't think she could handle their questions with the thoughts of Serena disappearance and Draco's anger on her mind. Mustering up her Gryffindor courage, she straightened her shoulders and walked out of the alley next to the building.

"Ms. Weasley!"

She had been spotted.

"Are you and Draco Malfoy engaged?"

"Is it true that the Malfoy Ball was really an engagement party?"

"Were you involved in the incident with Tracey Davis?"

"Is it true that you are currently on vacation with Draco Malfoy?"

"Are you having another baby?"

Ginny kept her head down as the questions were shouted at her. She hurried inside the bakery, surprising the workers. There were three women and two men standing around. They looked at her questioningly. As she was about to ask if they had seen Serena, she remembered the reporters outside. The last thing she wanted to do was to make Serena's disappearance public knowledge. Ginny knew that Aurors were being informed. But she trusted that the Aurors would keep the situation secret—they didn't want to risk letting Warrington know that Serena was out there by herself. Warrington would start looking for her as well. Thinking of Warrington finding Serena before she did increased Ginny's determination to find her daughter. All the other emotions she felt, the worry, the fear, were pushed to the back of her mind. She couldn't risk letting them get in the way.

"I'm simply checking in on how things are going." Ginny quickly gave an excuse. "Are the reporters bothering you?"

"There was only one guy in the beginning," one of the men said gruffly. "There are a couple of them out there now."

"I'm really sorry about that." Ginny pointed to the kitchen. "Is it done?"

"We just finished removing all the appliances," one of the women replied.

"That's good. I'm going to have a look in the back," Ginny said.

She didn't wait for an answer, dashing into the kitchen. There was no sign of Serena. Ginny knew that it was silly to even think Serena would be hiding at the bakery. The workers would have said something to her if Serena had arrived. She checked the pantry just to be sure. She held a hand to her forehead, thinking about where in the world Serena could have gone. She hoped that Draco or Lucius would find her. In the meantime, she would check her apartment. If Serena wasn't there, she would go to Draco's house and help him search.

She exited the kitchen. "You're doing a great job. Thank you."

"Are you alright, Ms. Weasley?" asked one of the women. "You look a bit pale."

"I'm fine." Ginny waved. "I can't wait to see the finished results on Monday."

"Bye, Ms. Weasley," they chorused.

Ginny was accosted by the reporters on her way out. She ignored them. She was too busy trying to stave off the thoughts of what could happen to Serena. Different scenarios began to play out in her head and they all involved harm coming to Serena. She gripped the railing of the stairs with more force than necessary. Her knuckles turned white as images of Warrington torturing Serena began to flash across her mind. She ran up the stairs faster than she thought she could, bursting into her flat. Her eyes were wild as she searched around the flat for Serena. Finally, she thought of Polly.

"Polly!"

"What is Mistress Ginny doing back so soon? Is something wrong?" Polly looked around at the mess Ginny had made. "What can Polly do?"

"Have you seen Serena? Has Serena been here? Please tell me she's been here," Ginny pleaded.

"No, Polly hasn't seen Mistress Serena? Is Little Mistress missing?" Polly suddenly became panicked.

Part of Ginny wanted to collapse onto the floor in a heap. Until now, Serena's disappearance hadn't aroused such panic within her. However, it was hitting her full force at the moment. She had been in shock earlier, and now she was fully aware of what could be happening to her daughter. She couldn't believe she had been thinking of her relationship with Draco when her daughter was missing. It suddenly hit her that no motherly instinct had awoken within her when she found out that her daughter was missing. Instead, she had been worried about her romance. Suddenly, Ginny felt as terrible as Draco had implied she was. She wanted to do nothing more than inflict pain upon herself for not caring enough about her offspring.

The conversation she had with Draco a month ago in the hospital went through her head. He had said she would be selfish to take herself out of her daughter's life. It seemed that her daughter had no need for her after all. Ginny began to think that Serena was right. However, at the same time, Ginny started to think of her own mother. She had said similar words to her mother when she was younger. At six, things were exaggerated. Everything and anything life changing seemed like the end of the world, and even when she screamed how much she hated her mother for making her cut her hair, at the end of the day, she still loved her mother.

Ginny regained her senses. She could think about everything later. For now, she needed to concentrate all her energy and thoughts on finding Serena. She wouldn't think of anything else until she found her daughter. She patted Polly on the head and told her to go and rest. She squared her shoulders before she exited her apartment, knowing that the reporters would be waiting for her at the bottom of the steps. She didn't think that the crowd would have grown while she was inside. But it had. She was greeted by several cameras in her face as she stepped onto the bottom step. Ginny elbowed her way through to the Apparition point, disappearing with a crack.

* * *

Draco landed onto his estate, his mind whirling. Serena had never disappeared. She had never acted out the way she had in the hall. She'd never spoken to him the way she did. He couldn't help but think that Ginny Weasley was the cost of all of it. Before she had waltzed into their life, or rather, they waltzed into hers, things had been going smoothly. Serena was right. There hadn't been any arguments between him and Serena. They had managed to get along nicely together. They spent most of their days together. They didn't have disagreements. They coincided perfectly. Serena had been right in saying that he was her best friend. She confided in him for everything. He had been more than her father.

Lately, their relationship had changed. With the Quidditch season starting and his attempts to be with Ginny as much as possible, he was spending less time with Serena. The little girl noticed these things. From time to time she would mention the fact that he hadn't taken her flying at the end of the day like he used to. She realized that she had been spending a lot more time with her grandparents than she usually did. Serena had said these things to him. But he simply made excuses. At first, it hadn't felt right; Draco didn't like lying to his daughter. As time passed, though, it became easier. It reminded him a lot of his days back at Hogwarts. He could spin tales and mask secrets better than anyone else, but he never thought he would be using that skill against his daughter.

He walked up the stone pathway leading to his home, feeling guilty. He had deceived Serena. And it hadn't been hard. In fact, it was easy to do because she believed every word he said. In school, when he wasn't responsible for a child, deceiving people and being conniving had been expected and fun. However, as an adult, as a father, it wasn't fun. Yes, it was simple to do. But it was not something he enjoyed doing. It surprised him how easily he slipped back into his former self. He expected to do that when it came to people such as the Weasleys and Potter. But when it came to his flesh and blood, his daughter, it sickened him. His father had tricked him into believing that following the Dark Lord was the right decision. He was doing the same thing to his own daughter, tricking her into believing his lies.

"Master Malfoy," a house elf bowed as he entered the home.

"Is Serena here?"

"No, Mistress Serena is not here. I haven't seen Mistress since she left with you, Master Malfoy," the house elf said.

"I was afraid of that," Draco murmured. "Check her tree house anyway."

He paced the entrance hall. He had no idea where Serena would go. She only had so many safe havens that he knew of. Blaise would, no doubt, be checking his manor as soon as he reigned in his emotions. Draco didn't feel any remorse for the way he had spoken to Luna. He was Draco Malfoy, and he could speak to whomever he wanted, however he wanted. And he certainly could speak to Luna any way he wanted after she knowingly said something she knew would make people upset. Luna had known of his worries about Serena finding out. She had known that Serena was standing close by to them. Therefore, Draco strongly believed that this was her fault, hers, for speaking of marriage and Ron Weasley's, for confirming that Draco and Ginny were together. He snapped out of his thoughts when a figure landed in his fire place.

"Is she here?"

"Do you think I would be pacing if she was?" Draco pressed a finger to his temple, the yelling causing his head to pound. "I knew this was a terrible idea."

"What was?" asked Ginny.

Draco stopped pacing to look at her. He couldn't deny the fact that he had become close to Ginny over the past month. But when compared to his relationship with his daughter, Ginny would always come in second. He liked his relationship with Ginny for several reasons. The sex was exceptional; Ginny was willing to try any and everything. Furthermore, she was good company, easy to talk to and she understood him. She never judged him, not even for his past. And she was, undeniably, beautiful, in a way that he could barely comprehend. It was a beauty that she did not know she possessed, making her that much more appealing. However, there was one thing that made him want to end their relationship, Serena. When compared with anything else, Serena would always win.

"Us," Draco said. "We're over."

Ginny's mouth fell open. "What?"

"I could go the rest of my life alone because I have Serena." Draco's eyes were sad, his face impassive. "If our relationship hurts her, I can't be a part of it. She is all I have. She is all I want."

"She's six, Draco. She doesn't understand anything right now. What we should have done, after the first couple of weeks, is to sit her down and talk to her about it." Ginny stepped towards him, her eyes locking with his. "Ending our relationship won't miraculously bring her back to you right this minute."

"She is the most important person in my life. She always will be," Draco said. "Will you be able to be in a relationship where you always come in second?"

Ginny stared at him, awed by his honesty. "She's my daughter too, Draco, and I love her. But one day she will grow up and go off on her own. And who will I be left with? It may sound selfish of me, especially considering the situation we're in now, but it's true. When she's off at Hogwarts, when she gets married, where will you be Draco? Will you be left all alone?"

Before Draco could respond, a house elf popped into the room. "A letter has arrived for Miss Weasley."

"Who could be sending me a letter now?" Ginny grabbed the rolled up piece of parchment, suddenly smelling homemade fudge. She unrolled the parchment, briefly scanning the letter. "It's from my mum. Serena's at the Burrow."

"The Burrow?"

"It's my home—or used to be my home," Ginny replied

"I don't understand. Why would she go there?" Draco fixed his traveling cloak around his shoulders as he readied to Floo.

"It's the one place none of us would have ever thought to look." Ginny stared at Draco, unable to get their last conversation out of her head. "We should go. Mum said she sent Serena upstairs to take a nap."

"Why would it matter where in your home she is?" Draco grabbed Floo powder from the mantle.

"You don't want her to see us and decide to run off again. We need to approach her where she cannot run." Ginny grabbed a handful of Floo powder, tossing it into the fireplace. "The Burrow."

Ginny landed in the fireplace at the Burrow, soot covering her. She quickly stepped out of the fireplace. Soon, Draco was behind her. Out of habit, Ginny cleaned both herself and Draco. It had become second nature to her to care for Draco and Serena. According to him, though, she was to rid herself of that habit because he no longer wanted a relationship with her. Ginny didn't have time to think about the conversation she would have to have with Draco in the future. Molly entered the kitchen at that moment, with the small, welcoming smile she reserved for guests.

"Hello, Mum," Ginny said. She was the first to speak. Draco didn't look as if he wanted to say anything. "Mum, this is Draco Malfoy. Draco this is my mother, Molly Weasley."

"It's lovely to meet you, Mr. Malfoy." Molly shook Draco's hand. "I understand that there is a certain animosity between us right now. But I'm sure we can deal with that after you have a talk with your daughter."

Draco nodded. "I'm certain we can as well."

"She's in your room, Ginny," Molly said. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Write one of the boys and tell them she's here." Ginny thanked her mother before leading Draco up the stairs. "What are we going to say to her?"

They reached the top of the stairs and Ginny pointed to her bedroom door, which had been left slightly open. If they had peeked inside, they would have seen Serena staring at a picture of her mother.

"How are we going to approach this?" asked Ginny quietly.

"I plan on asking her what she was thinking running off like that," Draco drawled. "How else would I approach it?"

"I don't think we should just go in wands blazing," Ginny whispered furiously. "We don't want to make her feel like to run off again."

"She won't be getting a chance to," Draco spat.

Ginny sighed, knowing she was going nowhere. "Fine, how about we let her speak first?"

Draco looked about to protest. But he nodded resignedly. "I suppose."

"Good," Ginny said softly. "We need to be gentle. We don't want to scare her away."

Draco pushed open the door. "Hello stranger."

"I knew you'd find me," Serena whispered. She watched as her mother stepped in behind her father. "Is this where you grew up, Mother?"

"Mother, not Mum?" asked Ginny.

Serena shrugged. "If you get married, I'll have to listen to Grandmother's etiquette lessons and call you Mother. She said Mum is inappropriate."

"Your father and I aren't getting married," Ginny said softly.

"But Aunt Luna said you were getting married. And Uncle Ron said you were dating," Serena exclaimed.

"They were mistaken," Draco stated. "Your mother and I are doing neither of those things."

"You're not dating?" Serena said, expressionless.

"We were." Draco sat down on Serena's bed. He wrapped an arm around Serena's shoulder. "But we decided to end things. I only care about you Serena, you and only you."

"Oh, is it my fault?" Serena looked down at her lap. "I want you to be happy, Father."

"None of this is your fault, Serena." Ginny sat down on her other side. "We will never blame you for anything. This decision is something that your father and I decided."

"Your mother is right." Draco tightened his embrace as Serena leaned against him. "I should have said something to you about my relationship. I kept it from you to protect you, because I didn't want you to be disappointed if things didn't work out."

Serena played with her hands. "I'm sorry about running away."

"It's alright." Draco wrapped his arms around her in a hug. "I don't want you to ever scare me like this again, Serena. There are people who would find pleasure in taking you from me to see me hurt. I need you to understand that, alright?"

Serena nodded. "Okay. I won't do it again, Father. I promise."

"Good. Now, are you ready to go home?" Draco stood from the bed and held his hand out for her to join him. "It's been a long afternoon."

"What about the broom race, Father?" Serena placed her hand in her father's.

"I think our weekend has ended," Draco said. "I'll arrange for our luggage to get home."

Serena turned to look at her mother on the bed. "Are you coming, Mum?"

Ginny put a smile on her face. "No. You go home. I have to go and get my things from the hotel."

"I could have those picked up, Ginny.'" Draco raised an eyebrow. "Would you like me to?"

Ginny hesitated before saying, "Yes. Could you have them delivered to my flat?"

"Yes," Draco replied. "Will you join us for dinner tonight, you and your family?"

"I think I will have to decline, Draco," Ginny said, bowing her head. "Thank you for the invitation, though."

"Bye, Mum." Serena let go of her father in order to give Ginny a hug.

"Bye," Ginny whispered.

"Serena, go downstairs and thank Mrs. Weasley." Draco ushered Serena out the door. "I have to talk to Ginny."

"Mum, why do you look so sad?" Serena stood at the door with her arms crossed. "I don't want you to be unhappy either."

"Oh, I'm not sad." Ginny moved from the bed, walking over to Serena. "I'm so happy we found you and that you're alright. There isn't an ounce of sadness in me."

"Then what does father want to talk to you about?" asked Serena.

"Serena," Draco said, looming over the young girl. "This is adult business."

"We're going to make arrangements for you to come and spend some time with me. I hope you don't mind." Ginny held Serena's chin in her hand.

"Can I help you at the bakery?" asked Serena.

"How does next weekend sound?" Ginny kissed Serena's cheek when she gave an affirmative. "I think I smelled homemade fudge downstairs. I'm sure my mum would give you some while your dad and I make arrangements."

"Okay." Serena skipped off.

"She's happy again." Ginny closed her bedroom door, leaning heavily against it. "I had to make up the whole spend the weekend thing. Do you mind?"

"She seems to want to spend the weekend. So, no, I don't mind." He sank down on her childhood bed, looking out of place amongst all the pink and white. "I meant what I said about ending our relationship, Ginny."

"I think you always mean what you say." Ginny cocked her head to the side. "So, I guess this is it. It shouldn't be that hard. We'll act the same way we've been acting for the past three months just without the secret rendezvous on the side."

"It didn't last long, Ginny. We haven't been doing this for six months. It's been a month," Draco said. He stared up at her, his eyes cloudy. "It shouldn't be hard."

Ginny opened the door. "Remember what I said, Draco. She'll grow up. You can't stop her from doing so. You won't be able to put your life on hold because you have a daughter, Draco. And I'm not just talking about me. I'm talking about when you find someone you truly love."

"Loving someone is not something I think I will be doing in the future." Draco rose from the bed and walked towards her. "There's infatuation and lust but never love."

Ginny gave him a sad smile. "Think about what I've said, Draco. I don't want you to end up alone. I may not love you, but I care about you a great deal. You deserve to find happiness with someone."

"Did you want me to find that happiness with you?" Draco reached out and brushed her hair behind her shoulder. "Is that what you wanted from me?"

Ginny gently removed his hand from her shoulder, not letting go of it. "I wanted a proper chance, Draco."

"I can't, not with Serena's recent behavior," Draco murmured, desperation in his tone. "I can stand to lose you but I can't stand to lose her."

"If I were any other girl, I might be offended. But I'm not." Ginny brought his hand up to her lips, kissing his palm. "I understand, Draco."

Draco cleared his throat, withdrawing his hand, his tone becoming business-like. "I'll drop Serena off on Saturday morning."

"Before eleven, I'm at the flat. After eleven, I'll be at the bakery. I'm operating on new weekend hours." She leaned up and gave him a peck on the cheek. "I'll see you then."

"For what it's worth, when we were together, I was happy," Draco said remorsefully.

"I guess you were right. I didn't last until your birthday." Ginny laughed, walking away. Before she descended the stairs, Ginny turned back and tossed Draco a wink. "It's a pity you won't be getting the present I had planned for your birthday. I spent the last two weeks thinking of something. I'll have to return my present."

Draco watched as she sauntered down the stairs, a melodious laugh following her.

* * *

Lower your weapons and take deep breaths while I run away. I would prefer no angry mobs.


	21. Red Velvet Cake

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Harry Potter Universe, nor am I getting paid for it.

A huge thanks to Aerileigh for betaing this chapter for me, even with her busy schedule.

Lots of love to all the readers and reviewers. Despite some threats of bodily harm in some very lovely messages and emails, I still love all of you. So, thank you.

* * *

"Ginny, are you in the kitchen?" Pansy put her purse under the counter, looked around the empty bakery, and raised her eyebrow as she saw the new decor. Brown and cream tones surrounded her, even down to the stone fireplace. It was a nice change from the blandness of the old décor.

"Yes," Ginny yelled. "You have to see it."

"I forgot about the renovations," Pansy replied while walking into the kitchen.

"Isn't it great? It's my ideal kitchen." Ginny stood in the center of the kitchen, a pan of unbaked red velvet cake in her hand, flour in her hair, and on her clothes. "I've fallen in love."

The kitchen wasn't a traditional bakery kitchen like the Muggle ones Ginny had observed before starting her own bakery. There were three large, beige brick ovens against the wall. The center of the room had a large island counter, and more counters were against all the walls, except the door that used to be the pantry. It was now a walk-in refrigerator. The floors were mahogany wood and the walls a cream color that matched the countertops and brick ovens. Tall cooling racks were next to the oven, providing an easy resting place when the piping hot baked goods came out. Cabinets above and under the counters held all of Ginny's baking ingredients and supplies. Three six-burner stovetops were spread throughout the room. Indeed, it was an improvement from the last kitchen, which had resembled a badly designed home kitchen rather than a bakery.

"It's great. But let's get to more important stuff." Pansy sat in one of the bar chairs at the island counter that was specifically placed there for her. She usually sat in the kitchen in the mornings and drank tea while Ginny baked. "What happened with you and Draco? When you two came into the kitchen at the Burrow, Draco was glaring at you, but you had a smile on your face. What is going on with your relationship?"

"There isn't a relationship," Ginny said nonchalantly. She put the red velvet cake into the oven and turned around swiftly, her hair slapping her in the face. Grabbing a cookie from the closest cooling rack, she said, "Would you like a cup of tea?"

"No, I don't want tea. What do you mean, 'there isn't a relationship?'" asked Pansy, flabbergasted. "I thought you said everything was going well."

"It was. But Serena doesn't want us to date," Ginny said. She grabbed another cookie, and bit into it before beginning to talk again. "Draco said he could stand to lose me, but not Serena. He told me it was over," she said, her tone belying her relaxed attitude.

"He's insane." Pansy shook her head in disbelief. "He can't go on making decisions on his love life because of Serena. She's six. She doesn't know anything about love."

"There wasn't love between us. Like Draco said, there was infatuation and lust, but no love." Ginny shrugged, grabbing another cookie in order to keep herself busy. "There isn't anything I can do to change his mind, and I'm not going to force the situation."

"For Merlin's sake, stop fidgeting," Pansy said with a hint of exasperation. She was tired of watching Ginny run around like a frightened cat. "Why are you so antsy? You've eaten three cookies in the past two minutes."

"I thought I had something with him, Pansy," Ginny said forlornly while tossing her half eaten cookie into the garbage. "I know Serena should be of utmost importance to me. But she isn't. Why am I thinking of myself before my daughter?"

"You've only known about Serena for about three months, Ginny. The maternal instinct kicks in when they're babies, not when they're six," Pansy said soothingly. "No one can expect that you automatically know what to do."

Ginny nodded grudgingly. "In any case, there will be no relationship with Draco."

Pansy pouted. "I was hoping you two would get married."

"Why is everyone bringing up marriage? Marriage is what got us in this situation in the first place," Ginny said, frustration evident in her voice. "Serena doesn't want us to be in a relationship because she thinks marriages break people apart."

"Is that the reason?" Pansy pointed her wand at the stove, lighting a fire under the teapot. "I was under the impression she wanted you two to date in order to get a new sibling."

"One of her friend's parents is getting a divorce. Her friend said that marriage makes people get divorced." Ginny took out two teacups, and brushed Polly away when the house elf tried to make the tea.

"So, Serena is the reason why you two are no longer together?" asked Pansy curiously.

"Yes," Ginny replied.

"Draco's birthday is today," Pansy said abruptly, watching Ginny closely for a reaction of some sort. "Are you still going to his dinner party?"

"I thought about it." Ginny poured water in the teacup. "I don't think I'm going to go, though."

She had been thinking about Draco all morning, which had led to more baked goods than she'd be able to sell. Instead of thinking about Draco, which would only make her more depressed over the end of their relationship, she had thrown herself into her baking.

"How do you think that will look?" Pansy summoned the sugar as Ginny set a teacup down in front of her. "I'm sure Serena knows you were supposed to be coming."

"You're right." Ginny groaned, her head falling into her hands. "But it's too soon to see him. I don't want to go."

"You don't have a choice," Pansy said. "It's too bad you won't get to wear that outfit you bought. The lingerie set was very nice, too. He would have loved it."

"I don't get the crotch-less panty thing. I mean what is the point of wearing knickers if they don't cover that area?" Ginny hopped up on the counter, their new conversation a relief from the previous one. "The green and silver would have hurt my pride too. It would be going against my Gryffindor essence."

"Well, it's sexy. If it doesn't have a crotch, it provides easy access. You could shag in a bathroom without having to remove your clothes." Pansy grinned. "I have several pairs. I want a pair like yours, though. I like the lace and ruffles."

"It was pretty. I'll have to put it up for a different occasion." Ginny sighed, her legs swinging back and forth. A beat of silence passed before she said, "I miss the sex. Ever since I had sex with him, it's all I can think about. Now, I haven't had sex in almost three weeks. My last memory is servicing him."

"Ginny, would you give him a second chance?" Pansy set her teacup down, idly spinning it on the saucer.

"I think so," Ginny replied without conviction. She stared at Pansy's devilish look. "What are you thinking?"

"I think Draco needs a little persuasion," Pansy said with a smirk. "You'll need that lingerie after all."

* * *

  
"Draco, you're home early. I was just seeing to the seating arrangements for your birthday party." Narcissa had a quill in hand, a parchment in the other. "Now, why are you home early?"

"Practice was horrible. I haven't been able to sleep since Saturday. I'm dying, Mother." Draco dragged a hand through his hair. "Serena is killing me."

"Zee," Narcissa called, and a House Elf appeared, taking the parchment and quill she handed it. "Take these and set them in the dining room. Have lunch prepared for Draco and served in the sitting room."

"Mother, I'm fine. Continue what you're doing. I'm going to get some sleep while Serena is with her tutor." Draco kissed her cheek. "I need some."

"Draco, tell me what's going on. What is Serena doing?" Narcissa stopped her son from walking away, concern etched into her face. "Maybe I can help you."

"She doesn't want Ginny and I to be together, so, I ended things," Draco said tiredly. The minute he saw his mother's shocked and angry expression, he knew he had done something wrong.

"You let Serena's behavior make a decision for you? Draco, that is absurd. She is a child." Narcissa was appalled. She thought her son was smarter than that. "I'm never going to get another grandchild. Forget grandchildren. I'll never be able to plan your wedding."

"Mother, I don't see how this concerns you," Draco said tensely.

Narcissa glared at her son. "She's a good woman, Draco. You're going to end up alone for the rest of your life. Will you be able to watch as she dates other men? She'll move on, Draco. And you plan on staying in this one spot with Serena."

"Mother, I don't love her. She can date anyone she wants," Draco snapped.

Narcissa shook her head. "You're going to end up all alone, Draco."

"Funny, she said the same thing," Draco muttered, looking away from his mother.

"Another reason I like her. She's smart." Narcissa patted Draco's shoulder lightly. "Serena would have eventually been ecstatic to know her parents are together. Once she gets out of this mood, she'll feel nothing but guilt. What are you going to do to make Serena feel better? Run back to Ginny? What if she doesn't want you then?"

"If that were to happen, she would come back to me," Draco said arrogantly.

"I raised a fool," Narcissa exclaimed, infuriated. "I'm going to talk to your father. By the way, your father and I are bringing along one of his associate's sons, Isaac Shaw. He is from America, and he is thinking of coming to work for your father, who is doing his best to make that happen."

"My birthday party is now Father's way of doing business," Draco said exasperatedly.

"Be nice to Isaac. We had him over for dinner and he is lovely. Maybe the two of you could be friends. He would be more inclined to stay if he had friends." Narcissa summoned her cloak. "I will see you this evening. I have to go see your father."

"Goodbye, Mother," Draco called before Narcissa Apparated.

Narcissa landed in the lobby of Malfoy Conglomerate, entering the lifts as soon as she did. Lower level employees didn't dare to look her in the eye, the midlevel employees inclined their heads, and the higher level employees said hello. In the Malfoy Conglomerate, Narcissa was seen as the silent partner. She stood behind Lucius, helping him with all his social needs. She hosted the balls, organized the charity funds, and she made sure that no one dared to speak badly of the Malfoy Conglomerate. Though that was the job of their public relations team, Narcissa knew how to wield her social status. She knew how to convince someone with just a look rather than words and money.

Narcissa stepped off the lift onto her husband's floor, turning her nose up at the bouncy secretary who greeted her, "Good afternoon, Mrs. Malfoy. It is lovely to see you."

"Good afternoon, Celia. Is my husband in with anyone?" asked Narcissa. She removed her cloak while walking down the hall, tossing the garment at Celia.

"He is in with Mr. Shaw," Celia said, quickly grabbing Narcissa's cloak before it touched the floor.

"Oh, good, I need to speak with Mr. Shaw," Narcissa said.

"Mr. Malfoy asked not to be interrupted," Celia said hesitantly.

Narcissa shot the secretary a piercing gaze. "The only reason my husband would be unavailable to me is if he is having an affair. Are you trying to imply my husband is having an affair?"

"No, of course not, Mrs. Malfoy," Celia said hurriedly. She gulped. She had only been working at the company for three weeks. She couldn't get fired. "I was only relaying a message."

"You're a nice girl, Celia. But you should have a talk with Bridget, Mr. Malfoy's personal assistant. She'll give you a list of rules to go by when speaking to me," Narcissa said pointedly. "Don't just toss my cloak anywhere. It's worth more than you are."

Celia's lip trembled. "Yes, Mrs. Malfoy."

"Bridget," Narcissa snapped.

A brunette ran from behind a desk in front of Lucius's office. "Mrs. Malfoy, how are you doing?"

"Celia is incompetent," Narcissa stated simply.

"Shall I fire her?" Bridget went back to her desk and removed a parchment from her desk drawer. "I have a list of able secretaries."

"Yes. Make sure you get my cloak first. I wouldn't want her to do anything rash." Narcissa entered Lucius's office. "Hello, Lucius, Mr. Shaw."

"Narcissa, I wasn't expecting you." Lucius stood and greeted his wife with a kiss on the cheek. Mr. Shaw did the same. "Mr. Shaw, you know my wife."

"It's lovely to see you again, Mrs. Malfoy." Isaac Shaw was a fine specimen of a man. He had brown hair that fell into his blue eyes and a body that drove women insane.

"Mr. Shaw—"

"Call me Isaac," he said.

"Would you like to join us for my son's birthday dinner this evening?" Narcissa looped arms with Isaac. "I have a young lady I would like you to meet."

Lucius raised an eyebrow at his wife. "Which young lady are you talking about, dear?"

"Ginny," Narcissa stated. "Draco ended things with her because Serena doesn't want them to be together."

"When will that boy learn? I'd like to hit him over the head with my cane," Lucius grumbled.

"Mrs. Malfoy, I am flattered. But I'm not interested in women," Isaac said.

"Oh, I know that. You know that. Lucius knows that now. Ginny will know that after I tell her. But my son does not know that." Narcissa patted Isaac's chest. "I also have a lovely young man to set you up with. His name is Theodore Nott."

"Theodore is not—" said Lucius.

"He is," Narcissa insisted. "I know about these things better than you. You didn't even know about Isaac."

"I'll concede." Lucius crossed his arms. "Why are you setting Draco up for trouble?"

"He said he wouldn't mind if Ginny dated other men. His jaw ticked." Narcissa gave Isaac a wide-eyed expression. "You'll just have to flirt with her all night. Theodore is coming along, so you'll get to meet him, too."

"Don't you think he would get the wrong impression?" Isaac scratched the back of his neck.

"I'll tell him too. Draco will be the only one out of the loop. You can ignore his heated glares. Lucius and I will make sure that no harm comes to you," Narcissa said. "He'll thank you on his wedding day."

"Are you planning a wedding already, Narcissa?" Lucius shot his wife an amused look.

"I was browsing floral arrangements," Narcissa said nonchalantly. "I think a spring wedding would be wonderful. But at this point, I would take any season."

"Isaac, you are not obligated to participate in my wife's schemes." Lucius smirked.

Narcissa gave her best pleading look. "You'll love her. You two can become friends."

"Well, I don't have any friends here," Isaac replied.

"That's settled. Lucius will make travel arrangements for you. I'm off to tell Ginny of the plan. I will see you both tonight." Narcissa left the office.  


* * *

Three hours later, Narcissa knocked on Ginny's door. Maggie was behind her, several garment bags in her hand. She had intended on coming earlier, but Narcissa had decided the occasion required a Maggie Original. She had stopped by Maggie's first, which had taken more time than she had planned. Instead of arriving to speak to Ginny at the bakery, she found the bakery closed, and with an hour until Draco's dinner party, Narcissa was running severely behind, which is why she had picked out a dress for herself as well. She had also written a missive to Lucius, informing him of her situation. By his response, Narcissa knew he was amused.

"Hello, Narcissa," Ginny said unsurely as she opened the door. She looked from Narcissa to Maggie to the garment bags. "No, Narcissa. I refuse to take the dress."

"Ginny, you like my son. I like you. You will date my son. Now, may I come in? It's raining out here." Narcissa stepped inside as Ginny allowed her entrance. "I have a plan."

"I have one too." Pansy was holding lingerie in her hand as she exited Ginny's room. "But we should move this into Ginny's room. I don't want Ron to come out of his room and find me holding Ginny's crotch-less panties."

"Pansy," Ron groaned from inside his room. "You did that on purpose."

"I did no such thing," Pansy said, feigning innocence.

"Go to Ginny's room, Pansy," Ron hollered. "I don't need to hear about my sister's—bloody hell. You're going to give me a heart attack."

"Ginny, how are your flirting skills?" asked Narcissa as they walked into Ginny's room.

* * *

Ginny adjusted her dress one more time. It was perhaps one of the most uncomfortable dresses she ever had to wear. It was beautiful, though. The deep purple gown reached just above her knees, which didn't sound appealing in any way. However, the way the purple satin dress clung to her skin, making it somewhat hard for Ginny to make normal sized steps, added a certain sex appeal to the dress. Her breasts were pushed up, and the rounded neckline was unable to hide her cleavage. The diamond detailing on the neckline drew attention to her breasts and matched her stilettos, which were a work of art: deep purple, multi-strapped stilettos with diamond studded heels. The artwork also happened to be difficult to walk in. All in all, her outfit was one she longed to get out of.

She was standing in the foyer of Draco's home along with everyone else. Pansy was attempting to convince Ron to go along with her plan. Isaac and Theo were conversing with Narcissa, and Lucius was on his way to speak with Isaac. Luna, who was wearing a pink dress with roses all over the skirt of the dress, was fussing over Xavier's shirt while Blaise attempted to get her to relax, and Draco was greeting all of his guests. Serena was skipping around, asking everyone if they liked her dress. The minute she saw her mother, Serena's face lit up and she bounded towards her mother.

"Mother," Serena screamed. The little girl, dressed in a black and white knee-length dress, looked much older than her six years. "You look pretty."

"Thank you," Ginny said. She bent over to hug Serena. "You look too old in that dress. Where are the ruffles?"

"For Merlin's sake, Ginny, don't bend over like that." Ron covered his eyes. "I can see your—Pansy, why is my sister wearing that?"

"Hush up, Ron," Pansy said softly.

"Couldn't you have said that somewhere a bit more private, Ron?" Ginny's cheeks enflamed slightly as she righted herself and looked at Draco. "Hello, Draco. Unfortunately, all I can give you for your birthday is my presence. So, happy birthday!"

Draco accepted her hug, his lips brushing against her ear. "You're a minx."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ginny said innocently.

"I got a peek show of your green and silver lace," Draco whispered.

"I had to wear it. It's the only set I had that would work with this dress." Ginny stepped back. "I'm not trying to reel you back in, Draco. You made yourself perfectly clear about where we stand. I'm here for Serena. I didn't want her to get suspicious."

"Draco, I have to steal Ginny away." Narcissa had been watching their interaction across the room. The minute Ginny stepped back from Draco, she knew she had to sweep in and initiate her plan. "I want her to meet Isaac."

"Who is Isaac?" asked Ginny. Though she had been briefed on the plan, she still had to act like she didn't know the man.

"The son of one of Lucius's associates who is in need of friends. Draco, Serena wanted you a few minutes ago." Narcissa led Ginny over to where Isaac was conversing with Lucius and Theo. "Lucius, escort me to the dining room. We'll let these three chat."

Ginny laughed as Narcissa dragged Lucius away. "They are some couple."

"I don't think we've been formally introduced," Theo said.

"No, we have not. I am Ginevra Weasley, otherwise known as Ginny." Ginny shook his hand. "I know I have you to thank for helping out with the Tracey situation."

"It wasn't an issue," Theo said.

"I'm Isaac, the man you'll be using." Isaac gave her a hug. "We should start now."

Ginny saw Draco stop out of the corner of her eye. His face was expressionless, although his eyes were glued to her. "Theo, you've known Draco for a long time. Do you think this will work?"

"It will either go very badly or very well. There really is no saying." Theo stuck his hand in the pockets of his dress pants. "My duty for the night is not to make it obvious how attracted I am to Isaac."

"I feel bad. I'm encroaching on your time with each other." Ginny toyed with the ends of her hair, managing to look both hesitant and flirtatious. "We don't have to do this. I can go with doing Pansy's plan only."

"What is Pansy's plan?" asked Theo.

Ginny turned red as she said, "Lingerie. Right now, we're using both."

"Use both," Theo stated. "I'll go divert Draco and toss in how Isaac seems to be sweet on you."

"We'll have drinks tomorrow, Theo." Isaac shook Theo's hand.

As Theo took off, Ginny focused her attentions on Isaac. "So, what do you do?"

"I work in media. My father owns a communications business in America. We're hoping to merge with Malfoy Conglomerate." Isaac held out his arm as Narcissa called for them to enter the dining room. "Shall we?"

"I lived in America for six years." Ginny looped arms with him. "It was a bit different from here. But I can't say I hated it."

"Where did you live?" Isaac smiled charmingly down at her, making it seem like they were flirting rather than discussing trivial things.

"Pennsylvania, the Poconos to be exact," Ginny said.

"Isaac, you seem comfortable with Ginny. I hope you don't mind that I placed you there." Narcissa sat down in her chair, a warm smile on her face. "I can change your seat."

"I would love to sit next to Ginny," Isaac said cheerfully. He pulled out Ginny's chair for her. "I just hope she doesn't mind sitting next to me."

"Not at all," Ginny replied. "I want to hear about your stories from America."

"Now that we are all settled, I will do the introductions." Though he wasn't sitting at the head of the table, Lucius still felt that it was his duty. "Isaac, meet Luna and Blaise Zabini, their son, Xavier, Pansy Parkinson, Ron Weasley, Theodore Nott, my son, Draco, my granddaughter, Serena, and her mother, Ginny."

"Hello, I'm Isaac Shaw." Isaac smiled as everyone greeted him. "Happy birthday, Draco."

Draco inclined his head. "Thank you. And thank you all for coming."

"Why isn't Mother sitting next to me?" Serena crossed her arms, a glare being directed towards Isaac. "I want Mother to sit next to me."

Narcissa shot Pansy and Ginny a startled look before saying, "Serena, behave."

"I'm not behaving badly. I just want you to sit next to me," Serena exclaimed.

"Serena, everyone is already seated." Ginny gave Draco a look that said, "help."

"Aunt Pansy, could you and Uncle Ron move down a seat?" Serena smiled at Pansy.

"Serena, we're not going to move because you feel the need to behave rudely at my birthday dinner." Though Draco didn't appreciate the gazes Isaac and Ginny were shooting at each other, he couldn't condone his daughter's behavior.

"But you stopped dating Mother because I asked you to." Serena huffed. "I don't see how this is any different."

Several people at the table cleared their throats. It was clear from the various expressions of discomfort on their faces that all of them would rather be somewhere else, except, perhaps, Pansy. She seemed to be enjoying this, ignoring the look of panic that flashed across Ginny's face, and the frown marring Narcissa's. She simply sat back and watched the show that unfolded before her eyes, much like Theo. Although, Theo was not only watching Serena, and Draco, but also Isaac, who looked distinctly uncomfortable with the angry look that Serena had focused on him, and the Zabini family, who both had expressions of confusion on their faces. Perhaps the only person at the table who did not seem to be attuned to the situation was Ron. He had done his part at the beginning of the night, and preferred to remain detached from the situation.

"Serena, go to your room," Draco ordered.

"I only want Mother to sit next to me," Serena whined. "I want my mother to sit next to me."

"I have had enough of your outbursts, Serena. Go to your room," Draco said, his voice deceptively calm. "I will be up in a few minutes."

"Fine," Serena yelled. She glared at her father, mother and Isaac. "I don't want to be here."

Draco diverted his attention from Serena's retreating form. "I apologize for Serena's behavior. She is very unlike herself lately."

"This is what happens when she gets everything she wants." Lucius stared at the doors that Serena had slammed shut. He was not happy with her behavior in the slightest, especially not in front of guests. "You can't spoil her."

"When did Draco and Ginny break up?" Luna stared across the table at Pansy. "I thought they were still together."

"Draco ended things with Ginny because of Serena's behavior. Of course, I think that is a bad decision, seeing as how Serena seems to be going through a phase." Pansy took it upon herself to give Blaise and Luna a brief version of the happenings.

Blaise raised an eyebrow at Draco. "I feel as if I'm not around you enough, Draco."

"Me either," Luna agreed. "I would have persuaded you against that decision."

Ginny cleared her throat. "Draco, we should go and have a talk with Serena."

"Please, stay and talk about my wrong decisions some more." Draco stood from his chair and stalked towards the door, grumbling under his breath as he did. "It's my bloody personal life."

"Excuse us for a moment," Ginny said with a smile. She rushed to meet Draco, walking as fast as she could in her dress.

"Couldn't we have kept the breakup a secret as well?" Draco stopped at the bottom of the stairs, staring at her with some disdain.

"I'd rather discuss Serena if you don't mind. I've about had it with her behavior. It's one thing for her to react to us dating. But to behave like that to a perfectly nice stranger is not good at all." Ginny took the lead, going up the steps. Though, she did have to wait for Draco because she didn't know the way to Serena's room.

"You're right," Draco admitted reluctantly as he led her through the hallways of his home. They stopped outside Serena's door. "Over the past two days she's been nothing but vile. She stomps around like an all out terror."

"At least we're on the same page." Ginny followed Draco as he opened Serena's room door.

"Serena?"

Serena's head poked out from under her blanket. "I don't want to talk to anyone."

Ginny entered the room, blown away by the décor. While Ginny had been in Serena's room at the Malfoy Manor, she had never been in Serena's room in Draco's home. As a child, she had grown up in a room the size of a shoebox with furniture that was older than her father. Serena, however, grew up completely different. All of the white furniture looked brand new. Sheer white curtains hung down from the railings of the four poster bed. Lavish pink and white sheets covered the bed, the color matching the carpeting, walls, and the heavy drapes on the windows. A plush rocking chair sat on one side of the room. On the other side, a short tea table was set up, different dolls and stuffed animals sitting in the chairs. A toy chest was at one end of the room, overflowing with a variety of toys. A small fire was lit in the fireplace, casting a dim glow over the room.

"That's too bad." Draco walked over to the bed and sat down. "We have to talk, Serena. You have to tell me what's going on with you."

"I don't want to talk about it," Serena mumbled.

Ginny walked over and stood behind Draco. Her dress didn't allow her to sit too comfortably on the bed. "Serena, if you can't talk about it with us, who can you talk about it with?"

"I never get to spend time with you," Serena said quietly. "You're both always so busy. You used to spend so much time with me. And now I don't get to spend any time with either of you. It isn't fair. I have a mother and a father now, why can't I do things like other kids?"

"What kinds of things do you want to do?" Ginny unknowingly rested her hand on Draco's shoulder as she spoke, too caught up in the moment.

"Other kids go on trips with their parents. They get to go to the park. And we don't do any of that stuff. The only time I've been out with the both of you is at stupid balls." Serena swiped at the tears that fell down her face.

"What about last weekend? We went on a trip," Draco said.

"But it wasn't just us. It was everybody. And you kept leaving me with Grandmother and Grandfather." Serena was hysterically crying now. She crawled into her father's lap, curling up and gathering comfort.

"It's okay." Draco rubbed her back soothingly. "Everything's going to be fine."

Serena sniffled. "I'm sorry I ruined your birthday, Father. I didn't mean to."

"Serena, I love you. And I have been neglecting you lately. But your behavior has been unacceptable recently." Draco adopted a stern tone as he spoke. "You cannot continue to behave in this manner. It is unbecoming of a young lady. You'll have to go and apologize to everyone downstairs."

"I know," Serena whispered.

"From now on, we'll spend more time together. I promise." Draco kissed her forehead.

"With Mother too?" asked Serena.

Draco looked up at Ginny. "Are you in?"

"I'm in," Ginny said. She ran her hand through Serena's hair. "I have an idea."

Ginny turned away from Serena before removing her wand from the holster on her thigh. When Draco raised an eyebrow, she shrugged, preferring to continue her task. She waved her wand at Serena's sheets, causing them to float and suspend in midair. With a few more waves of her wand, the sheer hangings on the bed floated to join the sheets. Soon, there was a tent in the middle of Serena's room. Ginny made the pillows from the bed zoom inside the tent. A few minutes later, stars were on the inside of the makeshift tent. Inside, the tent seemed to glow. Ginny, satisfied with her work, put her wand away and turned to face Serena and Draco, who were both staring at the tent in confusion.

"When I was younger, I used to make a tent and pretend to be camping, especially on nights like this when it's raining." Ginny took Serena's hand and led her over to the tent. "I propose that we eat here tonight. We can go downstairs to the kitchen and whip up something that isn't hard to eat in a tent."

"Can we have sandwiches and cookies?" Serena's face lit up in excitement.

"It's your father's birthday. He gets to chose what we eat," Ginny said.

Serena looked up at her father. "What are we going to have?"

"I have food downstairs and guests," Draco pointed out.

"It's your birthday. They can't kill you if you want to spend some time with your daughter," Ginny said.

"Please, Father." Serena ran over and hugged her father.

"Please, Draco," Ginny said, adopting Serena's whimper.

Draco chuckled. "I suppose it is my birthday."

"I want chicken sandwiches," Serena exclaimed, "and ham sandwiches, and cookies."

"Do you have any cookies already made?" asked Ginny.

"But I want to make the cookies," Serena said. "Please?"

"Only if your father helps," Ginny said with a grin.

"I'm not baking," Draco replied.

"Father," Serena whined.

"It's okay." Ginny grabbed Serena's hand. "Your father has to go and deal with his guests."

"Serena, you are coming with me to apologize. Go and wash your face," Draco ordered.

Serena nodded dejectedly. "Yes, Father."

"I will go ahead and make the cookies. You can come and help me make the sandwiches when you're done apologizing," Ginny said.

Serena perked up a bit. "Okay. And I want lots of chocolate chips."

"You were right." Ginny watched as Serena shut the bathroom door. "Our relationship was hurting her."

Draco nodded, not knowing what to say.

Ginny looked down at her feet before looking up at him again. "I'm going to go get started on those cookies. Where is your kitchen?"

"Zee," Draco called. When the house elf appeared, Draco said, "Lead Miss Weasley to the kitchens and help her if she asks."

"Yes, Master," Zee replied.

Ginny followed behind the little house elf, down the stairs, through the halls, and finally to the doors of the kitchen, which was almost identical to the one at the Malfoy Manor. Ginny asked Zee to get her the ingredients and a mixing bowl. Within minutes, Ginny had already begun to mix together the ingredients for chocolate chip cookies. She was careful not to get anything on the dress she wore, for though she knew she could always use a cleaning spell, she did not want to risk having to use a spell on the fine fabric of her dress. Soon, the mixture was cookie dough and she began to make small balls, putting them on the baking tray Zee had provided for her.

Ginny began to think over what Serena had said in the room. Ginny had been unaware that the little girl felt so neglected. Her outbursts were beginning to make sense. Ginny sighed. She and Draco had jumped into the situation too soon. Instead of trying to get to know her daughter, she tried to get to know her daughter and the father of her child. It was just too much all at once. She should have concentrated her time on Serena. At the same time, she and Draco had already taken the dive into the relationship. Ginny wasn't sure she could let it all go, even for Serena. Ginny knew that she should be able to drop everything in a heartbeat for her daughter. However, she didn't think she could.

Ginny looked up as one of the objects of her thoughts entered the room. "Where is Serena?"

Draco shoved his hands into his pockets as he spoke. "She's with Mother and Father. I think they want to talk to her before they leave."

"Is everyone okay?" queried Ginny curiously while brushing the flour off her hands. "I hope no one is too upset that they have to go home. I should have spoken to you before I suggested the tent idea."

He shook his head. "It's fine. They all understand the situation."

"I would be surprised if they didn't," Ginny murmured. She picked up the tray from the counter, sticking it in the oven. "The cookies will be done soon."

"You work quickly," Draco said. Not knowing what else to say, he asked, "How is the bakery doing?"

Ginny smiled. "Good. The rennovations came out brilliantly. I couldn't have asked for anything better. Thank you for that recommendation, by the way."

"It wasn't a problem," Draco replied.

Ginny sighed as silence filled the room. "I don't want this to be awkward between us, Draco. We should be able to do this without feeling uncomfortable. We're adults."

"Not with the image of what you have under that dress," Draco said exasperatedly.

"Draco, we agreed that this," Ginny exclaimed, waving wildly between them, "is over."

Draco moved smoothly and swiftly towards her, his hand caressing the back of her neck when he reached her. "That doesn't mean that everything has to end."

Stepping away from him, Ginny scowled at him. "If you think that you and I will be having casual sex, you have another think coming, Draco. It will only complicate things."

"It doesn't have to be complicated," Draco said softly, leaning down towards her.

Ginny pressed her palms against his chest, and shoved him away. "I wouldn't know. I've only had sex with you. And it is always complicated. So, I suggest you find a way to cool yourself down. Our daughter will come bounding in here in a few minutes."

Draco ran a hand down his face. "You're doing this on purpose, aren't you? Isaac, the lingerie, denying me, it's all to get me back."

"You think a lot of yourself, Draco." Ginny managed to keep her tone neutral, not wanting Draco to realize he was right. "I told you that the lingerie—"

"Is for the dress," Draco finished for her.

"Exactly," Ginny said, turning away. "Why else would I wear crotchless panties?"

Draco's mouth fell open. "What?"

Serena came running in the room. "I smell cookies, Mother."

"The cookies are almost done," Ginny said with a bright smile. "Let's get started on those sandwiches."

Draco couldn't wrap his head around what Ginny said. He simply watched as the mother of his child and his young daughter started making sandwiches, only one of them aware of the turmoil in his mind.

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed.


	22. Homemade Strawberry Ice Cream

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Harry Potter Universe.

I know I have been gone a longtime. I can't promise regular updates with the upcoming Christmas season. But I can say that I will try my best to update regularly.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, and those who sent me messages. I really appreciate it.

Huge thanks to Aerileigh for beta-ing this for me.

* * *

Ginny woke up, unsure of her surroundings. Upon closer inspection, she realized that she was still in the tent. Serena was snuggled up to her side, but Draco was nowhere to be seen. She eased herself off the floor, cursing under her breath as her feet tangled in the sheets on the floor. She managed to shake herself loose and leave the tent without further incident. Ginny grabbed her shoes and stuck her feet in them before glancing back to make sure that Serena was still asleep. She spun around, and stifled a scream at the sight of Draco standing in the doorway.

"You scared me," Ginny whispered furiously.

"Not my intention," Draco replied. "I was coming to see if you were awake."

Ginny tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I am."

"Can I interest you in breakfast?" asked Draco kindly, his tone sounding almost hesitant.

"I really shouldn't. I'm interviewing people today to help me out at the bakery and I have to sort out all the order requests for the events," Ginny said, grappling for an excuse. "I just have a lot to do today."

"Which is why you should eat something," Draco said pointedly. "You'll need your energy."

Ginny sighed. "I will have a quick breakfast. What time is it?"

"Half past seven," Draco replied. "I have to wake up Serena."

"Does she usually wake up this early?" asked Ginny. She knew that she wouldn't be able to leave early if they had breakfast with Serena as well.

"Her tutor will be here in an hour and a half. She has to wake up and get ready for the day." Draco moved across the room, crawling into the tent to rouse his sleeping daughter. "Serena."

"No," Serena groaned.

Ginny crossed her arms, amused by the two of them. While she had spent time with Draco and Serena before, she never really understood their close bond until she spent the night with them in the tent. When Draco was around Serena, he transformed. His every motion and thought seemed to be attuned to his daughter. When she was about to spill her juice, he somehow knew, and steadied her glass. Before she could ask for another sandwich, he was already serving her one. He was the perfect father to Serena. Throughout the night, the little girl had not frowned once. She was all smiles and laughter. And surprisingly, Ginny had not felt uncomfortable. She found herself fitting in with them, enjoying the jokes and the company.

But sitting in a secluded area with Draco, even if their daughter was present, made her realize how much she would miss their relationship. While a good portion of their affair was about sex, their conversations, their thoughts, and his presence were also a huge part of it. She would miss the latter more than she would miss the former. He was good company, not to mention that the care he showed towards Serena was the same he showed her throughout the night, pouring her juice, offering her seconds, and tucking her in, though the latter was at Serena's insistence. Ginny realized that she would have more difficulty letting go of Draco than she thought.

"Ginny!"

Ginny shook her head when Draco called out her name. "Er, sorry. I was lost in thought for a moment."

Draco held Serena in his arms, with her head tucked into the crook of his neck. "There's a guest room next door if you'd like to go freshen up."

This additional act of concern for her well-being shoved Ginny over the edge. The fact that he was kind enough to think of her, even if it was just to offer her a bathroom, shocked her. She quickly stuttered, "No. I just forgot that I promised Hermione I would have breakfast with her this morning. I haven't seen her since Serena's incident. I really shouldn't cancel on her."

Draco gave her a look that clearly showed he didn't believe her. But when she adopted a serious expression, he said, "Okay. I'm going to stop by the bakery later. There's something I need to talk to you about."

"I will see you then," Ginny said quietly. Inside, she did not know how she felt about seeing Draco so soon. Her thoughts were jumbled together, and she couldn't quite wrap her head around how much she cared for Draco. She moved across the room, and kissed Serena's forehead. "I'll see you later, sleepy."

"Bye, Mother," Serena said groggily.

Ginny looked up, her eyes meeting Draco's gray ones. "Uhm, see you later."

"You can Apparate from the lobby, or Floo," Draco said in reply. "I'll have Zee take you there. Zee!"

Ginny waved goodbye before following the house elf that had appeared. As she moved through the house, Ginny's thoughts swirled in her head. Her feelings for Draco were deeper than that of a girl for her boyfriend. They were part of the bond that she made with Draco when she had a child. She had thought that letting go of Draco, of the short time they had been together, would be easy. But she now found herself wanting what they had. She wanted to be able to stay for breakfast. And what surprised her the most was that she liked waking up in his home, with him there, and her daughter.

When she landed in the lobby, she realized that she didn't know what to do. Draco had made it clear last night that the only thing he was interested in was sex. Now, she found herself falling, if she had not fallen already, for a man who hadn't fallen for her. All he felt was the physical attraction to her. Tears prickled at the back of her eyes, and she didn't know what to do. Not wanting to stand in the lobby of Draco's home and cry with a house elf, she spun on the spot, Disapparating.

"Ginny?"

Ginny looked around at her surroundings and was surprised and somewhat relieved to find herself at the Burrow. She turned to her mother, tears streaking down her face, and collapsed into Molly's open arms. To her, it felt safe. For just a moment, she could pretend that she was eleven, and that her greatest worry was going to Hogwarts with Harry Potter. It was familiar. It was soothing. It was home.

"Oh, honey, what's the matter?" Panic registered on Molly's face. "Is it one of the boys? Did something happen to one of my grandchildren?"

"Molly, have you seen my--Ginny?" Arthur Weasley came down the stairs of his home in his work robes, shock on his face upon seeing his daughter. "Did something happen?"

Ginny managed to take a deep shaky breath, and answer, "No. Everyone's fine."

"Arthur, you go on to work," Molly said, shooing her husband away. "Ginny, come and have a seat. I'll get you a cup of tea and some breakfast."

"It's good to see you, Ginny." Arthur gave his daughter a hug, holding on as if she would disappear at any second. "I've missed my little girl. I'm so sorry for what we did."

"Oh, Dad, I know," Ginny exclaimed with a sigh. She embraced her father, closing her eyes upon the familiar feeling of comfort. "I'm going to come around more now. I promise."

"Nothing would make me happier," Arthur said heavily.

Ginny watched her father Disapparate with a quiet pop before turning around to take a seat at the dining table. The wooden table was still the same as it was when she was little. The rickety chair still trembled slightly when she sat down, and she could see where she had carved GW into the table when she was younger. Looking around at the stacked cookbooks, the owl perch, and the large fireplace, Ginny realized that little had changed in the kitchen at the Burrow. She guessed that statement also applied to most of the other rooms.

Her mother set a porcelain teacup in front of her, and then moved back to the stove. "Now, do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

Ginny played with the handle of her teacup. "When did you first realize you were in love with Dad?"

Molly let out a wistful sigh, continuing to turn the sausage as she began to speak. "It was a month or two after I started dating him. I had managed to convince him to go for a walk with me around the lake. It was freezing outside, and I was wearing my winter cloak but I was still cold. Your father took off his cloak and wrapped it around my shoulders. There he was, in naught but his school uniform, but he sacrificed his warmth for my own. From that moment, I knew that he would always do whatever it took to keep me safe. I was a goner."

Ginny smiled. Her mother had never told her that story before, but by the look on Molly's face, Ginny knew that her mother was still deeply in love with her father. Ginny sipped her tea mournfully, wondering whether she would ever find a love like the one her parents had.

"Why do you ask?" Molly plopped two pieces of buttered toast on a plate with sausage and eggs, and placed it in front of Ginny. She took a seat across from her daughter, and gave her a knowing smile. "It's the young Malfoy, isn't it?"

"It's nothing to smile about Mum," Ginny said softly. She picked up the fork and shuffled her eggs around. "He doesn't love me."

"Nonsense, what man wouldn't love you?" Molly leaned over and patted her hand. "You're beautiful, smart, funny, and you can make just about anything to satisfy his sweet tooth."

"It's more complicated than that, Mum," Ginny replied, stuffing a piece of sausage in her mouth.

"Well, tell me all about it." Molly opened her arms in a welcoming gesture. "I have all the time in the world."

Soon, the story was falling from her lips. She told her mother all about Serena's many tantrums, about her stolen moments with Draco—the non-explicit version—and all about what her life had been like over the past couple of months. As the story spilled from her lips, Ginny felt a heavy weight lift from her chest. She knew that even if her mother couldn't find a solution for her problem, she would try her best to help her through everything. Ginny finished her story with the tale of what had happened the previous night and earlier that morning.

"Oh, Ginny," her mother said sadly. Molly removed her wand from her apron, and muttered a summoning spell. A container soon landed on the table with a spoon. "I made some homemade strawberry ice cream last night. I think it's a little more appropriate for heartache."

Ginny cracked a grin. "Thanks. But do you think we could change the subject?"

"Sure," Molly said with a bright smile. "What exactly is that outfit you're wearing?"

Ginny looked down at her dress with a laugh. "With all the excitement, I had forgotten I was still wearing this. It was my dress for dinner at Draco's last night."

"Well, you look lovely, dear," Molly murmured, patting her shoulder. "How's the bakery doing?"

"Shit," Ginny exclaimed.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley," Molly shouted. "Watch your language, young lady."

"I'm sorry, Mum. I just forgot that Pansy and I were holding interviews this morning," Ginny said, hurriedly rising from the table.

"You're hiring people now?" Molly asked.

"Yes, she and I need a break every once in a while. I decided that we're making enough money now to afford some extra sets of hands," Ginny said. She moved to peck her mother on the cheek, but thought better of doing so. It didn't seem right, despite the fact that they had just bonded. "I have to go. Thanks for the help, Mum."

"You stop by any time, dear. Don't be a stranger," Molly said with a sad smile. "These past few months without you and your brothers have taken a toll on your father and me."

"I know. I know," Ginny replied. She grabbed her wand from where she had dropped it on the floor.

Without any last words, she Disapparated, landing inside her apartment and stumbling upon a scene that made her sick to the stomach: a bra-clad Pansy on top of a shirtless Ron. She shrieked and shielded her eyes with her hands, her wand clattering to the floor for the second time that morning. She heard Ron stuttering and Pansy laughing, but didn't dare to peek from behind her hands.

"Are you dressed yet?"

"Yes," Pansy said, still laughing.

Ginny uncovered her eyes and glared at the two of them. "What the bloody hell are you two doing? You have a room for that sort of stuff."

Ron turned red in the face. "Sorry, I guess we got out of control."

"I couldn't tell," Ginny said sarcastically. "I'm going to go take a shower. Pansy and I have people to interview."

"Ron, why don't you go get ready for work? I want to talk to Ginny." Pansy gave Ron a small kiss before following Ginny into her room. She closed Ginny's door and rounded on her. "What happened last night? And have you been crying?"

Ginny stared at her reflection in the mirror and winced. Her eyes were red and puffy, rimmed with large black rings from her running eyeliner. Her hair was in disarray, and there was a small bit of strawberry ice cream at the corner of her lip. She swiped strands of her hair back, and wiped under her eyes.

"I'm fine," Ginny said, grabbing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that flashed Weird Sisters in different colors. "And nothing happened last night. We made Serena a tent and had sandwiches."

"Oh," Pansy said disappointedly. "I was sort of hoping that you two did a bit of naughty all night long, and decided to get back together."

"If only," Ginny mumbled. She leaned against the wall. "Draco is so frustrating. Do you know he actually thought that we could do casual sex? Can you believe him?"

"Yes, I can," Pansy answered truthfully. She fixed her hair in Ginny's vanity mirror as Ginny moved to the bathroom. "He's Draco Malfoy, Ginny. What more do you expect?"

Ginny turned her bathroom door, and bit down on her lip. "I don't know, Pansy. I don't know what I expect from him anymore."

"Merlin!" Ginny heard Pansy exclaim before throwing the bathroom door open. "You--oh, Ginny, that's why your eyes are puffy."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ginny said, hiding her face.

"Ginny, I may seem like all I do is sleep around, but I know about love." Pansy placed a hand on Ginny's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine," Ginny lied. "Could you leave me to take my shower now? We have a busy day."

"Sure," Pansy replied. She paused at the door. "I don't particularly feel like being a Hufflepuff right now, but just know that if you ever need someone to talk to, you can come to me."

"If I need someone to talk to, I would go to Hermione and Luna." Ginny saw Pansy's face fall, and she smiled. "If I need someone to take me out and get me drunk off my arse, I'll Floo you."

Pansy laughed. "Sounds like a plan."

"I'll be quick," Ginny yelled as Pansy closed the door. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and said, "Pull it together, Weasley."

* * *

"I like the Cathy girl," Pansy said, looking at different parchments filled with various information about the applicants. "Then I think we should hire Alexander. He is quite the eye candy."

Ginny frowned. "Well, Cathy seems to know her way around the kitchen. And she'll just be working from my recipe book so it shouldn't be that hard either."

"And Alexander can take my spot at the register," Pansy said. "There, problem solved."

"I guess they have Polly here to help with the cleaning," Ginny rationalized. She bit down on her lip. "I might have to hire more help eventually, though. I don't think I could really leave two people to run the bakery. It gets too busy."

"Well, what if you just handle the events," Pansy suggested. "You can hire another set of hands if you really think you need to. You can always expand the catering side of the business to bring in more money. Plus, you'll need it to expand your wardrobe as well."

Ginny gazed at Pansy in confusion. "What's wrong with my wardrobe?"

Pansy leaned over the counter and bit into a cookie. "Did you look in the mirror this morning before you got dressed?"

"I happen to like this t-shirt," Ginny shot back. "I got it when the Weird Sisters performed a sold-out concert in America."

"Well then maybe you should frame it, not wear it," Pansy said lightly.

"Leave my clothes alone," Ginny grumbled.

Pansy shrugged and stood upright. "At least it's fitted so it shows off your assets."

"Do you think you can manage sending the owls to Cathy and Alexander?" Ginny sat down at one of the tables in the bakery, hoping that Pansy wouldn't pick up on her swift change of subject. "It's empty in here, and I want to decide who else I should hire."

"I suppose," Pansy said. She rummaged under the counter for parchment. "Must I be polite?"

"Yes, you should," Ginny replied.

Just as Ginny was settling into choosing someone for the remaining position, the door opened, and in walked Isaac. Ginny looked up from her papers and flashed him a smile with a slight wave. He returned a charming grin and pointed to the empty chair in front of her. Ginny nodded, and motioned to the seat across from her, gathering her papers and setting them aside in a neat pile.

"This is a nice surprise," Ginny said. "What brings you by?"

"Lucius had to cancel our lunch meeting. I thought I would stop by and see if you were free," Isaac answered. He eyed all the papers in front of her, and chuckled. "I see that you're not."

"Sorry," Ginny replied with an apologetic smile. "I'm trying to find someone to run the bakery for me on weekends so that I can have some time off."

"I'm free for lunch. There's a really nice restaurant that just opened up down the block. We could go there." Pansy grabbed her bag and sunglasses from the back room, quickly joining Ginny and Isaac. "Ginny, I sent the owl. Come on, Isaac. Let's go. You can tell me how your night with Theo went."

"Wait, you went home with Theo?" Ginny stopped the two from leaving. "I didn't know that."

"No, Theo came home with me." Isaac winked.

"That's--well, that's fast," Ginny said hesitantly. "Don't you think?"

"Don't mind Ginny. She's just upset because she's the only one in here not shagging someone," Pansy said, linking arms with Isaac.

"I thought she and Draco were--"

Pansy shook her head. "No, I'll fill you in over lunch."

"Pansy," Ginny cried as the two left the bakery. Pansy simply waved as they passed by the window. Ginny cursed and muttered, "I hate Slytherins."

"Should I come back later, when you're done conversing with yourself?" Draco waited for the door to close behind him before adding, "And I don't recall you hating Slytherins that much when we were shagging."

Ginny jumped, placing her hand over her heart. "Would you stop scaring me?" After she processed what he had just said, she glowered at him, not deeming his comment worthy enough for a reply.

"It's not my fault you are so easily frightened," Draco drawled. He pulled out the chair that Isaac had been sitting on, unbuttoning his jacket and sitting down. "I saw your date from last night walking arm in arm with Pansy."

"He wasn't my date, and I know. They're going to lunch. He was planning on taking me, but I have work to do." Ginny pointed at his suit. "You seem a little overdressed for going to practice."

"I was in a meeting with my father about your boyfriend's business." He raised an eyebrow. "You certainly move on fast."

"Isaac and I are not dating, nor will we ever be," Ginny snapped, irritably. "Did you come here just to harass me?"

"I wanted to talk about what happened last night with Serena," Draco said, eyeing her with curiosity. "He's rich. He's attractive. Why wouldn't you want to date him?"

"It seems you're more interested in him than I am," Ginny said slyly. "Would you like me to put in a good word?"

Draco glared at her with disdain. "You're hilarious."

"Well, it seemed like you were ready to wax poetic about him," Ginny said with a shrug. "Perhaps that's why things didn't work out with us. I didn't have the proper, ahem, equipment to keep you satisfied."

"If it weren't for the fact that a passerby could see, I would show you just how properly your equipment can keep me satisfied," Draco said, his eyes flashing dangerously. "In any case, I wouldn't tempt me, if I were you."

"You assume that I would let you touch me," Ginny replied, not missing a beat.

"Not only would you let me, you would beg me," Draco taunted. He leaned forward, and brushed her hair out of her face. "You would spread your legs, and beg for me over and over."

Ginny smacked his hand away, her anger increasing the redness of her cheeks. "I think you should go, and come back later."

"No, I think I quite like it here right now. It's empty," Draco murmured, drawing his chair around to her side of the table. "With a wave of my wand I could close the door and blur the windows so no one could see in."

"Stop, Draco." Ginny stood up and put some distance between them, mostly to prevent herself from doing something she would regret. "I really think you should go. I told you last night that I'm not interested in casual sex."

"You won't let me try and convince you otherwise?" queried Draco with a cocked eyebrow.

"No," Ginny said forcefully.

"I want to go on a vacation," he said abruptly.

Ginny's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "That's lovely. Er, have fun?"

"I want to take you and Serena on a vacation," Draco amended. "I think it would be good for us."

Ginny's face fell. "I can't take a vacation right now, Draco. I'm trying to run the bakery. I'm going to have to train new people. I don't have anyone to take over."

"I'm not asking, Ginny," Draco said, standing up. He buttoned his jacket, and moved towards the door. "I'll pick you up for dinner at six. We can discuss this some more. It will give you some time to clear your schedule."

"You presumptuous--"

"Bye, Ginny," Draco drawled, closing the door behind him.

Ginny let out a scream of frustration, effectively scaring away an incoming customer. She smacked a hand in her face before groaning once more. She couldn't believe that she had ended up falling for someone like Draco Malfoy. Ginny knew he had his good moments, but when he acted the way he had moments prior, she couldn't help but think the man was six different people.

"Erm, are you open?"

Ginny smiled at the old couple wandering in. "Yes, we are. Come in."

* * *

Wrapped in a bathrobe, Ginny stood in front of her closet, not sure what to wear. She did not particularly feel like going anywhere with Draco. However, he had sent her an owl informing her that he was bringing Serena along. Ginny knew that it was simply a coy trick to get her to agree to go on the vacation. She wouldn't mind going on a vacation with Serena, but Draco was a problem. Plus, she had to run the bakery. She still hadn't found anyone capable of doing the job. Furthermore, she didn't feel right leaving Pansy in charge, although Ginny was sure Pansy would volunteer if she knew why she would have to be in charge.

A knock sounded on her door, and she yelled, "Who is it?"

"It's me, Mother."

Ginny moved across the room, and poked her head out the door. Indeed, Serena was standing there, dressed in a pretty cream dress, her reddish-gold hair surrounding her face with bouncy curls. Ginny stared past Serena to see Draco, clothed in a dove gray shirt and a pair of dark pants. She couldn't deny that he looked quite handsome. Her eyes drifted from his outfit to his face, only to find him staring at her with a perplexed expression.

She licked her lips unconsciously and said, "You two are here early."

"I thought you would be ready by now," Draco commented dryly. "I see I was wrong."

"Draco," Ron greeted, exiting his room with a bowl of ice cream in hand. "I didn't know you were coming over."

"I'm taking your sister to dinner," Draco replied, nodding his head in greeting.

"Oh, that's why you were groaning about having nothing to wear." Ron ate another spoonful of ice cream. "I'll never understand you women. You could have a whole closet full of stuff, and still say you have nothing to wear."

Ginny's eyes narrowed on the bowl of ice cream. "Have you been eating out the strawberry ice cream Mum sent over? That's for me."

The tips of Ron's ears turned red. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"As interesting as all of this is, we have reservations," Draco interjected.

"Serena, why don't you and I go check out the new toys in your room?" asked Ron. "I think your mum needs some time to finish getting ready."

"New toys?" squealed Serena in excitement.

"Yep, I picked you out some stuff when I was getting your cousin Eva some things," Ron said. "Maybe you'll get to meet Eva soon."

"Is she my age?" asked Serena, following behind Ron.

"If I had known you were coming so early, I would have been dressed earlier." Ginny held up her finger. "I'll only be a little while."

Ginny turned around, closed the door, and moved across the room. She heard her door open, and didn't jump when he said, "You could wear that for all I care."

"Somehow I don't think the other patrons would take so kindly to that," Ginny murmured, moving back to her closet. "If you plan on being crude, at least close the door. The last thing either of us needs is for Serena to overhear us."

Draco closed the door and leaned against it. "You didn't need to use Serena as an excuse to get me to lock us in a room together."

"I bet you thought that would sound good," Ginny rebuked. She rested her hands on her hips. "Where exactly are we going?"

"A restaurant in Muggle London," Draco answered while idly examining his nails. "I didn't want us to be seen."

Ginny flipped through her small collection of dresses. "I suppose I should wear a dress then."

"That would be preferable," Draco murmured, his voice right in her ear. Draco reached around Ginny, and pulled a dress out of the closet. "You should wear this one."

Ginny shivered at his close proximity. "Draco?"

"Ginny," he said.

"Why do you keep doing this to me?" she whispered.

Draco stepped back, and held up the dress. "I'll leave while you change."

"Don't bother. I'm going to need help to zip it up," Ginny said.

Ginny knew it was cruel of her. But she wanted him to feel the way she felt. She untied the sash on her robe and removed it slowly. She took the dress from his hand. Ginny tried her best not to smile at the lust in his eyes when he saw her black lace underthings. While she wasn't one to tease, she also got sheer pleasure out of knowing that Draco was still very much attracted to her. She bent over and stepped into the black and white dress, giving Draco an eyeful. It was at this moment he turned away from her, and she caught of glimpse of a bulge before he quickly adjusted his pants.

With a small smile, she stuck her hands in the sleeves of the dress and said, "Could you?"

"You're a minx," Draco muttered under his breath, motioning for her to turn around.

She did as told, smoothing down the silky ruffles under her bust. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course not. You know, I never even got a kiss for my birthday," Draco said petulantly while zipping up her dress. "It was the least you could have gotten me."

"My wonderful presence wasn't enough?" Ginny moved away from him to get her wand, quickly waving it at her hair. The ends of her hair instantly took on a wavy curl.

"Frankly, no," Draco deadpanned.

Ginny removed black stilettos from her closet, and ignored his comment. After stuffing her feet into the heels, she spun around, finding herself face to face with Draco. He held a silver chain in his hand with a solitaire diamond pendant. It was not something she owned. He wrapped his arms around her neck, clasping the necklace for her. His hand drifted down her collarbone, touching the diamond nestled right above her cleavage.

"That isn't mine," Ginny whispered, her eyes drifting to his.

"It's a gift," he replied. He gave her an uncharacteristic lopsided grin. "I bought it before we ended things. It belongs to you."

"It's beautiful," Ginny said, looking down at the simple diamond.

Before she knew what she was doing, Ginny lifted her chin and touched her lips to his. Draco didn't respond for a second, but once he got over the shock, he moved his lips against hers, the soft feeling a familiar one for both of them. His tongue snaked into her mouth, and moved against hers slowly, sensually. Her body heated up as his hand wrapped around her waist, dragging her body closer to his. The warmth spread from her very core, and Ginny felt weightless.

She pulled away, breathing heavily. "Thank you."

"The best thanks I've ever gotten," he said quietly.

He moved to let her go, and she gripped his shirt. "Not yet."

"Can't walk?" Draco smirked down at her.

"You killed our moment," Ginny said, pushing him away.

"I thought we had this discussion," Draco said as he straightened his hair. She hadn't even noticed she had mussed it. "I don't have moments."

"You have them. You just don't seem able to acknowledge them," Ginny replied. She too fixed her hair before grabbing a small purse for her wand. "Shall we go now? I wouldn't want Serena or Ron to get suspicious."

Draco held her door open for her as they stepped out. They both made their way to Serena's room, surprised to see the little girl asleep in her bed with her Uncle Ron at her side, snoring. Ginny smiled at the scene. It was heartwarming to see Ron with children. It was obvious how much he missed having Eva around him. Ginny couldn't imagine what it was like for him to go from seeing his baby every single day to seeing her only on some weekends. Ginny pressed a finger to her lips, turned off the lights in the room, and closed the door.

"I think you should cancel your reservations," Ginny whispered. She kicked off her shoes, and dropped her bag on the couch. "Maybe she could just stay here tonight."

"That's fine," Draco replied. "We still have to talk."

"Polly," Ginny called. When the house elf appeared, Ginny asked, "Are there still leftovers from Ron's dinner?"

"Yes, Mistress," Polly answered.

"Please may I have two plates and two glasses of wine?" Ginny smiled when the house elf nodded, and disappeared. She sat down on the couch, waiting for Draco to do the same. "Now, we can talk."

"We need this vacation, Ginny." Draco pointed to the closed room door. "Serena will easily fall back into her tantrums if she doesn't see change."

Polly popped back in the room, levitating a tray in front of her. Draco and Ginny waited for Polly to set the plates down on the coffee table and leave the room. They both lifted their plates from the table, and set them on their laps, beginning to eat. Ginny used the food as an excuse not to talk to Draco. She took a healthy sip of her wine in between bites, trying her best to think of how she could refute that argument. It would be hard to try and tell Draco no, especially because this was her family. Even if they weren't in a relationship, Draco was her family. Ginny knew that they needed time away from everything, but she couldn't help but to think this wasn't the time.

She finished her food and set the plate down. "When do you propose we go on this vacation?"

"I think going for a few days in two weeks would work out," Draco replied, swirling his wine in his glass.

"Two weeks?" Ginny's eyes widened. "I can't manage that, Draco. I have three events a week for the next three weeks."

"At the beginning of August," Draco said.

"My birthday is at the beginning of August," Ginny murmured softly. "I suppose I could manage to get everything together in a month."

"I didn't know your birthday was in August," Draco said, leaning back in the couch.

Ginny nodded. "I turn twenty-four on August eleventh. It would be nice to spend my birthday with Serena."

"And me," Draco added.

The corners of her lips turned up. "I wouldn't exactly call that nice."

"I'm not getting you a present now," Draco said with mock hurt in his voice.

Ginny adopted a serious expression, turning her body on the couch to face him. "You don't have to get me anything, especially after buying me this necklace."

Draco shrugged. "I buy things. It's what I do."

"So, where do plan on taking Serena and I?" asked Ginny, steering the conversation away from anything too heavy.

"Somewhere tropical," Draco answered, rising from the couch.

"Now, I have to watch what I eat," Ginny said with a shake of her head. "I don't want to look to scar anyone on the beach."

"Your body is perfect just the way it is," Draco said sincerely. "Any skinnier and I would have nothing to hold onto while I fu--"

"Don't finish that sentence," Ginny said, holding up her hand.

Draco smirked. "Fine, I will be taking my leave."

"I'll have Serena up and ready in the morning," Ginny said, standing up as well. "Sorry your plans didn't quite pan out."

"I think it worked out quite nicely," Draco murmured, moving closer to her.

Ginny stepped back. "No more kisses for you."

"Thank you for dinner," Draco said with a bow of his head and a suave smile.

Ginny waved as she watched him disappear into the green flames. She touched a finger to her lips, feeling them tingle from the memory of the kiss earlier. Ginny cleared the coffee table, sending the dirty things into the kitchen. She held on to her glass of wine as she settled back into the couch. She knew sleep was a long way off, and she had just gotten to a good point in her latest trashy romance novel about a hit wizard who fell for the woman he was sent to capture. The two were just about to make love in the cave they were stuck camping in. Ginny curled her legs under her, and flipped open her book, getting lost in the words on the page.

* * *

I am working on a smut biscuit, so look out for that one.


	23. Passion Fruit Tart

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Harry Potter Universe, nor am I getting paid.

Sorry for the long wait. But with the start and end of the holidays, going back to school, and all the stress that comes with that, I've been quite busy. There will be a second part to their vacation. It isn't over yet.

I can't thank you enough for all the review, but I'll keep trying. Thank You! I hope you all enjoyed the holidays. Happy New Year! (I know, a month late.)

And a huge thanks to Aerileigh, the awesome beta, for her skills.

* * *

"I can't believe you and Draco are going on a vacation together on your birthday." Hermione Weasley stared at her friend as if the redhead was completely crazy for even thinking about doing such a thing. "It would be okay if you told your family where you were going. But to lie to them? And of all things, a baker's convention?"

"The last thing I want to do right now is put it in anyone's head that Draco and I are dating," Ginny replied calmly to her friend. She unpacked another shopping bag of clothes, the result of a Muggle shopping expedition with Hermione and Luna.

Luna laid back on her friend's bed, her hand resting on her large belly. "I don't understand why you two aren't dating. It's as clear as a Dinkimister's eyebrow that the two of you belong together."

"Should I even ask?" Hermione queried from her seat at Ginny's vanity.

Ginny shook her head with a smile. "I think it would be best to just leave that one alone."

"Doesn't this remind you of something?" Luna sat up on her elbows with a dreamy smile.

Hermione laughed, pressing a hand to her burgeoning belly. "Our last year at Hogwarts when we were packing to go on Christmas vacation?"

"Except at that point I was wondering how to get Harry to go on a date with me, not packing for a vacation that is sure to be painfully emotional with the father of my child," Ginny commented. She held up a paisley dress. "Why did I buy this one?"

"It was on sale," Luna said airily. "That's all semantics though, Ginny. I'm just happy I have girlfriends to do this with again. I was sort of lonely having only Pansy, not like she didn't provide enough entertainment for me. But other from her I only had those dumb society women."

"It does feel good to be back together again," Hermione responded. "Painfully emotional? Does that mean you've finally realized it?"

"Realized what?" Ginny spelled the dresses from her shopping trip to fold themselves.

"That you love him," Hermione exclaimed with a wave of her hand. "Honestly, the two of you are thicker than Ron."

"I resent that," Ginny said. She joined Luna on her bed with a heavy sigh. "I do love him. I don't know how I ended up falling in love with someone who doesn't love me."

A knock sounded at the door, jarring the three women out of their thoughts. Ginny called for the person to enter, and was surprised to see Draco standing there. He took one look at the three women in the room, shook his head, and promptly turned around. His actions sent the three occupants of Ginny's room into a fit of giggles. It was almost comical to see Draco back out of the room with a near frightened look upon his face. It was clear he did not want to interrupt whatever discussion the three were having. Ginny went after him anyway.

"Did you need something?" Ginny asked.

"My question was answered by the clothes on your bed, the unpacked clothes," he said with a shake of his head. "I never understand why women wait until the last minute. Mother never packs her things for vacation until hours before we leave."

"I have until tomorrow morning at seven, right?" Ginny crossed her arms. "Why did you have to pick such an early time?"r32;  
Draco smirked. "I want to see if you're a morning person or not."

"I don't think you'll like the answer very much," Ginny said. "So, are you going to tell me where we're going yet? I would like to give my family a general idea of my location."

"In case I decide to kill you?" Draco asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"The thought hadn't crossed my mind, but yes, now that you mention it," Ginny joked.

"We'll be on an island off the coast of Spain," Draco said, answering her original question. "My family has owned it for several centuries now. I sent some of our house elves ahead to get it ready for our arrival."

Ginny gaped at him in shock. "You have your own island?"

"I thought that was common knowledge," Draco said with an air of curiosity.

"No, it isn't. Now, I better get back to packing." Ginny cocked her head to the side with a smile. "I'll see you at your house tomorrow at seven."

"Don't be late," he said mockingly as he disappeared on the spot.

"He's allowed to Apparate in and out?"

The smile was still on Ginny's face as she nodded yes to Hermione. "He doesn't like to Floo with Serena."

"You do know that love is practically radiating off you in waves?" Hermione stood in Ginny's bedroom doorway, a hand on her stomach, a smile on her face.

Ginny pressed a hand to her heated cheek, wondering if she was that obvious. "Let's just leave this discussion. I can't quite handle it yet."

"Let's go finish packing then," Hermione said sympathetically. "I wish I could be there when Draco sees you in that one bikini. You might be able to reenact your cave dream."

"You might have to hide his reaction from Serena," Luna said from inside the room. She paused. "Cave dream? Ginny, that sounds very uncomfortable."

The three girls collapsed into a fit of giggles, and Ginny's troubles moved to the back of her mind.

* * *

Ginny landed in the entrance hall of Draco's home dressed in a loose gray and blue dress, one of the many she had bought for the vacation. She tucked an errant strand of hair behind her ear after dropping her bag on the floor. A house elf appeared before her and bowed deeply, his nose almost touching the floor in front of her feet. No matter how many times Zee did that, Ginny would never get used to it. However, the shock was slightly lessened after the tenth time.

"I thought you would be late." Draco glided down the stairs of his home, an act that made Ginny roll her eyes at his dramatic behavior.

"Why would you think that?" asked Ginny, setting her hands on her hips.

"Women are predisposed to never being on time," Draco said nonchalantly. He stared at her small suitcase. "Are you sure you brought enough clothing?"

"The things required for an island vacation are rather miniscule," Ginny said, an imitation of Draco's smirk appearing on her lips when he glared at her.

"Are you planning on doing that all weekend?" snapped Draco.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ginny said innocently. "I'm not doing anything."

"Mother," Serena yelled, bounding down the stairs happily. "Father says that we can build a sandcastle, and I get to be the princess."

"And what a beautiful princess you will make," Ginny exclaimed, and hugged Serena.

"Zee, bring Ms. Weasley's things to the island," Draco said while Ginny and Serena chatted animatedly.

"Can we have a tea party in the castle, Mother?" asked Serena, holding her mother's hand.

"It might be a little warm for tea. How does fruit juice with little umbrellas in the glasses sound?" Ginny smiled as Serena began to tell her what color umbrella she wanted. "We'll work on that idea. In the meantime, I think your father is ready to go."

Draco nodded his head, and procured an ornamental ball from the pocket of his pants. "Come here, Serena."

Serena moved towards her father and quickly raised her arms. Ginny watched as Draco picked Serena up and rested her on his waist. From the way they interacted, Ginny knew that this was a practiced dance between the two. They had obviously done a lot of Portkey traveling together. Though she had not known she was worried about it, Ginny felt relief sweep through her at the thought that Serena did in fact have experience traveling by Portkey.

"It should activate in a few seconds," Draco said to Ginny. "You may want to touch it."

Ginny stood opposite Draco, her hand holding onto the delicate ornament. When her family needed to travel by Portkey, they had to go through the Department of Magical Transportation and take a public Portkey. The Malfoys, on the other hand, had private Portkeys. It seemed odd to Ginny that one could have so much money that they could garner such things from the Ministry. However, Ginny didn't have much time to dwell on that thought. She soon felt the tug on her navel, the rush of air past her ears, and her body spinning and propelling through midair.

They landed on a beach, the warmth of the sun beating down on them. Ginny looked around and found the scene breathtaking. The beautiful clear blue water rushed onto the sands of the beach, the sound soothing to Ginny's ears. Behind her was a beautiful home that was quite unlike what she would expect from a Malfoy. She had expected a monstrosity, something similar to the Malfoy Manor. The house that she saw was simple, not extravagant. It was white with green shutters, french windows, a wraparound porch, and a swing for two at the front. It was beautiful in its simplicity.

"Father, I don't feel so well," Serena mumbled.

"How do you feel?" Draco asked.

"My stomach—" Her words were cut off as she vomited, making both Draco and Ginny wrinkle their noses as their feet, and in Ginny's case, legs, were splattered with vomit. "Sorry."

"No, no, it's okay," Ginny murmured. She removed her wand, and quickly cleaned herself and Draco. "Does your stomach feel better?"

"A little bit," Serena mumbled shyly.

"Let's go have some breakfast. I'll have one of the elves get you a potion for your nausea," Draco murmured, walking towards the house.

When they reached the porch, a house elf opened the door, bowing down. They swept into the home, and Ginny found that the inside of the home was just as simple as the outside. A soft breeze rustled the sheer white curtains, creating an open breezy affect in the entrance of the home. To her right, she saw a living room, and to the left, a dining room. In front of her, there was a set of stairs and a hallway that led to the back of the house. Ginny followed behind Draco as they entered the living room, and sat down to Draco's right, Serena to his left.

"Slinky," Draco called.

A house elf appeared. "Master?"

"We'll have breakfast now," Draco ordered. "I'd also like a nausea potion for Serena. Mix it in apple juice."

"Slinky will see to it, Master." Slinky bowed before disappearing.

Silence overcame them before Ginny asked, "What shall we do after breakfast?"

"Unpack," Draco said as if Ginny were silly for not knowing that.

"And what will we do after we unpack?" Ginny resisted the urge to roll her eyes at Draco.

"Serena?" queried Draco.

The little girl shrugged, her face still pale from being ill earlier. "I don't know. My tummy still hurts."

Before Draco could call for Slinky, a cup of apple juice appeared in front of Serena. Ginny jumped slightly when a cup of tea materialized in front of her. She fixed her tea, and sipped it, watching to see if Serena's mood improved after she drank her apple juice. The little girl was obviously not in the mood to do anything because of her stomachache, which Ginny found to saddening, as Serena had been looking forward to the vacation.

As food began to pop up on the table, Draco eyed his daughter. "Are you feeling better?"

Serena smacked her lips together, and nodded. "Can we go to the beach?"

"After we unpack, yes," Draco answered. He served Serena a plate of food. "Is that a plan?"

"Yes, Father," Serena said excitedly. She beamed at her mother. "Mother, then we can build a sandcastle."

"That sounds fantastic," Ginny replied, putting some fruit on her plate. "You'll have to help me. I can't remember how to build a sandcastle."

"Father can help us. He built me a sandcastle last year when we were in France," Serena said. She bounced on her chair, biting into a piece of the passion fruit tart. "Father, do you remember? It had a moat and everything."

"I remember you destroying the drawbridge," Draco intoned with an amused expression on his face. "Are you going to destroy my castle this time?"

Serena giggled. "No."

"Well, I will help you then," Draco said.

* * *

A little over an hour later, Ginny joined Serena and Draco outside on the patio. The house elves had put out three lounge chairs or, rather, three cushioned sofas with canopies overtop, set up in a semicircle. Ginny smiled as Serena slipped one of her hands in Ginny's, and tugged her in the direction of the couches. Over the five years that she had been without Serena, Ginny had never imagined having a child—she was too scarred from her past experience. She never thought she would be able to experience something like a family vacation.

Now that she was on the beach, performing a charm on her daughter's skin to prevent sunburn and another to prevent the seawater from bothering her eyes, Ginny decided that she rather liked her current situation, despite its ups and downs. She loved being able to take care of her daughter. Simple things like casting protection spells against the sun and ridding her dresses of itchiness made Ginny thankful she had this chance with her daughter.

"Can we go in the water?" Serena squealed excitedly, tearing off her dress and tossing it onto one of the couches.

Ginny laughed. "I don't think we have a choice."

"Come on, Mother," Serena beckoned.

"I'm coming." Ginny removed her own dress, revealing the one-piece bathing suit she had chosen for the day. It was more appropriate for an outing with her daughter than some of the bikinis she had packed. Her eyes fell on Draco, whose gaze was transfixed on her. "What?"

He shook his head. "Nothing."

"Are you joining us?" asked Ginny, not wanting to ruin her mood and press him further.

"I'd rather watch," Draco murmured, calling a house elf and ordering himself a drink.

"But Father," Serena whined.

Amused, Ginny watched Draco take his shirt off. "Serena is certainly a spoiled child," she said.

"Excuse me?"

"I am simply stating the obvious." Ginny turned her back to him and rested her folded dress on the empty sofa. "She gets whatever she wants."

"I see," Draco said quietly. "You blame this on me?"

"No, I blame it on myself too," Ginny whispered dejectedly. She knew they were no longer talking about Draco going for a swim. She wasn't entirely sure that they were even talking about him going into the water. "I go along with whatever she says willingly as well. Her actions, wrong or not, seem to shape my own life."

"Come on," Serena said impatiently.

Ginny shot her daughter a lopsided smile. "We're coming."

The two parents did their best to shove the conversation at hand to the back of their minds. Both knew the purpose of the trip was to placate the young child, to make her realize that neither one of them were planning to depart from her life. To think of things such as their own relationship, which both knew they were, would not help in the least. It would only make the weekend miserable.

Serena giggled in excitement as they made their way to the water. The waves washed up onto the shore and the seawater tickled her feet with its coolness. With innocence that only a child could exude, she rushed into the water, laughter bubbling forth from her mouth as she splashed around in it, effectively dousing both her mother and father the closer they got to the ocean.

Ginny couldn't help but to join her daughter, picking her up around the waist and spinning her. The two moved their antics a little deeper so that Serena could successfully shove her mother under the rippling water, joyfully laughing when Ginny came up spluttering and gasping for air. Draco was left standing waist-deep in the water, his arms crossed, and a shadow of a smile upon his face.

"Serena," Ginny shrieked before going under again. She came back up and splashed her daughter. "Oh, this reminds me of the fun I used to get up to at Hogwarts. My brothers and I used to play in the lake all the time."

"Were you and Father friends at Hogwarts?" asked Serena. "Is that where you fell in love?"

Over the top of Serena's head, Ginny could see Draco smirking. "I think that's a question best answered by your father."

Before Serena could turn and ask, Draco hauled her into his arms, dunking both himself and her into the water. By the time they came up, the question was forgotten. The three splashed around in the water, dunking each other, running around, and simply relaxing into the lull of the ocean's movement. After an hour and a half, their bodies were beginning to prune, and their throats were beginning to burn from dehydration and salt water. The small, unconventional family made their way to the shore, and a house elf brought out refreshments and snacks.

Serena happily swung her legs as they dangled off the beach couches. "When we're done, can we build the sandcastle?"

"A brilliant idea," Ginny said merrily. She cast a drying charm on herself before drawing on her dress. "Now, what kind of castle do you want?"

"Lots and lots of towers," Serena shouted.

"Turrets," Draco corrected. "You want turrets."

"They are essentially the same thing, Draco," Ginny said with a slight roll of her eyes.

"Turrets sounds better, Ginevra," Draco retorted.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Serena announced before flouncing off.

Ginny swallowed the apple she had bitten. "Do you think we did that?"

"So concerned about Serena now?" asked Draco petulantly.

"Come off it," Ginny exclaimed disgustedly. "Your attitude has nothing to do with that and we both know it."

"I don't have an attitude," Draco bit out.

"I'm sure you don't." Ginny fished another piece of caramelized apple out of the container. "So what is this non-attitude that you have about? Is it because of our short interlude earlier? I'm sorry I brought it up. It wasn't my intention. I was simply trying to point out that it isn't right to give Serena everything she asks for. Before you ask, I am not talking about our failed relationship or you going to swim right now. I am talking about in general. She can't go through life thinking she'll get every little thing she asks for. Some things in life are earned Draco, and if she doesn't learn that, she's going to end up being hurt."

"I don't spoil her," Draco denied.

"You do, Draco. You just don't see it," Ginny said tiredly. "When I was younger, my family didn't have the luxuries yours had, nor the luxuries I have now. My parents couldn't just give us everything we begged for. I got my first doll, one which is still in my bedroom at the Burrow to this day, because I volunteered to help my mum around the house for two weeks straight."

"So you expect me to reduce my daughter to slave—"

"It wasn't slave labor, Draco," Ginny said, trying to suppress her anger at his words. "And that isn't what I expect of you at all. I was merely giving you an example of what I mean. Instead of getting her a brand new dollhouse when she asks for it, you could wait until you hear about her doing well from her tutor."

"I will raise my daughter the way I see fit," Draco said stoically.

"She's my daughter too," Ginny argued, standing to her feet. "I may not have been here for the first six years of her life, and that's not by my own choosing, either. But I certainly plan on being in it as long as I live. And you, Draco Malfoy, will have to get used to this fact. I'm tired of walking on eggshells around you. I didn't purposely forfeit my right to be a parent. It was done to me."

Draco opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by Serena's shout. "Mother, I'm ready."

"Good, then let's get to it," Ginny said with a bright smile. She stood and walked over to Serena, kneeling in the sand. "Have you decided on a name for your castle?"

The trio spent the rest of the day basking in the rays of the sun, building Serena's castle, and occasionally taking a dip in the water. By the time the afternoon rolled around, they were all exhausted from the heat and a shade darker than they had been when they arrived. Deciding to go inside, they made their way to the house, sighing blissfully as the cool temperature of the house, which was regulated by a charm, hit them. Though they had been using charms on themselves, none had lasted very long, nor had they blocked out the persistent heat.

"Upstairs with you," Draco said gently to Serena. "You need to take a cold shower before you do anything else."

Ginny groaned. "Oh, a cold shower sounds lovely—and some food."

"You can't take a shower and eat food at the same time, Mother." Serena giggled.

"Cheeky little girl," Ginny said, reaching down and tickling her sides. Serena shot off up the stairs, her laughter trailing behind her, leaving Ginny and Draco to stand side by side in silence. Not being able to stand it, Ginny cleared her throat. "We could have a light meal after we all take showers. I'm sure Serena and you are both hungry as well."

"I will arrange it," Draco said with a nod.

"Okay," Ginny replied, his shortness towards her making her shoulders sag a bit. "I will see you in a few then."

Ginny made her way to her room with a heavy heart. She knew that this vacation would bring a lot of emotional heartache for her. Ginny didn't come into this vacation with some warped view of what would happen. She and Draco were good together only when they were together. When they were apart, well, it was hard for either one of them to forget what happened when they were together. That alone prevented them from moving forward, from being happy. She sighed, pushing open her room door.

Almost instantly, she relaxed. If she were one of the Malfoys, Ginny would have been spending as much time as she could on the island. The house was absolutely wonderful and cozy. It had a homey feel to it that enveloped her when they arrived. The room, with its serene color scheme of pale yellow and white, calmed her when she stepped through the door. The bed, which she had already tested, was soft and made Ginny think of lying in the clouds. The open windows provided her with a beautiful view of the ocean and Serena's rather large sandcastle.

She made her way into the bathroom, stripping down as she went. As she stepped into the shower, she thought of her conversation with Draco. She meant every word she said. Ginny was tired of having to take a backseat to Draco's parenting. While she knew he had done a good job so far, she also knew that Serena was growing up. Soon, she wouldn't be a child, and Draco would not have as easy a time controlling her—not like he had an easy time now. After all, he caved under all her demands.

Ginny let out a frustrated groan. This all started with that dream she had about her and Draco in that cave. Ever since then, it was impossible to get him out of her head. He would occasionally stop by the bakery in the evenings with Serena, and she would have to hide her blush at the sight of him. He sometimes came in suits, and other times, the times when she blushed the most, he would come after practice, his hair tousled because he was too tired to fix it. Every time, they would steal glances at each other, and each one of his lusty gazes would send her in a pique of frustration, much like seeing his flawless abs displayed earlier when they were outside.

Washing the remnant of conditioner out of her hair and soap off her body, she stepped out the shower. She dried herself off with one of the thick towels provided before wrapping herself into a fluffy white robe on the back of the door. Once she entered her room, she was glad she had chosen to put on the robe rather than walk out into the room naked. Serena was sitting on her bed in her new attire, a navy blue summer dress with a white print. In her hand she held a brush and a ribbon, her hair wet and pressed against her back and forehead.

"Let me guess, you want me to brush your hair?" Ginny motioned for her to take a seat at the vanity. "You're like my own living, breathing doll."

Serena smiled. "Can I do your hair too, Mother?"

"Sure," Ginny said with a slightly worried expression. "I think I'll put your hair in a French braid."

"Okay," Serena replied, allowing her mother to brush through her hair. "Mother, what house do you think I'll be sorted in at Hogwarts?"

"Jumping ahead a little, aren't we?" Ginny parted Serena's hair to the side, and pulled it back to start braiding it. "I don't know what house you will be in to be honest. I think I will leave that job up to the Sorting Hat. But no matter what house you're in, I'm sure you'll do brilliantly at Hogwarts."

"Were my uncles in Gryffindor too?" asked Serena.

"Every single one of us," Ginny said proudly. "Although, I think your Uncle George and Fred belonged in Slytherin. They were sneaky those two. They used to get up to all kinds of mischief at Hogwarts."

"Who's Uncle Fred?"

Ginny froze. She hadn't been aware that she had mentioned Fred. She tied the ribbon at the end of Serena's hair. "Uhm, he was your uncle."

"What happened to him?" asked Serena curiously.

"He—uh—he—"

"Serena," a voice called from the doorway.

"Father?"

"Could you give your mother and me a minute alone? I need to speak with her," Draco said, staring at Ginny's back. She had yet to turn around.

"Oh, but I wanted to try on Mother's makeup," Serena said dejectedly.

"Not a chance," Draco said seriously. "You will not be wearing makeup."

"Fine," Serena sighed morosely, leaving the room.

Ginny sank down on the bench her daughter vacated, her body slumping over. "Thank you."

"Are you alright?" Draco closed the door behind her, stepping into the room almost cautiously.

"I am," Ginny said slowly, unsurely. "I mean I came to terms with his death already. But I haven't thought about it in such a long time that it took me by surprise."

"I understand," Draco said.

"I—hum, I've been meaning to ask you about something." Ginny crossed her legs, and looked up at him, apprehension on her face. "What have you told Serena of the war—of your place in it?"

Draco's face was blank for a moment before he responded. "I told her as much of the truth as she could handle."

"Draco," Ginny said softly. "I know what you and your family did, and I'm here. You need not worry about how I may feel if you say certain things to me."

His lips formed a thin line as he snapped, "Not of your own volition."

"You didn't kidnap me," Ginny said with a smile. "I came here."

"Not for—" His mouth snapped shut instantly.

"Not for what?" Ginny stood, suspicion on her face. She had an inkling of what he was about to say. "Not for what, Draco?"

"I told Serena that father and I made many mistakes in the war, ones that caused many lives." Draco's eyes clouded over. "She ignored Father and I for two weeks after."

Ginny could't say she didn't expect such a reaction from the little girl. However, she wasn't insensitive enough to say it. "I'm sorry. That must have been devastating for you. I know you share a close bond with her."

"I suppose you have no urges to shag me then?" asked Draco after a moment of silence.

"What?"

"The last time you played in water and talked about your brother, we shagged and conceived Serena." Draco raised an eyebrow. "Having any of those urges?"

Ginny couldn't help but to laugh. "No, I can't say I am."

"Liar," Draco murmured, his eyes flashing. "I can read you like a book, Ginevra. Don't forget it."

Suddenly uncomfortable, Ginny said, "I better go get dressed."

"Don't mind me," Draco replied with a grin.

"You really know how to change subjects," Ginny said, shaking her head. She pointed to the door. "Go before your daughter starts to think wild thoughts about what's going on up here."

"She's my daughter now?" Draco's tone was playful.

Ginny tossed a makeup brush at him. "Get out."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it!

The dream Ginny is referring to is in **Captive Love: A Buttercup Outtake**. So if you haven't read that one yet, check it out.


	24. Lemon Meringue

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Harry Potter Universe, nor am I getting paid.

Thank you very much for your continued reviews and support. See, I told you I wouldn't let you wait forever and a few days for the next update.

Huge, enormous thanks and chocolates to **Aerileigh**. She's coddled me, answered my barrage of questions, and didn't even get testy with me, not once. She is _the_most wonderful beta. And many, many thanks to **VioletJersey** for her insight and contribution to this chapter. She certainly helped me out.

Go on and enjoy!

* * *

Ginny breezed downstairs and into the dining room on her second afternoon on the island. Draco and Serena were already seated, beverages in hand, when she entered. She could see Draco smirking at her as he eyed her bare shoulders and legs with appreciation. She blushed under his gaze, self consciously adjusting the straps of her top and tugging down her shorts before sitting down.

All sorts of food appeared on the table. Ginny helped herself to some crab cakes before asking, "What shall we do after lunch?"

"What do you want to do?" Draco asked.

Ginny was a bit taken aback that he had bothered to ask her, but she recovered quickly. "Uhm, I was thinking about a walk around the island. I wanted to explore."

Draco nodded curtly. "That's fine."

"Can we collect shells too?" Serena seemed excited at the prospect.

"We can use the shells and make necklaces tomorrow," Ginny replied. "Or maybe we can make matching bracelets."

"Why can't we make them tonight?" Serena pouted.

Ginny laughed. "By the time we get back, you'll be so tired that you'll only want to eat and get ready for bed."

"I won't be tired," Serena denied.

"Well, if you do everything today, whatever will we do tomorrow?" Serena conceded, happily going back to eating her lunch. Ginny tried a bit of the shrimp salad, and her taste buds were absolutely delighted. "This food is divine."

"The seafood is all fresh," Draco remarked.

"Nothing less for a Malfoy," Ginny teased.

"Absolutely," Draco said, helping himself to some of the shrimp salad.

"Is the island protected from Muggles?" asked Ginny curiously. She wondered if any passing ships would see the island.

"Wouldn't want any venturing onto the property," Draco said lightly. "It's more so that they wouldn't end up staking claim here than anything else. The surrounding islands are all private, and all owned by witches and wizards as well."

"Of course," Ginny said wryly.

"We received it as a gift centuries ago. I believe it was part of a dowry." Draco's expression became thoughtful for a moment. "I came here for the first time when I was three. This is where I learned how to swim, in the pool out back."

Ginny's eyebrows shot up. "There's a pool too?"

"Right outside," Draco said. "My father threw me into the water, and I swam to the top."

Ginny smiled. "I didn't have the chance to learn in a pool. But my father taught me in the stream behind the Burrow. He tried your father's method first. I sat at the bottom, and he had to come in and get me. In the end, he had to use different methods."

"You are quite stubborn," Draco said with a glint in his eye.

"When did Serena learn how to swim?" Ginny turned her attention to the little girl.

"I used the same method as Father did. When Serena came to the surface, she cried and refused to go near the water," Draco said amusedly.

"I love the water now," Serena announced.

"I could see that," Ginny said. "I think if you had a choice, you would have let us stay in the water until we were shriveled."

Serena giggled. "No I wouldn't."

They finished their lunch and readied themselves for a walk around the island. Though the house elves would come if they needed anything, Draco and Ginny decided to carry water and little packages of fruit with them. They shrank the items, put them in their pockets, and were on their way with sunglasses on their faces and sunblock charms on their skin.

The island, as Draco said, was not very big, although it was a decent size. They slowly walked along the beach, and Draco pointed in the direction of the coast of Spain. He also pointed out all the other surrounding islands, listing off the names of their owners. Serena happily walked alongside them, every now and then breaking up the geography lesson in order to point out a pretty shell.

After a while of walking along the shore, they turned inland, journeying towards the lush vegetation on the side of the island. Draco told Ginny that it was safe, for the small forest had been cleared of dangerous creatures long ago. Friendly creatures, particularly birds, were still there, creating a lulling sound in the forest.

"Ooh, look at that one," Serena murmured excitedly. This was her first time in the forest. She had always been too young to go trekking along the uneven ground. "Father, can I have a parrot?"

Draco looked as if he were about to say yes but glanced at Ginny, who had pushed her sunglasses on top of her head. She had an amused expression on her face, almost daring him to say no, and he was never one to back down from a dare. "Definitely not."

"But Father," Serena whined.

"Serena, no," Draco said firmly, removing his sunglasses.

"Serena, parrots are beautiful in nature but annoying in captivity. No bird likes to be cooped up inside. They want the freedom and fresh air that comes with the outdoors," Ginny said softly.

Serena seemed a bit placated but still slightly miffed with her father. "Fine."

"Come on, the cliffs are this way," Draco said, pointing to a dirt path with rocks scattered on it.

"Cliffs?" Ginny queried.

"There are so many safety spells on them that I doubt you could even trip," Draco said, calming the fear he saw in her eyes. "My mother was paranoid that I might try and explore in the night when no one was watching me."

"You strike me as the type to sneak out of bed at night. Did you ever do it?" Ginny held onto one of Serena's hand as the path started to incline.

"Once. Father was not amused to find me exploring the lagoon at two in the morning. He was livid. He made me stay inside the house for the three days that we had left on the island." Draco gave Serena a stern look. "The same punishment awaits you, young lady, should you decide to go nighttime exploring."

Serena paled. "I won't. That doesn't sound fun at all."

For the rest of the walk, Ginny and Draco both entertained Serena with stories of various punishments they underwent in their youth. By the time they reached the top, Serena was ready to vow never to misbehave again because her parents knew too many terrible punishments. Their stories ended the minute they stepped out of the forest and onto the cliffs. The view needed silence; even Serena could pick up on that.

The clear blue water spread out in front of them, the sun's rays bouncing off the surface. The waves crashed into the cliff, the sound soothing and calm. The cliffs formed a cul-de-sac, the water rushing in and rushing back out. On either side of the water, lush green trees hung from random points in the cliff, some of the trees so low they touched the water, swaying under the pressure of the waves.

"It's beautiful," Ginny said softly.

Draco had picked Serena up so that she could get a better view, since she was too scared to move towards the edge of the cliff. Quietly, he told her the same thing his father had told him his first time on the cliff. "This will all be yours one day."

"And my little brother's or sister's too," Serena added.

Ginny had to smile at that. Though Serena knew not to pester either one of her parents on the subject of siblings, just the fact that she was willing to share made both Ginny and Draco reluctant to reprimand her. Instead, they stood there, Draco and Ginny side by side, Serena on Draco's hip. They were the perfect tableau of a little family, the forest in the background and the ocean in front of them creating a beautiful setting. In fact, the longer they stood there, the closer Draco and Ginny seemed to shift together.

Draco and Ginny both seemed startled when their arms brushed against each other. But neither one of them moved, nor did they say anything. This was one of those moments they would forever remember, a family moment, a moment shared between the three that would be etched into their minds.

After twenty minutes of simply staring out at the water, Serena began to get antsy. Draco sensed it and said, "We should get back if you want to go to the other side of the island and see the lagoon."

"Is it terribly far?" asked Ginny, her eyes still glued to the water.

"It's the opposite side," Draco repeated. That seemed to shake Ginny out of her stupor, and she smiled sheepishly, mumbling something under her breath. Draco ignored her and said, "The sun will start setting by the time we get there."

Ginny nodded, and they made their way back through the forest. They stopped for a water break when they reached the edge, happily munching on the fruits they had packed. When they finished, Serena hopped on her father's back, refusing to walk anymore. Draco didn't seem to mind, and he took off running, Ginny trailing behind them with both hers and Serena's sandals in her hand. They had taken them off in order to walk in the sand barefoot. Plus, their feet were hurting from walking through a forest in ill-equipped shoes.

"Come on, mother," Serena shrieked, letting out a peal of laughter when Draco spun around.

Ginny's heart warmed at the sight, and she jogged to catch up with them. "We'll make record time at this speed."

Serena's eyes gleamed. "Can I get down, Father?"

"Sure," Draco answered. He allowed her down, holding out his hand for her to hold it, but she shook her head no.

"I want to have a race," she said. She shot off, yelling, "I'm going to win."

"She gets that from you," Ginny remarked.

"What are you talking about?" asked Draco.

"Cheating," Ginny said lightly, laughter in her eyes before she ran away from him.

Draco shook his head but dashed off after the two of them. He caught up to them, grabbing Serena around the waist and falling into the sand. He turned in order to take the brunt of the fall, and father and daughter collapsed into the sand. Draco let out a sound of pain while Serena continued laughing until she could barely breathe. Ginny simply stared at Draco before bursting into laughter herself at the pained look on his face. He obviously hadn't thought that move through.

"You think this is funny?" Draco grabbed her ankled and tugged, chuckling when she too fell back with a sound of pain. "That is funny."

Ginny propped herself up on her elbows with a grimace. "That was not funny."

"Yes it was," Serena said, rolling off her father with a fresh set of giggles.

"You just wait. I'll figure out a way to pay you back," Ginny said evilly. She lay back in the sand. "This sand may feel nice and soft when you're walking on it. But it's awfully painful."

Draco grunted in agreement. "I know."

"What possessed you to do this?" Ginny whined.

Serena poked her father's chest. "It wasn't that bad."

"Because your father acted like your human pillow," Ginny said, groaning in pain as she stood on her feet.

Draco got up with a lot less complaining and only a slight wince to betray the fact that he was in pain. "At least we got a lot closer to the lagoon."

Ginny nodded in agreement. They had already passed behind the house, where Ginny had seen the pool. They continued their walk, albeit slower, to the lagoon. Serena stood in-between her parents, swinging their hands back and forth, ignorant to the occasional wince from Draco or Ginny, who were still in a bit of pain from the fall.

They reached the lagoon, and Serena joyously picked up a few shells she found in the shallow water. Ginny withdrew her wand from her pocket, happy to see it unharmed from the fall, and reversed the shrinking spell on the basket Serena had been using. She also had to fish out some of the shells that had fallen out in her pockets, which were charmed to be deeper than they looked, during the fall.

"This island really is beautiful." Ginny dropped her shoes on the sand before stepping into the water, which hit her mid-calf. She avoided stepping on sharp things, especially the coral, and warned Serena not to step past the ankle deep water because of the stones and coral.

The sun began to go down, and the shift in light played across the waters of both the lagoon and the ocean, which wasn't very far away from the embankment that separated the ocean and lagoon. Ginny placed her hands on her back, lowered her sunglasses, which she noticed were askew on top of her head, and stared out at the setting sun.

Serena looked up on where she was picking up seashells. "Mother?"

"Yes, Serena?" Ginny moved out of the water, drying her feet and dusting off the sand.

"Will I be as pretty as you when I grow up?"

Ginny stopped brushing the sand of her feet, moving her sunglasses back to the top of her head. "What?"

Serena bowed her head shyly. "Nothing."

Ginny smiled and slipped on her sandals. "You're going to be a lot prettier than me, Serena."

Draco cleared his throat. "Are we ready to go inside?"

"I've got enough for our jewelry, Mother." Serena shook her bucket, rattling the seashells.

"Fantastic," Ginny exclaimed, grabbing Serena's hand. "Let's go inside. I could use a nice soft sofa right now."

Draco nodded in agreement. "Slinky."

A house elf appeared at Draco's side. "Master called?"

"Take us back to the house," Draco ordered.

"Lazy," Ginny muttered, despite the fact that she was thankful.

* * *

Ginny cut into the lemon meringue pie she had baked for dinner earlier in the night. Draco and Serena were asleep, and she was unable to rest. She had gone for a dip in the pool, hoping that swimming would induce tiredness. However, all it did was make her hungry. She placed a slice of the pie on her plate before putting it back in the crystal pie dome. After tightening the towel around her waist, grabbing a glass of wine, and pinning her hair back, she sat down at the counter to eat.

"You're a bit inappropriately dressed, aren't you?"

"Considering I was swimming earlier, I think I am perfectly dressed." Ginny stared down at her bikini to make sure everything was in place before turning to look at Draco. "You're the one to talk. I would have at least put a shirt on before I came down here."

Draco eyed the large slice of pie on her plate. "Hungry?"

"A bit," Ginny said, watching as he retrieved a fork and removed the pie from its dome. "What are you doing up? You looked pretty tired after dinner."

"I could say the same for you," Draco retorted, sitting down next to her.

"I didn't think a Malfoy would eat out of a pie dish," Ginny said in mock shock.

He scoffed. "The entire pie belongs to me. Of course I'm going to eat out of the pie dish."

Ginny laughed. "I'm sorry to hurt your ego, but that the pie was not made for you."

"Ah, but I was in your mind when you were making it, right?" He took a bite of the pie with a self-satisfied look.

"Someone is a little full of himself," Ginny remarked.

"Today was a good day," he said out of the blue.

Ginny nodded in agreement. "Serena certainly enjoyed herself."

"Mission accomplished then," Draco stated, continuing to eat.

"We still have to get through the next three days. So don't talk too soon," Ginny said warningly.

"Speaking of the next three days, we won't be the only ones on the island," Draco said, continuing to eat his pie. "Three guards are coming. They've promised to stay out of sight, but they'll be staying in the other three rooms. Well, two, since two of them are married."

"I'll finally get to meet my elusive guard." Ginny shook her head in wonder. "Is it necessary to have guards on a private island?"

"It never hurts to be careful," Draco said, turning his head to stare at her.

"I suppose not," Ginny murmured. She stared at the clock on the wall above the sink. "I turn twenty-four in one hour and twenty two minutes."

"You count down the minutes?"

Ginny smiled, and turned her body to face his. "It's a silly tradition, and probably the reason why I can't sleep. When I was younger, my brothers would stay up with me and play games until midnight. Then Mum would come downstairs and make us pancakes before sending us up to bed. We would sleep in until noon."

Draco smirked. "And you called me lazy."

"What did you do on your birthdays?" asked Ginny, pushing his shoulder lightly at his comment. She ignored the way her hand felt touching his bare skin. "Anything special?"

"No, I didn't stay up until midnight counting down the minutes." Draco pushed away what was left of the pie, which wasn't much. "I would wake up in the mornings, and Father would take me out for a boy's day out."

Ginny laughed. "What did you do?"

Draco shrugged. "Mostly flying, and, as I got older, we'd have a drink. He gave me my first drink, and then taught me how to hold my liquor."

"Is it possible to teach someone how to hold their liquor?" asked Ginny curiously. "If so, I think you should teach me."

"There are a lot of things I can teach you," Draco said, waggling his eyebrows.

Ginny pushed his shoulder once more. Before she could pull away, Draco grabbed her hand in his, pulling her off her stool to stand between his legs. "What are you doing?"

He didn't say anything to her. He simply stared into her eyes, his own shining in the kitchen lighting. They took on a hue Ginny hadn't quite seen before. She wondered what he was thinking about. She knew that his eyes darkening meant lust, but lately, his eyes were always lust filled. Most of the time, especially when he was saying goodbye, it looked like he would take her wherever she stood. Ginny wondered what she would do if he did.

She didn't have to wonder long.

"I'm going to kiss you."

Before she could retort, his lips touched her own, lightly at first. However, when she responded, he pulled her closer to him, and pressed his chest against her own. She couldn't resist, not when this was something she had thought about doing for over a month. She could no longer deny her body what it wanted—what it craved. In her mind, she rationalized that she would be using him just as much as he was using her.

Her arms wound around his neck, her fingertips gently brushing against the hair at the nape of his neck. Soon he was standing, walking her backwards until she hit the dining table in the kitchen. Her towel loosened from around her waist until it fell in a pool around her legs. His hands moved up her back, feeling for the ties that held her bikini together, but he paused before pulling them, disengaging himself from her lips.

Ginny sucked in a deep breath. Next time, she would have to remember to pause to take a breath. But she was so lost in the kiss, in him, that she didn't think breathing was necessary. She perched herself on the edge of the table, staring into his eyes. She didn't want to be the one to talk, the one to ruin the moment, so she waited for him to talk, to say anything to fill the sudden silence.

"You're sure?"

Just that one act of caring. "I am now."

No more words needed to be said. His lips descended on hers roughly. Cool air hit her breasts as they were released from the confines of her top. The thin scrap went sailing over Draco's head before his hands reached for her breasts, rubbing against her nipples. She moaned into his mouth, enjoying the exquisite feeling of someone other than herself touching her, especially seeing as how that person was Draco.

Her hands were spurred into action when he toyed with the edges of the string bikini bottom. She placed her palms on his waist and pushed down his pajama pants, delighted to see nothing underneath. Ginny let out a moan when his lips touched her neck, lightly biting her skin. He deftly removed the last article of clothing from between them, and without warning sank his fingers into her wetness.

She let out a keening moan. "Draco."

He chuckled against her neck. "How I've missed that sound."

"Get on with it," Ginny bit out, throwing her head back at the feeling of two fingers inside of her.

"A little impatient, are we?"

"Has anyone told you that you're awfully chatty during sex?"

Draco bit her shoulder for that remark. "Cheeky chit."

She wrapped a hand around his erect member, noting how it hardened even more in her hand. His intake of breath made her smile against his ear, his face still buried in the crook of her neck. She nimbly moved her hands up and down his length, letting out a groan of satisfaction when his fingers, twined together, thrust into her, matching her rhythm. Just when she felt herself about to go over the edge, he pulled away from her, smirking at her dissatisfied expression.

"It occurred to me that I never repaid you for our last time together." He kicked away his pajama pants, and sank down on his knees on her towel. "If there's one thing I do fairly, it's sex."

"I just want—"

"And you'll get it," Draco said, hooking her legs over his shoulders, his head nestled between her legs.

"Drac—oh," Ginny squealed as his tongue reached out and touched her clit. "Mmm, you don't have to do—I only want you."

"You have me," he murmured into her folds.

Draco brought her to the brink over and over. His tongue dove into her, his hands beneath her, giving him a better angle. She writhed beneath him, unable to take the movements his tongue made inside her. When he lightly nipped at her clit, she thought she would die from the pressure building inside of her. Her hands found purchase in his hair, keeping him against her. He responded by taking her clit between his lips and sucking on it, driving her to her orgasm. His name fell from her lips in a guttural moan, her hips rocketing off the table, her hands tugging on his hair.

Before she could sink into the aftereffects of her orgasm, she found herself unceremoniously turned over, her breasts pressed against the wood of the table. She eased her head up to look behind her, the sight transfixing. The animalistic grin on Draco's face made her quiver in anticipation, and the sight of his cock protruding from his body made her rest her head against the table, excitement coursing through her.

"I'm glad you didn't follow through with your plans and lose any weight," Draco grunted, grabbing onto her hips. "This wouldn't be as much fun."

Her protest fell from her lips when he pushed into her, the feeling almost foreign. She bit down on her lip, wiggling her arse against him. He chuckled in response. Ginny lifted her torso and twisted to look at him. But he simply raised an eyebrow, swiveling his hips to hit new spots.

"Draco," she said impatiently.

"You're not very patient," Draco replied, his clenched jaw betraying his calmness.

"Fine, get off me. I'll just go finish up in my room," Ginny said coolly.

That spurred him into motion. He glared at her and pressed his hand against her back. She found herself squished against the table once more, but this time, Draco was moving inside her. His hands gripped her hips roughly, and he hammered into her from behind. Her arms reached above her and gripped onto the edges of the table to prevent herself from flying to the other side.

Her moans mingled with his grunts of pleasure, and the sound of slapping flesh joined the mix. He slowed down and sped up, his maddening pace sending her to the bliss she so needed. He increased the force behind his thrusts, each action making the table rattle beneath her. She briefly wondered if it would break before she felt a finger press against that infamous pleasure button. With a few more thrusts, a cry fell from her lips, and her walls tightened on Draco's cock.

Draco pulled out and slammed into her once more, spilling inside her with a soft, "Ginny."

He rolled over, and lay next to her on the table, turning his head when she turned onto her back. The air smelled of sex, and their skin was covered in moisture. The sound of their heavy breathing permeated the kitchen; they needed the silence in order for their heart rates to go back to normal.

When a chill began to settle on Ginny's skin, she sat up with a wince. "That wasn't such a good idea after falling today. Next time we do this, we should use a bed."

"Will there be a next time?"

Ginny didn't respond. She didn't know how to respond. On one hand, she did want this to happen again. On the other, she didn't think she could stand being this thing on the side for Draco. She stood up and retrieved her bikini bottom, shimmying into it. After fishing her top from out of the sink and putting it on, she wrapped her towel back around her waist, turning to look at Draco.

He looked peaceful. His hands rested on his lower torso, his body completely bare and open to her. She was struck by how comfortable he was in his own skin. She didn't think she could be like that in front of him. Part of her hoped that he hadn't been like that with anyone before in his life. It made seeing him like this seem a bit special, and that was what she wanted. She wanted him to be open with her. She wanted them to be open to the world about being together. She couldn't be his secret. She couldn't hide this from her family, her friends.

"That is entirely up to you, Draco. I care about you a great deal, and I know you care about me, too. It's in the small notions, like protecting me. Before you jump to say that you do that for Serena, don't. I know you care about me." She crossed her arms over her bare stomach. "The decision is in your hands now."

"You're ruining my post-coital bliss," Draco groaned.

Ginny smiled sadly before turning around. "Goodnight, Draco."

"Ginny," he called. When she turned her head to the side and rested it on her shoulder, he said, "Happy birthday."

Spinning around to look at the clock, she laughed. "Thanks for keeping me up until after midnight."

"My pleasure," Draco said, sitting up.

Before walking away, Ginny called to him quietly, "Draco?"

"Yes?" He pulled on his pajama pants.

"I didn't just come here for Serena." A blush stained her cheeks, and she wondered why she bothered to bring this up. "I—I know that was what you were going to say earlier. I came here for you, too. For us."

With that, she spun and walked away, leaving behind a shell-shocked Draco.


	25. Hazelnut Chocolate Brownies

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Harry Potter Universe, nor am I getting paid. I

It's been a very long time. I could give you excuses, but I'm sure you would much rather read. So, enjoy.

Many thanks to **Aerileigh** for her beta skills. And loads of thanks to all you reviewers who stick with me, especially with my erratic update schedule. It means a lot.

* * *

The next morning dawned sunny and warm. A bright strip of sunlight woke Ginny from her sleep, and she felt clearheaded and restful for once. Ginny didn't linger in bed, though she desperately wanted to. She didn't want Draco to think she had regrets about what they had done the night before, nor did she want to give him reason to think that she was nervous about seeing him. On the contrary, she was content.

For once, Ginny felt like she didn't need to stress or worry about forcing herself to make a decision about Draco. She had put the Quaffle in his hoop, and now it was his turn to make up his mind. No longer did she have to worry that her feelings were hidden. He knew she cared for him.

When she finished in her shower, she found that it took a little longer to pick out an outfit, but not because she was trying to find something to impress Draco. It was because she didn't want to seem like she picked out an outfit for his viewing alone. After a few changes, she settled for another one-piece and a simple white summer dress that floated around her thighs.

As she walked down the stairs, she was surprised to see three unfamiliar faces in the kitchen. "Uhm, good morning?"

"I thought Draco would be up first so he could do the introductions." A woman with blonde hair and sparkling green eyes spoke first, her demeanor bubbly. "I shall do it instead. Hello, I'm Astoria Goldstein."

"Goldstein?" Ginny's brow wrinkled. "Why does that name sound familiar?"

"This is my husband, Anthony Goldstein," Astoria said, pointing to the man next to her nursing a cup of coffee. "He was a year ahead of you, two years ahead of me at school. He went to Hogwarts with us."

"Us?" queried Ginny.

"Greengrass is my maiden name," Astoria said with a kind smile.

"Ah, yes, Slytherin," Ginny murmured. Her eyes fell on Astoria's brown haired husband. "You were part of Dumbledore's Army, right?"

He grunted something, and Astoria let out a small laugh. "I'm sorry. My husband isn't much of a morning person. He'll be a bit more responsive after his second cup of coffee."

Ginny nodded, and stared at the third person in the room, whom she couldn't have forgotten if she tried. Briefly, she wondered if Draco knew that he had hired one of her ex-boyfriends. With a smile, she greeted him. "Hello, Michael."

"Ginny," Michael said with a grin. He stood up and enveloped her in a hug. "It's good to see you. Or I should say, good to talk to you."

Ginny wrinkled her nose. "I don't find the fact that you've been watching me creepy at all."

Astoria's melodious laughter filled the room once more. "We rotate positions. So he doesn't watch you all the time."

"Good to know," Ginny said with a laugh of her own. "Now, how did two Ravenclaws end up being employed by Draco Malfoy? If I recall, you all had a nice hatred for him at school."

"So did you," Michael pointed out. "But you had a daughter with him."

"Which I must thank you for," Astoria chimed in.

"Me too," Anthony said shortly, downing the last bits of his coffee.

"What?" asked Ginny, suddenly uncomfortable.

"I was Draco's betrothed. He broke the contract by having a child with you," Astoria explained. "If that hadn't happened, I would have never met Anthony and we wouldn't be married."

"Well, er, I'm glad to be of service," Ginny said awkwardly.

Michael chuckled. "Tori, you're making her feel uncomfortable."

"Sorry," Astoria said with a smile.

"It's alright," Ginny said, waving off her apology. "Would anyone like breakfast?"

A house elf popped into the room. "What would Miss Ginny like?"

"I sort of wanted to cook today," Ginny said softly. "You don't mind do you?"

"Miss Ginny mustn't cook," Slinky shouted. "Master Draco said Miss Ginny is on vacation."

Ginny rested her hands on her hips. "You're being ridiculous, Slinky."

"Miss Ginny will not cook," Slinky said determinedly.

Ginny huffed. "But I was in here last night baking. You didn't say anything about that."

"Master Draco says Miss Ginny can bake," Slinky said.

"Oh fine," Ginny exclaimed. "You can make breakfast then."

Slinky beamed. "Miss Ginny is such a good lady."

Ginny glared as Slinky began to prepare to make breakfast. "Stubborn little house elf."

"Well, we'll be off to get some sleep now," Astoria said, clearly amused by Ginny's argument with Slinky. "We trust you and Draco can manage not to get into too much trouble while we take a nap."

"I'll see what I can do," Ginny said with a grin.

"I'm sure Draco will know we arrived when he wakes up, with his wards and all. But if you could just tell him we're here, so he knows for sure," Astoria asked.

"I will." Ginny waved when Astoria and Anthony moved upstairs, wondering how the latter would get to sleep after drinking two cups of coffee. She didn't think on it long, instead turning to look at Michael. "Aren't you going to take a nap?"

Michael shook his head. "Not all that tired right now."

"Well, I suppose I could use some company since my daughter and Draco seem to be sleeping in this morning." Ginny jumped a little when a fruit salad appeared in front of her with a glass of juice. A glance at the house elf's satisfied smile made Ginny murmur, "Thank you, Slinky."

"Slinky is happy to help Miss Ginny."

"Why don't we go into the dining room?" Ginny led Michael out into the dining room, and sat down across from him. "So, how is life treating you?"

"Fairly well," Michael said with a shrug. "I work with the Malfoys as personal security. Before you came along, I rotated between guarding Narcissa during her outings and Serena during the Quidditch matches. I also pull security at the main building every now and then."

"Doesn't leave much room for a social life, does it?" asked Ginny.

"No, but I've never stayed in a relationship too long," Michael replied, giving her a pointed stare.

Ginny laughed. "We did have a very short-lived relationship. Volatile, too."

"And ever since, I can't seem to be in a relationship with someone who likes me all the time," Michael said contemplatively. "You've ruined me, Ginny Weasley."

Ginny tossed a grape at him. "Oh, you love it."

"That I do," Michael said, grinning. "There's nothing like a nice shag after a girl slaps you in the face."

"Why Michael, I never pegged you for the type who would like getting slapped around," Ginny teased. "I might have stuck around if you told me about that."

"Into smacking around your men, Ginny?" asked Michael.

"Oh, every now and again," Ginny said with a wink before joining Michael in laughter.

"Happy birthday by the way," Michael said after composing himself. "You're getting old."

Ginny snorted. "You should be the one to talk. Is that a wrinkle I see?"

"I think I might have a gray hair too, from finding out that I had to watch over you," Michael retorted. He watched her laugh before asking, "So are you and Draco in a relationship now?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ginny said, feigning innocence.

"'I'm watching you, remember? I know you've shagged." Michael shook his head. "Why exactly did the two of you think it was a good idea to shag in the coach's box with the glass down?"

Ginny's cheeks flamed red. "You saw that?"

"I turned away when your top went flying through the window, though more at Astoria's insistence than anything else," Michael said with a cheeky grin. "The screaming though, we couldn't block ourselves from that. You have quite the vocals there, Ms. Weasley, and a dirty mouth too."

"Oh, kill me now," Ginny murmured, sinking down in her chair.

"I also know you two stopped seeing each other, and then, out of nowhere, we're being ordered to come watch over you on vacation," Michael said with raised eyebrows. "What's this all about?"

"You're being awfully nosy." His look clearly said that he wasn't going to respond to her trying to change the subject. Ginny sighed. "Serena needed to see that we're all a family. Draco thought a vacation with all three of us would be the ticket."

He grinned. "I'm sure he did."

"What's that supp--"

"Good morning, Draco," Michael exclaimed, staring behind Ginny.

Ginny composed herself before turning to look at Draco. By the dark circles under his eyes, Ginny could tell he didn't get much sleep. She had to suppress a satisfied smile. She could only assume that he had spent the night thinking about what she said, and she was happy about that. She had spent many sleepless nights thinking about her situation. He should have a few as well.

"Morning," Ginny murmured.

He cleared his throat. "Happy birthday, again."

"Thank you," Ginny said with a smile. She turned back to Michael, still speaking to him. "I've met all the guards now, by the way. I actually know two of them. Anthony was in the DA with me, and Michael and I dated in school."

Michael hid his smile at Ginny's casual admission by sipping his tea. "Are you alright there, Draco?"

Draco's eyes narrowed on Michael. "I see. I suppose you two are catching up on old times?"

"I wouldn't say that," Ginny said with a shake of our head. "It's more like updating ourselves on what's happening in our lives, jobs, relationships. That's all."

"Michael, a word," Draco ordered, not bothering to wait for Michael to answer. He simply walked outside, expecting Michael to follow.

Michael set his cup down, shooting Ginny a playful glare. "You've been hanging out with too many Slytherins."

"What are you talking about?" asked Ginny, innocently eating a piece of strawberry.

"Like you don't know exactly what you just did," Michael retorted.

"No idea," Ginny responded, her eyes sparkling with amusement.

Michael shook his head and went outside. Ginny could see Draco talking to him through the window across from her. She couldn't quite make out what they were saying, but by the deceptively calm look on Draco's face, Ginny could tell it was nothing good. She saw Michael's brow furrow, and then he crossed his arms across his chest with a defiant expression. After that, Draco said something to him and came back inside. Michael followed soon after, waving at Ginny as he went up the stairs.

"Did you send him to bed without supper?" Ginny laughed when Draco turned a glare on her. "You have nothing to worry about, you know. I meant what I said last night, and my feelings haven't changed since then."

"I know," Draco stated with a smirk.

"So what is on the agenda for today?" Ginny suspected a change of subject was in order before she followed through on her urge to toss the remnants of her fruit salad at him.

"It's your birthday, isn't it?" Draco sat down at the head of the table, calling out, "Slinky!"

"Your point?" queried Ginny.

Slinky appeared. "Master called?"

"A cup of tea and the Daily Prophet," Draco said. He moved his eyes back to Ginny. "Is there anything you would like to do?"

"No, just spend time with Serena and you," she said. The last part was added hesitantly, but she wanted to see how he would react.

He didn't get a chance to say anything back, though. In that instant, a house elf popped into the room, and it wasn't Slinky. It was a very harried looking Zee. "Master must come home."

"What is wrong Zee?" asked Draco, concern etched into his face.

"Mistress Zabini is in labor," Zee said hurriedly. "Master Zabini sent Zee."

"Where are they now?" Draco immediately stood from his chair, as did Ginny.

"The hospital, Master," Zee answered.

"Slinky," Draco called. The house elf appeared, responding to the urgency in his master's voice. "Slinky, tell the three guests upstairs that they should return home immediately. I want them to meet me at St. Mungo's maternity ward."

"Yes, Master," Slinky responded.

"I'll get Serena," Ginny said, moving out the room.

She hurried upstairs, hearing Draco give more orders to Zee. Ginny moved into Serena's room, and woke the young girl from her slumber. Not bothering to try talking to Serena while she was in the clutches of sleep, Ginny went and retrieved an outfit for her. After dressing the young girl, who was still rubbing sleep from her eyes, Ginny put a pair of sandals on her feet and picked her up.

Ginny joined Draco downstairs, Serena falling asleep in her arms. "We're ready."

Draco nodded and procured his wand from his shorts. "I had an emergency Portkey made in case this happened. Blaise warned me that Luna was close to having the baby, and I needed to be prepared to make my way to the hospital."

"She must be terrified," Ginny said with a shudder. "She's three weeks early,"

"Hold on," Draco murmured, holding out the square block.

* * *

"Ginny," Luna exclaimed upon seeing her redheaded friend in the doorway. "I'm so glad you're here."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Ginny said, moving to her friend's side and taking her hand. "How close are the contractions?"

"They fluctuate between four and nine minutes," Luna answered. "My water hasn't broken yet. But the healer said that it should be relatively soon."

"Do they have you on any potions?" asked Ginny.

"Something for the pain," Luna said. "It feels nice."

Ginny smiled. "That's good."

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Luna rested her free hand on her stomach. "She'll be fine, right?"

"Both of you will be," Ginny said strongly. "I know you will be."

Luna smiled. "We will, won't we?"

"Yes, and you and Blaise will go on to enjoy your time with your two children," Ginny said happily.

"I had to send him outside with my dad and his mom. He was pacing something terrible in here, and he kept asking me if I needed anything." Luna shook her head with amusement. "He almost looked as if he were about to pass out. You would think he was the one about to give birth."

"He's worried about you." Ginny squeezed her hand. "We all are."

"I know," Luna muttered. "I'm sorry I prematurely ended your vacation."

"Don't worry about it," Ginny said offhandedly.

Luna gasped. "I'm ruining your birthday. Oh no, Ginny, I'm so sorry."

Ginny laughed. "You can't control this, Luna. Besides, this is the best gift ever. What more could I ask of you except for my goddaughter to be born on my birthday?"

"You can have joint birthday parties from now on," Luna said with a small grin.

"I can't wait," Ginny said quietly.

"I feel tired," Luna murmured after a beat of silence.

Ginny nodded. "Get some rest. You'll need it for the big event."

Ginny left the room when Luna's eyes drifted closed. Blaise was sitting down on a chair outside the room with his head down, his elbows resting on his knees. Draco was right next to him, whispering things to him that Ginny couldn't hear. Ms. Zabini was on his other side, and Luna's father was sitting next to her. Serena was sitting next to her father, her head resting in his lap. When Ginny came out of the room, they all looked at her.

"She's going to sleep now," Ginny said, answering the unasked question. "I think the pain relief potions must be making her tired."

Blaise let out the breath he was holding. "I hate this part."

Ginny stared at Serena's sleeping form. "It's worth it in the end."

Draco looked up and met her eyes, and Ginny saw a ghost of a smile appear on his lips. She sat down on the other side of Serena, and Draco turned to look at her. No words needed to transpire between them for Ginny to understand what he was trying to tell her. He was thankful for the gift she gave him, for their daughter. She simply smiled at him and draped Serena's legs across her lap. Looking down at her daughter, sadness washed over her. She never went through this with Draco. She never had him waiting outside her room, worrying.

Uncharacteristically, Draco's hand rested on her own before he pulled away. "Are you going to be okay?"

Ginny felt silly when tears formed in her eyes. "I'll be fine."

"Okay," Draco said, his eyes showing his disbelief. "I'm going to take Serena to my parents. They're watching Xavier too."

"No, you stay," Ginny said. "I'll take her. Blaise needs you."

"Are you sure?" he asked, though he seemed relieved by her offer.

"I'm sure. Stay," Ginny said, standing and scooping Serena up in her arms. "I'll be back in a flash. Do you need anything before I come back?"

"No, I'm fine," Draco replied. "Thank you."

"It's not a problem," Ginny said softly. "I'm going to stop by my flat and change before I come back, though. I don't think this is appropriate attire."

"I think you look fine," Draco said with a smirk.

Ginny laughed, quieting when she felt Serena shift in her arms. "I'm sure you do."

She walked away and went to the fireplace in the reception area. Borrowing some Floo powder from the receptionist, she threw it into the fire, saying, "Malfoy Manor."

* * *

Draco paced the room, waiting for news about Luna, his thoughts consumed with Ginny. He had seen the look on her face earlier, and he knew today would be a difficult day for her, especially when the birth was over. Ginny never got the chance to be with Serena as a baby. She never got to experience the sheer joy of holding her child after hours of being in labor. For Ginny, today would be pure and utter hell.

He paused in his pacing. After what happened the night before, he didn't know what to think. She had openly admitted she cared for him, and then earlier she had said she wanted to spend time with him on her birthday, a meaningful day in her life. She would happily tolerate his presence because she cared about him. That was a new experience for him.

Yes, he had people who cared for him. He had his parents, Pansy, Blaise, and Luna. But he never had anyone care for him the way that Ginny did. He wasn't oblivious to her stares, and he knew what she wanted from him. She wanted him to reciprocate those feelings for her. But he didn't know if he could. He didn't know what that feeling was supposed to feel like.

The sound of heels clicking made him look up to see Pansy, his mother, and his father approaching him. A dark feeling washed over him when he realized that Serena and Ginny were not with them. He rationalized that Ginny might have stopped at home to change first before she went to the manor. She probably felt that it would be inappropriate for her to appear in front of his parents in her current attire. He nodded, that had to be it.

"I nicked some of Ginny's hazelnut chocolate brownies for you," Pansy said, holding out a box and a styrofoam cup of tea. "I thought you might want something to eat."

"Is she at her flat then?" asked Draco, taking the box.

Pansy's eyebrows furrowed. "No, I thought she was here."

"She was supposed to drop Serena off at the manor, and then she said she was going to her flat to change," Draco said, worry coursing through him.

"She didn't come to the manor," Narcissa said, her lips tightening.

"I'll go back and check. Perhaps we just missed her," Lucius said calmly. "I don't think we need to worry about it."

"Lucius is right," Narcissa said, her tone less than convincing. "I'm sure she and Serena are alright."

"I'll go check her flat again. She might have been in her flat when I was downstairs in the bakery," Pansy said firmly. "Yes, that's it."

"Drink some tea, Draco," Narcissa coaxed as Lucius and Pansy walked away. "I'm sure she's fine. How is Luna doing?"

Draco took a sip of the tea, trying to calm his nerves. Something wasn't right; he could feel it. "Her water broke ten minutes ago. I heard her start screaming a few minutes back, so I guess she's started pushing now. Blaise, Ms. Zabini, and Mr. Lovegood are in there with her."

"That's good," Narcissa said offhandedly. It was clear she was thinking of Serena and Ginny, worrying much like Draco.

Minutes passed by in tense silence, and the occasional grunting, screaming and murmurs drifted from inside Luna's hospital room. Draco had taken up to pacing again, much to Narcissa's annoyance, evident by the pinched expression on her face. It was another twenty minutes before Lucius appeared with a shake of his head, and a sense of fear began to creep through Draco's being.

"She might be at home, Draco," Narcissa said, her voice cracking.

Lucius wrapped his arms around his wife. "They're fine."

When Pansy appeared moments later without Serena and Ginny in tow, the box that Draco held fell from his hand. His tea followed soon, the liquid falling and spilling out onto the floor. He sank down in the chair behind him, his hands going into his hair. For a moment, Draco felt as if he was about to black out. Spots danced before his eyes and his body felt numb, his fingertips tingling.

"Draco," Narcissa called.

"I'll go and tell Ron. He'll get the Aurors into motion," Pansy said, running off.

"Draco," Narcissa said urgently, gently nudging her son.

"No, this can't happen," Draco mumbled.

He stood up and let out an enraged scream, the sound echoing down the hall and coinciding with one of Luna's own screams of agony. Heads began popping out the rooms along the hall, and people began to question what was going on. Draco didn't care though. The only thing he could think of was that Serena was missing. Ginny was gone. It was her birthday. She couldn't be gone. He began to see red, his body shaking with intensity that shocked both Lucius and Narcissa.

"I'll go and see if Theo knows anything," Lucius said before stalking away.

"I'll kill whoever took them from me, Mother, with my bare hands," Draco said vehemently.

As he said this, a cry reverberated through the air. The baby was born.

* * *

Ginny blearily opened her eyes, looking around. She wasn't in the manor. Her hands were tied behind her back, and her legs were bound at the ankles, the rope cutting into her skin. Panic settled in as her eyes searched the dark room for Serena. When she saw her lying across the room, her body stilled, fear and anxiety overcame her. Serena wasn't moving.

"Serena," Ginny croaked, her voice scratchy. "Serena!"

Ginny struggled against the bonds that held her hands behind her back. She drew her knees up to her chest and dragged herself across the floor. She could feel the stone of the floor scratching at her legs, the hem of her dress snagging on the floor. It took her what felt like hours to drag herself over to her daughter's prone form. Relief flooded her as she saw the girl's chest rising and falling. It was clear she was either unconscious or in a deep sleep.

Now that she knew Serena was alright, she tried to recollect what had happened. She remembered whirling through the fireplace, and then she felt a wrenching feeling in her stomach. She had been pulled out of the Floo network. It wasn't an impossible feat, but whoever did it had to be watching her very carefully for that to happen. Suddenly, a shudder ran through her. She only knew one person who would want to hurt her, only one person who was obsessed with her.

She looked around at her surroundings, hoping to find something she could cut her bonds with. Her wand wasn't in the pocket of her dress where she had put it earlier. There was nothing around her except bare walls with one exit, and that was the door. She assumed she was in a dungeon cell of some sort. She turned her back to Serena, and used her hands to try and untie the ropes bonding her daughter's hands to no avail.

The door creaked open, and Ginny positioned herself in front of Serena's body, blocking her as best she could. "Who are you? What do you want?"

"I see you're awake, poppet."

Ginny paled upon hearing that familiar, distasteful pet name. "Warrington."

"Yes, poppet. It's me," he said with a vindictive smile.

"What do you want?" spat Ginny.

"Oh, I won't reveal all my cards at once, poppet," Warrington teased. "That would be a bad play."

Ginny trembled at his stare. "Please, don't hurt her. Do whatever you want to me. I don't care. But leave Serena alone. Send her back. Please. I won't fight you if you send her back."

Warrington crossed his arms and leaned in the doorway. "I'll think about it, poppet."

"Please," Ginny begged.

"I'll be back, poppet," Warrington taunted, closing the door behind him.

Ginny let out a shriek, tears streaming down her face, her body shaking in fear. She wouldn't let him hurt Serena. She couldn't. Ginny vowed that she would die before that man dared to lay a finger on Serena.

* * *

I suspect a few of you might strongly dislike me now and think that Warrington sort of came out of left field. But just remember that if you kill me, you'll never know how this ends.


	26. Chocolate Mint Mousse

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Harry Potter Universe, nor am I getting paid for this.

Many thanks to **Aerileigh** for her beta work on this. It was excellent as usual. And many, many thanks to all the **reviewers **who have stuck by me, even throughout the sporadic update period. I told you I wouldn't make you wait too long.

* * *

Draco paced up and down the hallway outside of Luna's hospital room. Though his mind was far from caring about anyone except Serena and Ginny, he had been convinced by his mother, father, and Blaise that leaving would arouse suspicion within Luna. In her fragile state, Luna couldn't handle the devastating news of her best friend being missing, or her goddaughter for that matter.

Harry and Ron were talking to a group of Aurors about obtaining the documentation on the Floo network while Pansy did her best to contact all the members of the Weasley family. She had been ordered to do that task by Narcissa, who was rotating people in and out of Luna's room so that she did not suspect anything happened. Everyone had come to an agreement that it would be best not to inform her and send her into a state of shock.

"She wants to know where Ginny is," Blaise hissed worriedly, coming out the room. "What am I going to tell her?"

"Blaise, calm down." Narcissa placed a hand on Blaise's shoulder. "You can't panic or she will sense something is wrong. Tell her that Ginny took Serena to the Manor and had to go home to change. She will be back momentarily."

"If we don't find—"

"We will find them," Draco said, glaring at Blaise.

"Of course we will, dear," Narcissa said soothingly. "Your father is getting Theo now. He will provide us with some new information. I'm sure of it. Now Blaise, go tell her Ginny will be back soon."

"I'll tell her," Blaise said with a nod, knowing it would be pointless to do much else.

"Draco?"

Draco turned and saw Michael, Astoria, and Anthony walking towards him. In an instant, Draco had Michael pinned against the wall by his throat. Astoria and Anthony stepped back in shock while the assembled group gasped as the Aurors moved to get Draco off Michael. He wouldn't budge, his face contorted in rage, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"Where the fuck were you?" Draco squeezed tightly, ignoring the protests around him and the gasping of the man in front of him. "Too busy flirting with her and ignoring what I hired you to do."

"Draco—" Michael gasped.

"Draco!" snapped Lucius as he walked onto the scene.

Draco released his hold and watched as Michael crumpled to the floor, his breath coming in short gasps. However, Draco was past caring. He had the urge to kick Michael's form while he was on the ground, but Lucius seemed to intercept his train of thought because he quickly directed Anthony and Astoria to help Michael off the ground and into one of the chairs in the hallway.

"Draco, sit," Lucius directed.

Draco sneered. "Sit? You want me to sit? Serena and Ginny are missing, Father, if you haven't noticed. We can't find them. Merlin knows what he's doing to them. You didn't see the way he was looking at Ginny."

"Draco—"

"No, Mother," Draco shouted, his voice sharp in the quiet that overcame the hall. "I'm going to go find them. The rest of you can sit around and have tea for all I care."

With one last heated glare, Draco stormed down the hall, Lucius on his heels. He didn't notice his father, though. All he could think of was the way that Warrington had looked at Ginny, the leering manner in which he gazed at her. The thought of what he could be doing to Ginny made him sick. He knew what his Slytherin compatriots were capable of. And Serena—Draco stopped, his heart hammering painfully.

"We'll find them, Draco," Lucius said in his best soothing tone.

"I have no doubt of that, Father," Draco said, his voice quiet. "But will we be too late to save them?"

Lucius didn't have an answer.

"Malfoy," Harry yelled.

Draco spun around, leveling a glare on the green-eyed man. "What?"

"We need you to look at these Floo lists," Harry said calmly, using the tone he used on the victims who came into the Auror's office. "You would know these places better than we would. We've narrowed it down by the time frame that she left."

"I'm coming," Draco said.

"Theo should be arriving any moment now. He will be able to help," Lucius said firmly.

"He should be here already," Draco snapped, walking away.

Lucius sighed. "Warrington, you have no idea what you've done."

* * *

  
Ginny stared around in panic. She didn't know how long Warrington had been away, but in that time she managed to loosen the knots around Serena's hands. The little girl was still asleep. Not knowing what spell was cast, Ginny was unable to decipher when exactly Serena would wake up, but the steady, rhythmic rise and fall of her daughter's chest calmed Ginny down enough to think.

There was only one escape route: the door. While she didn't know what was beyond that door, she knew it was the only way out. Ginny struggled with the ropes that bound her hands, letting out a hopeless groan. She was stuck. Furthermore, Serena was asleep, which meant that she couldn't help Ginny get out of her bonds.

Ginny thought that it might be a good thing that Serena was asleep. If Warrington came back and did anything—Ginny paused, unable to think about what could happen. In the war, she had been sheltered from the abuse that the prisoners of war suffered. She knew it happened. She wasn't naive. But her parents kept her safe at home, and while she had resented them for that, she now thought that saving her from being captured was perhaps the best thing her parents ever did for her. She swore the minute she got out, she was going to go spend time at the Burrow.

Tears began to slide down her face as she thought of all the things that could happen to Serena. She didn't care about herself at the moment. All she wanted was Serena to be returned back to Draco safely. There was nothing she desired more. If she could will Serena home, she would. A thought came to her: wandless Apparition.

She grabbed Serena's hand and tried. Her body sagged when she realized that it wouldn't work. She was still stuck in her bonds, and Serena was still sleeping behind her. She turned her body around so she could get a look at Serena, unbothered by the rips in her own dress. The fact that she could see blood staining the floor beneath her didn't bother her either.

"I love you," Ginny whispered tearily. "I'm going to get you out of here. If I don't get to come with you, I just want you to know that I love you."

A strangled sob tore out of Ginny's mouth as she realized that Warrington might not let Serena go. She helplessly struggled against her bonds. She desperately wanted to gather Serena in her arms. The fact that she couldn't made Ginny break into a fresh set of tears, and she had to take a few deep breaths to regain her composure. She told herself that the tears wouldn't help her situation, and that she couldn't think while crying.

She sighed when no new ideas came to her. "You're going to grow up a wonderful girl. You'll be smart, beautiful and you'll have boys knocking on your father's door. Of course, he won't like that at all. But he'll have to get over it."

Ginny froze when she heard the door knob rattle. A chilling sound filled her ears. "Hello, poppet."

"Please, let her go," Ginny pleaded, staring hopelessly at Serena. "I'll do anything, just let her go."

"I'l make you a deal." Warrington walked up to her and hauled her to her feet. He spun her around in his arms, a sinister smile on his face. "I'll take the little one up to a nice comfortable room and keep her in this sleep."

"Just send her back," Ginny whispered desperately.

"She'll be my insurance," Warrington continued, ignoring Ginny's pleas. "If you behave, I'll send her back to St. Mungo's unharmed."

Ginny bit her lip and nodded, knowing that was the best deal she would get. "You have to make a Wizard's Oath that you will not touch her."

Warrington laughed. "No, poppet. Take it or leave it."

"I'll take it," Ginny said quickly. "But I want to see you put her in the room. And when you're—when we're through, I want to stay with her."

"Until I need you again," Warrington whispered vindictively. His hand squeezed tightly around her arms. "You're going to suffer as much as she did. I will break you, repair you, and do it all over again."

Ginny schooled her features to show no emotion. "Let's get this over with."

"It won't be quick, poppet." He smirked, waving his wand to untie her feet before levitating Serena's sleeping form. "Follow me. Don't try anything funny either. If I lose my concentration, your daughter will fall. Any sudden impact in her current condition will cause exponential damage."

"You're a bastard," Ginny spat.

"My mother and father were married when I was born," Warrington said with that same sinister smile.

Ginny resisted the urge to knock Warrington out. He was levitating Serena high in the air, and she knew Warrington was right. If Serena were to fall in her current condition, the damage would be irreparable. Her brain was in a fragile state and wouldn't be able to take the jostle. Ginny resigned herself to follow behind Warrington, keeping her thoughts on Serena and not the impending confrontation with Warrington.

* * *

  
"I got here as soon as I could," Theo said out of breath.

Draco did his best not to snap at him as he had done to everyone else in the room. If anyone could help him now, it would be Theo. Theo had been following Warrington and would know his hangout spots and various homes. Draco shoved the list into Theo's hands and sank down on the chair, his eyes burning from reading the tiny scrawl on the parchment. He didn't understand how so many people could leave the hospital at the same time.

He tiredly rubbed his eyes, realizing that he was surviving on little to no sleep. The adrenaline was slowly disappearing, leaving behind worry, fear, anger, and exhaustion. Draco could feel his muscles crying out for sleep, not to mention the pounding headache he had from snapping at everyone in his sight. He knew at the end of all of this when Serena and Ginny were safely in his arms—

"I'm an idiot," he muttered, dropping his head in his hands.

"Draco?" Pansy rested a hand on Draco's shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Draco glared at her.

"Right," Pansy said, quickly retracting her hand. "Sorry."

"She told me she cared for me," Draco said softly. "All I could do was stare at her."

"What would you say if you could, Draco?" pressed Pansy.

Draco thought about it. Given the chance, he didn't know what he would say back to Ginny. She was right. He cared about her. He couldn't deny it anymore. In all truths, when he had chosen to go on a vacation with her and Serena, especially when he found out it would be her birthday, he had hoped that they would reenact some of the things they did when they had been in a relationship.

But when it—the shagging that is—was done, he didn't feel good. Not after what she said. The most shocking part was when she told him she went there for him. Draco was used to people who had ulterior motives. He met and associated with his fair share of social climbers and gold diggers. With people like that constantly in his life, he couldn't imagine that someone would genuinely care for him without wanting anything in return.

Then again, Ginny did want something in return. Ginny wanted him to feel the same way. She wanted a relationship with him. Now, in his current situation, he didn't think she was asking for much. Perhaps things would have been better off if they never ended things to begin with. Not for the first time, Draco began to wonder if it was foolish of him to allow Serena to sway him on that subject.

His thoughts shifted to his daughter, and he cursed himself once more. He didn't understand what Warrington wanted with Serena. Ginny he could understand. Draco had an inkling of what was going on in Warrington's mind. He saw that Draco was fairly interested in Ginny and was now planning to show Draco the same pain he felt, tenfold. But Slytherins did not take on unnecessary burdens. Serena would only be a complication.

"Draco?"

"We were supposed to be on a beach right now, Pansy." Draco shook his head dejectedly. "Serena should be building a sandcastle with Ginny. Then we would go inside and celebrate Ginny's birthday like I planned with the chocolate mint mousse she made yesterday. I got her kidnapped on her birthday."

"Stop it," Pansy whispered furiously. "You did not do anything. Warrington did this, and I do not want you to forget that. When you find him, remember this is his doing, not yours."

"She—"

"I know, Draco. Everyone here knows how she feels about you," Pansy said, squeezing his shoulder. "We also know how much she loves Serena. I can bet that wherever they are, Serena is safe."

"But what will she have to do to keep Serena safe?" asked Draco.

Pansy looked like she was about to protest but stopped. "She'll be fine."

"Don't say things you cannot guarantee," Draco said, steely.

"I think we got it," Theo exclaimed excitedly. "I think I know where he took her."

* * *

  
"Untie my hands," Ginny ordered as Warrington rested Serena on the bed.

Warrington chuckled, the sound disconcerting. "You must think me a fool, poppet. Given the chance, you would run out of here as fast as you could."

"You don't know me at all," Ginny said venomously. "I would never leave my daughter here with you. You're nothing but a coward who hides behind a mask of cruelty. You're nothing, and Tracey may be vile, but she would never love you."

Warrington stalked towards her, his expression betraying none of his emotions. She shuddered when he brought his hand to her cheek, caressing it softly. Her head whipped to the side as he reared it back and slapped her hard across her face. Ginny held back a cry when her cheek, which was burning red, began to sting. She looked into the eyes of her captor, tears welling in her eyes.

"You'll do well to remember that I've been playing nice," Warrington seethed. "If you dare speak her name in front of me again, death won't come soon enough for you. I will torture you within an inch of your life and let you watch as I kill your daughter."

Ginny whimpered but stood tall. "I just—I want to touch her, please."

"As a favor, my poppet," Warrington said, his maniacal smile back on his face. He untied her hands. "Any wrong moves, and I will not hesitate with my wand."

Ginny nodded and slowly made her way to Serena. She hovered over her daughter's still form, smoothing back her hair. Tears spilled from her eyes, dropping onto her daughter as she suddenly realized that this might be the last time she would look upon her daughter's angelic face. With whispered words of love, Ginny placed a kiss on her daughter's forehead, praying to anyone listening that Serena would leave this place unscathed both physically and mentally.

"How sweet," Warrington murmured. He grabbed Ginny's arms and hauled her body to him. "I think I'll put you to bed now."

Warrington grabbed Ginny's other arm, holding both behind her back. He spun her to the door and pushed her out of the room. He called for a house elf, threatening the cowering creature's life should anyone get in or out of the room Serena was in. Then he shoved Ginny to the room next door with brutal force. Warrington slammed the door behind him when they were in the room.

"Now it's time to play," Warrington said with twisted amusement, his eyes glimmering under the light.

Ginny groaned when she was tossed violently onto the floor, her head slamming into the stone beneath her. She knew the throbbing pain in her head was only the beginning. She briefly wondered if she could rile him up a little more so he would knock her unconscious, but she quickly banished the thought from her head, knowing that any sign of her fighting against him would not be good for Serena. She heard what he said next door, and she knew what would happen if she didn't cooperate.

"What spell to use first?" Warrington circled her, a bird circling its prey.

Ginny flinched. She had thought that Warrington would rape her and be done. While she knew there would be torture in between, she didn't think he would do it outright. Now though, she didn't think she would mind. Perhaps it would give Draco some time to find them and save Serena. She knew that Draco would know they were gone by now, or, at least, she hoped that he would know by now. With any luck, they were already searching for her.

Her happiness dampened slightly when she realized that Warrington had been planning this for a longtime. He had to be in order to pull off kidnapping her effectively while she was traveling the Floo network. But he hadn't bargained for Serena, it seemed. Ginny could tell by his hesitation when it came to dealing with the young girl that he did not think that Ginny would have Serena. She had been using that to her advantage when she asked him to leave Serena out of it. She knew he would see the reasoning behind having Serena out of the way. He could continue with his plan without the young girl. He had played into her hand, for which Ginny was thankful.

"Crucio."

Ginny spasmed on the floor, her body writhing in pain. Her mind descended in a hazy fog, a scream ripping from her throat. Warrington didn't let up, but kept his wand trained on her flailing form, his eyes glinting with undisguised pleasure. Ginny cried out, screaming for help from anything or anyone. Black spots danced before her eyes and she felt that this was surely the end; her death was bearing down upon her. Just as she thought she would inhale the blissful numbness of the afterlife, Warrington ended the spell with malicious laughter.

"I bet you laughed the same way when you saw Malfoy torturing Tracey, didn't you?" Warrington continued to circle her body. "I went to the Aurors about this, and they said I didn't have proof."

Ginny twitched on the floor, sobbing.

"Proof? I didn't need it," Warrington roared in anger. "I knew it was Malfoy. It had to be him and his little slut. That's what you are, aren't you? A little slut who opened her legs for Malfoy the minute he asked. You dare call me a bastard when you had one of your own."

Ginny desperately wanted to get up and fight him. Her hand came up to grab at his feet when he spoke of Serena. But she was too weak. He simply shook his leg, bringing his boot down onto her hand, a smile appearing on his face at the sound of crunching bones.

"In fact, I think I will sample a bit of Malfoy's little slut," Warrington said with lust in his eyes. "You're going to open your legs for me like you do Malfoy."

Ginny whimpered, her mind beginning to close off. She didn't want to think of Warrington's coming actions. All hope of Draco, or anyone for that matter, saving her fled from her mind. She cringed when Warrington sank down on his knees, whispering a spell that caused Ginny's dress to tear down the center. He leered at the bathing suit she had on underneath. She wondered why he couldn't have kidnapped her from the Floo network after she changed, not like it mattered what she was wearing.

"You're going to tell me what you did to my Tracey." Warrington grabbed at the material on her body, trying to tug it off. "What did you do to her to make her not remember me?"

"I—" Ginny tried to talk but it hurt.

"Things were going fine, until you came along," Warrington exclaimed agitatedly, the fact that he couldn't get her bathing suit off angering him. "Tracey had Malfoy eating out of the palm of her hand. We had a plan, you see."

Ginny's ears perked up at this new information, her mind fighting through the haze of pain.

"Tracey was going to marry Malfoy then divorce him and take all his money. All those jewels he bought her, we sold them for the money, stashing it away for when we would get married." Warrington used a cutting spell on the upper half of her bathing suit.

"Why?" Ginny croaked.

Warrington grabbed her around her neck, his fingers digging into her skin. "Because of bloody Potter and his friends. I wasn't convicted of doing anything during the war, but they still seized all my money while the Malfoys got off scot-free."

"They didn—" Ginny clawed at his hands holding her throat.

He released his grip, his hand sliding down her shoulder. "They had some of their money taken from them. But look at their empire. They didn't suffer in poverty like I did."

He backhanded her across the face when she tried to bat his hands away from her breasts.

"Remember our deal, poppet?" Warrington grinned sadistically. "You don't fight me and your precious daughter lives. Now, open those pretty little legs of yours."

Ginny immediately stilled her movements and fought the pain to open her legs. She squeezed her eyes shut when he ripped off the remains of her bathing suit, knowing what was next. In her mind, she kept running the thought of doing this for Serena through her head. She knew she could get through most of it if she tried her best to remind herself why she was doing this: the safety of her daughter.

"That's a good girl," Warrington said vindictively. "Tracey took me in, and it was like the old days. But then she had to go fuck Malfoy in order to siphon off some of his money because she didn't have enough. We were going to get married and have kids."

Ginny felt relieved when he stood up and moved away her body. However, the relief soon left when Warrington pointed his wand at her, whispering a spell she did not know. Suddenly, there was a cut across her stomach and her blood spilled out onto the floor. Blatantly, she realized that he was going to kill her. She would die on the stone floor with her daughter in the adjacent room. She began to cry at that thought, not knowing what would happen to Serena after she died.

"I'm not going to touch you, whore. I just wanted to see how long it would take you to open those pretty little legs of yours," Warrington spat. He leaned down, his face almost touching her own. "When you're dead, I'm going to put you on display like this, legs opened and naked. Everyone will see just how much of a whore you are."

Ginny trembled in both anger and pain. Wheezing, she said, "No one will believe it. They'll only see that I was tortured."

Warrington's head flew back as he chuckled maniacally. "They'll see nothing but what I want them to see."

Ginny couldn't look at him anymore. She turned her head away from him, screaming out when he roughly grabbed her chin and turned it back. He stared into her pain-filled eyes, his own hard with cruelty and satisfaction. His smile was twisted, his happiness shining through at the sight of her slowly bleeding to death, naked and spread out on his bedroom floor.

"When I'm done with you, I'll take care of your daughter too," he said coldly.

"No," Ginny screamed, wrenching herself off the floor. But she was too weak. She immediately fell back. "I will come back from my grave to kill you if you lay a single hand on her."

"A risk I'm willing to take," Warrington assured her.

Ginny picked her hand up to slap him, but it was no use. The pain she was in was too much. Her vision danced before her, black spots making an appearance. She knew what was coming. She would slip into unconsciousness and then her body would fail her. She let the tears fall from her eyes as she thought of the fate that awaited her daughter. Ginny could only hope that though he wasn't in time to save her, Draco would come to save Serena from the cruelty of Alan Warrington.

"That's it, poppet," Warrington cooed. "You're going to be but a memory to Malfoy, a painful memory. For years, he will think of nothing but how he couldn't save you. He'll be driven to madness, and I will have my ultimate revenge."

As he said those words, a commotion outside of the room drew his attention. Ginny heard Warrington curse under his breath about incompetent house elves before he got up. A buzzing feeling filled her ears, and her body was becoming numb. There was a dull thrum of pain left though, and she could still see the rich, red stream of blood pouring down the side of her stomach, onto her arm, which was limp by her side.

"What the bloody hell is going on out here? I told you to—"

Ginny didn't know what happened next. Warrington was blasted across the room, and three figures came through the doorway, firing off spells. Two of them had white blond hair. With a smile, Ginny inhaled a deep breath, coughing as soon as she did. She closed her eyes, happy to know that her daughter would be safe now that Draco and Lucius arrived.

With a blissful smile, she whispered, "I love you, Draco," before her vision went black.


	27. Chocolate Cupcakes with Strawberry Icing

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Harry Potter Universe.

Many thanks to all my reviewers and to my beta Aerileigh for her wonderful help.

I didn't expect this chapter to take so long. The time just ran away for me. But the update is here, and I do sincerely hope you enjoy it.

* * *

"Father?"

Draco rushed to his daughter's side, his voice panicked as he whispered, "Serena?"

"Where am I?"

Draco grabbed his daughter in his arms, holding her close. He couldn't seem to form words at the moment, and relief swept through him in waves. He leaned back in order to inspect her to make sure there were no signs of injury. The healers had checked her over, of course, and informed him that she was completely unharmed. They had even allowed her to go home. Yet, he still couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that she was alright, not after he had seen her in that room, her body pale and still.

"Father," Serena said agitatedly. "I can't breathe."

Draco loosened his grip. "I'm happy to see you awake. You've been asleep for hours."

"What's going on?" Serena looked around her bedroom, her forehead wrinkled. "Did the baby come yet? Why am I home? I thought Mum and I were going to the Manor?"

Draco's entire body tensed. For hours, he had tried to to think of what he would tell Serena about Ginny—or about what had happened to her for that matter. He had different scenarios going in his head. The Healers had been unsure about whether or not Serena was aware of what happened. They approximated that she had been asleep for nine hours, which was around the amount of time that the two had been missing. From this evidence, the Aurors had concluded that Serena had been under the sleeping spell since the kidnapping began.

He ran a hand through his hair. "Serena, your mother was kidnapped while you were asleep."

"Kidnapped?" Serena echoed, tears already forming in her eyes.

"She's fine." Draco sat down on her bed and held her close to him once more. "She's in the hospital now, and we can go see her tomorrow."

"But I want to see her now," Serena cried, tears wetting her father's shirt. "Please?"

Draco sighed. "Healer's orders, Serena. She needs some time to heal. I promise we can go and see her first thing in the morning."

"But—"

"Serena," Draco snapped, closing his eyes at the harshness of his tone. "This isn't something that I can change. Your mother is in the hospital, and the Healers are with her. Until they are done, we can't go and see her."

Serena sniffled. "What happened to Mum?"

"You must be hungry. You've been asleep for a very long time," Draco said, swiftly changing the subject. Ginny's situation was not something he felt like discussing at the moment. "Go and wash up. I'll have Zee bring up something to eat."

"Can I have French toast?" Serena looked up at him with hopeful eyes still filled with tears. "Mum likes French toast."

"You can have French toast," Draco said, standing and watching her walk to the bathroom. He picked up the quill and parchment on Serena's side table and wrote down a quick missive. "Zee!"

"Master?" Zee queried, appearing almost immediately.

"Serena would like French toast for her dinner. My parents will be here momentarily, so have dinner ready and the table set," Draco ordered. He handed the letter to Zee. "Have this sent to Ron Weasley at St. Mungo's."

When the house elf disappeared, Draco moved over to the window that looked out at the sea. The moon shone down on the inky dark water, clouds covering most of the stars. The eerie night sky fit his somber mood perfectly. His thoughts were swimming in every direction, different emotions swirling inside him, some unknown. On one hand, he was happy that Serena was awake and safe. On the other, Ginny was at the hospital in intensive care. He had lied to Serena when he said that Ginny was all right, because she was far from it.

Whatever spell Warrington had cast on her, he had done a good job in making it incurable. No matter how many spells they tried, or Muggle methods, the cut would not heal. Ginny was on every vitamin potion they could find and quickly emptying the stores of Blood Replenishing potion that St. Mungo's had. It was times like these that Draco missed his old Potions professor. Snape would know what to do in this situation, though Draco had not given up.

Between him and his father, they had gotten the five best Healers in the world. At first, the Healers were reluctant, most not wanting to leave their countries and descend on another hospital's territory. However, after the hefty sum of money offered to them, none could say no. The St. Mungo's director tried to say no to an invasion of his hospital by unknown doctors, and while Draco was willing to take Ginny elsewhere, the director was not willing to let the Malfoy name go—nor the money for that matter.

Draco thought back to the scene he'd found at Warrington's secret house. Ginny had been spread out on the floor, naked and bleeding. The sight had sickened him, and the thought of Warrington—he slammed his fist into the glass, glad the window was unbreakable. If Harry hadn't been with them at the time, Draco would have followed through on his threat to kill him with his bare hands. It was the reason why Harry had been with them in the first place. Ron was with the two Malfoys at first, but Harry knew that when they found Ginny, if Warrington was around, Ron wouldn't hesitate to break the law, Auror uniform be damned.

A knock sounded on the door and Draco called, "Come in."

"She's alright?" Narcissa entered the room, Lucius behind her, hurriedly looking around for her granddaughter. "Where is she?"

"In the bathroom," Draco answered, turning to see his parents standing by the door. "I told her about Ginny being kidnapped."

"Did you tell her that she was kidnapp—"

"No, I'm not telling her," Draco said, cutting his father off. Lucius looked perturbed but waited for Draco to explain. "I'm not going to mess up her psyche."

"Her psyche?" Narcissa smiled, despite the situation.

"I spoke to Luna, who is no longer speaking to me except for situations dealing with Serena and Ginny. She's still angry we didn't tell her that Ginny and Serena were kidnapped." Draco shook his head, slumped in defeat. "I can't tell her something like that without causing her emotional trauma. If Ginny wakes up, we can make a final decision about it. I won't make it without her."

Narcissa walked up to her son, wrapping him in an embrace. "You're not too old to cry."

"Malfoy men do not cry," Draco intoned. He did wrap his arms around his mother though, taking the comfort she offered. "She'll be alright."

"I know." Narcissa rubbed his back.

"Grandmother, Grandfather," Serena yelled, rushing to wrap her arms around her grandfather, as he was the only one with free arms. She threw herself into his embrace, smiling when he picked her up. "I've missed you."

Lucius kissed her cheek, hugging her tightly. "We've missed you too. You'll have to tell us all about your vacation."

"Mum is in the hospital," Serena said sadly.

"Oh, she'll be fine, sweetheart." Narcissa moved from her son to her granddaughter, running her hand through Serena's hair. "Your mother is a very strong woman, a lot like you."

"Father says we can't visit her," Serena said, her eyes downcast.

"Serena, why don't you go down to the dining room with your grandmother?" Lucius set the young girl on her feet. "I need to have a word with your father."

"But—"

"Go on, Serena," Draco urged, his tone that of someone who was emotionally exhausted. He sounded defeated. "You can start telling your grandmother about your vacation."

"Alright," Serena said hesitantly. She grabbed her grandmother's hand and left the room.

"Have you heard from the Weasleys?" asked Lucius as he joined his son by the window.

"A few minutes ago," Draco replied. He ran a hand through his hair and winced at the knots he encountered, a product of dragging his fingers through it. "There's no change. I don't know—I can't."

"I know." Lucius rested a hand on his son's shoulder. "You should go to her."

"Serena just woke up, Father. I can't leave her." Draco stared out at the landscape again, the sight of the sea so overwhelming, a lot like his thoughts. "For the first time in my life, I feel torn between Serena and someone else."

"Which is why you ended things with Ginevra to begin with. Am I right?" Lucius nodded in understanding when his son remained silent. "There are things I never said to you as a child because I was set in my ways. I planned on molding you to be the perfect follower, a man with no weakness."

"Father—"

"Wait." Lucius held up his hand to silence Draco. "You know that when Serena came into your life, I never spoke to you. I couldn't understand how you had made such a mistake. Of all the things I taught you, you had forgotten this one, most vital thing. Looking back now, I regret every moment of my silence. Despite having kicked me out of our bedroom, Narcissa used to tell me about your progress with Serena."

"She was a handful," Draco said with a small chuckle.

"Everything I taught you was forgotten the moment you held Serena for the first time. I was upset, and then your mother showed me the two of you in the garden one morning. You stood there, smiling at Serena, rocking her back and forth. There was a look of such happiness on your face that I felt proud." Lucius sighed. "You were content with Serena, even after you started dating. No one could make you as happy as she did. And then Ginevra came into your life."

Draco frowned. "This isn't going to be one of these stories where you tell me that Ginny and I are destined to be, and you knew from the beginning, right?"

"No," Lucius said with a chuckle. "It wasn't until the ball at the Manor that I first started to notice the changes in you. What you did for her—"

"It was my fault, Father. All the danger she's been put in is because of me," Draco exclaimed. "What else can I do but protect her?"

Lucius smiled. "You're simply proving my point, Draco. After that ball, you were open to something you've never been open to before: falling in love. Before you try and deny it, I know what love looks like. I had to in order to try and stop you from falling in love when you were younger. You were more pliable if you weren't in love."

"Twisted," Draco muttered.

"No one said I was not, but I changed, much like you. I'm going to tell you something that my mother once told me. I thought it was a silly notion when I was younger, but I understood it when your mother gave birth to you." Lucius touched his son's arm. "Love is infinite. You don't have to sacrifice your love for Serena in order to love Ginny."

Draco let out a disgruntled sigh. "That doesn't help me now."

"I think it does." Lucius turned around and readied himself to leave the room. "You're a strong man, Draco, a man I am proud to call my son. But in order to be a stronger man, you need someone to help you carry the burdens of the world. Without it, you will weaken. And Serena cannot be that person."

Draco listened to the door close behind him, Lucius's words running through his head. The words were so similar to the ones that Ginny had once said to him, and even the ones his own mother had said to him, at one point. Looking back, it seemed like such a long time ago, years even. But only two months had passed since Serena had run away, only two months since he had broken things off with Ginny. He frowned as one of his father's statements came back to him: "No one could make you as happy as Serena did. And then Ginevra came into your life."

Prior to meeting Ginevra in her bakery six months ago, Draco had lived a relatively good life. He had his family and regular shags, albeit from a shrieking harpy. However, there were times when he would spend his nights in the arms of aged Firewhisky because he felt alone in raising Serena, a silly thought. He knew he had his parents, Pansy, Blaise and Luna. But nothing could compare to having Ginny with him, helping him. As she entered his life, he felt a little bit of the weight lift off his shoulders. He had Ginny by his side.

"You need someone to help you carry the burdens of the world," Draco echoed softly.

"Father?"

Draco turned and saw his daughter standing in the door. He was so deep in his thoughts that he hadn't heard her come in. "I'm coming now."

"Are you alright, Father?" asked Serena, coming over to him.

Draco reached out his arms and picked her up. "No, no I'm not. We need to have a talk."

"About what? Is this about Mother?" asked Serena, her bottom lip sticking out. "Is she—is she alright?"

"It is about your mother. And no, she's not alright." Draco wiped away the tear that slipped down his daughter's face. "But she will be fine. Your grandfather and I brought in the best Healers in the world. She will be up and about in no time. You'll see."

"Oh, so what did you want to talk about?" Serena's voice was still soft and sad.

"Do you remember when you ran away?"

"I'm really sorry about that," Serena said sadly. "I didn't mean to make you all worry. I was just scared that mother would leave again, and I would never get to see her. If you two got married and divorced, she would leave me forever."

Draco kissed her temple and sat down on the bed with her in his lap. "Serena, your mother will never leave you. I can bet that she's in the hospital, alive and fighting, because of you. You give her the will to live. Nothing will stop her from coming back for you."

Serena sniffled. "You mean it?"

"Yes," Draco said with a firm nod. "But do you remember what I told you? I said that I only care about you, and I ended things with your mother because of it."

"So it was my fault?" Serena's face fell. "I didn't—"

"Shush," Draco intoned. "It was my decision to stop seeing her. But it was the wrong decision. I care about your mother a great deal, Serena. And while I care about you a lot, I can't deny my feelings for her. So whether you like it or not, I am going to date your mother. I don't want you to run away or throw anymore tantrums about this either."

"Are you in love with her?" asked Serena quietly.

"I thought you already decided that we were in love with each other?" Draco smiled down at her.

Serena rolled her eyes. "Well, I know you love her, Father. You had me. But Grandmother says there's a difference between loving someone and being in love with someone. She loves me but is in love with Grandfather."

Draco held Serena tighter to him. "I don't know."

"Do you think Mother hates me for breaking the two of you up? Do you think she's in love with you?" Serena rested her head on her father's shoulder. "I think so."

"No, your mother doesn't hate you," Draco replied. He rested his chin atop her head. "Why do you think your mother is in love with me?"

"She looks at you the same way Grandmother looks at Grandfather and Aunt Luna looks at Uncle Blaise and Aunt Pansy looks at Uncle Ron—"

"You think your Aunt Pansy is in love?" asked Draco amusedly.

Serena shrugged. "I'm only six, Father. What do I know?"

"You're smarter than any six-year-old I know," Draco said with a laugh, tickling her side.

"I think you should go see her, Father," Serena urged after her laughter died down. "If you really care about her, you should be there like Uncle Blaise is for Aunt Luna."

"Serena, the Healers wouldn't—"

Serena got up and rested her hands on her hips, an imitation of her grandmother Weasley, though she didn't know her. "Father, you are a Malfoy, remember? Grandfather says that Malfoys can sometimes bend the rules."

"Don't say that out loud again," Draco said with a smirk. "As Malfoys, we don't break rules."

"Because rules don't apply to us?"

"Serena, you have to follow the rules for years before bending them," Draco said. "So there will be no bending the rules for you, ever. I shall have to talk to your grandfather about what is and is not appropriate to teach you."

"So are you going to go?" asked Serena eagerly.

"You are to stay within sight of your grandparents at all times," Draco ordered. "Come on, let's go tell them."

"There's no way Mum isn't in love with you," Serena said with a giddy smile.

Draco chuckled. "You really are a Malfoy."

* * *

"Draco?"

"Pansy? What are you doing here?" Draco shoved his hands in his pocket as all the Weasleys standing behind Pansy turned to stare at him. "I thought it would be family only at this point."

"I wanted her here," Ron said, moving to stand behind Pansy as if Draco would strike.

"Ron, go sit," Pansy ordered quietly. When she saw that Ron was settled in his seat, she led Draco away from the Weasley family, who gazed at their retreating backs. "Your letter said you wouldn't be arriving until tomorrow. Is something wrong with Serena? Didn't you say she was awake?"

Draco reached up and rubbed the back of his neck. "Serena's fine. I came—I want to see Ginny."

Pansy smiled and patted his back. "The Healers are in with her now. They said they thought they found a way to stanch the bleeding, even if they can't heal the cut yet. I was planning on sending an owl in a few minutes."

"Well, I would appreciate if you could update Father and Mother while I am in with Ginny. They'll want to know," Draco said, straightening his back in hope that the gesture would toss off the hesitancy he felt when approaching the Weasleys.

"They don't blame you, Draco," Pansy said softly, pressing a hand to his arm to stop him from walking away. "Stop approaching this situation with guilt. You're not the enemy, not anymore at least."

"I know," he said, though his voice lacked conviction.

Pansy looped arms with him and escorted him back to the Weasleys. "Draco wants to see Ginny."

Draco was shocked when none of them resisted. Instead, they all gave him short nods, and Mrs. Weasley gave him a small smile. He took a seat next to Pansy and stared around the room at the Weasleys, their mirrored expressions of worry and anxiety. His eyes landed on Hermione, who had her hands on her protruding stomach and tears in her eyes. She was staring at him with this mixture of relief and complete fear. But when she locked eyes with him, she gave him a watery smile and rested her head against her husband's shoulders, closing her eyes but leaving her hands on her stomach.

He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees, his head bowed and thoughts roaming wildly about. He couldn't help but to feel vulnerable to this family that, for a good portion of his childhood, he had abhorred. Yet, here he was, waiting next to them for news of their daughter, a woman he not only had a child with but also cared about deeply. Since he first held Serena in his arms, he found himself in situations that he could only exert minimal control over. But when it came to the battle for Ginny's life, he had no control over it, nor his emotions. The thought was scary, and he slumped his shoulders, an invisible weight of worry pressing down on him.

"Ahem."

Draco's head shot up when an elderly man came out, his white hair tied back at the nape of his neck and a visitor's badge pinned to his chest. He was one of the first and foremost Healers in the arts of injuries caused by Dark Magic, and he happened to be the first Healer that the Malfoys had approached. He held a folder to his chest, and when his eyes landed on the blond head amongst the sea of red, a look of fear appeared in his eyes that Draco did not like.

"What is it, Healer Mosley?" asked Draco, standing from his seat and taking control of the situation. In that moment, he was at his most intimidating, even in his casual khakis and black shirt.

"We've managed to slow the bleeding," Healer Mosley said, clearing his throat. "However, we haven't managed to discover the spell used or any counteracting methods."

"Is she stable?" asked Hermione, standing and peering over Draco's shoulder. "How about her blood work? Did it come back clean?"

"Her—"

Hermione waved him off. "Just give me the chart."

"I cannot—"

Hermione pointed at her stomach. "Do you see this? I'm a very hormonal woman, Healer Mosley. I have the utmost respect for you, but if you do not hand over the chart, I will hex you to China and back."

Draco couldn't help the amused smirk that appeared on his face. "Healer Mosley, this is Healer Hermione Weasley."

"Of course," Healer Mosley said, giving her a slight bow. He handed over the charts. "I have to Floo my assistants."

"Thank you," Hermione said, opening the charts. She turned back to the family. "The bleeding is bad, but they've slowed it down a great deal, which is good news. She suffered from a severe head injury. It looks like they're working on fixing that at the moment. Other from that, she's fine. Her vitals are good for all the bleeding she's doing. In fact, after they do some final tests on the head injury, they may even be able to try and wake her up. The pain in the wound on her stomach is numbed so it shouldn't cause many problems."

The Weasleys and Pansy all visibly relaxed a tiny bit.

"Was she—did he violate her?" asked Arthur in an almost scared whisper.

Hermione shook her head as she shuffled around the papers. "It doesn't look like it. They examined her—"

"They what?" Ron asked sharply. "They were touching my baby sister?"

"Ron, they had to examine her to make sure to take the proper actions if she was—you know," Hermione explained calmly, though, despite her professional demeanor, she couldn't bring herself to say what may have happened to her best friend. Turning to Draco, she lowered her voice and said, "We've all seen her already. Two of the Healers went to take naps—they need their sleep, Draco. I don't want them working on her while they are tired. The other two are in with her now."

"I'm not paying them to take naps," Draco grumbled under his breath.

Hermione tapped his shoulder with an amused, yet sympathetic smile, on her face. "Maybe you can give her a kiss and heal her, yeah?"

"If only it were that easy," Draco drawled.

He let out a sigh and pushed open the door to Ginny's room, not bothering to say anything to the Weasleys behind him. Inside, he found two Healers bustling about, but his sole focus was on the pale body on the bed. Her hair lacked the lush fullness he was used to seeing, but nothing compared to her face. The Healers hadn't removed the bruises yet, and her eye was swollen, her cheek black and blue. A rush of anger filled him, and he wished, for the hundredth time, that Harry had not been with him when he discovered Warrington.

"Mr. Malfoy," one of the Healers said, shocked to see him.

Draco didn't reply, too scared he would lash out at the Healers. Instead, he moved to the side of the bed, out of the way of the two Healers, and sank down in the chair. He moved the chair closer to the bed, reaching out to thread his hand through hers, not caring that the two men in the room were staring at him. The only thing he could concentrate on was how weak she looked on the bed, and when he glanced at the bag on the other side of the bed collecting the blood seeping from her open wound, his stomach lurched. A bitter taste filled his mouth, his own blood, as he bit down on his tongue to prevent himself from roaring in rage.

Picking up her hand, he placed a kiss on her knuckles and placed it back on the bed gently, almost as if she would disintegrate in pieces before him. The eldest of the Healers smiled at him when he looked up, and Draco felt like the Healer knew exactly what was going on in Draco's head. It was disconcerting, and he lowered his eyes to avoid making contact with the Healers all-knowing gaze.

"You know, sometimes talking to them helps," the elderly Healer suggested, his hands massaging the side of Ginny's head. "Nash, go and see if Bennin and Lisde found out anything about that wound."

"Hang on a moment," the one named Nash said. "Let me just heal her face."

Draco watched as the man rubbed in a liquid on Ginny's cheek and touched it upon her eyelid. In a matter of seconds, the bruising began to go down until all that was left was a slight redness to her face, which Nash told Draco was completely normal. He gave Draco a slight bow before leaving the room. The other Healer motioned towards Ginny with a flourish of his hand as if trying to signal Draco as to what to say.

"I wouldn't know what to say," Draco said stiffly, the Healer trying his patience.

"Well, tell her how much you love her and miss her," the Healer replied, unmindful of the glare that the young blond was giving him. "Then go on from there."

"I don't—I don't love her," Draco said, his gaze drifting to Ginny's red face. "I care about her."

"Right, of course," the Healer said, though he looked far from convinced. "Well, I'm all done here. I am going to see if I can't find some more Blood Replenishing potion."

Draco stood up when the Healer left, brushing a strand of her hair out of her face. Almost hesitantly, he placed a kiss on her forehead, hoping that perhaps, by some luck, she would awake. When she didn't, he pressed a small kiss to her lips, all hope deflating from him, and he sat down again, placing her small hand in his. He needed to be able to touch her, to fortify the fact that she was alive and in front of him. Staring at the closed door, he wondered briefly if there was any truth to what the Healer said.

"Serena's fine," he said, his voice hoarse. "I didn't tell her what happened to her. You were right on the island—you're her mother. You deserve to make decisions about her life as much as I do."

He sat up when he saw he eyes flutter, disappointment coursing through him when nothing more happened. However, hope rekindled within him, and he thought that perhaps the Healer was worth his price after all.

"I never meant for things to get so out of control in the kitchen. I hoped it would. But I didn't know what it would do to me. The things you said to me, Ginny," Draco said exasperatedly. "I want you to wake up, Ginny. I want to make things right. I want—I just want you."

At that moment, one of the Healers burst into the room, and the elderly one right on his coattails. In a rush, they began to explain to Draco that they found something they thought would help. He listened, his hand squeezing Ginny's, as they explained the process that Ginny would have to endure in order to stop the bleeding and heal her. It would be painful, but there was no other choice. He felt as if he was standing outside of his body as he moved out of the room, leaving them to do their work.

"They're performing surgery," he murmured to the Weasleys, who were wondering about the excitement. "They said the curse only clings to the skin around the wound. And if they remove it, they can regrow new skin."

He saw the muted gasps around him and allowed Pansy to wrap her arms around him, but not for long. He removed himself from her grasp and walked away, unable to stay around the Weasleys. There was a sadness in the room that threatened to swallow him up and suffocate him. He couldn't take it. His footsteps gained speed, and he soon found himself in the tea room of St. Mungo's, a few Healers roaming about and most ignoring him.

"Draco?"

Draco turned his head and saw Blaise with two cups of tea. "Blaise."

"What are you doing here? How is Serena? Is she in the hospital? Narcissa sent a house elf to tell us that Serena was fine. Is she here?" asked Blaise in a rush, sitting across from him.

"No, Serena's fine. She's with my parents. I was here to see Ginny," Draco said, his voice rough. "Merlin, Blaise. How did it come to this?"

"Come on, mate." Blaise pressed a styrofoam cup into his hand. "I'm going to go get another cup, and then we're going to see Luna."

Fifteen minutes later, Draco found himself in Luna's hospital room. There was a baby by her side, wrinkled and pink. Without thinking, Draco placed the cup of tea on a table in the room, washed his hands, and moved towards the small bundle. Luna nodded her assent when Draco looked up at her, and he picked up the small child, mindful not to jostle her as she was asleep.

"She's beautiful," Draco said, his words barely audible. "Have you named her yet?"

"Guinevere Elizabeth Zabini," Blaise said.

"Gwen for short," Luna added, wiping away a tear. "We felt it only fitting."

"Little Guinevere," Draco whispered. "Your Aunt Ginny is going to love you when she wakes up."

"Is she—"

"She's going to be okay," Draco replied, not looking up from the peaceful face of the baby in his arms. "They found a way to seal her wound. It will take some time, but she'll be fine."

"And Serena?"

"I didn't tell her about her kidnapping, just Ginny's," Draco said, rocking the little girl in his arms. "I don't think she needs to know."

"Do you remember what I told you to do the morning you came to tell us about Ginny being in the hospital—the first time?" Luna watched him move towards the window with Guinevere, a sad smile on her face.

"Yes," Draco said, turning back to look at Luna.

"Do it now, Draco. Look at your feelings carefully because when she wakes up, she's going to need more than what you've given her in the past," Luna stated serenely. She reached out and grabbed Blaise's hand. "She deserves more than secret trysts and always being second in your life. She won't abide by that happening anymore. I know Ginny. Coming out of this alive is going to shake her world, and she will be lost and unsure of what to do. You'll either need to be there for her or leave her alone. No more messing with her feelings."

"I wasn't—"

"Even if you weren't conscious of it, you were," Luna said forcefully. "Now, what are you doing here? You need to go to her, Draco. Be there when she wakes up. After that, you can make your decision."

Draco stared down at Guinevere and placed a soft kiss on the baby's forehead before placing her back in the bassinet at Luna's side. With a few parting words, he took his tea and left the room, his feet leading him back to Ginny's room even though his mind was busy turning over what Luna said, what his father said. He felt as if for the past six months, his emotions had been stuck in some sort of balloon, and the balloon had all of a sudden popped, releasing a torrent of confused emotions.

"I sent the boys to get something to eat," Mrs. Weasley said when Draco appeared around the corner. "They were putting holes in the wall with their eyes."

"Oh," Draco replied, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Did Pansy go with them?"

"No, she went to the loo," Mrs. Weasley said. "Hermione went in with the other Healers at Charlie's insistence."

"Right." Draco found himself speechless, and he leaned against the wall, unsure of what else to do.

"She'll be fine. My Ginny, she's pulled through a lot," Mrs. Weasley said assuredly.

"Why didn't you tell Ginny the truth, that Serena was alive? Why did you try so hard to take away her chances of being a mother?" asked Draco, the words out of his mouth before he could stop them. "I would have done my best to make her happy. She was my responsibility from the moment we conceived Serena."

"I didn't want her to be a responsibility," Mrs. Weasley replied roughly. "I wanted her to be cared for and loved."

"It wasn't your decision to make," Draco snapped back, all his irritation and anger boiling forth. "One day, you'll have to explain to your granddaughter why her mother wasn't the first one to hold her or wasn't there at birthday parties. You robbed my daughter of her mother. And you can sit there and continue to think that Ginny and Serena or even your own family will put this in the past. It won't happen. There will always be some reminder."

"So be it," Mrs. Weasley replied, anger flashing across her face. "I can't change it Mr. Malfoy. I did what I did, and there is nothing I can do about it. If I had a Time Turner, I would go back and stop myself. But you know that is impossible."

Draco gritted his teeth and did not reply.

"I am not happy that I took Serena away from Ginny," Mrs. Weasley said, this time her voice soft and filled with regret. "I am sorry for what I did. But I am happy that things have been somewhat corrected, and she's found happiness with you."

The door to the room opened, and Hermione poked her head out, smiling. "They've done it."

Mrs. Weasley let out a happy laugh. "Can we see her?"

"Mrs. Weasley, with all due respect, I think Draco should come in and see her," Hermione said, shooting Mrs. Weasley an apologetic look. "Come on, Draco."

"I'll go get the boys," Mrs. Weasley said with an understanding nod.

Hermione looped her arm through Draco's and led him into the room. "They're going to revive her. The wound is healed, and her head wound looks perfectly fine."

"Mr. Malfoy," the elderly Healer greeted. He brandished his wand. "Are we ready then?"

"Mr. Malfoy, Healer Granger, if you could stand on either side of her. She'll be disoriented when we wake her up," the one named Nash said. "It will be easier if she sees recognizable faces."

Draco and Hermione took their positions, and the Healer waved his wand.

It took a few moments for her eyes to flutter open, and when they did, she sucked in a deep breath, her eyes darting about the room in panic. Her upper body lifted off the bed, and Hermione and Draco had to gently press her down, Hermione whispering soothing words to Ginny, telling her she was okay. Draco could only stare in relief, despite Ginny's frightened expression, happy to see her awake.

"Serena," Ginny exclaimed. "Where is Serena?"

"At home," Draco said, his voice suddenly kicking in. "She's awake and eating French toast with my parents."

Suddenly, Ginny broke down in tears, her whole body shaking. Hermione ushered the Healers out of the room, positive that Ginny was fine, and left Draco there. Draco did the only thing he could think of doing. He lifted Ginny's upper body off the bed and hugged her, holding her just as he held Serena, his hands running up and down her back, his cheek resting against hers. The physical contact provided him with as much comfort as he gave her.

"Where's Warrington?" Ginny sniffled into his shoulder.

"Azkaban," Draco answered, the name making anger well up in him.

Ginny took a deep breath, her tears slowing down. "He was working with Tracey to trick you. The jewelry you bought her, she sold it and kept the money. They were going to run away together."

"Shhh," Draco murmured. His anger was overwhelming, but at the moment, he couldn't bring himself to care with Ginny in his arms. "We'll deal with it later. Just relax."

"I was so scared you wouldn't come in time, Draco," Ginny breathed, her hand resting against his chest. "And then you came into the room. I—thank you for saving me."

"Yes, this is an awful habit of yours, Weasley," Draco drawled with a smirk. "I do have a job that doesn't include saving your life."

"At least I chose your week off, right?" Ginny laughed into his neck. "What day is it, by the way?"

"You've been twenty-four for almost four days now," Draco said.

"Well, I can't say I will ever forget my twenty-fourth birthday," Ginny murmured with a sigh. "I could eat some cake though."

Draco chuckled. "Of course you could."

"Oh wait, what about Luna and the baby?" Ginny bolted out of Draco's arms. "Are they alright?"

"They are both healthy," Draco answered.

Ginny beamed up at him. "What did she name her?"

"I think that is for her to tell you. She'll want to see you." Draco stood up and helped her to lie back on the bed. "Your family is going to want to see you. I'll go see if Luna can come down and see you."

"Draco?"

Draco, who was on his way back to the door, looked back at her. "Yes, Ginny?"

"I really would eat a big cupcake," Ginny said, emphasizing the word big.

Draco smirked. "I'll see what I can do."

In the early hours of the morning, after everyone had seen Ginny, and the redhead had cried many tears after finding out about Guinevere, Draco snuck back into her room, a small box in his hand. Ginny, who was asleep, stirred her bed when she heard the door shut, and blearily opened her eyes. She looked shocked to see Draco but sat up, looking pointedly at the box in his hand.

"Had to have the house elf bake you a cupcake," Draco murmured, putting the box. "But ask and you shall receive."

Ginny laughed. "I was only joking."

"Chocolate cupcake with strawberry frosting," Draco said, flipping open the box. "Happy belated birthday, Ginny."

She leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. "Thank you."

The next morning, when Mrs. Weasley stopped to see her daughter, she was surprised and teary-eyed, to find Draco Malfoy in a chair beside Ginny's bed, his head resting on his arm, which was draped across the bed, his hand entwined with her daughter's as they slept. Knowing that Ginny would be fine, she left the two to sleep, closing the door softly behind her and asking the Healers not to bother them if it was possible.


	28. Cinnamon Buns

I cannot begin to apologize enough for delaying this chapter. I didn't expect it to give me so much trouble. Of course, I've been in the middle of a move as well as a few life changes so writer's block was quick to capture me. I will do my best to never let this happen again. Promise.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Harry Potter Universe.

Thank you so very much to my wonderful beta, **Aerileigh**, who was, as always, vital to the completion of this chapter.

Authors note at the end.

* * *

"I cannot wait to get out of here." Ginny toyed with her sheets as she waited for her Healers to come back with her test results. She turned to Luna, who, since she was in the hospital as well, spent most of her time in Ginny's room with little baby Guinevere. "Aren't you being released today?"

Luna gently rested Guinevere in the bassinet by her side. "I am already checked out. Blaise is signing my release forms. He should be down here momentarily."

"Not fair," Ginny grumbled.

"You went through extensive surgery and had a minor concussion." Luna shook her head and crossed her legs. "You can't possibly think that you're ready to go now."

"I feel fine," Ginny exclaimed loudly, causing Guinevere to make a snuffling sound. "Er, sorry."

Luna waved her off. "She sleeps like her father. I could yell at Blaise while he's sleeping, and he will remain that way."

"You don't strike me as the type to yell," Ginny said with a smile.

"I have my moments," she said with a sniff.

They lapsed into silence, and Ginny stared at the white walls surrounding her, her mind drifting off to Draco. He had stopped by every morning with Serena in tow, and then at nights, he would come alone. Sometimes she would be asleep, and he would stay in the chair at the side of her bed until she woke up in the middle of the night from her nightmares, which were a nightly occurrence. He would then talk with her until the early hours of the morning when she would slip back to sleep. On some nights, she would be wide-awake when he came, and he would tell her all about Quidditch practice and upcoming games. And when he left, she would sit and ponder what his actions meant. She couldn't figure out if it was because of the discussion they'd had after they shagged, or guilt over her kidnapping.

"Thinking about Draco?" asked Luna, breaking through her thoughts.

Ginny turned and stared at her blonde friend. "Yes. I'm so confused."

"About?"

"I know he cares about me—"

"But you want him to love you," Luna finished.

Ginny crossed her arms. "Yes. I've been brutally beaten and kidnapped. When things like that happen, you realize that life is a lot shorter than you think. I want to get married, Luna. I would love to have a nice wedding on a beach. I want to be pregnant again and be able to walk out of my house instead of being locked up like a prisoner. I want to go through all the nuances of pregnancy with someone who loves me by my side. I need to be able to hold my newborn child in my arms one day."

Tears streamed down her face, and Luna handed her tissues with a somber expression.

"You're my age, and you have everything, a husband, two adorable children, and a lovely home. Why can't I have that too?" Ginny sniffled and lowered her head, batting at a strand of hair that fell in her face. "I want Draco to be that person by my side. But if he can't give that to me, I need to move on, Luna."

"Maybe you should take some time away, Ginny." Luna stood and embraced her friend. "I think that you could use some rest until all of this blows over in the press. I know Draco and Lucius have been working really hard to keep the story from the papers, with some considerable help from your family and Harry. But they won't be able to quiet the news when the trials start."

Ginny shuddered at the thought of having to see Warrington's face again, even if it was just a picture. She had enough of him in her sleep. She didn't want to see him when she was awake as well. The nightmares that plagued her often followed her into consciousness, and it would take hours until she could shake the image of Warrington hovering over her, his wand pointed menacingly at her body, his mouth moving to whisper the spell that would end her life.

"I don't know. What about the bakery and Serena? I want my life to return to normal, Luna. Hiding from this isn't going to help me move on," Ginny said as Luna stepped back. "I think I need to stick this out."

"Why don't you just go until the trial is over?" asked Luna, her gaze serene. "I think it would be a good idea to keep the bakery closed until this ordeal is sorted and Warrington is locked in a cell in Azkaban for good."

Ginny stared at the white walls in front of her, imagining what it would be like when she went back out in the world. She knew that the reporters would be standing outside her shop, constantly barraging her with questions. With a swarm of cameramen and interviewers waiting outside, business probably would slow down. Her customers wouldn't want to wade through a sea of people. She bit down on her lip, puzzled.

When she opened her mouth to respond to Luna, a knock sounded on the door. She called for the person to enter and watched as a head of white hair peeked into the room. Once he realized it was all clear, Healer Mosley entered the room with a smile and a wave to both Luna and Ginny. He opened the charts in his hand in a dramatic motion, smiling at Ginny's anticipatory expression.

"You're all set, Ms. Weasley," he said with sparkling eyes. "The tests have all come back negative, and you are free to go."

Ginny laughed. "Thank goodness. I like you, Healer Mosley. But I was getting a bit tired of your cheery mood."

"Ahh, I think it helps my patients heal faster when they dislike me," he said jokingly.

"That it does," Ginny replied.

"However, I must inform you that your body is in a very precarious situation at the moment. You are quite healthy, but it does not take long for one to become unhealthy, especially under stress. I advise that you take some Dreamless Sleep Draught for your nightmares and take some time off from work. Running a bakery is no piece of cake," he said with a wink.

"Thank you, Healer Mosley. I appreciate all that you and the other Healers have done for me," Ginny said gratefully.

"It's not a problem, Ms. Weasley. I will just be happy to get home. My wife doesn't like when I am away from her for too long." He closed her charts and rested them at the end of the bed. "I have no doubt that Healer Weasley will want to take a look at this and make her own assessments."

Ginny shrugged. "Probably."

"Well, it has been good fun, Ms. Weasley. My Portkey activates in two hours, and I would like to get some souvenir shopping done before I head back home. It softens the length of my absence when I come home with gifts," he said with a laugh. "Mrs. Zabini, I wish you good health and good luck with your beautiful child."

"Thank you, Healer Mosley. If I ever find myself in the need of a Dark Arts Specialist, you shall be first on my list," Luna said, smiling.

"I pray that you will not," he said before leaving the room.

"Well, time for me to get out of here," Ginny said, shoving the sheets back.

Luna quickly stood and stopped Ginny from getting up. "I would wait for your family or, at the very least, Draco to get here. You don't want to try getting home by yourself."

Ginny let out a disgruntled sigh. "Fine."

"Besides, unless you plan to go home starkers, you'll have to wait for someone to bring you some clothes," Luna added, moving back to her seat.

"I hate that you're right," Ginny grumbled.

Luna simply shook her head before asking, "So have you given any thought to taking some time away?"

* * *

"Be careful, Ron. Don't jostle her," Pansy yelled.

"George, don't make me use my wand on you," Angelina cried.

"I told you that it would be a terrible idea to have us all gathered here," Percy said with an impatient huff. "You cannot get anything done with the likes of George running around."

"Oh, Percy, why don't you have a Healer remove the wand that's shoved up your—"

"George Weasley, finish that sentence and I will shove my wand up your—"

"That's it," Hermione shouted over the din. "Everyone be quiet."

"But—"

"I don't want to hear it," Hermione said, her wand held menacingly in the air. "Charlie, you stay here and help me escort Ginny home. The rest of you can come and see Ginny in three hours at dinner. Am I understood?"

After much grumbling, the family finally left the room, leaving behind Charlie, Hermione and Ginny. The three took a moment to adjust to the silence before Hermione ushered Charlie out so Ginny could finally change out of her hospital robes.

"Thanks for that, Hermione," Ginny said, throwing back her sheets. "One would think after growing up at the Burrow I would be used to it by now."

"If there's one thing I've learned over the past few years, it's that Weasleys are unpredictable. You can never get used to them." Hermione smiled at her and handed her a loose linen dress. "I grabbed this from one of your bags."

"Bags?" queried Ginny, one hand outstretched to take the garment.

"Yes, bags, the ones from your vacation. Draco brought them here earlier. He said that his house elves had a problem trying to get into your flat," Hermione answered. She rested a hand on her lower back, her pose relaxed. "I think it must have something to do with Ron's increased security."

"Bollocks," Ginny grumbled, slipping out of the gown. "I'll be glad for the extra protection. But somehow I think I'll have to jump through loops to get into my own flat."

"It's not that bad," Hermione said, waving off Ginny's concerns. "Your brother made sure you would have easy access, along with him and the rest of the family."

"What about Draco and Serena?" asked Ginny.

"I'm not sure." Hermione handed her a pair of sandals. "I suppose since Draco didn't drop the bags off at the flat himself, he couldn't get in either. Of course, he could have been busy."

"I'll have to ask Ron about it," Ginny replied. She ran a hand through her hair, wincing as she encountered a few knots. "I think I'm ready to go. I would love to go soak in a nice warm bath and wash my hair. Cleaning spells can't replace a good bath."

Hermione laughed. "Well, your tub is ready and waiting."

Ginny opened the door and stepped out of the room, smiling at her waiting brother. "I'm ready to go home now."

"I bet you are," Charlie commented, ruffling her hair. He slung his arm over her shoulder and pulled her in for a hug. "It's good to see you up and about Gin-Gin."

"I hate when you call me that," Ginny muttered into his chest, playfully pushing him away.

"Why do you think I do it?" Charlie pulled away and grinned at her.

"Alright, you two," Hermione interrupted as Ginny went to punch Charlie's arm. "None of that in the hospital."

"You're going to be such a good mother," Ginny said to Hermione. She touched a hand to Hermione's stomach. "Hey, little one. It's your Aunt Ginny. I want you to know that when your mum gets strict, you can always come to me. You'll know what I'm talking about when your birthday gifts are all books instead of toys."

"Oh shush," Hermione said, though she couldn't keep the smile off her face. "Of course I'll give him a toy for his first birthday."

Ginny's eyebrows shot up. "Him?"

Hermione nodded, her hand automatically reaching up to wrap around Charlie's waist. "We found out the sex of the baby a while back. But there were so many things going on that it never seemed to be the right time to announce it."

"We're planning on telling the family this weekend at Sunday brunch. We figured it's a good way to start the Sunday brunch tradition back up." Charlie kissed Hermione's temple, a gesture that prompted a sad smile from Ginny, which didn't go unnoticed by the happy couple. "Are you alright, Gin?"

Ginny nodded, putting a bright smile on her face. "Of course. I'm so happy for the two of you—make that three."

Charlie looked ready to question her, but Hermione quickly said, "We should get going. I want Ginny to have enough resting time before the family descends upon her."

"Good idea," Ginny said.

She walked side by side with them to the fireplace in the reception area. With a muted sigh, she stepped into the green flames, her body hurtling through fireplaces. In moments, she was stepping into the living room of her flat, the familiar setting a welcome relief after the stark white walls of her hospital room. She walked through the room, her hands running over her furniture as Hermione and Charlie came in behind her, immediately asking her if she was all right.

"I'm fine. It's just good to be home," Ginny said.

"Mistress Ginny," Polly yelled, running out of the kitchen. The house elf grabbed onto Ginny's legs. "Polly is so happy to see Mistress Ginny. What is Mistress Ginny needing?"

"All I need right now is a warm bath, which I can tak—"

Polly snapped her fingers. "All done, Mistress Ginny. Will Mistress Ginny be needing anything else?"

Ginny smiled and shook her head resignedly. "No that will be all, Polly."

"Polly will go make Mistress Ginny something to eat," Polly said before disappearing.

"I thought house elves were supposed to be obedient," Ginny muttered to herself.

"I guess we'll leave you to your bath then," Hermione said, cutting off what would have been a tirade from Ginny about Polly's lack of listening skills. "I'm sure you want to relax and get clean."

"Yes and yes," Ginny replied, wrapping her arms around her friend as best she could. "I owe you for everything, Hermione."

"If there's anyone you owe, it's the Malfoys, not me. I was only the bossy pregnant Healer," Hermione said, not releasing her friend. "I'm glad you're okay, Ginny. I couldn't take it if anything happened to you."

"Well, it's a good thing nothing did." Ginny pulled away and hugged her brother. "Thanks for seeing me home, Charlie. Stop by later for dinner, okay?"

"Without a doubt," Charlie said. He kissed her on the cheek. "Rest up. You'll need all your energy for tonight."

Before Ginny could respond, a knock sounded at the door. The three occupants of the room all turned to face the door, none moving. Ginny's heart started to beat a little faster, a small amount of fear seeping into her mind as she thought of the different scenarios that could play out. Stray thoughts of Warrington having friends come after her entered her mind, and she clenched her hand, her nails digging into her skin and creating small, red crescents.

"I'll get it," Charlie said, briefly glancing at his sister to make sure she was still standing.

"Ginny?" Hermione touched a hand to Ginny's arm, stepping back when the redhead flinched. "Sorry."

"It's not you," Ginny said, trying her best to remain calm. "I guess I'm still a bit jumpy."

"Understandably so," Hermione said in her best comforting tone.

Charlie kept his wand in hand as he opened the door, relaxing as he saw the blond in the doorway. "Hello, Draco."

"Charlie," Draco greeted, his hand slipping into the pocket of his black trousers. His eyes moved to Ginny, who was still unnaturally pale. "I thought it would be best to stop by and see you here rather than at the hospital."

"I was about to have a bath," Ginny said softly as Charlie gestured for Draco to come in.

"We're going to go," Hermione said, reaching out and squeezing Ginny's arm lightly. "I'll see you later, Ginny."

"Bye, Gin," Charlie called from the door, holding it open for his wife. "Bake some cookies."

Ginny gave him a half-hearted smile. "I'll see what I can do."

When the door closed behind Hermione and Charlie, Ginny and Draco stood in the room, neither one saying anything. Draco stood by the door, his blond hair slightly ruffled and his hand still in his pocket. It was almost as if he was apprehensive about being alone with her. A few noises came from the kitchen, but other from that, silence reigned in the flat.

"I can wait for you to finish your bath," Draco finally said.

"I—was there something you needed?" asked Ginny, suddenly confused by his appearance.

"No," he replied stoically.

Ginny bit her lip. "Where's Serena?"

"She went to buy you a homecoming gift with my mother," Draco answered. He reached up and rubbed the back of his neck. "Listen, I—we need to talk about what happened on the island. I didn't mean—"

"Wait," Ginny said, holding up her hand to stop him. "I do want to talk about it. I mean, I think it's necessary. But I don't think I want to do that now. I need a little bit of time to cool down and stop being so jittery."

Draco moved towards her, a frown on his face. "Jittery?"

"I'm still having nightmares. Heck, I practically jump at my own shadow," Ginny confessed, bowing her head to avoid looking him in the eye. "I'm actually kind of thankful you're here. I don't want to be alone right now, but I didn't want to burden Hermione and Charlie."

She hated being vulnerable, hated the feeling that she needed someone. However, when Draco had started acting so—so open, an unusual behavior for him, she couldn't help but to admit her current fear. And the way he stared at her when she admitted her jumpiness made her want to snuggle into his embrace.

"You're not a burden to anyone," Draco said quietly. He hesitantly ran his hand down her cheek, a faint smile appearing on his face when she leaned into his touch. "I'll stay here while you take a bath."

Ginny opened her eyes, not realizing she had closed them a moment ago. "Thank you. I'll be quick. Maybe I should just take a shower instead."

"No, take your bath." Draco sat down on the couch and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt. "I haven't read the sports section of the Daily Prophet yet."

Ginny smiled shyly and moved towards her room, relaxing as she entered the familiar setting. It felt good to be back in her environment, which made her think of the bakery, a place to which she was dying to return. However, Luna's comments weighed heavily on her mind. The thought of taking some time away was appealing—getting away from the crowds that she was sure to find outside her bakery.

She stripped out of the dress and underthings, stepping into the water, which had a warming charm on it. Silently thanking Polly, she sank down into the tub, her body causing the water to rise around her. She grabbed the loofah from the side of the tub and began scrubbing her skin with the lavender soap, the smell familiar and soothing.

Dunking her head underneath the water, she came back up, her hands reaching up to scrub her scalp with shampoo. While in the hospital, her hair was constantly braided, and only clean because of several different cleaning charms. While the charms worked, they didn't give her that all-over clean feeling like a shower did. She washed the soap out, pouring on a detangling potion and running her hands through her hair.

A knock sounded at the door and before she could say 'come in,' the door opened. Draco waltzed in, a smirk on his face as he saw Ginny scrambling to cover herself with the bubbles.

"Playing modest?"

Ginny huffed. "You go from sweet to snarky in ten seconds. Do you know that?"

Draco shrugged. "I was getting bored sitting outside by myself."

"Could you at least pretend you're not staring at me?" Ginny arched an eyebrow in an imitation of him, dissolving into giggles when he returned the expression. After a brief moment in which she fought to regain control of herself, she turned to stare at him. "I wanted to thank you for coming to the hospital every day. It really—it meant a lot."

He leaned against the sink counter and crossed his arms. "It's the least I could do."

"Draco, it wasn't your fault." Ginny looked down at the bubbles floating around in the water, which barely concealed her naked body. "You didn't make Warrington come after me."

"If we weren't involved, he would never have thought to come after you," Draco said, frustration seeping into his voice. He turned around, resting his hands against the counter, his eyes focused on his reflection in the mirror. "Waiting for you to wake up, for the bleeding to stop—I don't know what I would have done if we lost you, Ginny."

Ginny sat in the tub, her mouth slightly open, shocked into silence. She didn't know what to say. If Draco was a normal guy, she would smile and say something sweet in reply. But she knew Draco was anything but normal. She didn't want to say anything that would make him clam up and revert to his cold ways. Instead, she kept silent and watched as he stared at his reflection, his eyes darkening a fraction, leaving Ginny to wonder about the thoughts going through his head. She didn't have to wonder too long, though.

"I could kill him," Draco deadpanned, emoting anger through his eyes, the rest of his face completely blank. "I would have."

Ginny stepped out of the tub and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around her body. Without hesitating, she wrapped her hands around Draco, resting her cheek against his back. She didn't care if he became quiet and cold. In that moment, she could only think that he needed comfort, whether or not he would admit it.

"I'm fine," she said softly. "I'm here and safe."

Ginny didn't have much warning. In moments, Draco spun around, still in her embrace, and his lips descended upon her own. His hands tangled into her wet tresses, the kiss passionate and needy. It was as if he was trying to assert the fact that she was indeed there, and she did not mind one bit. She ran her hands up his back, wrapping her arms around his neck. She lightly ran her fingers along the base of his skull, her lips never leaving his.

Before she could stop herself, her legs were wrapped around his waist, and her towel's knot was slowly unraveling as he rested her on the counter. He held her securely in his arms, his grip tight and his mouth demanding. Her chest swelled with want and desire. But when her towel fell onto the counter, her body left open to him, she gasped, her mind reeling and flashing back to the scene in Warrington's home. She pulled back and closed her eyes, her head falling to Draco's shoulder and a tear leaking out of her eye.

"I'm sorry," Ginny whispered. "I thought—"

"Shhh," Draco murmured, placing a kiss on her bare shoulder before picking up the towel and wrapping it around her shoulders. "I shouldn't have let it get so out of control."

Ginny sat up and secured the towel around her, giving him a small smile. "We tend to do this a lot, don't we?"

"It's our habit," he said with a smirk.

"And what happens when people want to break habits?" asked Ginny, her eyes concentrated on his shoulder.

"Some habits are hard to get rid of," Draco said stoically.

"Right," Ginny said, holding back a sigh. She looked up at him and cocked her head to the side. "I should go get dressed. My family can be unpredictable at times, especially during crises. They could pop in at any moment."

She slid off the counter, shuddering when her chest pressed against his. She quickly bypassed him and went into her room, not caring whether or not he followed her. Ginny only knew that she needed to get some space between herself and Draco, not to mention some clothing. So she hastily slipped on her knickers—plain ones—and moved to her closet, the feeling of his eyes boring into her back, igniting her skin.

She moved to pick out a simple black dress but was halted by Draco's hand on her own, a similar situation to a few weeks ago when they decided on their vacation. Confused, she asked, "What are you doing?"

"No black," he said shortly.

"Choosing my wardrobe options again?" Ginny turned and gave him a lopsided grin. "Is there some other color you would prefer me to wear?"

"I would like to see you in this little number," he replied, handing her a lacy, midnight blue shirt. "It's a lovely dress."

She smacked his chest. "That's a shirt."

"It makes a better dress," Draco said with a smirk.

"So no black, certainly no lace," Ginny said, turning back to her closet. "What color should I wear then?"

"Just not black," he said, his breath tickling her cheek from where he hovered over her. "Black is the color of gloom and death."

"It's your favorite color," Ginny said, running her hands across her clothes, the different fabrics sliding through her fingers. "What does that say about you?"

He didn't reply, and she pulled out a loose, purple, shift dress. When he didn't say anything else, she went over to her vanity, pulling on the dress in the process. She could hear as he moved across the room, and looked up at her reflection in the mirror to see him standing behind her once again, silent. It was as if he needed to be close to her, something she couldn't understand after his statement in the bathroom, which she took to mean that he was satisfied with their current arrangement, unwilling to change it. His current behavior simply confused her.

A knock sounded on her bedroom door, and she called for the person to enter.

"Mistress Ginny, Polly is sorry to be disturbing you, but Mistress Ginny's parents are at the door." Polly bowed her head. "Should Polly tell them Mistress Ginny is busy?"

"No," Ginny said, laughing at the thought of what her mother's reaction would be. "Let them in. I'll be out in a second."

"Yes, Mistress Ginny," Polly said, bowing before popping out of the room.

Ginny grabbed her wand, waving it at her hair. "I better get out there. Are you staying for dinner?"

"I have a prior engagement with my father," Draco said, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Oh," Ginny said, trying to keep the disappointment out of her voice.

"We have a meeting with some American business men. Your good friend Isaac will be there," Draco said, smirking when Ginny blushed. "Did you know he was seeing Theo?"

"I did," Ginny answered. She heard the sound of her mother's voice and sighed. "I guess that's my cue."

She walked out of the room and greeted her parents, a bright smile on her face. Ginny didn't want them to suspect that anything was wrong. Her mother was a coddler, and the last thing Ginny wanted was her mother popping in everyday or, worse, thinking she needed to stay with Ginny for a little while.

"You look lovely, dear," Molly said, hugging her tightly. Her eyes fell on Draco and widened. "Oh, hello, Mr—Draco."

Arthur turned a deep shade of red. "Hello."

"We weren't making any babies," Ginny joked, laughing when her mother admonished her for her lewdness. "Draco was keeping me company until the family arrived."

"You're not staying for dinner?" asked Molly, reverting to her old, motherly habits.

"I have a meeting," Draco replied stoically, still not receptive towards the Weasley matriarch.

"Ah, Ginny, where's the kitchen?" Arthur held up the pie in his hands. "Your mum baked a pie."

"Not rivaling Ginny's, I'm sure," Draco said, barely keeping the smirk off his face.

Ginny turned to Draco, hiding a smile. "Uhm, Draco, didn't you have somewhere to be?"

Draco stepped towards her, giving her a kiss on the cheek before whispering, "I'll see you."

Behind her, Molly cleared her throat, and Ginny felt like she was living under her mother's roof again. "Bye, Draco."

He smirked. "Bye, Ginevra."

Ginny resisted the urge to slap him, rolling her eyes instead. She waited to hear the door close behind her before turning back to her mother. "So, what's for dinner, Mum?"

* * *

"Ginny, what are you doing here? Are you alright?"

Ginny stared at her surroundings, awed by the beauty of the Zabini Manor. The Malfoy Manor was beautiful and filled with richness, but the Zabini Manor was more simplistic in its style with a slight touch of Luna—a modern touch. The floors were white marble, the walls the same shade of pearly white. A black framed mirror hung above the white marble fireplace, pictures, also framed in black, hung sporadically around the room, some lopsided, yet it all seemed to fit together neatly.

"Your home is beautiful," Ginny said, watching as Luna came down the stairs. "And yes, I'm fine. I couldn't sleep is all."

"Why didn't any of us think of that?" Luna wrapped her arms around Ginny. "It didn't even cross my mind that you would have trouble sleeping alone."

"It's alright," Ginny said, laughing as she began to have difficulty breathing. "You're squeezing me too tight."

Luna let her go, laughing. "Sorry, the Vetrimills have gotten to me. Father says women who just gave birth are more vulnerable to them."

"Right," Ginny said, smiling.

"Let's go have some tea," Luna said, swiping hair out of her face. "Blaise can handle Guinevere if she wakes up."

Ginny followed Luna into the sitting room, watching as she tugged on a small rope by the entrance to the room. "How times have changed. Did you ever imagine at Hogwarts that we would end up here?"

A house elf appeared in the room. "Mistress rang?"

"Zippy, a tea service, please," Luna requested before sitting down across from Ginny. "I would have never guessed. We had babies for Slytherins."

"You married one," Ginny pointed out, curling up on an armchair. "You have two kids and are living the life of a socialite."

"Hermione married your brother, and not the one we suspected, either," Luna added.

"Ron is dating Pansy," Ginny continued, giggling. "How did we end up like this?"

"My dad always used to tell me that fate has an unpredictable plan for us that we won't see until we're too far into it." Luna smiled softly. "I like my unpredictable plan."

Ginny smiled. "You never told me about how you and Blaise met."

"It was right after sixth year, his seventh, a week after you announced your pregnancy. I was in Diagon Alley looking for Gildybugs. It was that time of the year." Luna had a wistful smile on her face. "I stopped to get some ice cream, and when I was coming out, he bumped into me. It was awful. I had on this white blouse, and there was a strawberry cone sticking out of my chest. He told me it matched my style, and we had a good laugh about it over some newly purchased ice cream. He didn't make fun of me when I mentioned Gildybugs and comforted me when you wouldn't respond to my letters."

"I didn't—"

"I know," Luna said, shooting Ginny an understanding look. "He listened to me when I talked about all my crazy ideas and creatures. Blaise made me feel loved, and I didn't even know I needed to feel that way. Until Blaise came along, I didn't know that I wanted marriage or kids. But after a month of dating him, I wanted it all. I wanted the ring and the big wedding. Oh, and a small white cottage with a thatch roof and blue shutters."

Ginny laughed. "It's a shame you didn't get it. It sounds peaceful."

"No, I got it." Luna twisted the ring on her finger, the smile still on her face. "We go there every year for our anniversary. It's our love hut."

"Oh Merlin," Ginny said, scrunching her nose up. "I never want to step foot in that cottage."

Luna laughed, stifling her laughter when Zippy appeared with a tea tray. Luna dismissed him and poured herself and Ginny a cup. "Here you go."

"I'll take one of these scones too. They smell yummy," Ginny said, sitting up and taking a plate.

"They're from your bakery," Luna said. "It's from two days ago, though. I hope it's still good."

Ginny bit into the scone, closing her eyes. "Yes. It's still good. Now, how did he propose?"

"On bended knee," came a voice from behind her.

"Bloody hell," Ginny exclaimed as Blaise entered the room. "You scared me."

"Not my intention," Blaise said with a small shrug. In his arms, he held little Guinevere, who was sniffling. "I was worried when you didn't come back to bed, and so was she, it seems."

Luna held out her arms for Blaise to hand her Guinevere. "We're having a bit of story time."

"I can see," Blaise said, calling for Zippy. When the house elf appeared, he said, "Zippy, another cup."

"Yes, Master Zabini," Zippy said with a bow.

"Perhaps you should finish the story," Ginny said to Blaise.

Blaise gazed at the fireplace, his eyes glazing over as if he were recalling the memory, his fondness written all over his face. Unlike Draco, Blaise didn't seem afraid or disinclined to express his emotions when around his friends. Ginny had seen Blaise at various parties, a similar stoic expression to Draco's on his face. Yet, when he was around family or friends, he was always so easygoing and free.

He leaned over Luna and plucked a photograph from the end table. "I took her here."

"Where is it?" asked Ginny, taking the picture of a field from Blaise. Xavier was running around in the grass, pausing momentarily to wave up at Ginny.

"It's this property that's been in the Zabini family for decades. We didn't build anything on it because it's so beautiful." Blaise wrapped an arm around Luna, pulling her close to him. "It was winter at the time, and we landed in a huge snow pile. It wasn't exactly ideal. But I wanted to propose to her on this bridge nearby. I told her we were looking for Fiddlywinks—"

"They live in streams under bridges," Luna chimed in.

"So I took her there and got down on one knee. Of course, the snow was deep, and so I sank down into it. It was also colder than I expected, and our heating charms kept wearing off. Everything was wrong, but she said yes anyway." Blaise placed a soft kiss on Luna's temple. "It was one of the happiest moments of my life."

Ginny felt silly tearing up. But she couldn't help herself. The love and devotion in Blaise's voice was so heartwarming. It was when she couldn't stop crying that she realized what she had to do. She wiped her tears away with the corner of her shirt, laughing a little at her silliness.

"I should leave you two to talk," Blaise said, seemingly uncomfortable with a crying female. He picked up a sleeping Guinevere, bidding Luna and Ginny goodnight. Before he leaved, he turned to Ginny and said, "He's a good guy, just a little stubborn."

"I—"

Blaise shook his head. "Just remember that."

"I will," Ginny called as Blaise left the room. "Lovely husband you have."

"I know," Luna said, her eyes taking on a curious gaze. "Do you need a tissue?"

"My shirt's doing an okay job," Ginny said with a small laugh. They lapsed into silence for a small while before Ginny broke the quietness. "I'm leaving."

"What do you mean when you say leaving?" asked Luna guardedly.

"No, I mean for a few days. I think you're right. I need to take some time away and gather my thoughts, center myself." She wrapped her arms around herself, staring behind Luna, out the window. "Plus I heard the trial starts in two days and would rather not be here when it does."

"So where are you planning on going?" Luna picked up her tea and took a sip. "Are you going to Pennsylvania again?"

"Yes, Pennsylvania. I still have some things there I need to sort through as well," Ginny said. "I might as well get that done while I'm there."

"If you need it, Blaise and I can arrange a Portkey," Luna offered.

"I can do it," Ginny said, waving off her friend.

Luna set her tea down and smiled. "Do you know when you're going to go?"

"I don't know. I wouldn't want to miss Sunday brunch," Ginny said with a shrug. "I think I'll leave on Sunday, after brunch. Did Mum invite you?"

"Yes, all of us. She invited the Malfoys as well," Luna replied. She glanced away from Ginny, almost hesitating before speaking. "But we aren't coming."

"Oh," Ginny said, a little confused at Luna's hesitancy.

"I love you and your family. But after what your mother did, well, Blaise is a little wary of being around her and having the kids around her. He saw how hurt I was when I thought you were dead and—"

"Say no more," Ginny said, raising her hand to stop her friend. "I understand. Draco refuses to have Serena in her presence without being present himself. I'll have to try and convince him to come. After his reaction to her this week, I doubt he will."

"He will, if only because it means something to you," Luna said with a comforting gaze. "Now, I know you must be tired, and I am exhausted. So let me show you to one of the guest rooms."

"Uhm, I'm actually still not all that tired. Do you mind if I use your kitchen? Baking something helps me to compartmentalize all my emotions and get some rest," Ginny explained. "It's therapeutic."

"I'll have Zippy show you the way." She called for the house elf, and he appeared in the room. "Please show Ms. Weasley to the kitchens and assist her with anything she asks."

"Yes, Mistress Zabini," Zippy replied dutifully.

"And when she's finished, show her to the violet room," Luna ordered. When Zippy nodded, she hugged Ginny. "Goodnight. If you need me, my room is two doors down from yours, to the right."

"Thank you so much, Luna," Ginny murmured, squeezing her friend tight. "Do you have any requests?"

"Cinnamon buns, lots of cinnamon buns," Luna said, grinning. "It's Xavier and Blaise's favorite thing from your bakery."

"Cinnamon buns it is," Ginny said before leaving the room behind Zippy.

She spent the next three hours making cinnamon buns, trying to sort through all that happened. But try as she might, she couldn't figure out Draco Malfoy. And when her eyelids began to droop, her limbs heavy with tiredness, she decided to call it a night, four dozen cinnamon buns left in the care of the house elves, the smell wafting through the Zabini Manor in the early hours of the morning.

* * *

I cannot begin to apologize enough for delaying this chapter. I didn't expect it to give me so much trouble. Of course, I've been in the middle of a move as well as a few life changes so writer's block was quick to capture me. I will do my best to never let this happen again. Promise.


	29. Chocolate Cinnamon Cookies

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Harry Potter Universe.

Well, folks, here it is, the last chapter (other from the epilogue). I hope you'll enjoy it.

Many thanks to the always lovely **Aerileigh** for being my beta for this chapter. Her TLC made this chapter all the better, I assure you.

And, as always, thanks to all my readers and reviewers. I appreciate your patience with me when it takes six years for me to update.

* * *

Ginny stared at her reflection in the mirror, hands idly smoothing down the long-sleeved peach paisley dress she wore. Her hair was loose, long curly locks trailing down her shoulder to her waistline. On her face was a light dusting of makeup, but not enough to cover her freckles, which had become prominent due to all the time she spent in the sun on the Malfoy Island. Her feet were strapped into a pair of beige sandals. Briefly, she wondered what happened to the girl from six months ago: the girl who wore trainers almost everyday and only wore dresses to catering events.

The room door opened with a slight knock. "Hello, Ginny."

"Hi, Narcissa," Ginny greeted, a little shocked at seeing her. "I didn't expect to see you."

"I thought I would come and say goodbye." Narcissa smiled and entered the room. "You look beautiful. Is that a new dress?"

"Yes, I bought it for the island," Ginny said, biting her lip. "I was just thinking about Serena's party. I feel the same way I felt back then, like a dressed up doll."

Narcissa laughed, the sound dainty, like the woman herself. "It seems like such a long time ago, doesn't it?"

"Ages," Ginny agreed. She turned and faced Narcissa. "I can't get over how much has happened in the last six months; how much my life has changed."

"For the better, I hope," Narcissa said with one eyebrow arched.

"Yes, for the better. Though, I could have done without being beaten to a pulp and almost killed." Ginny laughed a little to herself, though the situations weren't humorous. "But at least I now have a good story to tell when I get old."

"You have many years ahead of you, and many more stories to experience. By the time you have your grandkids running around, all the other tales will outshine these trying times." Narcissa walked over and gave her a hug. "For what it's worth, Ginevra, I couldn't have chosen a more suitable woman to be the mother of my grandchild."

The two women separated and silence reigned—neither knew the appropriate topic of conversation after such a hefty statement. After a minute, Narcissa decided to break the silence.

"I brought Serena along. She's outside saying hello to Luna and Pansy. Apparently, she didn't get enough of a goodbye yesterday."

Ginny smiled sadly and shrunk her small bag with a whispered spell. "She was rather upset when I told her I would be gone for a few days."

"She's young and was terribly frightened when you were hurt." Narcissa waved off Ginny's sad expression. "But Serena will be fine for a few days. What's important is that you get some time to process all that's happened and recover mentally."

"Thank you, Narcissa. Not just for this; for everything. You've done so much for me in the few months that I've been back," Ginny said sincerely.

"Not a problem, dear," Narcissa replied softly, walking out into the living room.

"Mum!"

"Oh, Serena, it's been so long." Ginny stooped down and hugged her daughter. "How I've missed you."

"I missed you too, Mum." Serena giggled and stepped back. "How long will you be gone again, Mum?"

"Not long at all," Ginny said with a smile. She touched her daughter's cheek. "I wouldn't dream of staying away."

"How long is not long?" asked Serena, clasping her hands in front of her.

"A few days, a week at the most," Ginny answered. "I promise to call you by Floo every day."

"Father will miss you," Serena said earnestly.

Ginny felt as if her daughter had plunged a knife in her stomach. Like any good mother would, she hid behind a smile and said, "Your father will be fine. I'm more worried about you."

"Will you bring me back a present, Mum?" Serena wrapped her arms around her mother's neck, holding her away at arm's length.

"I will bring you back a present for each day I'm gone," Ginny said, kissing her daughter on the forehead. "Now, are you going to allow me to stand up?"

"I guess," Serena said, though she didn't move far from her mother's side.

Ginny sat down on the sofa next to Pansy, Serena hopping onto her lap soon after.

"Why yes, you can sit on my lap, Serena."

"Thanks, Mum," Serena said with a grin.

With a small shake of her head, Ginny turned to Luna, who was holding a fussy Guinevere. "Luna, what time is my Portkey?"

"At one," Luna answered, rocking the child in her arms and smiling as Pansy kept leaning over to play with the baby's chubby hands. "Perhaps you'll start having some babies of your own now, Pansy."

"Aunt Pansy, are you going to have a baby? Is he going to be my cousin?" Serena bounced excitedly on her mother's lap. "I want a cousin."

Pansy scowled at Luna before turning to Serena. "I have no intention of giving you little cousins any time soon."

"Sometimes, you can't help it," Narcissa murmured with a laugh.

"Oh dear Merlin," Pansy cried, tossing her hands up in the air. "Do not call a pregnancy down on me. Could you honestly see me as a mother?"

"I could," Ginny said, her smile softening Pansy's defensive exterior.

"Me too," Serena said. "You would be so cool."

"Meanwhile, Serena, did you tell your father that I would be leaving?" Ginny wrapped her arms around the young girl's waist, gently pulling her daughter close to her chest. "I haven't been able to get a hold of him."

"He's still away, Mum. I've been staying with Grandmother," Serena said, turning to sit sideways on her mother's lap. "Grandfather says he'll be back tonight. I'll tell him then."

"Don't worry, Ginny. If Serena forgets, I will let Draco know your whereabouts." Narcissa sat across from the women on the sofa, legs crossed, arms resting in her lap. "We've only had a few correspondences with him by owl since he's been traveling for Quidditch. He popped in a few nights ago and spent the night with Serena, but he was gone in the morning."

Ginny nodded in thanks and checked the clock above the mantle of her fireplace. "I ought to get moving. The Department of Transportation wrote and asked that I be there thirty minutes prior to the Portkey activation."

"It's a shame you couldn't just Floo," Pansy said, gently taking Guinevere from Luna so the blonde could get up.

"I had the Floo deactivated when I left, which reminds me that I need to contact the Ministry in Pennsylvania when I get there," Ginny said, squeezing Serena tightly before nudging her to stand up. "I need to say my goodbyes, sweetheart."

"Do you have to go, Mum?" Serena stood and turned to stare at her mother.

"It'll only be a few days. I promise I'll be back before you know it." Ginny kissed Serena and hugged her tightly. "If you miss me terribly, Aunt Luna has my information and will give it to your dad. You can Floo me at any time."

Serena sniffled into her mother's shoulder. "Okay."

"Oh, Serena," Ginny murmured, feeling tears come to her own eyes. She watched as Luna, Pansy and Narcissa excused themselves to the kitchen to give the two some privacy. "I know you don't understand why I need to go away right now—"

"Grandmother says it's because you're hurt," Serena mumbled, turning her head to burrow into her mother's neck.

Ginny frowned, unsure how to explain it to the young girl. "Your grandmother is right—sort of. I'm not hurt in the way that you get hurt when falling. I'm hurt emotionally."

"Like being sad?" asked Serena, backing away so she could look at her mother.

"Yes, like being sad." Ginny wiped away a few remaining tears on her daughter's cheeks, smiling. "Plus, I still have some things that I'd like to get from my old home."

"Can I come and see you when you're there, Mum?" Serena bowed her head.

"I think we should take a family vacation there one weekend," Ginny said in an excited whisper. She tucked a strand of Serena's red hair behind her ear. "We'll just make sure your Aunt Luna isn't pregnant this time."

Serena giggled. "Mum!"

"There's that smile I love," Ginny said, pulling her daughter in for one last hug. "I love you, Serena."

"I love you too, Mum."

The next hour passed in a blur for Ginny. She hugged and kissed everyone, thanking them for their wishes for a safe journey before Apparating to the Ministry. Within minutes, she was in the Department of Transportation, silently waiting for her Portkey to be activated, which she had to take from the Ministry since America didn't allow transportation into the country from private locations. Her mind kept flashing back to Serena and the tears before turning to Draco and his absence over the week. She let out a wistful sigh, happy to hear her name called for the Portkey. After signing the international travel documents, she held onto an old, featherless quill, and her body lurched forward before she landed in the Portkey Center in Pennsylvania.

"Ms. Weasley?"

The room she landed in was not the one she had arrived in the first time. This time, instead of a large open room, she was in a small room, with only an armchair and a painting inside. There was a petite woman with a clipboard in hand, glasses resting on her nose and quill poised above the parchment. She looked at Ginny above the rim of her oval, silver-rimmed glasses, a questioning expression on her face.

"Yes, Ginevra Weasley," Ginny quickly answered.

She smiled. "Hello, I'm Marsha. Welcome to Pennsylvania. Are you here for business or pleasure?"

"Uhm, pleasure, I suppose," Ginny said.

"Well, I'm sure Pennsylvania will provide you with a surplus of pleasure and relaxation," Marsha said, beaming. "Is this your first time here—oh, silly me. Your travel documents said you lived her. Oh, goodness. You're the owner of Buttercup."

"Yes, that's me," Ginny said. "Were you a customer?"

"I've never actually been there, but I had one of your cakes at my wedding two years ago. My mother insisted," Marsha said. "It was absolutely delicious."

"Thank you," Ginny replied. "You're too kind."

"Well, listen to me chatting away. I bet you want to get home. I just need to ask you a few routine questions," Marsha said, becoming business-like. "How long will you be staying?"

"Uhm—"

"An approximation will be fine," Marsha cut in.

"A maximum of five days," Ginny said.

"And your address? Will you be staying in the Poconos?"

"Yes, I will," Ginny replied.

"No need to give me the address then. We have it here in your documents," she said. She scribbled down a few more things before smiling at Ginny. "Do you have any baggage?"

Ginny reversed the shrinking spell on her luggage, which she retrieved from her small purse. "Yes, right here."

Marsha inspected her things before righting them and reapplying the shrinking spell. "All set. I shall escort you to the front now."

"Oh, I can get there on my own," Ginny said hurriedly, stuffing her shrunken suitcase into her purse.

"It's part of the package requested by one—" she looked down at her clipboard, "Blaise Zabini. There's a car waiting outside as well."

Ginny laughed. "Of course. Lead the way."

Ginny followed Marsha out into the welcome area of the Portkey Center. Marsha handed the man at the door a slip of parchment, and he tipped his hat to Ginny as she passed through the doors. After pointing out the waiting car, Marsha bid Ginny adieu and left her to greet her driver and get into the car. Before she knew it, Ginny was stepping out of the car and onto the small gravel driveway of the cottage.

She inhaled deeply as the driver backed out of the driveway, smelling the familiar scents of fall in Pennsylvania and taking in the red leaves swaying in the breeze. She walked up the pathway, under the arch with buttercups growing wildly upon it, and stepped onto her porch, tapping her wand to the doorknob and watching the wards shimmer. When she opened the door, her nose wrinkled in distaste at the musty smell that permeated the air. She quickly decided that her first order of business would be to open the windows to let in some fresh air, cast some cleaning charms, and turn on her oven. After all, she was used to the cottage smelling like freshly baked cookies, particularly chocolate cinnamon cookies—her favorite.

* * *

Draco rubbed his temples as he listened to his assistant coach rattle off the highlights of his last away game for the week. Frankly, he didn't care at this point. The only thing on his mind was getting back to Falmouth and dropping off his things before going to see Serena at the manor. However, as he checked the clock in the hotel lobby, he realized that Serena would be in bed by now, and it would be pointless to go and wake her up, especially since she would not go back to sleep as easily as she would wake. And right now, he desperately wanted a good night's sleep.

He hastily checked out and bid his assistant coach goodnight before Disapparating from the Apparition checkpoint in the lobby. Moments later, he appeared inside Ginny's flat, an eerie quiet greeting him. The fireplace was dim, casting just a bright enough glow for him to maneuver around the furniture. He made to knock on the door to Ginny's room but found that it was open, and her room empty. His brow furrowed as he moved to Ron's room, finding it in the same state as Ginny's.

"Polly!"

Polly appeared in the living room with a small pop. "Master Dr—"

"Where is Ginny?"

"Mistress Ginny is away," Polly answered.

"Away? what do you mean, 'away?'" asked Draco, confused.

"Mistress Ginny went to Pennsylvania," Polly replied.

Draco's jaw ticked, his mind reeling at this new information. "When did she leave?"

"This afternoon," Polly answered, cowering under her old Master's look. "Mistress Ginny will—"

But Polly's word were said to an empty room as Draco Disapparated to Malfoy Manor. His mind was in a red haze as he thought about Ginny and her quick escape. He couldn't believe that she would leave her daughter behind—or him, for that matter. They had yet to hash things out from the vacation, and his anger rose at the thought that Ginny had run away. Then Luna's words sounded in his mind: "Look at your feelings carefully, because when she wakes up, she's going to need more than what you've given her in the past." He stopped pacing the entrance hall of the manor, his mind seemingly frozen in time as he attempted to analyze his feelings.

"Draco!" Narcissa appeared at the top of the steps, a robe haphazardly resting on her shoulders, her hair disheveled. Quickly descending the steps, she approached her son, looking up at him in worry. "One of the house elves said that something was wrong with you."

"She's gone, Mother." Draco shook his head in defeat and stared at his mother, his face a mask of confusion. "I don't understand."

"Draco, what in the world are you talking about?" Narcissa wrapped her robe firmly around her and crossed her arms. "Who is gone?"

"Ginny, Mother."

Narcissa smiled. "You went to see Ginny first?"

Draco gazed at his mother as if she had grown an extra head. "What is there to smile about, Mother? Ginny went back to Pennsylvania. She ran away. She left m—Serena."

"You were going to say that she left you," Narcissa said, poking him in the chest on the word 'you.' His mother was beaming at him. "Do you know what that tells me, Draco?"

"Mother—"

"No, I am going to tell you what you are feeling right now. Your father and I have tried to inspire action from you, but you can be so stubborn sometimes," Narcissa said, eyeing her son with impatience. "You have yet to realize that you love the girl, and you're not willing to let her slip from your grasp. There are many men out there, Draco, who will scoop up Ms. Weasley in a heartbeat."

"I don't love her," Draco replied adamantly.

"I love you dearly Draco, and I know you better than you know yourself sometimes." She stepped back, eyes glancing over him as if appraising him for an auction. "You're confused. You can't understand why she left. You feel abandoned and restless. But most importantly, when you think of her being so far away, you feel inexplicable sadness and anger at her abandonment."

Draco refused to show any emotion on his face, refused to let his mother know how much her words had hit home. Luna was right. He had chased Ginny halfway across the world because of his refusal to admit to her that he wanted her in his life—more than just a friend and the mother of his child. He wanted to be able to wake up with her in his arms, her red hair splayed out across his pillow. He wanted her.

"I have to go," Draco said abruptly.

"Draco, wait," Narcissa called. "Ginny—"

"Mother, I have to do this," Draco said, his voice urgent. "I will be back in the morning."

"She'll be ba—"

Draco didn't stay long enough to hear what Narcissa said, but Flooed to the Ministry. He arrived in the Atrium and stalked past the small crowds of late night stragglers, brushing the soot off his cloak and making his way to the lift. There were very few people remaining in the Department of Transportation: a small, mousy man behind the desk, rubbing his eyes; a woman, her hair frazzled and wand behind her right ear; and an older man, glasses on his face, rifling through papers behind the clerk's desk.

He approached the mousy man with determined steps. "I need a Portkey to Pennsylvania and the location of Ginevra Weasley."

"Er—uhm, sir, I can't give out personal information," he squeaked, eyes falling to the old man next to him.

Draco smirked, feeling more stable when dealing with the fearful man. "Considering the amount of money donated to this Ministry, and money spent in this department by my family, I'm sure you can bend the rules."

"Mr.—"

"Malfoy," Draco filled in smoothly.

"Mr. Malfoy, sir," the older man said with a small cough. "While we appreciate—"

"Yes, yes, you appreciate my money but refuse to do small favors. Well, Mr.—"

"Borde."

"Should I go to your superiors, I can assure you that not only will my small favor be given, but this department will also have some new openings," Draco said, a dangerous flicker in his eyes. "I am positive that there are people out there who would appreciate your job."

The man's face slowly took on a red tinge before he told the mousy man to ready the Portkey. Within seconds, the man listed off the address on Ginny's forms and provided Draco with a slip of parchment on which to write it down. Draco thanked him, smirk firmly in place, before taking a seat in the same chair that Ginny had sat in earlier that day, his hands thrumming a beat on his thigh as he impatiently waited.

"Sir, the Portkey is ready," the mousy man squeaked, his voice going up an octave.

Draco raised an eyebrow, amused, and removed a sack of coins from his outer robes. "This should cover the expenses."

The man stammered as he peeked into the bag, eyes glinting at the sight of gold, "Thank you, sir."

Draco didn't spare any more words, but went into the room with the Portkey and took it from the woman. She wished him a safe journey before he felt a lurching feeling in his stomach, his body propelled from the spot. He landed in an empty room, eyes falling on the empty chair by the door and the painting of a sunflower. As he was about to leave the room, the door opened, and a woman entered the room, flustered.

"Phew, I'm sorry. We just got the Floo call that you would be coming in." She smiled up at him. "Emergency travel?"

"I need to get to this location," Draco said, handing her the parchment.

"Well, I checked in Ms. Weasley this afternoon. Are you a friend of hers?" Marsha shook her head with a small laugh. "Silly me, of course you're a friend. You wouldn't have her address otherwise."

"I don't have any luggage or anything so—"

"Now, now, we'll get to all that business. I need to ask you a few questions," Marsha said, removing her quill from her pocket.

She listed off a series of questions to a disgruntled Draco, who did not appreciate the way the small woman pushed him around, especially with her cheerful attitude. But he answered the questions, knowing that not arguing would be quicker. When she finished, she led him out the door and to the entrance, pointing out the different modes of transportation and informing him that Ginny had taken a car earlier. She waved goodbye, and he hurriedly chose a driver, reciting the address before being driven away.

* * *

Ginny jumped at the sound of banging at her door, fear setting in as she brushed the hair out of her face, unknowingly smearing a streak of chocolate cookie batter across her forehead. Fear paralyzed her for a moment as she thought of Warrington finding her here—or one of his associates. For a few minutes, she stood in silence, her body unwilling to respond to the booming noise coming from the front of the cottage. But after her door wasn't knocked down, she began to think of other scenarios, such as Serena being hurt and someone coming to get her. Quickly, she grabbed her wand and ran to the door, opening it just a crack and pointing her wand at the intruder.

"Draco?" He appeared confused at seeing her wand, and then an emotion Ginny recognized as worry slipped into his eyes. She opened the door and invited him in, asking, "What are you doing here? Is something wrong?"

"I should be the one asking you that question," he retorted, glancing about the living room. "Running away again, Ginevra?"

Ginny closed the door and locked it before turning back to look at Draco, who had turned his back to her. "Running away? Draco, what in Merlin's name are you talking about?"

"How could you leave without telling me, Ginny?" Draco spun around, eyes flashing dangerously. "Do you know how worried I was when you weren't at your flat? Then Polly told me you left for Pennsylvania. What were you thinking?"

"How could I tell you, Draco? You've been away for the past week. I told Serena to let you know when you got back," Ginny said confusedly. "I don't understand why this is such a big deal."

"Serena knows? You told our daughter that you were abandoning her again?" exclaimed Draco, his muscles clenching beneath his jaw, shoulders tense.

"Abandoning her?" Ginny felt like a parrot as she repeated Draco. "Draco, I think you're confused."

"Confused? I'm not the one who is willingly leaving my child behind," Draco said angrily.

"Before you put your foot in your mouth, let's backtrack a little," Ginny said, holding up her hands. "You came here because you thought I left Serena."

"Considering you're here, it's more than a thought," he drawled.

"Draco, I'm only staying here for a few days," Ginny said, her temper reaching its peak. "You come here and scare the living daylights out of me so that you can yell at me for going away for a few days? I needed some time to think and sort myself out. After my ordeal, I didn't think it would be that big of a deal. Apparently I was very wrong."

"A few days?"

"Yes," Ginny said tiredly, hand reaching up to her forehead. "What did you think?"

"I thought you had left for good," Draco said in an almost whisper.

Suddenly, it dawned on Ginny why Draco was so upset. "You thought that when Polly said I left for Pennsylvania, she meant I moved back here. Oh, Draco, I would never leave Serena—not willingly anyway. Why would you even think that?"

Draco's face crumpled, and he let out a sigh. "I don't know. It's Luna's fault."

Ginny couldn't help but to laugh at Draco's petulant voice. "And what exactly did Luna do?"

"It's not what she did, but rather what she said," Draco said, moving closer to Ginny. "Her words have my thoughts all jumbled together."

"What thoughts?" asked Ginny, her voice coming out in a breathy whisper as Draco reached up to wipe the chocolate cookie dough from her forehead. She watched as he slipped his thumb in his mouth, sucking on it gently, and had to restrain herself from snogging him on the spot. "Draco?"

He looked down at her with dark, stormy eyes. "I can't control these feelings I have for you, Ginny. I want you, and I want the world to know how much I want you. I don't know how to put these feelings in romantic words. All I know is that I want to come home every night and wrap you in my arms. While I was away last week, thinking about coming back and seeing you never failed to put a smile on my face. Ginny, I just—"

He stopped, seemingly frustrated, and Ginny pressed a finger over his lips, tears in her eyes. "I love you too."

"I—"

"Don't," Ginny said, applying pressure to his lips with her finger. She stepped closer to him, her body pressing into his. "You'll ruin a perfectly good moment, and I happen to like moments, even if you insist that you don't have them."

"How can you be so sure that I love you when I haven't said it yet?" he murmured, his arms encircling her waist.

She dropped her finger, reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck. "Because you're a silly boy, and we girls know that silly boys don't know up from down when it comes to love."

"Boy?"

"And everything you just said affirms my belief that you do, in fact, love me," Ginny continued.

"I am not a boy," Draco protested.

"Even if you can't come to terms with it yet, you do love me," Ginny said, pointedly ignoring him.

"I'm a man, not a boy," Draco stated proudly.

"And I love you, and as such, I refuse to let you go," Ginny said, toying with the fine hair at the nape of his neck.

"Right, but can we get back to this boy business? A boy, Ginny?"

"Draco!" Ginny shook her head in amusement and exasperation. "You really never fail to ruin moments. I called you a boy because you're acting like one."

"How about I show you how much of a man I am?"

Ginny found her lips covered by Draco's as she moved to protest, and her body melted into his at the feeling of his lips against hers. Anything else she wanted to say was lost as Draco pressed his hand to the small of her back, as if trying to meld her body with his own. Heat flooded through her; her arousal increased at the thought that Draco loved her, even if he hadn't said the words yet. She knew that he loved her, and the way he nipped her lower lip, his tongue seeking entrance into her mouth, affirmed the fact that she loved him, the feel of him against her, the idea of him being around her everyday. This was what she wanted, what she desired, and finally, she had it.

She felt his hand under her shirt, his palms pressing against the soft skin on her lower back. Before he could say or do anything, she stepped back and removed it, knowing that she wanted this. In seconds, she was attacking his mouth again, his hands playing with the newly exposed skin—fingers idly toying with the strap of her bra. Her hands sought the clasp of his cloak, unclipping it and tossing his outer robes away before finding the buttons on his shirt. Nimbly, she unbuttoned it, pausing in their kiss to remove the shirt from his shoulders.

But before she could reach for his belt, his hand stopped her. "Are you sure you're ready for this, Ginny? I don't want you to feel that I'm rushing you into all of this. I understand you need time to heal."

If she didn't know he loved her before, her thoughts were now confirmed by this simple caring act of asking her if she was okay, and his willingness to stop despite the fact that she could clearly feel his desire pressing into her. At that moment, Ginevra Weasley realized that Draco Malfoy held her heart in the palm of his hand, and she wanted nothing more than to be one with him, right there.

"Draco," she murmured softly, "make love to me."

He didn't let a moment pass before he captured her lips in his once more, pausing briefly to ask, "Where's the bedroom?"

"Too far," she whispered.

Before she could say his name, she found herself on the carpet, completely naked with an equally naked Draco above her. He showered her body in kisses, the feeling of his lips against her skin torturing her. She writhed beneath him, her hands finding purchase wherever they could. The sound of his whispered name fell from her lips as her back arched off the floor, his hands pressing her hips down into the carpet as he devoured her. She felt ready to burst from the feelings within her, the love and the ecstasy that flowed through her body. And she screamed his name, turning it into her own mantra, as her body exploded.

Unshed tears pooled in her eyes, and she fought to restrain them as her mind descended from the foggy haze of pure bliss. She looked up to see Draco above her, arms on either side of her head and a grin on his face. She couldn't help but smile back up at him, her hand reaching up to push away the strands of hair that fell in his face. They stayed in that position for a minute, and Ginny enjoyed the feeling of being so close to Draco, knowing that he loved her and she him.

She didn't expect for Draco to kneel above her and scoop her into a sitting position, straddling him. He had a wicked grin on his face as he leaned against the sofa behind him, his hardness pressing against her stomach, urging her to make them one. And that was what she did. She sank down on him, knees pressed into the carpet on either side of his legs. The feeling of them together with the emotions that coursed through her caused those tears to fall from her eyes, and she pressed her body to Draco's, her head falling to rest on his shoulder as they continued to move together, her stomach tightening and clenching.

Draco called out her name, his member growing inside of her, as his hand fisted in her hair, his teeth softly sinking into her shoulder. She cried out his name, the pain and pleasure mixing and causing her stomach to tighten even more. She could feel him inside of her, pressed against her walls, and the same mantra from earlier began to fall from her lips—with the addition of begging for more. And Draco, his jaw clenched, eyes flashing dangerously, squeezed his hand between them to the spot where they were joined, and Ginny saw white lights burst before her eyes as both she and Draco fell over the precipice.

She felt tears fall from her eyes and found herself unable to stop them. What had just happened was unlike any other time they had together, and she could only contribute that to the fact that there was a new bond between them, the type of bond that formed after emotions were revealed.

"I love you," Draco murmured softly in her ear.

She kissed his shoulder, turning her head to whisper, "I know."

He chuckled, her body vibrating along with his. "I believe you're supposed to say 'I love you too.' Or am I mistaken?"

"I love you too," Ginny said, lifting her chest away from his. "And because I love you so much, you're entitled to all my baked goods, which is good since I happen to have chocolate cinnamon cookies in the kitchen."

"I like the idea of having your cookies available to me at all times," Draco said with a smirk. "I love your cookies."

"Mhmm, I bet you do," Ginny murmured, disentangling herself from him. She stood up and grinned as Draco groaned. "If you want those cookies, you'll have to come and get them."

Ginny squealed as Draco grabbed her around the waist, pulling her to the floor. "I don't want those cookies right now. I want your cookies."

"Stop perverting my cookies," Ginny said with a laugh.

"You're my ginger cookie," Draco murmured. "And I love you."

"I will never get tired of hearing you say those words," Ginny said as she brought his head down to kiss her. "I love you, Draco Malfoy."


	30. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Harry Potter Universe.

Many thanks to my beta **Aerileigh**, who was more than patient with me as I ripped my hair out over this epilogue (one of the hardest chapters I've ever had to write for this story).

* * *

Ginny cringed, squeezing Draco's hand as the Healer told her to push. Her mind was in a hazy fog of pain, and she felt as if her body was being torn to bits. Deliriously, she wondered if her baby was coming out with Ron's head. But the thought was pushed from her mind when another contraction hit her, and the Healer yelled at her to push. She wondered if perhaps she could stretch her hands out and strangle the black-haired woman but decided the exertion might be the death of her.

"We just need one more push, Mrs. Malfoy," Healer Partridge cried excitedly.

With fierce determination, Ginny squeezed Draco's hand and pushed, getting a slight feeling of satisfaction as an expression of pain flashed across Draco's face. After all, she had not gotten herself pregnant; he had taken part in _that_ joyous occasion as well. But he wasn't the one who was pushing something the size of a Quaffle out of a hole the size of a Snitch. And she hadn't seen him vomiting every morning, giving up flying, growing cankles, or anything else dealing with pregnancy, for that matter.

She pushed, her upper body rising off the bed and a scream exiting her mouth. There was a sheen of sweat on her skin, and she knew her hair was plastered to her forehead, but she couldn't care less. The only important thing was for her baby to come out healthy. So she pushed and pushed, the pain coursing through her—familiar pain. And worry began to overcome Ginny as her eyes got heavy.

Suddenly, a cry permeated the air. Ginny's eyes flew open, and tears slid down her cheek as she saw the red baby in the Healer's hands. Its tiny fists were clenched on its chest, body curled up, head moving back and forth with the force of unrestrained wails. In that moment, the tears began to fall, and Ginny wanted nothing more than to hold her little baby.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Malfoy," the Healer said. "You have a healthy baby boy."

Ginny let out a sigh of relief as she saw the Healer walk away with the baby to clean him up. The Healer briefly told them she had to perform the usual tests to make sure the baby was responding correctly, and Ginny rested her head on her pillow as an achy tiredness settled into her bones. Her eyes automatically sought out Draco's, and she gave him a watery smile.

"You did it," Draco murmured, placing a kiss on her temple.

"Mmm, we did it," she said quietly, eyes drooping slowly. "Now I'm tired. Remind me to not go into labor in the middle of the night again. It's far too exhausting."

Draco chuckled, wiping away the hair in her eyes. "Next time? I clearly recall that on the way in here, you promised I wouldn't be able to step within ten feet of you naked."

"I also told you I would castrate you," Ginny said airily. "If you're going to take everything I said to heart, don't forget that particular sentiment."

Ginny didn't remain awake long enough to hear Draco's retort. Her eyelids closed slowly, the weight of the labor alleviated as she fell into a restful sleep. Her last thought before she drifted off into a peaceful slumber was that she should never go to a ball when eight months pregnant. She didn't doubt the fact that the dancing and subsequent activity after the ball had induced her labor—and caused her sleepiness.

* * *

Ginny awoke groggily, a hand reaching up to rub the tiredness out of her eyes. She listened for any sounds of her baby, a brief flash of worry coursing through her. But she knew that Draco would never allow anything to happen to their child or leave her alone. She tried to turn her head to see if he was next to her, but her body ached in so many places. It was apparent that the Healers thought the sleep would help to ease the soreness. Again, she entertained the thought of strangling Healer Partridge, the Healer who had been dealing with her pregnancy since its earliest stages.

Once more, she struggled to turn her head, managing to move it a fraction—an unhelpful fraction. A rush of air left her mouth as she grumbled discontentedly under her breath. Finally, she decided the best course of action would be to summon her husband to her side, and she nearly hit herself for not thinking of that first.

"Draco?"

"Ginny?"

She heard rustling before Draco's face appeared above her, sleep still in his eyes. Ginny longed to run her hands through his hair, but her inability to move without feeling stabbing needles in her body prevented her from doing so.

"Where is he?"

"They took him to the nursery to have his first feeding. Healer Partridge thought it best to leave you to get some rest," Draco said, running a finger down her cheek. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by the Knight Bus," Ginny replied with a sigh. "But I want to see the baby before I take anything that will make me sleepy."

"I'll go get Healer Partridge," Draco said. He kissed her lightly on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too," Ginny said quietly.

She struggled to sit up, and by the time she managed the feat, Draco was entering the room with Healer Partridge, a bassinet slowly moving in front of her. Ginny barely listened as the Healer listed off post-pregnancy effects; her concentration was so focused on the bassinet and the small bundle inside it.

"Why don't I come back later?" Healer Partridge left the room, pausing briefly at the door to say, "Congratulations again, Mrs. Malfoy."

Ginny turned a questioning gaze on Draco, eyes brimming with unshed tears. "Can I hold him?"

"You don't need to ask, love," Draco murmured. He gently lifted the baby from the bassinet and brought him to her. "Ginny, I'd like you to meet our son."

Slowly, she raised her arms and took him from Draco, being careful not to jostle the tiny baby. A feeling she could hardly describe encompassed her, and her heart felt like it would burst with all the emotions surging through her. This was the experience she wanted the most: to hold her baby in her arms with Draco, her husband, standing next to her, a soft expression of contentment on his face.

Her tiny bundle of joy was wrapped in a green blanket with the Malfoy crest emblazoned upon it, and she realized that Narcissa must have been here. She had knitted the very Slytherin-esque blanket for the child, citing her feeling that the baby would be a boy even though she didn't know for sure. Draco and Ginny had wanted the gender to be a surprise.

Ginny ran a finger down the baby's cheek, watching as his eyes slowly opened—dark, inquisitive eyes. His body twisted in her arms, and she loosened the blanket, instinctively knowing he didn't like the restraint. A tiny fist rose from his side and pressed against her hand before unfurling to grab her finger. She felt his soft skin wrapped around her finger and smiled a watery smile.

"Hello there, darling," she murmured. "And what shall we name you?"

"Alexander," Draco stated, sitting on her bed. "I remember you liked that name."

"Yes, Alexander. How do you feel about that name?" she asked, gently waving the little baby's hand back and forth. When he cooed, she laughed softly. "I think you like it."

"Alexander Malfoy," Draco said proudly.

"No, Alexander Lucius Malfoy." Ginny smiled up at Draco. "I've always liked your father."

"Are you aiming to make my father cry?" asked Draco, gratefulness coming off him in waves.

"I have always wondered if his tear ducts were functioning," Ginny said seriously.

Draco chuckled. "I love you."

"I love you too." Ginny leaned over, careful not to crush Alexander, and kissed Draco. "Now, where is our family?"

"I'll go get them."

* * *

Hours later, Ginny opened her eyes to find Draco sleeping with Serena on his lap. Alexander was not in sight, and she began to worry, eyes darting around the room. But she spotted Lucius with Alexander in his arms by the window, pointing to the sun rising in the distance. She strained to hear him as he whispered to the little boy.

"This is your first sunrise, Alexander Lucius." Colorful rays of pink, red and orange shone in front of them, casting a glow around Lucius and Alexander. "I hope I get to enjoy many sunrises with you in the future, little one."

"I'm sure you will," Ginny murmured.

Lucius turned around, a slight hint of concern on his face. "Did I wake you?"

"No," Ginny said with a sleepy smile, sitting up on the bed. "I think the pain relief potion has worn off."

He brought Alexander to her, placing the baby in her arms. "I should get home. Narcissa will begin to worry."

"Tell her I said hello," Ginny replied, her gaze rising from Alexander to Lucius. "I hope you don't mind all the attention you got last night."

"I love being the center of attention," Lucius said before placing a small kiss on her forehead, eyes shining. "I am honored that you chose to make Alexander my namesake. I will see you in the evening."

"Goodbye," Ginny called as he left the room. She looked down at wide-eyed Alexander. "Your grandfather has tear ducts after all."

"Ginny?" Draco woke up, concern in his eyes. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she whispered. He smiled at her, one of his true smiles that reached his eyes. "What?"

"I am truly happy, Mrs. Malfoy," Draco said softly, adjusting the seven-year-old on his lap. "I couldn't imagine my life turning out any differently."

"Keep that in mind during my post-pregnancy months," Ginny said with a smile. She gestured to her body and said, "This won't be going back to its former glory days soon."

Draco chuckled. "You look beautiful everyday."

"Oh and let's not forget the no-sex rule," Ginny said with a sly grin.

"The no-what rule?" Draco's face paled. "I thought that was a joke."

Ginny laughed. "I love you, Draco."

Draco shook his head, seemingly still in shock. "Yes, love, I love you too. But no sex?"

**FIN**

* * *

Well, that is it folks. The road ends here. I've finally completed Buttercup after nearly two years.

I would like to extend a special thanks to all those who have been on this long journey with me from the beginning. You have been most patient and kind. To all those who joined us along the way, many thanks to you as well for even bothering, especially when sometimes it seemed like I had abandoned my duties to this story.

To my faithful reviewers who reviewed every single chapter, you've been far too kind to me. So thank you.

Again, to **Aerileigh**, many, many, many thanks.

I hope you have all enjoyed this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it (most of the times).

Au Revoir!


End file.
